Never On Her Feet
by vjsimpact
Summary: Vicki Summers - She's the new girl on RAW and hoping to make an impact. Making friends she realises that the WWE is her new home, with storylines and championships, she soon gets to know one superstar and little to much. But she has her own dark secrets.
1. First Day On The Job

**Chapter 1 – First Day On The Job.**

This wasn't the first night I'd felt the nerves. They always got to me even when I was training. Knowing I'd be in front of thousands of people in attendance and millions watching at home I felt my hands shake. I looked down at them and made them into tight fists. _I wonder if they're going to like me? _That was a question I had no answer too. Damn, I was shaking, actually shaking! Just before I was about to have an aneurism a stage manger taped me onto the shoulder "Um Vicki Summers?"

"Yes that's me" I replied.

"Vince and Stephanie McMahon are requesting that every talent attend a meeting that is due in around 10 minutes" the stage manager informed me but all I heard was my heart beating in my throat.

"Thank you can you tell me where it's being held?"

"The main locker room, just go back up the ramp and head down the main corridor and it's the second room on the left" I nodded my head and spent another 5 minutes standing in the middle of the ring staring out at the empty seat that in no less the 3 hours would be filled with thousands of WWE fans. I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing tonight but I was sure that I would be told during the meeting.

I climbed out of the ring and thought how great it would be to be walking up this ramp later in the night knowing that I had won my first match. Excitement entered my body and an itchy feeling shot through my spine. My legs carried me to the main corridor like I was told and entered the main locker room surprised to see it wasn't to full with the talent yet.

I walked straight over to the table which was laid out with food and drink, I ignored the table, I was feeling _way_ too nervous to eat and I really didn't want to throw up in the middle of a meeting. I waited in the corner of the room and after a while a lot of the locker room starting pouring into the rooms. I caught sight of Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista, Maria, Beth Phoenix, and then I just lost count because I started to get really excited. I couldn't take in the amount of talent that was now in the room, shit, I think I might vomit—food or no food.

I looked down at my outfit, my skinny fit jeans that hugged my hips, the t-shirt with "Don't Drop Bombs, Drop Beats" written on the front and on my feet were a pair of Vans slip ons, I was suddenly very aware of how underdressed I was. I started making myself someone coffee to give me something to do, I was worried, scared, nervous and I wasn't afraid to admit that to myself. But only myself, no-one else needed to know.

After 10 more minutes the whole room was filled with every talent there was and then Vince and Stephanie McMahon themselves walked in and took and seat at the front. "Hello everyone and welcome to the meeting, I called this just go over a few things which you needed to be made aware of, there has been a change of schedule for the main event now being John Cena vs. Triple H instead of the tag math which was planned…" I just stared at him and how he demanded the room as soon as he walked in, - _that was probably due to the fact that he own the whole damn company - _I though not concentrating on what was being said until I heard my name, my head automatically snapped up and I knew I must have had a petrified look on my face, I would have laughed if it wasn't at myself.

"Vicki Summers in the newest Diva to be joining the RAW roster I'm sure you'll all get to know her in due course but for know I'm sure a formal introduction won't be to hard" everyone laughed and turned their attention to me, I took in a big gulp of air. Je-sus, my palms were a little sweaty; I rubbed them on the back of my jeans and cleared my throat.

"Hi, I'm Vicki Summers I've been training now for at least 15 years mostly in Japan, but I am originally from England that probably explains the very weird accent and why most of you don't understand me-" every laughed at this I could feel pulse in my neck, what the hell was wrong with me? Shit! "I'm really happy to be here and I can't wait to get into the action tonight and hopefully I'll get to know you all better" I stopped speaking and everyone gave me a clap and turned their attention back to Vince

"Thank you me and Stephanie will like to see you after the meeting-" I nodded and he carried on filling in everyone on what was happening. Half listening I began to look at everyone around the room. I looked round and saw that Jeff Hardy was not sitting to far away from me he looked up at me and smiled, I pulled my gaze away just in time to hear Vince ending the meeting and everyone getting up to leave. I stayed back until everyone left and approached Vince and Stephanie with my hand extended I shock their hands and took a seat "well know looks like we got a good one here Steph"

"Sure does dad - I think I can handle this from here if you want to go and prepare for the start of the show"

"Okay Miss Summers I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands on my daughter I shall see you later hopefully" I stood up and shock his hand again.

"Thank you so much for bringing me to the show I'm extremely excited" he nodded and left the room I sat back down facing Stephanie

"well after what you said in here I think we can say you have confidence, I've had a look at your tapes from various Japanese and English shows and I'm extremely impressed I love what you can do I think your energetic, strong but most importantly you look great and natural doing it"

"thanks so much I mean it took me so long to learn what I have but its just crazy I didn't want to be seen as, no offence here boss but I didn't want to be as a someone who was beautiful but had no talent to back it. I trained with some of the most toughest men in Japan and England and I want you to know that I will never not give 100% out there"

"You know I don't doubt that you wouldn't give your everything, I can see that and I wanted to go over a few things, like your storylines and stuff, I know most of the Diva's wont know what hit them when they see your wrestling abilities but I'm going to throw you into the deep end, because I think you can handle it. I don't think we've ever had a Diva who fly's like you do from the top rope" Both of us started laughing

"well like I said I trained with some pretty tough guys but in Japan it was all about agility and quickness"

"Well I thought it would be interesting if you could have your first storyline with Melina, with her and Johnny Nitro all about body image and beauty it would be good to give you a push right at the beginning I think our fans will love you, um right know I want you to go to the Diva's locker room get to know everyone, get your make-up on and dressed there should be some room in the locker room, you can change into your gear before your match tonight, which will be you vs. Melina which should give you a good start, just run it through with you, Melina will be making her promo seeing as she is the champion and we want you to make your entrance and get into it straight away, I think we can trust you to do as we go along, I think that's all any questions?"

"is it a predicted winner?"

"no we don't do that. We fit the storyline around what happens, we only tell you if we feel its necessary or we want to make some changed. Any more questions?"

"No it think I have everything I'm going to head to the locker room and introduce myself to everyone, again I'd like to thank you so much for giving me this chance, I've been wrestling for a very long time in the indie scene and when I was given the chance to do this I thought I was in a dream, I just can't wait to work with everyone and I hope you don't regret signing me."

"I don't think there's a chance of that I think we made the right choice" I took Stephanie's hand and gave her a firm handshake, I walked out the room and made my way to the Diva's locker room, I stood outside, it was like your first day at school, _I wonder if the kids are going to bully me. Mummy I don't want to go to school, you cant make me! _I wondered what my mum would say now. She'd probably have pushed me in. With that thought I walked in with the mental push from Mummy.

Everyone turned there attention to me and said a really warm "Hi" I greeted everyone with a smile and walked over to the available area where I'd first put my bag when I arrived. The first to approach me was Mickie James "Hi I'm Mickie welcome to RAW"

"Hi I'm Vicki, thanks for the welcome I really appreciate it"

"Hey girls come and say Hi to Vicki make her feel welcome" everyone came up and greeted me I saw Melina leave the room not saying one word to me, not bothered by this is the slightest I continued to talk to Mickie, Maria and Candice

"hey guys do you mind me asking you a bit about Melina?"

"Sure shot what's happening?"

"Well what's she like is she really that screeching cow that we see on RAW every week or is she really friendly that likes to have sleepovers with everyone?"

"She defiantly isn't the sleepover kind and yes she is like what you see on RAW she isn't a nice person to be very honest with you, but you get used to it. You learn to ignore it after a while, why'd you ask?"

"I have my first storyline with her and Johnny, and I was just interested that's all, I better start getting ready I don't want to be late for the start of the show" We all laughed at this and I proceeded to remove my make up from the bag and start to apply it, keeping the face and lips light I decided to go for a heavy eye making applying fake eyelashes and putting eyeliner on where it flicked up at the sides. When I finished I grabbed my bag and pulled out my wrestling gear, my bottoms included cargo shorts, on the top I decided on a vest top on one of the sleeves I attached a ribbon and tied it all the way around my arm, on my feet I decided on knee high socks with high boots that stopped under the knee.

When I finished dressing I stepped back and took in my appearance. My hair length stopped just under my shoulders and sat there in loose curls. The colour was a midnight red that shone in the light. I had a heart shaped face and my eyes had a slight point where my cheekbones stood out and raised them slightly. My lips were full and the cupids bow on my top lip had a curl to it and on the bottom were two rings on the left and right side that sat tightly against my lip. The colour of my eyes were my most unusual feature, they had two different colours. One was a pale-pale blue, the other was a light green. I loved it, but it freaked most people out.

The clothes sat neatly on my body, my stomach was flat and had definition to be proud of and I was. There was neat outlines through the shirt as I smoothed it down. I had a nice collection of tattoo's that covered nearly the whole of my right arm with varies designs I had collected over the years. I had two Koi fish on stomach that turned into the two navel piercing's I had. I had a couple tattoo's on my thighs and legs. Every one I was proud of. I guess you could say I didn't look like your usual Diva.

But who was I trying to impress?

I walked out after getting ready and tried to familiarise myself with the feeling of being backstage ready to wrestle. I decided to pop my head around the curtain and saw that the fans were starting to pour in "you know you shouldn't let them see you just yet" I jumped turning around not counting on anyone seeing me catching a sneak peak at the fans arriving

"Oh wow you scared me" he extended his hand and I took it

"Jeff Hardy"

"Vicki Summers"

"Nice to meet you and I see you are already in your wrestling gear does that mean you have your first match tonight?"

"Nice to meet you too and yes that does mean I have my first match tonight against Melina to be precise"

"Oh cool now that should be good to watch, I'm sure you'll do great on the plus side I will be facing her boyfriend later in the night, hopefully you wont have him to handle"

"So I see your going to be lending me a helping hand tonight, I appreciate that but looks like the shows about to start, I'll see you later hopefully" I took his hand again and shook it turning my heel I walked back to the locker room, greeted by Mickie

"so how are you feeling about your very first match & promo tonight?"

"To be honest? I feel so nervous like I'm going to faint, but that always used to happen when I wrestled in Japan especially my first hardcore match, I think I puked like several times that night"

"You've done hardcore matches?"

"I think I did nearly everything actually, I have loads of storied about them" for at least another hour me, Mickie, Maria and Candice sat and talked about ourselves until the show started we all sat down and watched the opening match which was Cryme Tyme vs. The Miz and Morrison, the match continued as did our conversation before I knew the floor manager was telling me that me and Melina's bit would soon be happening.

I said goodbye to the girls and walked to the gorilla pit and waited till my queue which would be when I choose Melina's music hit and I saw her pass me and make her way down to the ring I looked at the monitor that was next to the pit and watched her and waited for the perfect time. One thing I knew I was good at and that was timing

"Thank you WWE fans for welcoming you beautiful Woman's Champion now I have been feeling a little shall I say annoyed lately, each so called _'Diva'_ that they throw at me I have knocked off one by one, what can I say? They try to challenge me and I beat them let me see we have Mickie James, Candice Michelle and even Trish Stratus-" the fan went wild at the mention of her the old Diva's name "you may cheer for that has-been but I knocked her off the top and I'm basically out here to make an open challenge for any Diva out there who had the guts to come and face me right NOW!"

And that was my cue.


	2. I Think They Like Me

**Chapter 2 - I Think They like Me.**

Reggie and Full Effects - "Get Well Soon" played and I walked through the curtains out at the top of the ramp, the crowd didn't know who I was so they didn't make much of a reaction, those who did I assumed were just happy someone was interrupting Melina. I didn't let anything faze me as I walked down the ramp.

My eyes were fixed firmly on Melina who was make a gesture as if to say -_who the hell is this?!- _I climbed into the ring and walked right into her face she moved back a bit and again started to speak "okay now I know I said I challenge anyone but I thought I said Diva?" I just continued to stare at her, I was inwardly screaming with nerves "are you going to tell us who in the hell you are?" I snatched the microphone out of her hand

"I'm Vicki Summers and I'm excepting your open challenge" she just started laughing, that evaporated my nerves and they were replaced with annoyance

"what makes you think you can challenge me I have been on top now for 6 months holding this belt, anyone who came at me I beat back down what makes you think your any different?" I smiled and looked at the fans I held the mic as close to my lips as I could and spoke with a determination

"I have something those other Diva's never had… extreme aggression" I dropped the microphone and tackled her down to the floor hitting her over and over again each blow connecting with her face or some part of her body she scrambled away getting out the ring holding her face looking in shock. The fans now were cheering I felt a smile spread across my face I picked up the microphone

"now I know you issued an open challenger and I'm pretty sure I just excepted why don't we get a referee out and make this official!" Melina started screaming- actually I think screeching was a better word for it- and she climbed back into to the ring running at me

**Vicki Summers vs. Melina. **

I ducked under and when she turned around I hit her over and over in the chest, grabbing her arm I threw her into the ropes. She bounded off and I caught her with a spear. I climbed off her and picked her up by her hair. She shoved my hands off and hit me over and over in the stomach. Her hits were tough. She winded me and I fell to my knee's gasping for air.

She screeched again and kicked me in the face, I fell back grabbing onto my nose. I'd heard stories that she was vicious. But vicious now seemed like an understatement now. She kicked me over and over them flipped me over to my front and kicked my back. She then sat on my back locked her hands under my chin and started applying pressure. I tried pulling my self to the rope but she would just apply more pressure so I decided not to try that again.

Instead I put all my strength into my arms and legs and started to lift myself up, I reached back and grabbed a handful of Melina's hair and flipped her off and she landed on her back. I fell back my hand clutching my back, there was a constant ache there that I couldn't shake off. I got up anyway and ran at her, she had the same brainwave as me and we both went down with similar clotheslines. She knocked the wind out of me and I tried catching my breath before standing up again. I managed to pull myself over to the ropes and lifted myself to my feet. Melina was on her feet before me and came running at me. I jumped through the second rope and Melina ran right into the term buckle, she fell back and I took advantage, I quickly climbed to the top rope positioned myself and hit Melina with my finisher.

The Shooting Star Press. I hooked both her legs tightly and the referee counted one-two-three. I rolled off her and jumped up raising both my hands in the air. I used the ropes to keep me standing. The ref raised my hand in victory and I saluted out to the crowd. Melina rolled out of the ring her arms hugging her stomach. The look on her face if it was able- could have killed me. But I leaned against the rope and blew her a kiss all the time a smirk was playing on my lips.

When I got to the back the smile that was on my face was starting to hurt my cheeks -_I think they like me!- _I was just walking to the locker room when a floor manager caught up with me "Vicki Summers Stephanie would like to see you in her office right away" I nodded and made my way to her office I knocked and waiting for her to welcome me in-

"Come in! Vicki I'm glad you came straight away, that went perfectly! The crowd were really into it."

"I hope so! I'm glad you were happy with it"

"happy? One of the best Diva debuts we've had. I loved it and so did my dad, so you definitely impressed us. Now go and retouch your make-up because I want you to do a quick photo shoot so we have some photo's to use for your page on our website"

"my own page on the website… thanks boss. I'll see you next week" I shook her hand and walked out the room and went to go sort out make-up I walked into the locker room with a blast of congratulations

"Vicki well done on the first match, how was it?"

"it was great. My nerves were on fire though. But Steph liked it and that's what counts. I just got to go do this photo shoot, I'll speak to you later" I redid my hair and make-up and made my way to the shoot, again bumping into Jeff

"hello there Summers"

"Hello there Hardy and how are you feeling?"

"I think I should be asking you after your match. I have to say I was impressed, you were amazing"

"so you were watching was you?"

"I was, and I thought you were amazing" -_what do I say now?- _my mind was spinning with thoughts the only thing I could think of was

"well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go and take some victory photo's." I extended my hand and he took it pulling me in slightly and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. He slowly let go of my hand and walked off, I looked back and my cheek were he had kissed me stayed warm while I hurried to the photo shoot. I just got there in time to see Candice finishing her shoot off.

"Vicki! I'm sorry I missed your first match but Mickie came by and told me you did amazing!" I couldn't really think of anything to say, I was a bit taken aback by Jeff if I was totally honest"hello, earth to Vicki" I saw a hand being waved in front of my face

"Oh I'm sorry Candice my mind was elsewhere"

"I can see that what's up you should be jumping for joy"

"Oh god I am I can't believe it my stomach is doing summersaults" she gave me a hug before walking off. I got into position and started taking some shots before I bid goodbye to the photographer and made my way to my locker room I heard someone shout my name

"Vicki Summers you have an interview after commercial make your way there now"

"I'm on my way" I walked over to the spot I was to have the interview.

**On Camera-**

"Welcome back to RAW and I am Todd Grisham standing here with the newest DIVA Vicki Summers!" the crowd started cheering and my heart stopped beating for a minute as a smile spread across my face, "my first question to you tonight would be a simple one how did it feel beating the Woman's Champion in your first match here at RAW?"

" I have to be perfectly honest it felt better then words could describe my first match and I beat the Melina, the woman who is on top of her game? I feel like I could do anything right about now"

"Okay so what are your plans from now?"

"well that's pretty simple…" at the moment Melina came storming over along with her 'boyfriend' Johnny Nitro, I say the term boyfriend loosely. More like lapdog. But who am I to judge?

"You stupid bitch! How dare you beat me, how dare you. Do you know who I am?!"

"Yes I do, but don't worry about losing tonight Melina. You have plenty of other chances to be upset about losing to me and when I eventually take that title from you, I'll give you plenty of time to morn before I beat you again-" Johnny came closer to me and stepped right in my face

"what happened today was a fluke! My girl wasn't ready for you-"

"Step back lapdog. I may be new but that doesn't mean I haven't been studying what's been going on around here, you running your mouth, cheating just so you can get a victory, I have news for you I'm coming and I'm going to make sure that I take that title from you once and for all"

"Don't make me laugh, tonight Johnny has a match against the Rainbow Haired Freak, he will win I will be by his side and nothing you can do is going to make that change, and you can have this title when you prise It out of my cold… dead… hands"

"Melina, I'm counting on it" I walked off not wanting to hear anymore of what they had to say.

**Off Camera-**

Making my way back to the locker room I saw that only Mickie sitting there getting changed "hello Mickie you heading off?"

"Yeah I got the all clear to leave, I saw your interview, how much do those two make you sick?"

"They really do, but don't worry payback is a bitch"

"Yeah well it will get worse, trust me. You heading back to the hotel after this?"

"yeah I'll be there want to meet at the bar later on?"

"Yeah that would be awesome, I don't have a roommate want to share a room?"

"Hell yeah I'll see you after the show at the hotel bar at 11?" she nodded grabbed her bag and left, I turned on the TV and watched Melina and Johnny was making their way to the ring, I sat back and watched the match. Well I only got halfway through before I had to get up and go down there. Melina was using every opportunity to get in a cheap shot. Talk about annoying.

I ran out to the ring jogging down in time to stop Melina from distracting the referee while Jeff had Nitro pinned. I grabbed her ankle and yanked her from the apron, she fell to the floor hitting her head on the way down, I walked away and winked at Jeff when we both looked at each other. He went back to the match and I carried on cheering him on. A few minutes later Melina tried to interfere again but I ran and caught her.

We exchanged blows on the outside of the ring till I got the upper hand kneeing her in the stomach, I grabbed her arm and threw her into the steps. It was the distraction Jeff needed because he was able to roll Johnny Nitro up and pick up the win. I climbed into the ring and celebrated with Jeff. "I couldn't stand back and watch them cheat"

"how did you know I was going to ask why you're here?"

"because I can read minds" I smiled at him and walked over to the rope watching Melina help carry Johnny Nitro to the back. I leaned over and shouted "try harder next time!" she back away and the look on her face reminded me this was not over.

Together me and Jeff walked to the back and to our locker rooms "well Summers I think I should be thanking you for helping me out there"

"well what can I say Hardy? I wasn't going to let her ruin your match at least now they know they can't mess with us"

"I guess they get the picture now. Are you heading back to your hotel now?"

"Yes I am I was planning on grabbing a drink with Mickie if you would like to join us?"

"I would like that, how about we travel back together?"

"Sure I guess we could do that, I'll meet you in the parking lot in about 10 minutes" I walked about to the locker room to grab my bag and say goodbye to everyone before leaving, I checked my bag once more and made my way to the parking lot I saw Jeff waiting by his car

"so where's your car Summers?"

"Who said anything about a car?" I walked over to my ride tying my bag to the back of my Hondo motorbike I climbed on started the engine and said "so you going to follow me to the hotel or am I racing you there?"


	3. Rainbow Haired Partner

**Chapter 3 - Rainbow Haired Partner.**

Pulling my helmet over my head I relaxed into the bike and turned to Jeff "You better hurry Hardy I may just drive off and leave you eating my dust" Jeff climbed into his car and started the engine turning my bike around I came up right next to him and knocked on the window "you ready to go Hardy?"

"You bet Summers, I'll see you there" he shot out the driving space and sped out into the night, quickly thinking I revved up the bike and went after him, I caught up with him at the beginning of the freeway I pulled up right beside him at level with the front of the car, taking advantage of the clear freeway I pushed the bike as far as it would go and went in front of Jeff at almost 100 mph, after about 10 minutes with little sign of Jeff I pulled into the Hotel and decided to wait for him at the parking lot, I got off my bike taking my helmet off and placing it on the seat and proceeded to wait for Jeff to arrive. After 5 minutes I saw his car pull in and him park up, I pushed off the bike and walked over smiling

"I told you that you'd be eating my dust Hardy"

"That was luck if that freeway would have been packed with cars you would have been just as slow as I was"

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it will come true" I untied my bag and we both walked into reception, "I have to book in, if you go straight to the bar and find Mickie I'll be there in a few" walking over to reception I waiting for the clerk to get off the phone "Hi I'm Victoria Summers I believe that Mickie James has booked in and we have decided to share a room together and I was wondering if you could add me to her bill"

"If you give me a minute I can check" I waited while the woman tapped on her computer and she finally looked up and told me she was able to book us together and handed me a key card.

I walked into the bar with my bag slung over my back spotting Jeff sitting on his own and not seeing Mickie I walked over and asked where she was "she had to go to bed she said she had a huge headache but she said she'll talk to you when you go to your room, so can I buy you a drink Summers?"

"Yeah ill have passion fruit and tequila"

"Quite a choice, have a seat" he pushed out the seat next to him and I sat down and waited for my drink. Just then my phone went off

"I'll just be a second"

"_Hello Vicki? This is Stephanie"  
"_Hi Steph what can I do you for tonight?"  
"_well I looked at the footage tonight and I want you to know next week it will be Vicki & Jeff Hardy vs. Nitro & Melina, I thought you guys worked to good together that I'd see what its like in the ring"  
"_That's awesome I'll let him know were just having a drink now, is there anything else?"  
"_Yes just that the following week I want you to go one on one with Melina again. So good luck and I'll see you next week in Florida"_ with that she hung up and I walked back over to Jeff

"Hello Hardy good news we have a match together next week against Nitro and Melina, what do you think?"

"I think it would be amazing, we could go well together"

"Looks like I went and got myself and Rainbow Haired Partner, this could be fun." We carried on talking well into the night, at 2 in the morning, I got up to leave "this has been so much fun Hardy but I think I best be getting to bed, I've never been to this city and I want to go exploring before I go home and get ready for Florida next week"

"Yeah where we are going to kick Nitro and Melina's butts don't forget"

"How would I when you keep reminding me?" I put my hand on his shoulder and went to give him a kiss on the cheek he moved his head and we brushed lips, I bent down picked up my bag and left not before shouting over my shoulder "Goodnight Hardy."

Rushing up to my room I threw the door open to see a sleeping Mickie on the bed, I silently put my bag into the corner and jumped onto bed not bother to change my clothes I closed my eyes and I started thinking about next week when me and Jeff would be teaming. I didn't know what else to think about. I certainly didn't want to think about me and him almost kissing. Jesus, how messed up was this? Very. Maybe I should just forget about it and sleep? Please God let it be a dreamless sleep.

Yeah, fat chance...


	4. Lets Never Speak Of This Again

_**Hello everyone!! I have decided to put a little change to the story, hence the change in the summary!! Hope you like! R&R. xx**_

**Chapter 4 - Lets Never Speak of This Again.**

_The Following Week On RAW-_

Pulling up to the arena on my bike my thoughts were still with Jeff, they were still trying not to think about the 'other thing' I didn't need any distractions. But the thought still made me smile. I took off my helmet, untied my bag and made my way to the locker room, walking in I saw Mickie and we started talking straight away "hey Mickie, how're you feeling tonight?"

"I'm feeling good, ready for tonight anyways. How about you?"

"same, just thinking about some stuff to be honest"

"Oh yeah? And would you be thinking about Jeff Hardy?"

"no…"

"liar"

"okay so what? I just don't want anything to get in the way of our match and he's cute yeah and he did kind of kiss me…""excuse me""he kissed me. It was just a little brush of the lips but still"

"listen don't worry about it okay? Jeff's a professional. He'll be concentrating on the match just talk to him after okay?"

"thanks Mickie" I gave her a quick one armed hug and turned to my bag

"Good luck out there, I got to go I have a shoot to do, I should be seeing you later" she walked off and I pulled my stuff out of my bag, and started to get dressed, I took off my leathers I started to pull on my top for tonight, ripped all up the back with a big print on the front saying "extreme aggression" something that the seamstress had been kind enough to make for me, this time wearing some wrestling tights and put on some wrestling boots.

_-Not to bad- _looking into the mirror checking out my image I pulled out my make-up and started, half an hour later I was ready and decided to look for Jeff. Walking round the arena I finally spotted him with earphones in his ears and stretching, strolling up behind him I pulled out his earphones and covered his eyes and purred in his ear "guess who Hardy?"

"Seeing as you're the only one who calls me Hardy, I'm guessing its you Summers"

"Bingo, ready for tonight?"

"You bet, take your hands away from my eyes so I can see your attire for tonight" pulling my hands away from his eyes he turned around and whistled "wow looks like Melina is going to have a run for her money with a DIVA like you to compete with"

"well Hardy your making me blush, are we going to kick some butt tonight?"

"you bet your sweet ass we are, I just hope your ready to be teaming with The Enigma, not many people can"

"Oh Hardy always the modest, lets just hope you can keep up with me, not many can" I'll be seeing you later" turning around and walking off I decided to find a quite corner and do some stretching of my own.

**On Camera -**

With the camera travelling up my leg while I was stretching I was concentrating so hard I felt someone come up and put their hand on my back "well, well warming up for tonight I see"

"what do you want Nitro?"

"just wanted to come and see if you would change your mind, me, you and Melina could make a powerful team, just think of the possibilities. You and Melina accompanying me the Intercontinental Champion to the ring, you could even bring Diva tag champions to the table this can be your golden opportunity" looking at him I had to smile, I just about suppressed a giggle.

"Oh Nitro, that seems to tempting, I'd love to take you up on that offer…" moving closer to him I traced my fingers to the lines of his abs "I don't think I could keep my hands off you…" pulling my hand away I slapped him in the face "but don't mistake it for wanting you, I wouldn't join you if my career depended on it"

"you have just made a huge mistake"

"you don't scare me at all Nitro, me and Jeff are going to dismember you and Melina and do you know why?" he looked at me with anger and hatred in his eyes- "extreme aggression" I walked off and left him reeling and walked away.

**Off Camera- **

I walked away looking for Stephanie, intending to ask her if that was suppose to be scripted or not. I found her office and knocked hard three times before hearing a faint "Come in" entering the office I saw that she wasn't alone her and Randy Orton were having a conversation about his match tonight, quickly ending the discussion he left the office not before looking me up and down and giving his signature smirk, "Vicki what can I do for you?"

"What just happened with Nitro was that suppose to happen because I wasn't told"

"I'm so sorry about that it was a quick change and I couldn't get hold of you before hand and it was straight after the commercial, but I saw it and you did great not knowing what to say" I looked at her for a minute and considered what she said

"I guess it wasn't too bad, I just wanted to know whether it was or if Johnny was just being an ass"

"Don't worry about it now go and get to the pit your match is next and your running late as it is" rushing out of the room I skidded my way to the gorilla and tumbled just being caught by Jeff before I hit the floor.

"Whoa calm it Summers your lucky Nitro and Melina have just gone out your next" before I could say anything my music hit and I made my way down the ramp.

**Vicki Summers & Jeff Hardy vs. Melina & Johnny Nitro**

Coming down and hitting hands with the fans I walked back up and took a run sliding into the ring I got on the term buckle and posed for the audience and waited for Jeff to come out when he did and got into the ring he decided to start and I climbed out as the starting bell went.

After 5 minutes I saw Melina tag herself in and start screaming at Jeff to tag me in, coming over he tagged me , walking into the ring we circled each other locking eyes, running at each other we locked arms I got her into a head lock and pulled, she pushed me into the ropes coming back I caught her in a head lock again punching me in the side she reversed the headlock into an arm bar and twisted my arm till I let out a little cry, kicking me in the stomach she took me to floor kicking me over and over again, pulling me up by my hair she threw me into a corner screaming.

She came running at me, moving out of the way I ran over and dropkicked Nitro off the corner and ran back to give Melina a bulldog, climbing up to the top rope I felt Nitro push me down to the mat landing on my face I held my nose and saw Jeff take down Nitro on the outside, Melina got up and grabbed my hair, giving me a face buster she slammed my face into the mat and covered me

I pulled my shoulder up off the mat just before the 3 count, seeing that both men were back in their corned I pulled myself over to tag Jeff in but Melina grabbed my ankle and pulled me over to their corner and tagged Nitro in picking me up by the hair he got into my face and started shouting insults at me "this is what you get for messing with us!" slapping him in the face I got out of his grip and tagged in Jeff.

Trying to pull myself up on the ropes Melina had come running over and pulled me off the side and started punching me over and over again. Running over to her corner again I climbed back up and held my face cheering Jeff on and getting him pumped up, holding my hand out ready for the tag I reached out as far as I could Melina doing the same both getting the tag we ran at each other and punched each other over and over again.

I got in the last punch and got her into the corner going over to the other side I ran at her and caught in the face with my knee grabbing a handful of her hair I went to give her a DDT but she pulled me into a roll up and grabbed my tights getting the One…two…three.

I couldn't believe it she had cheated to win! I didn't put it past her but the fact that I got caught out made everything worse. My anger rose to a dangerous level I looked up at her celebrating and ran for her getting her to the floor hitting her over and over again as hard as I could, feeling someone pull me off and throw me to the other side of the ring, I looked up and ran at Melina and Nitro but they scurried out of the ring Jeff coming into the ring he tried to pull me back I went over and grabbed a microphone

"Melina you cheating bitch! How dare you wear that belt when all you can do to keep hold of it is by grabbing my tights for the win. Melina you had better watch your back and your title because I'm coming for you and I'm not letting up till I'm walking away with the title around my waist!" dropping the microphone I watched as Melina and Nitro made their way to the back, after playing to the crowd me and Jeff made our way to the back

"Wow Summers you have a lot of anger in you"

"I can't believe we lost because she cheated I mean who does she think she…" I was cut off by Jeff's lips crashing down on mine, I got lost in the kiss until we both looked into each others eyes and pulled away, looking at each other I willed him to say something

"well that was not what I was expecting Summers"

"No me either, I didn't feel a thing"

"No I didn't either, um this is so awkward"

"Your telling me Hardy," we just looked at each other until he pulled me in for a hug "looks like were going to be just friends. Lets agree not to speak of this again"

"Um one step ahead of you, I have to go shower now thanks for an interesting night." Walking away my mind was racing, I was so sure that I would feel something if he ever kissed me, I carried on walking till I reached the Woman's Locker Room heading straight for the shower, -_what an idiot! How could I be such a fool, I was so sure that I'd feel something in that kiss, at least I know now that I don't have feelings for him and we can be friends. Can you say awkward?-_ washing off and climbing out the shower I wrapped a towel round my body walking out I was shocked to see Randy Orton in the dressing room talking to Maria.

He looking back at me and gave the smirk again -_arrogant shit- _walking over to my bag I grabbed my underwear and leathers and was about to walk away when I heard my name being called "Vicki Summers, the newest RAW Diva. I was just telling Maria here I have a new underwear selection coming out for WWE and I spoke to Stephanie about it and she said that it would be great exposure for you before you match that night and Melina has already agreed, as well as the lovely Maria here and others to appear in the show, you in?"

Looking at him I thought about it, if Stephanie said it would be good exposure then I guess I couldn't say no, and I was already planning some pay back on Melina before the match so why not? "I guess if Stephanie has said its fine then I'm all in, but right now I want to get dressed so if you would please leave"

"thanks for agreeing I'll see you next week" grabbing my hand and kissing it he turned and left.

"Wow Vicki that was interesting I didn't think you would agree to that"

"Maria I am full of surprises I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea I may not look like a typical Diva but I don't see the harm in strutting my stuff in the ring in nothing but my underwear." Both laughing I pulled on my leather pants and packed my bag

"Hey Vick" turning around I saw Mickie James walking in with her wrestling gear on "Hey Mickie you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah I as just told, I just came in to ask you if Randy had come to see you about that underwear show next week"

"as a matter of fact he has and I said I'd do it, why are you?"

"Yeah I couldn't pass up that opportunity, I mean come on his part of Evolution! He is so good looking, he is making his way to the top!" Thinking about this I remembered I need to talk to Mickie about what happened with Jeff. "Mickie how long have to got before your match?"

"I got about 10 minutes why?"

"Its about me and Jeff…" I told her the story and she just sat there with a smile on her face "hey can you stop smiling I'm serious!" I couldn't help but laugh and we sat there giggling like schoolgirls

"well babe it just looks to me you and Jeff tried it and you didn't feel anything its that simple, you two would be better off friends at least you know now rather then later"

"I guess you right I mean when we was just flirting and I told you I thought he was cute, I just expected to feel something but I didn't. I'd love to be his friends but don't you think its going to be a bit weird?"

"No it should be fine, text him and ask to hang out in the bar tonight I got to go my match is up now I'll see you in our room tonight yeah?"

"Of course good luck tonight" I gave her a hug before she rushed off for her match. Grabbing my phone I started writing a text to Jeff "_After today how about I meet you in the hotel bar at 12? Summers x" _sending it and closing my phone I pulled on my top and started pulling my boots grabbing my jacket and helmet I headed for my bike tying my bag onto it I saw Randy hanging out by his bike having a smoke, just about to put my helmet on I heard someone call my name, I turned around and Randy was jogging over to me

"Hey Vicki thanks for agreeing to the help me out next week for my lingerie show, I can see it now…"

"Don't get to cocky Randy I'm only agreeing to it because you told me Melina would be doing it and I wanted to humiliate her before our match next week"

"Well whatever the case, I'm glad you agreed to it, I cant wait to see you in your underwear" pulling my helmet on I got onto my bike and started her up speeding into my way to the hotel thinking for the second time that night, not even bothering to reply to him

-_Arrogant shit-_


	5. I'll Give Him A Show He'll Never Forget

**Chapter 5 - I'll Give Him A Show He'll Never Forget.**

Speeding my way to the hotel I pulled up and noticed Jeff's car parked up, slinging my bag over my back I made my way to the elevator and pressed for level 28 and waited -_trust me to get a room on the 28th__ floor!- _when the lift finally arrived I stepped inside and waited for it to reach my floor. As soon as the doors opened I ran to my room and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and pulled out my phone, noticing I had one text I smiled when I read it "_Sure thing Summers I'll save you a seat - Hardy x" _laughing to myself I made my way down to the hotel bar.

Walking over I saw Jeff sitting there with his usual drink and one he'd ordered for me "Hello Hardy still fantasizing about me?" I asked grabbing my drink and downing it as quickly as I could

"Slow down Summers I might have to carry you back to your room"

"You walk all 28 flights? I don't think so Enigma" winking at him and waving for the bartender I ordered another drink but drank it much more slowly, better to pace myself then end up a drunked fool, now wouldn't that be embarassing?

"Look Summers I know we kissed after the match and I'm really sorry I did it, but I want us to remain friends, I don't want this to be awkward at all, and if worse comes to the worse we can always be 'friend with benefits'"

"I don't think you could handle me" laughing together we remand this way till the bar became filled with RAW superstars hoping to unwind after the show. Me and Jeff decided to grab a small table and continue talking until I noticed that our drinks were empty

"your round Summers, get them in" before I could get up I noticed Mickie bouncing over,

"How'd the match go Mickie"

"Well I won so that's got to be worth something"

"I'm going to buy you a victory drink, Jeff's just over there go grab a seat I'll bring them over" walking over to the bar I pulled out the money that I'd taken from Jeff's wallet without him looking -_he wants to kiss me, his getting the drinks. I wonder if he'll notice- _waving down the bartender again I ordered our drinks "I'll have three Budweiser's and 3 tequila slammers" handing him the money I waiting from him to get the drinks when I heard the same arrogant voice I'd heard earlier

"you better watch yourself you might end up worse for wears with all that alcohol"

"Well Randy we don't have any shows tomorrow so why shouldn't I treat myself?"

"I guess there's no harm drowning your sorrows I should imagine" leaning against the bar I slowly purred

"and why should I be drowning my sorrows?"

"because of you and Jeff's lost against Melina and Nitro"

"we both know that she cheated. And I wont be drowning anything except these drinks" grabbing the tray with the drinks I walked off back to the table.

"Vicki what did Randy want?"

"Nothing Mick just being an ass" grabbing the drinks and handing them out I downed mine waiting for the rest to catch up. After another half an hour of drinking and trading glares from across the room with Randy, me, Mickie and Jeff decided that it was time to stumble to our hotel rooms, guess the whole drunken fool thing was bound to happen anyway "guys I think its time we turned in, come on Mickie we need to make it to our room"

Grabbing each others arms we tried to make our way to the elevator pressing for it to come we both just stood there "meet you in morning for breakfast Hardy, bright and early!" stepping into the elevator I pressed for the 28th floor and with what felt like seconds me and Mickie were unconscious on our beds fast asleep.

I woke up with the sound of my alarm going off I reached up and pressed the snooze button and falling back to sleep, 5 minutes later the alarm went off again looking up I saw the time _8.49am _-_oh great, my mouth taste like something died in it- _getting up I noticed that I was still dressed, I took off my clothes and jumped into the shower standing under the hot water I was hoping to wash away my hangover, I climbed out and brushed away the foul taste in my mouth. Walking out I noticed Mickie just opening her eyes "morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay, is there still some hot water left?"

"Yes of course there is, go and grab a shower I'll be down grabbing a bite to eat" quickly pulling on some clothes and trying my hair into a clip I decided to walk down the stairs. Walking into the breakfast room I saw Randy reading the paper, grabbing some pancakes and orange juice I sat down on the table at the far end. "So how is the head this morning Vicki?"

"Its fine thanks Randy but you know what would make it better?" he leaned in closer to me- "being left in peace to eat"

"your feisty in the morning, I think I like it"

"listen Orton just because you think you're the best thing this world has ever produced doesn't mean you can bother me, now please leave me in peace" he ignored me and pulled out the chair he sat right next to me, I rolled my eyes and tried ignoring him

"You know you really shouldn't talk like that when I'm just trying to be nice" looking up at him I continued to eat my pancakes "okay I get the message, don't forget before the show next week you need to come to my dressing room to sort out the underwear you'll be wearing for the show"

"okay I'll be there but until then, isn't there a chick somewhere who needs your attention?" Getting out the chair he got up and left, not long after Mickie came and joined me and we decided that we'd go out shopping and spend the day at the spa.

**Monday Night RAW.**

Walking into the arena I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach -_what the hell is wrong with me?- _I found my way to the locker room and threw my bag into the corner and sat down in a chair and waited for Mickie to turn up, "Mickie, you been to Randy's locker room yet for your lingerie?"

"Yeah that's where I was, this stuff is amazing we are going to look so good in it"

"well the aim is to beat Melina, at her own game"

"what game is that?"

"acting like a slut"

"yes well I've been thinking that she isn't the only reason you decided to do this"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"you can't tell me you haven't been feeling anything for Orton? I've seen the way you two look at each other"

"haha Mickie, that's funny, do you think I have a crush on every member of the locker room?"

"no, just the two, well one now" she smiled and I punched her lightly in the arm "come on, admit it! You like Randy Orton, you like Randy Orton" she leaned in close and sang it in my ear, so I lightly shoved her away laughing

"I have no idea what your talking about, I think he's an arrogant shit, but… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give him a show he'll never forget, it could be fun"

"you are one bad girl I know why Jeff couldn't resist you at first" laughing I decided I'd might as well make my way to Randy's locker room while knocking; my thoughts were on something a little more worrying -_I hope he has something to cover my…- _I was interrupted by the door flying open and Kelly Kelly walking out with a pair of very indecent bra and panties in her hands "thanks for these Randy I'll see you out there. Hey Vicki" we greeted each other with a hug and she walked off. "I'm here for my underwear for tonight" he stepped aside and allowed me to walk in, I spotted the rest of Evolution sitting around

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to Vicki Summers a new Diva here on RAW who kindly agreed to be in my show tonight" shaking hands with everyone turned my attention to Ric Flair, I bowed low to him

"why Mr Flair your looking extremely handsome tonight"

"Sweetheart you know the right thing to say" leaning in and giving me a kiss on my cheek I did another little bow to Ric before Randy steered me in the direction of the changing room he'd set up

"I thought we'd go for this" picking up the most offensive thing I'd ever seen my first thought was -_that's never going to cover it-_

"I don't think so Randy" turning my attention to the selection he had I picked up and once piece suit that connected the bra to the knickers at the back, made from a black lace

"Do you want to try it on here? I promise I wont look"

"and why would I do that?"

"Because I need to see what it looks like before you wear it tonight"

"trust me Randy it will look gorgeous" leaving the changing room I said goodbye to Ric, Triple H and Batista and made my way back to the living room only to be caught by a stage manager handing me a script and being told to read it right then and there.

"You have 20 minutes to prepare stay right here." Looking at the script it said there was to be a confrontation between me and Melina after I left Randy's locker room where we discuss tonight. Giving it a quick once over I waited until the camera man turned up and started counting from 5.

**Camera On- **

Walking out locker room the camera zoomed in to the underwear that was hanging in my hand "honey, if that's what your wearing tonight I don't think we have a problem at all"

"Oh Melina you can never be nice can you?"

"to you I don't think that's possible, I better hurry up and get in there you might have stolen the rest of the lingerie, we all know how you people can be"

"Melina know that you know you can't beat me by cheating so you decide to call me a thief, that's low even for you, and we all know how low you can get in this locker room" stepping closer to me she get right into my face

"you better just get used to loosing to me because after I win this lingerie show, and our match tonight you'll be running all the way to Smackdown with your tail between your legs" trying to push past me I grabbed her arm

"you keep telling your self that, because after tonight you'll be wishing you never heard theses words '_Here is your winner Vicki Summers'_" dropping her arm and walking off I made my way back to locker room.

**Off Camera-**

Before entering I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket "_Summers I like the look of that underwear, want to test the friends with benefits before the show starts, I'll give you a sweet if you do =), Hardy x" _

"_Enigma you couldn't handle it, you'll have to wait just like everyone else, Summers x" _putting my phone into my pocket I walked into the locker room and put underwear into my bag "Mickie give me a look at the underwear you got" she pulled out of her bag a red two piece silk set coming with suspenders attached to no stockings and some killer heels

"did you choose that?"

"Of course not, Randy did with the help of Batista" she blushed at his name now it was my turn to tease her

"Oh yeah and did you try it on in there and give the Animal a show?"

"Vicki I did nothing of the sort, now show me yours" noting how quickly she changed the subject I pulled out my underwear and handed it to her, "Randy gave you this? I would have though it would have been something much more offensive, you know the stuff that wouldn't be shown to kids"

"Well that was the plan, but I chose my own, you should have seen what he wanted me to wear, my nipples wouldn't have been hidden at all" both falling over laughing I saw that the show would be starting soon, "shall we start to get ready were first and I don't want to be late again."

I grabbed my bag and walking into the bathroom I pulled off all my clothes and underwear and started to put on the one piece that I had chosen for tonight, putting it on I turned around and inspected the back -_you cant see anything at all, thank god, that would be humiliating- _still watching I jumped and moved about to make sure that nothing would fall out, satisfied with the choice that I'd made pulled out the skirt I was going to wear which reached the middle of my thigh.

I decided on an off the shoulder top that thankfully didn't revel the underwear for that night, pulling on some killer heels I pulled my make up out my bag did my face hair then walked out to see all the woman covering there bodies with just a robe. "Mickie what's going on I thought we were suppose to be wearing clothes over it"

"I didn't think it mattered but it looks like you'll be the only one, always making a statement"

"You know me Mickie I just can't help it, but I honestly didn't…" I stopped talking an image flashing across my mind an evil smile spread across my face

"Wow scary stop smiling like that, what are planning?"

"Like I keep saying dear Mickie you'll have to find out like everybody else". A stage manager called everyone to the gorilla for the start of the show, Randy walked over and started staring at all the girls, I locked eyes with him for a moment before pretending that my shoe wasn't done properly, I heard his music play I looked up to see him walking out.

The show was about to start. I was going to give Randy and show he'll never forget. There wasn't any harm in that. Was there?


	6. You Can't Hide It, I Felt It

_**Firstly I'd like to thank iNdy MiLk for always leaving me reviews! I really appreciate it! And I hope this was as fun as you thought it would be! =D. I don't know what I'm going to do about the whole Randy/Vicki thing yet. Let me know what you think, do you reckon they'll make a good couple? R & R please!! **_

**Chapter 6 - You Can't Hide It, I Felt It.**

Standing up straight and staring at the monitor watching Randy walking down the ramp in a sharp suit I felt a strange pull in my stomach pressing my hands on my knees I bent over and took a deep breath in when I felt a hand on my back "Vicki what's up your not nervous are you?"

"Me? Never." I gave Mickie and weak smile before again standing up straight, looking around I saw all the girls pull their robes tighter against their bodies and watch as Randy asked for a microphone and begin to start the show.

**In The Ring On Camera- **

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to a very special opening of Monday Night Raw, not only are you here in the presence of Randy Orton…" backstage I rolled my eyes and let out a little sigh "but I have prepared a show featuring the lovely Diva's of Raw. Not only will they be wearing my new selection of underwear but they will also be show casing it for all of you, so without further ado let me introduce the Diva's we have making their way to the ring Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Maria, Melina, Layla, Candice Michelle, Jillian Hall and Vicki Summers" I walked out behind Jillian down the ramp carefully because the last thing I need was to fall flat on my face wearing the heels I was in.

Randy held open the rope for all of us to get in I slid in at the bottom instead and got into the ring and waited at the end. Randy again brought the microphone to his lips, -_and what lips they are…- _"each lady will be given 45 seconds to remove their robe or in Vicki's case clothing…" I held up my hands and shrugged my shoulders with a cheeky grin on my face "and show us what you have underneath the winner will be decided by the fans reactions at the end lets start the show with Kelly Kelly."

I watched as each Diva came forwards and reveal their underwear each one as bad as the other, Melina then walked up and the music started, she swayed her hips to the rhythm and started to tease by opening her robe then closing it again. When she took the robe off she threw it in my face, letting it fall to the floor I thought with a smile -_its on now, I have to win before our match, this is going to be a fun night if it goes my way-._

She continued to dance in the underwear which consisted of bra and panties made from a silky fabric in a lilac colour, the music dyed down and she went back to her spot not before shooting me a look that could kill as Layla walked forward and did her part.

It was finally my go, I'd been looking forward to this and couldn't keep the smile off my face, walking slowly forward I didn't take long to start dancing, reaching round I pretended I had a problem with the zip on my skirt slowly walking over to Randy I bent over and asked him to unzip my skirt, the crowd went wild -_his face is a picture, let me turn it up a notch- _putting my hands on the hem of the skirt I continued to shake my hips as I let the skirt fall to the floor picking it up I draped it over Randy's neck.

I teased the crown with pulling my shirt off before lifting it over my head and throwing it into the crowd which was caught by a group of guys in the front, I still had time left so I continued to dance and grabbed Randy's hand dancing around him in the underwear I had chosen I grinded against his front smiling to myself as I felt something against my back, facing his front I grabbed his hands and slowly made my way into a splits before rolling backwards and facing the crowds.

Randy offered me his hands and I stood up waving to the crowd -_I bet that looked amazing, lets hope Melina is smiling on the other side of her face- _"That certainly beat all my expectations for the show" Randy began pulling my skirt off from around his neck and held it in his hand playing with the garment "now its time to let the WWE fans decide who should win, lets start with Kelly Kelly" she got a good amount of cheer "Beth Phoenix" she got a round of boo's and cheers

"Mickie James" she got a huge roar of cheers "Maria" she got a cheer that just beat Kelly Kelly, "Melina" she got a few boos but a good cheer but couldn't beat Mickie "Layla" she got hardly anything watching her stomp her feet I chuckled a little "Candice Michelle" she got a roar of cheers from the crowd that just levelled with Mackie's "Jillian Hall" she got booed without any cheers "and finally Vicki Summers"

My ears nearly burst with the amount of cheer I got I smiled as Randy held my hand up in victory "here is your winner Vicki Summers!" my skin tingled a little when he let go, I looked up and him and winked before turning around and hugging Candice, Maria, Kelly Kelly and Mickie, a few moments later I felt a thud to the back of my head and someone start pulling my hair, I may have been in my underwear but I moved around and started rolling around with Melina both of us hitting each other and a huge brawl broke out I had Melina, Kelly Kelly had Layla, Candice Michelle and Mickie both had Beth Phoenix while Maria had Jillian Hall, pulling at Melina's hair I threw her out of the ring and everyone else followed.

Randy had obviously stood in the corner of the ring and watching the whole thing play out, holding my hand up in victory I was joined by Kelly, Maria, Mickie and Candice watching the others walk up the ring feeling humiliated -_that was what I wanted to see-._

**Off Camera-**

After playing to the crowd a little we all made out way to the back where a stage manager kindly handed us all a robe to cover our bodies. "Ladies thank you very much for helping me out do you mind if I have a word with my winner?" I nodded at the girls and they departed heading to the locker room where I wished I was right now. "I have to say that was quite some show out there, I didn't know you could dance like that"

"there is plenty you don't know about me Randy"

"I think after that performance I'd like to find out"

"you sure you think you could handle me Randy, Jeff Hardy couldn't how do I know you wont be the same"

"the difference between me and Jeff if that I can handle the woman I want" throwing my head back and playfully laughing I moved closer into his body

"Mr Orton the youngest superstar of Evolution mentored by Triple H and Ric Flair, you're a big time ladies man, you get what you want whenever you want, but I'm one thing you wont get"

"who said I wanted you Vicki, I don't think I said I wanted you"

"Not in so many words... but you cant hide it Randy, I felt it." Looking into his eyes that remained locked on mine

"What do you mean you felt it?"

"In the middle of the ring pressed against my back" looking up at him still I saw his cheeks go red "look at you Randy your blushing, go on admit it, you like me" leaning up on my tip toes I put my hand on one side of his face softly while I brushed my lips against his other cheek, turned and walked back to the locker room where I told Mickie and Candice what had just happened with Randy.

"Oh. My…" Candice's mouth opened into the perfect O shape, looking at her I nodded my head

"I know how crazy is that?"

Mickie looked at me with a concerned look on her face "what are you going to do about it?" she leaned into me frowning

"What do you mean Mick?"

"I mean his a big time ladies man, I don't want you getting hurt"

"Mickie don't start acting like a crazy person! I was messing with him I wouldn't date him, his not my type"

"yeah right, his everyone's type Vick"

"well his not mine type I prefer someone who isn't as arrogant as he is" I looked away know that I was lying, -_of course I'm fucking lying he's so hot I can't breathe- _

"You don't fool me as soon as we get back to that hotel we are talking missus, with a big tub of ice-cream. Shouldn't you be getting ready for you match tonight by the way?"

"Yeah I guess so but I think I'll go and see Jeff first" going for my bag I pulled out some jeans and a shirt before heading into the direction of the locker room Jeff shared with CM Punk, JTG, Shad and Kofi Kingston.

Knocking on the door I waiting for someone to answer the door when it open I was face to face with JTG "damn little lady, you looking fine"

"thanks Jay, is Jeff in there?"

"yeah he's one lucky man if your looking for him Shorty"

"then his the luckiest, because I am"

"I saw your performance out there I'm impressed you could do those splits for me anytime, come in" walking in I greeting everyone with a friendly hi.

"His just in the bathroom getting ready for his match tonight with Nitro,"

"thanks I'll just wait here" I took a seat next to his bag.

"Nice tattoo's how many you got?"

"Close to 50 and still going strong, you?"

"Too many, but 50 is impressive for a chick"

"impressive for a chick eh? I don't think I've heard that one before"

"I'm just saying I don't know many woman who would fill there bodies with ink and not worry about what people think"

"well you just did…" standing up and offering my hand "Vicki Summers at your service" I said bowing low. He laughed like a kid and sat on the chair next to me,

"that's never happened to me before, I think I liked that, CM Punk" he said shaking my hand with a gentle motion

"I'm surprised, you should have people kissing your feet with talent and moves like yours"

"I agree they should"

Laughing I turned round face him "such arrogance in someone I thought was so humble, I am shocked and withdraw my bow" I said with as serious expression as I could muster

"Oh but I am humble but everyone is entitled to a little arrogance when they have such a beautiful woman offering their praises" blushing a little I saw Jeff coming out of the shower room-

"Hardy! I hope you saw my performance out there" I said hugging him

"I wouldn't miss it, and I have to say, what I wouldn't have given to have been Randy" there was an all round agreement off all the other boys

"Oh you lot, I did what I had to do to win, beside it was worth it to see the look on Melina's face"

"You still wearing that underwear now?"

"Jeff! I'm shocked to the core by that"

"Okay I'll ask" JTG stepped forward placing a hand on my back "you still wearing that popping underwear you was flaunting out there?"

"Coming from you Jay that's not to bad, but I am yes, I'm sorry to leave you with that but I would like to talk to Hardy for 5 minutes before I have to get ready for my match against she who must be muzzled." giving everyone a hug goodbye and linking my arm with Jeff's I sat with him outside and caught up with him before I had to get ready for my one on one with Melina later in the night.

Bidding goodbye to Jeff with a hug and kiss I made my way back to the locker room and went for my bag to change into my attire for tonight, taking out my wrestling tights that I had the seamstress mock up for me, made in a blood red colour there were white stars going up each leg, o straightened them out before putting on my top.

I pulled it over my head, it was matching my bottoms in colour and had "_Summers" _written across in fancy slanted writing, looking into the mirror I felt weird, there was something a little do "normal" about my attire that I didn't like, digging deep in my bag I pulled out what I was looking for, taking the shirt off I put on the fishnets to wear under the top which covered my arms and navel.

I put my shirt back on I was finally happy with the way I looked and sat down to watch the rest of the show till I saw that my match was next. Getting up and making my way down the gorilla to wait I saw Melina stretching over in the corner, ignoring her I started jumping on the spot till, then someone put a hand on my back and I felt the tingling feeling on my skin and knew who it was that had made contact with my skin. "Good luck tonight not that I think you need it, your going to be fine"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I feel I can do anything now"

"I have that effect on woman I just cant help it"

"I wonder Randy when are we ever going to have a conversation about something other then your skills with woman?"

"We could if you'd have dinner with me tonight after the show, or at least come for a drink with me"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline that so tempting offer, I told Mickie we would chat after the show and eat ice-cream"

"I see. Chatting about what?"

"You actually…" hearing the familiar musing of my music I ended the conversation "that's my queue handsome, maybe I'll take you up on your offer another time."

**Vicki Summers vs. Melina**

Leaving Randy behind I came through the curtains to the cheer of the crowds, walking down the ramp and hitting hands with the fans I ran at the ring and slid in, standing on the turnbuckle I raised my hands and saluted all the fans before twisting and jumping down and waiting to hear the obnoxious techno music of Melina's entrance. Watching her split into the ring with her title I shook out the anger that was boiling in my blood, -_if she cheats again I'm going for a chair- _

I was brought out of my thoughts by the referee calling for the ball, we locked up and I brought a knee to her stomach and pulled her into a headlock, putting pressure onto her neck I flipped her over and got her onto the mat still holding onto her head, I felt her lifting me up and throwing me into the ropes, using the momentum I took her down with a swift clothesline, she got right back up and received a dropkick to the chest, lifting my arm up and pointing to the top rope, I started to climb with the fans approval, waiting for her to stand up she turned around, I leaped of the rope into a diving bulldog, I quickly went for the pin but she got her arm up at two.

Standing up I pulled her up by her arm and threw her into the corner, taken off guard Melina ran at me and took me down with a kick to the chest, trying to breathe in as much air as I could I felt myself being pulled into an abdominal stretch, the pain that was now spreading in my ribs and stomach was instantaneous, she kept pulling and pulling, I heard the crowd chanting "Summers, Summers!"

I managed to pull my leg around and give her an elbow to the stomach, but she grabbed my hair and pulled me into a face buster, covering me I managed to get my arm up at two, hearing Melina's ear splitting scream, getting into the referees face I saw my opportunity to pull myself up using the ropes as she started to turn around I ran at her and took her down with a Lou Thesz press and punched her over and over again, getting up and taunting to the audience I saw looked at her holding her head on the floor, with a smile on my face I pulled her into the anaconda vice and pulled as hard as I could without breaking her arm. I screamed and I held it in for all of about 10 seconds before Melina slammed her hand down onto the mat.

Realising the hold I stood up on arm holding my ribs the other being held over my head in victory, climbing on the second hope I held my hand up in victory, -_two victories in a row? What did I tell her?- _climbing out of the ring I slapped hands with the fans while making my way to the back.

Heading straight for the locker room to take a shower and change not looking where I was going I walked into what felt like a brick wall, "oh crap I'm so sorry" I saw a hand right in my face offering to help me up, grabbing it he pulled me up when I was face to face with Triple H "thank you"

"I'm really sorry, I should have been looking where I was going"

"No it was totally my fault, I should have been looking where I was going"

"enough of that, you shouldn't be apologising after the match you just had I'd expect your mind to be elsewhere"

"Your kidding me right? Triple H, the King of Kings was watching a Diva's match?"

"I had to check it out, Randy was watching it in our dressing room"

"Oh really? That guy is something else"

"he said you was good, but he didn't say you was that good, I have to say I'm impressed" -_you have got to be freaking KIDDING me!!- _

"Wow, coming from you Mr H…" he laughed at the name I'd just called him "that is such a complement that's likely to make any Diva weak at her knees"

"what's with the Mr H, call me Hunter"

"well Hunter I have to say thank you for the complement but I should go and shower, I'm sure you have better things to do that standing here talking to a sweaty Diva"

"its been a pleasure talking to you, I'll tell Randy you said hi" he grabbed my hand and kissed it before walking away

"Tell Randy I said good luck with his latest conquest" I shouted after Hunter we both laughed while walking in different directions.

Walking into the locker room I said a quick Hi to the girls before heading straight into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the sweat from the match my thoughts went back to the conversation I had with Randy after the lingerie show -_I declined an offer to go to dinner with Randy so I could sit around eating ice-cream with Mickie trying to convince her I don't think his attractive, shouldn't be too hard seeing as I don't,- _somewhere in the back of my head a voice what screaming -_WHATEVER-_ walking back into the locker room I grabbed my clothes and started to dress "well done on the win babe, you got Melina in the vice grip pretty good"

"thank you Mick the bitch didn't stand a chance once I had that locked in"

"too true, I wanted to ask if you had a spare helmet for your bike"

"yeah I do, I have one with the bike why?"

"Give me a ride back to the hotel please, I got a cab here and I don't fancy getting another one"

"yeah of course, I'm a speed demon though, you better hold on tight"

"bring it on! And this way you can't avoid the cosy conversation were going to have tonight" rolling my eyes I looked at Mickie with a grin on my face

"Heavens above Mickie, I do not have feelings for Randy he is so arrogant, its spilling from his every orifice, on his body, why would you like someone like that?"

"This were going to save till later for now we better get our butts back to the hotel" grabbing my bag, me and Mickie headed for my bike, we both got on and I started her up and headed in the direction of the hotel._-Oh boy this is going to be one long night-_


	7. What A Life

_**Hello everyone!! To all who read this please leave a review even if it's a tiny one, so I know what you all think, how do I know you like it if you don't review?! Id really appreciate it . Thank you! And please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes this is a long ass chapter when it comes to speech and I probably made a shitload of mistakes.**_

_**Btw there is quite a bit of speech in this because it's the conversation between Mickie and Vicki, and I wanted to put quite a bit about Vicki's background as well. Also in chapter 5 you noticed Vicki talking about "having something to cover it" that will come up later so keep that in mind! Have fun reading. I hope… =) **_

**Chapter 7 - What A Life.**

Pulling up I could still feel Mickie's hands digging into my sides where she was holding on so tight, after parking and getting off my bike I removed my helmet and looked at Mickie who looked like she was going to vomit throwing herself on the floor she started to slam her fists down and scream "LAND SOLID LAND!"

"I told you I was a speed demon!"

"Fucking hell I though I was going to die!" she said finally standing up,

"Wash your mouth out"

"I think I got a right I curse, I know you said you went fast but damn girl, that was FAST. You are crazy haven't you ever had an accident?" Looking at her I changed the subject quickly,

"Come on we should really check in, why don't we catch a drink before we go up?"

"Yeah maybe if I get you drunk you'll tell the truth"

"haha you don't give up do you Mick? Lets just go inside" I grabbed my bag and we walked into the hotel we checked in and went straight for the bar grabbing a drink before we headed to our rooms, walking in we threw our bags to the floor and collapsed in a head on our beds. Going over to my bag I took out my pyjama bottoms that came up to my knee revealing my tanned and toned calves, pulling off my top, I put on a black tank top I put my hair into a messy bun arranging it onto of my head, so that a few hairs came loose. Not bothering to remove my make up I made my way back over to my bed."Okay now I'm jealous you even look good in your pyjama's" laughing and throwing a pillow at her I walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out the tub of ice-cream that was in there. "Right now is the time to admit to me your love for Mr Randy Orton"

"there isn't anything to admit Mickie, he is an arrogant shit head who isn't my type"

"how many times his everyone's type, ask any of the girls they will tell you how hot they think he is"

"yes and no offence to all the girls but they'll probably tell me his very good in bed as well" rolling her eyes at me she took a big spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth "I mean look at him Mickie that smirk he pulls on his stupid face, and that pose, yuck!"

"I think someone is just making excuses because she doesn't want to admit she has a crush on the youngest and hottest talent of Evolution" now it was my turn to roll my eyes

"honestly cross my heart, scouts honour all that crap I don't like him"

"yeah but your flirt enough with him out there in the ring today he couldn't keep his eyes off of you"

"Yes well that's to be expected seeing as I was in my underwear and rubbing against him" throwing her spoon down she waved her arms in the air

"There is another point, why rub against him if you didn't want a reaction?"

"Oh I wanted a reaction, but I was just messing with him…"

"BULLSHIT!" spitting out the ice cream I had in my mouth I went for a towel to wipe it away-

"Mickie James! What the hell has gotten into you, swearing this badly"

"Its you you're a bad influence on me"

"Bullshit" I said with a smirk on my face.

"So tell me, if you were just messing with him, how comes you seem to be enjoying yourself so much?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Of course but this is different, I just think his good looking I wouldn't date him"

"I thought you said he was everyone's type?"

"He is, I would just sleep with him, you would probably make it a regular thing"

"Get fucked you, I would never do that, I just like messing with him, he always gets whatever he wants, and I am one thing he wont get"

"Not for long anyway" taking a big spoonful of ice cream to avoid answering we sat there an watched TV for an hour.

Watching Mickie I considered her words for a while -_she's dead wrong, its all fun, I mean why would I want Randy Orton?- _getting up I made my way to the bathroom and stared into the mirror, -_it might be fun to see where it leads, I bet it ends in nothing but disaster though- _flushing the toilet to pretend I had gone I walked back into the bedroom, "So tell me about you, all I know if that you trained in Japan and England and about the shows you did there I want to know more"

"There's not much to know to be perfectly honest"

"Tell me about your parents"

"Parent, you mean, my dad died when I was 17" her eyes filled with sympathy "please don't do that, I had enough of that to last me a life time, I got over it. I know he's watching me every single day keeping me safe. My mums lives in England where most of my family are, my sister works as a physiotherapist, I talk to her a lot on the phone, but were both swamped at the moment with work so the calls have kind of stopped" looking at her she was listening intently-

"so how did you get into the business"

"I was a bad kid, after my dad died, I went completely off the rails, fighting spending nights in jail, drugs anything I could get my hands on I did, my mum tried everything she could to sort me out, sent me to the army, I flunked out and ran, she sent me to rehab, she put me through all kinds of shit to straighten me out, I walked out one night and heard a big commotion coming from the local gym and went in and checked it out, there was nothing else to do, the local wrestling show was on I was aware of WWF which was what it was called at the time, I got talking to one of the guys that trained there and fell into it and its been my passion ever since, it saved me, I don't know where I'd be right now without it, probably hooking in the streets of London"

"It sounds rough"

"It was, like most things you hear when people say _'my parents hated the thought of me wrestling, they forbid it' _my mum didn't and I'm damn sure my dad would have said the same, when I told my mum she said to me '_I have never discouraged you, and I never will, I will come to every damn show and tell people how proud I am of you, I will always be proud, you sorted your life out by yourself, without the army, without rehab or jail, you did it yourself, I love you, you need to do what your heart tells you what to do and if this is it, me, your sister and your father are with you all the way_' I remember the speech like it was yesterday, and I wont ever forget it"

"your mum sounds like an amazing person, I would love to have a mother like that" smiling at Mickie I climbed over and gave her a hug-

"Your going to love her when you meet her"

"I'm going to meet her?"

"Sure, she isn't ready to fly over here yet to watch me wrestling but she watches me on TV every week. She loves it, one day I'll bring here"

"I can't wait" she said with not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So tell me Mickie how long have you have feelings for Mr Dave Batista?" The sarcasm that was also absent from my voice. Looking at me she stood up and made her way to the mini-fridge,

"Hey how about a drink? There's plenty in here and we can have a good time, I'm sick of ice cream, I know its expensive but I'll pay-" cutting her off by holding my hand over her I mouth I pulled the bottle of vodka she had in her hand and set it down

"Your babbling and avoiding my question," she shook her hand again picking up the bottle of drink grabbing two glasses and pouring us both generous amounts, gulping down her own as soon as she could she poured herself another glass, going over to her I pulled the glass from her hand before the third glass could touch her lips, "hey, crazy woman what are you doing?! I ask you a simple question and your downing drinks what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I said we should have some fun" holding my hand up and cutting her off I shook my head-

"don't bullshit a bullshitter Mickie answer my question, how long have you had feelings for Dave?" she pulled the drink back from my hand and sat on the bed I walked over and sat next to her

"Since I first laid eyes on him, when I first came to Raw I didn't stop for a minute going from one place to the next like a kid junked up on fizzy drink, we got talking one day and just speaking to him calmed me down, I got this pulling feeling in my tummy when he smiled and ran his hands through his hair he can just look at me and I melt…" she trailed off pulling her legs up to her chest and slowly sipping on the drink she became quite

"Jesus Mickie I was kidding, your really serious aren't you?" she nodded her head slowly "has anything ever happened between you?"

"On a couple of occasions, at the hotel bars, after work, flirting the usual, we kissed once, I had a match and I was in the medical room just getting checked over he came in because he saw that I took a pretty bad bump to the head the doctor left and got close and kissed" she let out a deep sigh putting my arm around her I lifted my drink and tried to lighten the situation

"Okay so from here I make a promise to my new best friend-" looking up she smile and put her arm around me to lifting her drink up as I had done "that I will do whatever is in my power, to get you to be with The Animal Dave Batista"

"You really don't have to…" holding my hand out again I just knocked my glass against hers-

"Cheers, now lets get this private party started, I need to catch up so…" down the drink I had I caught up with the 3 Mickie had, had and we both started giggling and drinking.

Sitting with our legs cross opposite each other we had been drinking for the past hour and the clock now read _2.47am _I poured us another glass of drink "so Vicki Summers when are you going to make a move on Randy" rolling my eyes I left out a laugh

"you don't fucking give up do you Mick? I tell you what I'll see where it goes okay? But it doesn't alter the fact that-"

"He isn't my type and he an arrogant shit blah, blah and more blah" she said mocking me, pretending I was extremely offended I knocked her arm to get her back, not realising I had knocked her a little to hard she fell off the bed crashing her down in a heap on the floor-

"Fuck it Mickie, I'm so sorry are you okay!?" she grumbled holding her head where she had banged in on the floor

"you bitch, that really hurt" she said laughing while rubbing her head

"I'm going to get you some ice, I'm so sorry I'll be right back!"

I got up and left the room and saw that the ice machine was a jog down the hall, -_okay I just got to run and try not to fall over- _picking up my pace I jogged down the hall skidding on the wood flooring right in front of the machine, downing a turn like a dancer I celebrated my own skills -_I can't believe I'm dancing in front of an ice machine in my pyjama's half cut at almost 3 in the morning- _I grabbed a bucket and pressed for ice, "nice moves just then" cringing I turned around to be face to face with Randy "that was cute, you should do it more often"

"what are you doing wondering around so late Randy?"

"I was making my way to John's room he said he needed to talk to me" raising my eyebrows at him I smiled

"I get it now! You like men, not woman!" he looked mortified I threw my head back and laughed, "I'm just kidding, your reputation with woman is almost as big as your ego,-"

"You seem to be interested in my reputation with woman all the time, are you jealous?" Turning around and realising the ice still hadn't come I pressed again and kicked the machine, the ice began tumbling into the bucket,

"and why are you out in the corridor so late?"

"Me and Mickie have been drinking I knocked her off the bed and she hit her head, I came to get her some ice, but you'll have to excuse me the room is spinning and I need to get the to Mickie" walking away I felt my feet tumble beneath me, I felt the shooting tingles go up my arm again as Randy steadied me on my feet, he didn't say a word and just picked me up and walked me to my room the door was open and he walked straight in, putting me down on my bed "look at the bitch, I went to get her ice and she falls asleep, I'll get her for this in the morning" sitting up I saw Randy sit on the end of my bed,

"What did you drink the whole hotel out of booze?!"

"something like that," I looked up at him laughing. He smiled at me and shook his head"come and sit down, I don't bite I promise" I patted the bed next to me and waited for him to sit down "thank you for bringing me back to my room Orton, I appreciate it" he smiled at me and it wasn't his smirk it was a genuine smile

"It's no problem, you may think I have a huge reputation with woman but I'm actually a nice guy"

"yes well, I guess I'll have to see it to believe it"

"have dinner with me tomorrow then"

"No" -_what the hell did I go and say that for?!- _

"Okay I know I said I was a nice guy but we do have feelings, why not?" I studied his face for a minute, I know I'm going to feel like such an asshole I got up and walked to the door and held it open, Randy let out a deep sigh and got up, before he walked out I grabbed his arm and turned him around-

"Okay I'll have dinner with you, but you'll have to keep your hands to yourself." I smile and let go of his arm he looked at me before I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, moving back into my room and closing the door I threw myself onto my bed and looked over at a sleeping Mickie.

-_I guess it wouldn't hurt. Please God don't let this date be a disaster!-_


	8. Dinner And A Show

**Chapter 8 - Dinner And A Show.**

Hearing the familiar annoying ring of my phone I groaned as I turned over and fell out of bed landing on my front "damnit, where the hell is my phone" getting up and grabbing my phone I realised who it was that was calling me "this better be good Hardy, I had one hell of a night last night"  
"_I'm sure you'll tell me about it at breakfast this morning"  
_"What time is it anyway?"  
"_9.20am now get your lazy ass out of bed and come and get some food in your stomach which is probably growling with hunger" _as if on queue my stomach began to rumble  
"since when did you become a mind or stomach reader for that matter?"  
"_since I met you, know I'm gonna be downstairs waiting in about 30 minutes, what about Mickie think she's still alive?"  
_"hang on I'll check-" getting up I walked over to Mickie and poked her "no but I think I have an idea of how to wake her, I'll be downstairs in half an hour"  
"_don't keep me waiting" _hanging up I walked out the room and again headed for the ice machine -_I wonder if I can slid there sober?- _taking a run and sliding all the way they I took a tumble before getting there "great what an ass I must look like" I said picking myself off the floor-

"Yeah but you did that with grace" pulling myself up I saw myself standing with John Cena, blushing a little I pulled a bucket out and pressed for ice

"I'm glad you said so because I feel like a right royal tit right now, I knew I shouldn't have tried to do that sober"

"Sober?"

"Yes well I did it last night completely hammered and I didn't seem to fall over, it seems I can only do most things when I'm drunk" both laughing I grabbed my ice and turned to go back to my room "thanks for the compliment Cena I'll be seeing you later"

"You can bet on that baby girl" waving without turning back I headed straight to the room.

Mickie was still sleeping like a baby -_what a shame, I'll be giving her a wake up call she wont be forgetting- _walking into the bathroom I filled the ice bucket with water and waited for some of the ice to melt a little. Once it did I walked back into the room, poking Mickie with my foot I tried to wake her "Mick this is your last warning wake up" smiling to myself I turned the bucket upside down and emptied the freezing water over a sleeping Mickie. She sat up screaming and panting-

"Jesus fucking Christ that was cold, what the hell was that for?!"

"You my dear fell to sleep last night when I went to go and get you ice for your head"

"And what's that got to do with resulting in me getting ice dumped over my head"

"If I didn't go out to get the ice I wouldn't have bumped into Randy and got myself into a date because I was drunk" wiping her eyes she looked up at me smiling

"Don't go blaming the drink, give me the details"

"I went to get ice and we started talking on the way back to the room I fell and he brought me back like a gentlemen and I agreed to a date, now I wished I hadn't"

"Why?"

"because I didn't want to give you the satisfaction" she smile and stretched, I threw a towel at her and she started drying her hair. "What are you doing today then Mick?"

"I was thinking of hitting the gym before running some errands, then grabbing an early flight out to the next venue and just hanging out I think Candice might be joining me. What about you?"

"I'm going to grab some breakfast with Jeff probably hit the gym, then get ready for this date with Randy."

"Wish I could stay around for the details but I'll catch up with you at the hotel in the next city, I'm going to grab a shower, if I don't see you before I leave I want all the dirty details" she grabbed me into a hug and we stood there before she went into the shower.

Throwing on some sweats and a tank-top I put up my up hair again and looked in the mirror -_damn mascara is no longer just on my eyelashes- _grabbing a make-up remover I took all my make-up off leaving me bare faced, grabbing my phone I took to the elevator and pressed and waited for it to come. "We meet again baby girl only this time I see you've gone for the ol' natural look"

"oh yeah, well I couldn't go out with my mascara on my forehead could I?" I said laughing at the image-

"I didn't think you looked too bad, it was cute" we both stepped into the lift which just arrived both going to press the ground floor, we both laughed as I pressed the button."So what did you want with Randy last night?" he looked at me confused "I met him in the hall way last night he said you rang him and needed to speak with him."

"Ah right, I had a 'guy' problem that I needed help with"

"does that mean, you got yourself stuck in your zipper or you had a girl in your room that just wouldn't leave after the sex and you needed a reason for her to leave?" I couldn't hold it in anymore I started laughing uncontrollably

"Your one cheeky girl, and for your information it was none of the above" I eyed him suspiciously-

"John I must admit I know nothing about 'men's' problems there the only two I can think of that requires help at like 3 in the morning so it has to be one of them" laughing I just looked at him

"Okay it was the first one! It was almost 3 in the morning I was drunk, half asleep I needed a leak and I zipped up and little John got caught, I needed some help Randy is my best friend I knew he wouldn't laugh at me"

"You should have called me that would have been a good laugh" the lift doors opened and we walked out heading for the breakfast room "don't worry your secrets safe with me John but right now I have a date with a stack of blueberry pancakes, I'll talk to you soon hopefully." Giving him a wink I made my way over to the dinner table and grabbed as many pancakes as I could sat down and waited for Jeff to arrive.

Tucking into the pancakes it didn't take long for Jeff to arrive getting up I pulled him into a big hug before sitting down again and waiting while Jeff grabbed some breakfast for himself "I thought you told me not to keep you waiting, I've been sitting here for a good 5 minutes!"

"haha very witty you should have been a comedian, I was on my way down and I bumped into Randy" rolling my eyes I stuffed another fork full of pancakes into my mouth "he told me something very interesting"

"oh yeah what would that be?"

"he said that you too have a date tonight, did I hear correctly?" avoiding the question I picked up my orange juice and drank it "don't try to avoid my question are you two going on a date"

"well yeah, I mean it's not a date-date I shot him down already that night I felt bad, so I said I'd go"

"is that all?"

"well I was also kind of drunk, so I'm putting the blame on that" I smiled at him, laughing at myself

"are you looking forward to it?"

"um, I don't know how I feel about it yet" -_yeah whatever your excited and you know it- _"I guess I'll have to wait and see, I'm just praying its not a disaster and end up avoiding him for the rest of my career"

"you never know you could have a lot of fun, just don't give it up on the first date, you wouldn't believe the amount of times I heard him telling John or Dave about 'that chick I banged' it gets a bit annoying after a while"

"I think I'll pull him up on that whole 'chick I banged' thing it could be interesting watching him try to explain himself, and you have nothing to worry about I wont be added to that list if anything his going to have to dazzle me stupid if he actually wants to get into my knickers"

"good to know but I bet I get a call from you saying 'oh Randy is sooooooo, good in bed'…" throwing some of my pancakes at him I acted as though I was offended

"hey!! If anything Mickie will be the first to hear about that. But rest assured you have nothing to worry about. Now would you like to join me in the gym after this? I feel the need to work out some frustration"

"pass, I got to go and pack, I'm meeting up with Matt we both been given the rest of the week off so we can go home and visit our dad"

"lucky you I'd give anything to go and visit my mum and sister, I miss them like crazy" we spent the next hour eating our breakfast and talking about next weeks Raw and about what Jeff was going to get up to at home when I decided I better hit the gym giving him a hug I ran back up to my room to grab my swimwear and slipping it on under my sweats and tank-top I headed straight back down the gym and climbed onto the treadmill.

After spending half an hour on the treadmill and another half another on the weight lifting, I decided to do a little boxing on the punch bag, putting on my iPod and choosing Rainy Monday by Shiny Toy Guns, putting some gloves on and turning up the volume to the loudest it went I started with the workout -_nothing like getting your frustrations out on a punch bag with Melina's face on it,- _I was brought back to reality when I felt my phone going off in my pocket -_that's not what I need I was just getting into it- _pulling off my glove I pulled my phone out before checking the caller I.D. "hello?"  
"_Vicki it's Stephanie"  
"_Hello boss what can I do for you this morning"  
"_actually it's what is going to be done for you"  
"_I'm intrigued what are you doing for me"  
"_well its good news and some bad news…" _I didn't want to know whether or not I wanted to hear the next part but I let her go on "_I was talking to my dad and we have arranged for a woman's battle royal for the number 1 contenders spot for Melina's Woman's Championship at Judgment Day, all the woman who were in the lingerie show will be featuring but for the feud that's going on you are going to win…" _my heart almost exploded from my chest with happiness  
"Holy SHIT! You have got to be freaking kidding me boss this is amazing…"  
"_wait for the bad news, we watched over your tapes, and I want you to know we both think you're the best candidate for the title"  
"_just not right now, I haven't earned it yet" my heart sank like a stone-  
"_exactly, I realise how much you want this but its just not your time, at the next Raw event I'd like to see you in my office so we can discuss your next storyline, I hope it makes up for this decision" _she hung up and I sat on the floor defeated, this is just what I needed, but I guess I couldn't expect any less I'd only been there for 3 weeks, I shouldn't expect the Championship handed to me on a silver plate. Putting my gloves back on and went back to punching the hell out of the punch bag -_yeah I've only been here fucking 3 weeks but I still want that goddamn title, but oh no it's not my time. Jesus Christ I wonder when it will… be… my… time!- _punching the bag harder each time I kept on going till I felt like my arms were going to drop off, hitting my head against the punch bag I finally sat down defeated.

I took off the gloves, reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, scrolling down to my mum's number my finger hovered over the call button -_I need my mothers words of wisdom, please God don't let her be disappointed in me- _it rang for 3 rings before I heard the most comforting words I'd heard in weeks "_Hello Carol Summers speaking_"  
"mum how many times have I told you to check your caller I.D. before you answer the phone?"  
"_Victoria Summers I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten about me_"  
"I could never forget you mum" without realising a tear slipped down my cheek "I miss you so much mum, I cant wait to see you"  
"_it wont be to long I promise I'll come out to see you, now what's this call in aid of?"  
"_I got a call from Stephanie, there giving me the number 1 contenders spot for the title but I'm not getting it, they said I'm just not ready yet I haven't earned it"  
"_my little baby girl, I hate to say this but there right"  
"_gee thanks…"  
"_let me finish, you haven't been there long, 3 weeks if I'm counting right. You cant expect to get win it straight away, remember the night you finally told me you was wrestling and you told me by inviting me and your sister to your first match, you lost if my memory serves me correctly, when we came back to see you, I knew your heart was breaking but I sat you down and I told you that you just cant expect everything straight away, like the title, I've been watching and every time you come down that ramp and fight my heart beats like crazy because I was mesmerized by what you was doing, you have to get everyone else around you thinking the same thing especially Stephanie and Vince before they can give you the title, but you have been given a shot and that's should be telling you that your damn good, and deserve it but your still a baby in the company you haven't even taken your first steps yet give it time, and when they think your ready for the title you will get it and wear it with pride"  
"_oh mum" I broke down completely and cried my heart out, I was so lucky that the gym was empty at this point "you always know the right words to say to me, I really miss you I'm so sorry I haven't called before"  
"_I understand your busy, your sister misses you she told me to tell you that you kick ass and she's jealous of what you and Randy got up to last week" _laughing I pulled my shirt up so I could wiped my eyes clean of tears-_"_I was wondering when you was going to bring that up"  
"_you got his blood racing didn't you, give him the Summers charm eh?"  
"_I certainly did, but don't read to much into it, I was just messing with him a little"  
"_yeah I can see that, I have to go now, I've got Jenny, Lisa and Stevie coming round for dinner and you know what your sister's like always late and it rubs off on your cousins but I love you and just try to remember what I told you"  
"_I will mum tell them all I said Hi and I'll call Jen as soon as I can get a break at work, I love you too."

Hanging up I looked at the time and realised it was almost noon, grabbing my stuff I took a quick dip in the pool and swam a couple lengths before climbing out and wrapping a towel around my top and slipping on my sweats, with my tank-top and phone in hand I made my way back up to my room, on the way I saw John with Randy waving at them both I heard John call out "hey, why don't you drop the towel and give us a show"

"in your dreams Cena, your just gonna have to fantasize like everyone else"

"I'll just get all the details from Randy after tonight" seeing Randy give John a smack on the back of the head I laughed and made my way over

"If Randy's lucky enough… I guess I could give you a little show" opening my towel to reveal my swimming top I closed it again before running to the elevator that had just arrived before getting in I shouted over my shoulder "pick me up at 7 Randy don't be late."

By the time it was half 6 I was only half ready, my hair was done I just needed to do my make-up and decide what to wear -_I could do with Mickie right now, damn her for leaving early.- _It was 6.50pm before I was finally ready, looking into the mirror I took my whole appearance in, the light was reflecting off my midnight red hair styled into tight curls and my make-up was done complete with glossy lips and a smoky black eye make-up.

Leaning in a putting on another coat of mascara I looked at my eyes one of them was a light ocean blue and the other was a light green, -_I don't think I've ever gotten used to that- _laughing to myself I stepped back and looked at the dress I decided to wear a red strapless dress with a black belt and a huge bow at the back that stopped at my knee, my shoes were black leather heels with the strap wrapping around my leg stopping at the middle of my claves.

I picked up my bag and put in my purse, room card and phone, -_that's all that going to fit in this tiny little thing- _there was a knock on the door I walked over and put my hand on the handle taking a deep breath I opened the door to be greeted by Randy holding a bunch of orchids. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open, laughing and taking the flowers from him I motioned for him to come into the room, "I'm just going to put these in water and we can leave" filling a vase with water I put the flowers on the table and turned to Randy holding out my hand he took it and I got the same tingly feeling like before "lets go tiger."

Walking out of the hotel hand in hand we both looked at each other and smiled "so where are you taking me?"

"I thought I'd take you to dinner, John told me about this really good Chinese restaurant just down the road then there is this show as well I thought I'd take you too"

"sounds perfect, we going to walk there?"

"yeah its not to far" still hand in hand we walked down to the restaurant. Once we got there we were seated straight away "what do you think?"

"I think its lovely in here, what show are we going to?"

"I booked some tickets for _'We Will Rock You' _I heard it's suppose to be really good"

"yeah I've heard good things about it, sounds like its going to be a good night after all" smiling at him I opened my menu and decided what I wanted to eat, choosing a chicken noodles with mango sauce we both waited for the food to arrive making small talk. -_This is awful, small talk is never good-_ smiling at him the food arrived just in time to save us from the embarrassment.

"So Vicki tell me about yourself"

"what is it you want to know"

"everything" he gave me the same smirk he did at the show only this time I didn't have the urge to slap it right off his face

"you cant know everything about me Randy a lady is entitled to her secrets, there isn't a mystery other wise"

"well why don't you tell me why you were crying in the gym this morning" -_oh fuck it, I must have looked a state- _

"you saw that?" he nodded and placed his hand on mine, "I was talking to my mum, I hadn't spoken to her in a while and hearing her voice just got me going"

"you two close?"

"as close as you could get, Stephanie had called me a little while before I'm getting a shot for the championship at Judgment Day, but I'm not actually getting the title, I just needed to talk to her and hear her words of wisdom, I really miss her"

"yeah, I saw you crying and I didn't think I should disturb you"

"that's very sweet of you, I didn't know you had a soft side"

"there is a lot you don't know about me either, there isn't a mystery other wise" smiling at him we continued with eating our food and talking till we both finished

"that was so good, when does the show start then?"

"in about half an hour we should get going know they can sit us early" he called over the waiter and they handed us the bill "$50.25" he pulled his wallet out and threw down the money

"wait a second I'll pay half"

"no way, the man always pays your not paying a dime"

"oh go on Randy don't let your pride get in the way, just let me pay half"

"no way, put your purse away, you can buy the drinks at the show deal?" I put my purse away and we both stood up and took a cab to the watch the show. Sitting down in our seats we both sat and watched the show, halfway through Randy placed his hand on mine, looking and him we laced our fingers together and watched the rest of the show. After it had finished we made our way back to the hotel walking along the beach I took my shoes off and he held my hand again "so did you have a good time?"

"yeah I did, it was fun, you did good"

"did good? I hope so, I wanted you to have fun, I told you I was a nice guy"

"oh yeah? Well I was talking to Jeff this morning and he told me something very interesting about you" he rolled his eyes at me "what's about 'that chick I banged' that you keep going on about to Dave and John?" laughing he looked at me and smiled

"it's nothing, I guess a lot you heard about me is true, I'm a man what can I say but I don't think I've ever referred to it as 'that chick I banged'"

"I knew the excuse would be interesting, I'm not judging you Randy you're a big boy you can do what you wish, but don't think I'm going to jump into bed with you"

"I know that I didn't expect you to lets just get back to the hotel, I told Jeff I'd get you back safe and sound" laughing we continued to walk till we got to the hotel.

Walking towards the my room I pulled out my room card, "thanks again Randy despite my best attempts I had a great time"

"we should do it again some time" he leaned in to kiss my but I covered his lips with my bag

"uh-uh Randy maybe next time, goodnight" opening my door and walking in to my room and closing the door I threw myself down onto the bed with the biggest smile on my face.


	9. New Storyline And A Backstage Brawl

**Here is the next chapter it's only a little one, so enjoy!! =D.**

**Read & Review. x**

**Chapter 9 - New Storylines And A Backstage Brawl.**

_**The Following Week On Raw-**_

Pulling up to the arena I turned my bike off and made my way to the locker room I walked in a threw my bag into the corner pulling my boots off I saw down and waited for some of the girls to turn up seeing as I was the only one there. I started to take out my wrestling clothes for the night pulling my knee pads first I pulled on my black drain pipe jeans and put on my belt with a knuckle duster belt buckle, pulling out my top I put it on which had 'Fresh Till Death' written on the front. Sitting back down and pulling out my boots I slipped them on when Mickie walked in "Vicki! Details, details, details!"

"haha oh god Mickie calm down I'll give you details" I proceeded to tell her all about the dinner and the show he took me too.

"And your telling me after all of that you didn't kiss him?" I shook my head and buckled up my boots "you have some self control, more then most woman, how the hell did you do it?"

"It's not hard I just didn't kiss him, I have to admit I wanted to, but you have to keep guys like Randy waiting but it went well, I might even let him take me out again"

"and he can give you a big goodnight kiss" I shook my head and laughing

"maybe, I haven't spoken to him yet, I got an early flight the next day, I haven't even text him or rang him, like my mum used to say 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen'"

"your such a tease, and by the way I know about the whole Judgment Day thing and I just wanted to say that even though your not winning I'm proud that you've been given a shot"

"thanks Mick that means a lot to me, but I spoke to my mum and she made me feel a lot better about the whole thing, I have to get going I have a meeting with Stephanie I need to get to, were going to discuss my next storyline." I gave her a hug and left.

Picking up a water bottle I arrived outside Stephanie's office and knocked on the door before walking in, she was on the phone and waved me in, I took a seat opposite her and waited for her to end the call. "Yeah… Okay… We'll discuss it later, bye" she closed her phone and looked up at me, "firstly I want to thank you for coming to see and secondly… I don't do this often but I wanted to apologise, me and my dad was all in favour of giving you the title, but after some talking we didn't think you've been here long enough, we wanted bigger things for you before we give you the title, we know the fans love you that's why we want you to lose the match at Judgment Day by letting Melina cheat"

"Oh hell no Stephanie! Not again…"

"now wait just a second! We have spoken to her and she agreed after we want to work your next storyline into yours and Melina's feud, we want you to join Evolution…"

"you mean your turning me into a heel?"

"Were not, you will be joining them but reluctantly, its going to be that they've been watching you and wanting you to join and in the end they'll be tricking you into joining. This could give you a big push, bigger then the first one, it's a great opportunity, I've spoken to Hunter, Ric, Dave and Randy and they love the idea, okay?" I looked at Stephanie and just thought for a moment -_what have I got to loose?- _

"Okay I'll do it, thank you so much"

"Just to let you know I'm going to have Ric coming out and watching the battle royal tonight to get the ball rolling okay? Don't forget it's an over the top battle royal. Good luck even though you don't need it." We shook hands and I got up and left making my way back to the locker room I bumped into Randy.

We looked at each other smiling before he bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek "hey Vicki, how you feeling?"

"I'm doing good thanks, I had a great time on the date, I'm sorry I haven't called, its been crazy lately" -_what a lie- _he smiled at me and put a lock of my hair behind my ear that had fallen on my face

"it's fine, I'm just glad I could give you a good time, I had fun too, although I'm a tad disappointed"

"why would that be?"

"I didn't get a goodnight kiss"

"I'm not an easy girl to please, maybe the next date you'll be a little less disappointed. I heard you and the rest of Evolution spoke to Stephanie about me joining, you excited?"

"Defiantly, we all are, this could be good for you, I'm especially happy this means I get to spend a little more time with you"

"yeah it sure does, I have to get going, I'll talk to you later hopefully" turning on my heel I made my way to the locker room and waiting for the battle royal to start.

The locker room was filled was the Raw Diva's preparing for the match after an hour's wait we all piled out the room and made our way to the gorilla, it was me, Kelly Kelly, Mickie, Candice, Beth, Jillian, Maria and Layla with me going out first Reggie and the Full Effect's - Get Well soon played out and I stepped out of the curtain stood at the top of the ramp and saluted to the fans when Lillian introduced me "introducing the first participant of the Diva's battle royal to determine the number one contender of the Woman's Championship. Making her way to the ring she resides is London, England she is Vicki Summers!" walking down the ramp I ran and slid into the ring climbed on the term buckles and saluted to the fans.

**In The Ring- **

Once all the Diva's were in the ring Melina's music hit and she made her way down to the ring with the championship in hand, walking around she joined JR and King at the announce table, looking round all of the girls in the ring looked at each other once the bell rang every one of us went for each other, I had Beth and was throwing punches at each other, she brought a knee up and kicked me in the stomach before grabbing a handful of my hair and throwing me into the corner and driving her shoulder into my stomach she grabbed my leg and tried to throw me over the rope, bringing an elbow down to connect with her face she stumbled back and I ran at her with a spear.

I felt a kick to my back straight after and pulling on my hair I saw Jillian picking me up, kicking her legs and I brought her down to her knees I jumped and caught her with an insiguri getting up I grabbed her by the hair and threw her over the top rope eliminating her. I also noticed Maria and Layla walking up the ramp having being eliminated as well.

I rounded on Kelly we both exchanged blows but she caught me with a slap to the face and pulling me into a face buster, holding my face I looked up to see that Ric was standing on the ramp as planned, getting back up me and Kelly went back at it, I gave her a kick to the stomach before throwing her into the corner running at her I brought my knee up to her head, with her falling down I grabbed her and threw her over the top rope.

Looking round Beth eliminated Candice while Mickie was down on the floor, I waited for her to turn around I ran at her and gave her a kick to the face she went down I turned round to get a kick in the stomach from Mickie and being pulled into a DDT, going down I turned round to see Ric laughing. I pulled myself over to the corner and starting to get to my feet I watched as Mickie also took Beth down with her Mick Kick, she turned round and ran at me, grabbing the rope and dropping down Mickie went flying over the top rope.

It came down to me and Beth running over to her I picked her up and started throwing forearms, Irish whipping her into the rope I caught her and gave her a twisting spine buster, pointing to the top rope I began to climb when Beth got up and gave me a punch to the face causing me to lose my balance and slipping, she hooked my head and went to give me a suplex over the top rope, I stuck my foot under the term buckle.

I gave her a couple shots to the stomach and pushed her to the mat. I shook my head and jumped down picking her up. I punched her in the chest a couple times when she blocked the next and punched me instead. I went down to the floor holding onto my nose. Beth grabbed me by the hair and picked me up. She positioned me for a power bomb. When she lifted me up she moved over to the ropes and went to throw me out but I hooked my legs around her head and brought her down when she went to throw me out and eliminated her.

The referee came into the ring and raised my hand in victory. I looked over to Ric he was clapping but I was looking over his head I saw Melina slide into the ring, turning around I caught her with a kick in the stomach and grabbed her into a DDT but she pushed me away and rolled out of the ring holding her stomach I walked over and grabbed a microphone.

"You listen to me Melina and you listen good, when you go back there, I want you to take out your calendar and mark off next Sunday Judgement Day, I'm giving you 6 days to enjoy your title. I want you to cross off each day, think of it as a count down, a count down to the day that I will finally take that pretty little title from around your waist" Melina was backing up the ramp I dropped the microphone, waving to the fans, I walked to the back.

**Backstage-**

Once I was in the back a stagehand gave me a bottle of water where Ric Flair walked up to me and gave me smile and a hug "you did good kid, I was really impressed, I think Stephanie made the right choice when deciding it would be you to join Evolution"

"Ric that means a lot, you made me nervous as hell watching me out there"

"don't be, I know that at Judgment Day you wont be getting the title, but I think that it will only be a matter of time before you do, you should be proud of yourself" -_how many more time am I going to have to hear that? I already feel like shit about it-_

"thank you Ric" he gave me another hug before leaving. I walked back to the locker room before I could go in a felt someone push me down and start hitting me on the back of the head turning around I saw that it was Melina she started screaming in my face while she continued to punch me

"you stupid bitch, don't ever talk to me like that your not getting the title at Judgement Day so you better ease off" I turned her over and started punching her too

"yeah well I'll be giving you one hell of a fight though, what you going to do Melina?! Huh?!" we both threw punches at each other kicking and screaming till all the girls came out of the locker room I felt someone pulling me off her I held onto her hair still kicking Melina

"Vicki calm down, get a hold of yourself!"

"Mickie let me go" throwing Mickie aside I ran at Melina. We started hitting each other again this time Mickie and Candice both held us back-

"What's the matter Vicki know I can kick you ass, let her go, come on" I heard Mickie shout at Kelly to someone but I ignored them and pushed Mickie and Candice off me and ran at Melina again, we both fell to the floor hitting each other again, I felt Melina catch me on the lip so I punched her as hard as I could in the nose, I tasted blood in the back of my mouth, when I felt someone big pull on my stomach and throw me over their shoulder and carry me away, I was still kicking out and screaming

"You better watch your back Melina" the person carrying me took me into their locker room and threw me on the sofa. I looked up to see Randy closing the door. Looking around Triple H was grabbing a towel for me to wipe the blood away from my busted lip.

"You are one crazy woman what the hell happened out there?!"

"What happened was Melina attacked me from behind what did you want me to do? Lay down and take it?!" Hunter handed me a towel and I gave him a weak smile "thanks Hunter" I wiped the blood from my lip "ouch, son of a bitch that stings like hell"

"here give it to me I'll do it" I handed Randy the towel and he wiped the blood away gently, Hunter stood up and left and it was just me and Randy "you know I think you gave Melina a bloody nose"

"good the bitch deserves it" he put the towel down and looked at the cut

"its pretty brutal, you'll get a little bruise, you can cover it with make-up, but the cut wont be gone by Judgement Day, your going to have to suffer"

"oh gee thanks that helps a lot, hopefully she'll be sporting a black eye as well as a busted nose, that'll make me feel a lot better" I laughed like a kid but winced when my lip hurt "ouch, I forgot it hurts to laugh, when you got a busted lip" I looked and Randy and just smiled "thanks for helping me I should go and shower and let you get ready for you match tonight" I got up but Randy grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving-

"maybe we can catch a movie after the show"

"yeah I'll come to your room and we can order a movie and some food"

"Room 127, I'll see you there"

"good luck in your match" I walked out and made my way to the Woman's Locker room for a shower.

I saw Mickie and went over to apologise "Mickie I'm sorry for pushing you away out there I know you were trying to help"

"don't worry about it, I know what its like when you see red. Me and Melina have had plenty of fights in the past" I smiled at her and gave her a hug

"I appreciate that Mickie again I am sorry" she shook her head and hugged me back

"go and grab a shower, and by the way, I'm gonna kick your ass for eliminating in the battle royal." I laughed at her and made my way into the shower. Walking out I came face to face with Melina sporting a bloody nose with a bruise forming

"Stephanie said she wants to speak with you about our little 'altercation'"

I got into her face keeping my fists clenched at my side. I was really tempted to hit her again "altercation my ass you attacked me from behind"

"yeah well you got what you deserved you don't challenge me and think you can get away with it" I smirked at her, it took her by surprise because she backed off a little

"think what you wish, but I'll be throwing real punches come Judgement Day" I walked over to my bag and grabbed my clothes, slipping into my denim mini-skirt and white tank top and put my hoodie on over the top. I slipping on my classic red vans and made my way to Stephanie's office.

Knocking I walked in and took a seat and waited for her to again end her phone conversation, she ended it with an 'I'll call you back I got some business to take care of" she shut the phone down and looked at my busted lip and laughed "I see you've had your first impromptu backstage brawl, that looks like a nasty one, I said the same to Melina you sure did bust her in the nose"

"she started it and she drew first blood, I did what came naturally" she nodded and gave me a friendly smile, I had to laugh, "I got to tell you Steph I feel like I'm in the headmistresses office for fighting in the playground"

"I don't think anyone has ever mistaken me for a headmistress" thankfully she laughed with me "but I understand how you feel. She told me she did throw first punch and that it got out of hand so what I've done is I leaked it to the internet you know all the backstage gossip websites to add fuel to the fire for Judgement Day, the battle wounds wont be healed by then so it should be all good, but just a friendly though warning try not to get into anymore fights"

"I'll try my hardest" smiling at her I walked outside and went to my bike and called my sister. "_Little sister! Its been too long why haven't you called me?!"  
_"I been busy with work, you know what its like I called mum a little while ago"  
"_yeah she said you did, Stevie and Lisa said Hi, and that they miss seeing you."  
_"haha yeah I forgot they don't watch wrestling otherwise they could see me every Monday"  
_"that's not enough I want to see you, mum told me about what's going on at Judgement Day I'm really sorry babe"  
_"don't be I spoke to mum and Randy about it…" she cut me off in mid sentence  
_"wait you were in the same ROOM as Randy Orton, you have got to be freaking kidding me"  
_"okay calm down teeny! Yes I actually went on a date with him last week"  
_"you bitch! That's so awesome details!"  
_"why does everyone want details all of a sudden?"  
"_stop stalling and spill"  
_"we went for dinner at this really nice Chinese restaurant and he took me to a show"  
_"did he give you a goodnight kiss?"  
_"no he didn't I wouldn't let him, but I called to tell you something, I had a massive fight with Melina backstage tonight, she split my lip and I bloodied her in the nose"  
_"haha I always knew you were a vicious cow, you get that from dad"  
_"I got a lot of things from dad, check the internet it's been leaked, I got to go, I'm catching a movie tonight I just wanted to speak to you, tell mum and everyone I said hi, I miss you and I'll see you soon"  
_"goodbye little sis" _hanging up I walked back in grabbed my bag and headed back to the hotel to catch the end of Raw.


	10. You Jerk!

**I know all the ring stuff doesn't make sense like Johnny Nitro and Randy facing and Evolution being around but I liked Evolution and I wanted to add them in, I'm making a lot of the in ring stuff up as I go along, so if it doesn't make sense just go with it!! =D**

**Chapter 10 - You Jerk!**

Sitting in my hotel I turned the TV on to catch Evolution making their way to the ring, Randy, Ric, Hunter and Batista entered the ring the same cocky expressions that everyone associated with the foursome, -_they look so good together, this should be fun- _they all stood in the ring in sharp suits Randy in his ring wear for his match tonight against Johnny Nitro for the intercontinental championship. Hunter went for a microphone and waited for the boo's to die down before he spoke,

"Now I know Randy has a match tonight, and that soon he will be the new Intercontinental Champion but we came down here to address a situation," the boo's grew louder they obviously didn't want to hear what they had to say, I laughed to myself as Hunter went on "now we have been sitting back there and talking, we feel that there is something missing from the group, we have been missing The First Lady Of Evolution" -_oh god, that's going to be me!- _

"That's right we have the talent in this group that can beat every single one of those guys back there which Randy will be giving us a good taste of in a few minutes, but what we don't have is a foot in the Woman's Division, you may have seen Ric out here earlier watching the Diva's battle royal, you will be happy to know that we have one Diva in mind, she will complete the group and next week on Raw after Judgement Day we will make sure that she becomes The First Lady of Evolution" he dropped the microphone and him, Ric and Batista dropped out of the ring to let Randy have his match.

Watching the refs hand come down for a 3 count and name Randy as the winner, my heart leapt a smile spread across my face -_he did it!!- _I watch as the rest of Evolution came in the ring to celebrate and beat down on Johnny, I laughed as I watched them climb out of the ring and made their way to the back when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket "Hello?"  
"_Hello darling, how are you today?"  
"_Mum! I'm good thanks just watching the end of Raw as it happens did you catch it?"  
"_Yes I did I have to say Randy is extremely good looking"  
_"mum that's gross, you shouldn't be eyeing up someone as young as Randy"  
_"You mean you want him for yourself?"  
"_Don't be ridiculous! He is a really good friend, have you spoken to Jenny lately?"  
"_yeah she is here as a matter of fact on one of those backstage gossip websites, there is a very interesting article"  
"_What's is say?"  
"_Jen pass he the laptop…" _I heard her call over to my sister when my mum started to read the article, "_its says 'Word backstage at tonight's Raw is that a backstage brawl broke out after the Diva's battle royal involving Vicki Summers and Melina, the fight broke out after Melina attacked Summers from behind after she claimed she would be taking the Woman's Champions from Melina at Judgement Day, it hasn't been a hidden fact that the two do not like each other after Summers made her debut beating WWE's Woman's Champion Melina it will be interesting to see what happens come Judgement Day.' anything you need to tell me young lady?"  
_"she attacked me from behind mum there isn't much to say…"  
"_I think the photo speaks for itself"  
_"what photo? There wasn't anyone there taking pictures how the hell did that get on there?"  
"_I don't know but it is there, you got yourself a fist full of her hair" _I heard my mum and sister laugh as I joined them-  
"the bitch clocked me on the lip! I have a pretty brutal bust lip thanks to her"  
"_yeah but I bet you got her back"  
"_of course I did I got her on the nose, were both going to be sporting bruises and cuts on the pay-per-view, coming away from that subject I had a meeting with Stephanie today… put me on loud speaker I want Jen to hear this too, okay, well you know that whole thing that just happened with Evolution mentioning adding a Diva, well that Diva happens to be me" I pulled the phone from my ear when I heard a glass breaking scream coming from my sister-  
"_VICKI! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" _laughing to myself I heard my mum telling her to be quite  
"I take it she's excited, tell her to be quite! I have to go I'm grabbing some food with Randy and I guess will be celebrating the win, I'll call you as soon as I can" another shout came from my sister  
"_okay baby, stay safe, me and your sister will talk to you later bye" _hanging up the phone I put it back into my pocket smiling at how immature my sister acted every time I mentioned Randy _-she'll have a great time meeting him- _

I grabbed my purse and headed down to the lobby walking out into the cold I started making my way around to see if I could find a shop opened to by a celebratory cake for Randy seeing one open I ran in to get out from the rain that was starting. Looking around I saw a big chocolate one buying a candle with it, I dashed out the store pulling my hood over my head I ran back to the hotel getting out of the rain, I went back up to my room and took off my jacket I looked up to see the hotel door open and a soaked Mickie walking through the door "its pelting it down out there, me and Candice just got soaked coming from the cab to the lobby,"

"Really it wasn't that bad when I went out"

"its chucking it down now, listen I'm coming to change then me and Candice are going to get a few drinks in the bar, you coming?"

"No I'm just going to get changed and get into bed, you go and have fun" she smiled at me grabbed some clean clothes and left to go to the bar, I picked up the cake and made my way down to Randy's room grabbing a hotel lighter to light the candle.

I waited outside I pulled the cake out and put the candle in lighting it knocking on the door I waited till the door opened and Randy stood there and he had a smile on his face "congratulation's champ, make a wish and blow out the candle" he closed his eyes blew out the candle and opened them again "what did you wish for?"

"I cant tell you that other wise it wont come true" he moved aside and let me come in I put the cake down on the side and pulled him into a hug

"well done, you did really great you deserve that title" he put his arms around my waist and pulled me up into a bear hug "you should be so proud"

"I am Vick I'm so happy when we got to the back it felt so good when everyone was congratulated me, I felt like a true champion" he put me down and walked over to the bed and sat down he pulled the title out from his bag, where the name plate had been changed and it now read '_Randy Orton' _I walked over and sat down next to him "it felt so great, even Stephanie came to the locker room and said congratulations"

"you deserve it so much Randy, now lets rent a movie and will eat the cake" getting up I pulled my shoes off and Randy rented the movie 1 grabbed 2 plates and cut the cake and sat on the bed as movie started.

"So champ how are you going to make sure that I join Evolution?" I said looking up at him

"That I'm not sure of, I know Hunter has some idea's he's been discussing with Steph but I guess you'll just have to wait and see"

"you cant keep that secret, that's just not fair!" I said laughing at him while eating the cake,

"you want to know what's not fair?" he picked up his cake and shoved it in my face rubbing it in my hair laughing "that's not fair" I put my cake down and rubbed it from my eyes

"you jerk!" I rolled over straddling him and shoved my cake in his face, "how do you like it?" I said laughing he grabbed my wrists and pinned me underneath him, he let go of my wrist and run a finger over my cheek taking off some of the cake before licking his finger free of the chocolate-

"its good cake though" he said before getting up and grabbing a towel, he wiped the cake off his face still smiling,

"what am I suppose to do I got it all in my hair"

"why don't you grab a shower? I'll lend you some clothes I got a t-shirt and some shorts you can borrow" I looked up thinking about it "go on, I'm not going to jump you in the shower you can lock the door"

"okay give me 5 minutes."

Randy went through his bag and threw some clothes at me, I picked them up and walked into the bathroom locking the door I began to take off my top and jeans leaving me in my underwear, I removed my bra and turned around looking into the mirror and staring at my back -_I wish you wasn't there, I'd have jumped Randy's bones if hadn't been for you, I wish this scar would just disappear- _closing my eyes I thought back to when it happened. It brought tears to my eyes, the scar went from the tip of my shoulder blade to the middle of my spine, it had never healed properly so it wasn't an ordinary scar it was ugly, I always have to be careful that it doesn't show, it had plagued me for years and it would never go away, it wasn't small either, I threw all the thoughts to the back of my head and climbed into the shower.

After washing my hair, I put on all the clothes Randy had borrowed me and I went back into the room to see Randy sleeping, I walked over to the other bed pulled off the cover and covered him with it to keep him warm, I looked down at him a smiled, I hadn't planned on having feelings for him but I couldn't help it. I went to the door and was just about to leave when I heard him call me over "where do you think your going?" I walked back over and sat down next to him

"I was going to let you sleep, you need your rest Champ"

"don't go" I looked down at him and I couldn't help but smile

"I have to go, Mickie will wonder where I went, I told her I was staying in, she wont know where I've gone she'll probably be worried" he sat up and held onto my hand and looked me in the eyes, my heart was beating so fast,

"call me during the week"

"okay I'll see you at Judgement Day" I looked at him for a second I didn't know how I did it, but I learn in and I kissed him, softly at first, he placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer and kissed me harder, my stomach was overcome with butterflies, my lips tingled as I pulled away and looked at him, "I'll call you during the week, goodnight" I stood up and made my way back to my room.


	11. Breakfast With John & Judgement Day

**Chapter 11 - Breakfast with John & Judgement Day.**

I woke up the morning of Judgement Day with a feeling of dread in my stomach, I lay on my back and thought -_soon I'm going to be going into a match that people expect me to win and loose, what kind of idiot does that make me look?- _a really big idiot. Shi-iiit;I looked over to see Mickie sleeping peacefully, the same night, Mickie would be facing Beth Phoenix in a match to determine who was going to be the number one contender to Melina's title. I knew how nervous Mickie was.

I sat and looked around the room, I saw laying on my bag the clothes Randy had borrowed me after the thing Mickie likes to call our '_declaration of love' _I laughed myself silly remembing she had been half cut when I tried to explain to her what happened, she nearly wet herself with excitement when I told her I kissed him, she passed out 5 minutes later though, I got up and picked up the shirt, Randy had told me to keep it, when I phoned him we talked non-stop about anything and everything laughing and joking, flirting like crazy with each other, all I could think about was wanted to be near him, and cursed the fact that he had to do a signing and wasn't able to be with me at the time.

I looked into the mirror in the bathroom and looked at the cut that was still on my lip, the punch had been more forceful that I realised and it was taking a long time to heal, I'd seen Melina and fortunately she was having the same problem, even though when I first debuted against her I didn't have a cross word with her besides on camera and in the ring, but she had made it personal by attacking me when I had my back turned, something the Summers family strongly disliked, and during the week building up to Judgement Day me and Melina had some less the friendly words to say to each other.

Remembering the moments in to the hotel lobby, the Diva photo shoot we had been on, and even crossing paths in hallways. Jumping into the shower I spent the next 5 minutes getting my head together before getting out and throwing on some jeans that hugged my hips and legs I grabbed Randy's shirt and pulled in tight around my body tying it at the side so that it didn't swallow me hole seeing as Randy had a lot more muscle then me, I blow dried my hair and pulled it up to a messy bun on-top of my head, I left my face free of make up and walked over to wake Mickie up, leaning over I whispered into her ear

"Mickie get up, come on we need to get going soon" she began to stir turning over and opening her eyes, she pulled the cover over her head "Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easily Mick now come on get up and jump in the shower there expecting everyone at the arena early"

"okay, okay I'm getting up now give me half an hour I'll meet you downstairs," smiling I got up and threw all my gear in for the tonight and threw the bag over my shoulder and pressed for the elevator when I heard a friendly voice behind me-

"I've been meaning to talk to you" turning around I saw the friendly smile that always brightened my mornings, I threw my arms around John's neck and gave him a hug

"hey big guy, I've missed you"

"same here its nice to see you looking so fresh this morning its not usual for me to see you without a hangover or sober"

"hey! Its 10 in the afternoon, I'm not that bad" I said as the doors to the lift opened and we both stepped in "besides I was so exhausted from the press conference and photo shoots that I went straight to my bed and crashed out"

"okay well its nice to see the bright Vicki in the morning not the one I get when she has a hangover"

"what one I'm always like this!" I protested but John just shook his head and laughed,

"you get a smart mouth" shaking my head we both headed for the breakfast room "want to grab some food with me? I need to talk to you about something"

"oh yeah sure there's a nice small table over there" we both grabbed some food and made our way to the table and started to devourer the pancakes that was laid out in front of us "so what do you need to talk to me about"

"Randy" my heart fluttered at the mention of his name, shit, that kinda crap only happens to teenager, ha! Love sick teenager, wouldn't that be embarassing? "oh yeah what about him?"

"oh come off it, he told me you kissed him, and about the cake and everything" I blushed at a little and looked at him before he spoke again "he said that the when you turned up with the cake he was hoping something would happen and when you kissed him, he said that he…"

"okay stop, please your making me feel all flustered and self-conscious" I put a hand on my cheek and felt they were burning red with embarrassment, crap; "John I don't know what's going on I expected to hate him because he seemed so slimy and arrogant, and with the stories I heard about him with woman I didn't know what to think, but I cant stop myself having feelings for him, I know you're his best friend but please God don't tell him"

"you have my word, but don't keep him hanging, he likes you, and by the sounds of it you two could be good together, but you got to tell him some time, you can tell he wants you"

"yeah I know and I want him too, but its kind of difficult for me, I've had some rough times with men in the past, and its made me very wary about who I date"

"I can see that, Randy is a good guy, I mean he isn't an angel when it comes to woman, but he's a man sometimes we do need some female attention"

"yes but it seems like he needs it every waking second, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm not the only girl his trying for at the moment" John just shook his head and laughed

"trust me you are" I smiled and him as we continued to eat breakfast. Half way though breakfast Mickie joined me and John as well as Randy and Jeff, we all sat eating breakfast before we all decided with was time to make our way to the arena. Me and Mickie rode in on the bike before going straight the woman's locker room and unpacking our bags.

"So you nervous about your match against Beth?"

"hell yes, I'm scared as hell, were not told what's going on so were both going into the match completely blind but you've seen Beth, I know in the battle royal you eliminated her at the end easily but that was what she was told to do, but we haven't been now and I don't know what she might do, she's so damn strong"

"babe, don't worry yourself too much, she may be big and strong but you small and quick, your light on your feet but you got some pretty vicious kicks and powerful DDT's I should know I felt it, I think you'll do great"

"thank you that means a lot to me, I better get ready I got a few things to do and the show is only a couple of hours away" I gave her a brief hug before turning my attention to what I was going to be wearing that night.

I pulled out some black cargo shorts where the stitching was in a bold white colour, the shirt I put on this week read 'Mosh and Roll' pulling up my knee pads, I put on my angel winged boots, and started to buckle them up my thoughts started to wonder to what was going to happen tonight, it was decided that Melina would cheat to win so that it didn't seem as though I wasn't good enough for the title to the fans, but I knew she wasn't going to make it a simple hold onto the tights or ropes. Ew, I dread just thinking about it.

She was going to play dirty, I knew that, but how dirty was all up to her. I really didnt like having her in charge of the decisions. I threw it all out of my mind and started doing my stretches before I heard a knock on the door, mid-split I shouted "come in" I heard the door open and close again "hang on just a second" I said before finishing my stretch finally turning around I saw who had come into the room Randy looked at me smiling "hey Champ how are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm feeling pretty damn good, seeing as I get to watch your match tonight at ringside for Evolution seeing as the other 3 are fighting tonight"

"you're kidding?! Why would you want to do that when you know full well I'm going to lose" he shook his head and laughed

"that doesn't matter, and it goes with the storyline besides no matter what happens, you'll be a champ to me" I blushed and smiled brightly, damn I actually blushed. I went to say something but I just gave Randy a soft kiss on the lips instead

"thanks Randy that means a hell of a lot to me" I went over to my bag and went through it looking for my phone, there was a picture of me, Randy, Mickie and Dave taken on a night out by Jeff, I remember promising Mickie I'd talk to Randy about Dave "Randy can I ask you something that may seem a little strange?" he nodded his head and I carried on "has Dave ever mentioned Mickie at all, I mean you know like that he likes her or even just mentioning her for the hell of it"

"I don't know to be honest I never really thought about it, but I guess he does sometimes, why?"

"could you do me a favour and just keep an ear out and if he does can you just talk to him about her?" he looked at me as if I was crazy, I looked at him pleading with him "for me? Please"

"okay I'll do it, I gotta run, I'll be seeing you out there for your match" he leaned down and kissed me lightly before leaving. I paced around the room and waited for Mickie to return the room was now full with the Diva's getting ready for the night, I went into the bathroom to splash my face with cold water when I heard a voice behind me

"mind if I have a word?" I looked up to see Beth Phoenix walk in, she leaned against a sink, I nodded at her and as I filled the sink with water, "its about my match with Mickie tonight, she's probably spoken to you about what's going on and I just want you to let her know I'm sorry" turning off the taps I looked at her with a big question mark etched on my face

"what do you mean your sorry?"

"well I know that she isn't going to be winning tonight and I am…"

"hang on she said that nothing was decided"

"it was decided last week, Stephanie wanted to put her into a programme with someone else. She was extremely upset I know she wanted it real bad and she wouldn't even give me time to say sorry, I know I shouldn't I should just be happy that there giving me an opportunity for the title but I felt bad I could tell she was upset" I just looked at her completely bewildered, -_why hadn't Mickie told me? Didn't she trust me?- _"just let her know I'm sorry" Beth walked out. I splashed my face with cold water, I walked back into the locker room and saw no sign of Mickie. Damn that was so random

I walked out and started searching for her, I needed to talk to her about tonight, I couldn't believe she hadn't told me about the whole thing with Beth, it upset me, I went in and checked the catering room and saw Dave sitting down with a magazine "hey Dave you haven't seen Mickie by any chance have you?"

"yeah I was just speaking to her 5 minutes ago"

"she say where she was going?"

"she said she was heading outside for some time to herself, why is something wrong?"

"no nothings wrong I just… need to speak to her, I'll catch up with you later" I made my way outside, and looked around for Mickie, I shivered as the cold air hit me cursing myself for not bringing a jacket I spotted Mickie sitting on one of the crates I walked over and sat next to her, she didn't realise I was there until I spoke "what you doing out here Mick?"

"Nothing I was just catching some air and thinking about tonight. What it's going to feel like when I win" she laughed and I felt a pull on my heart -_she was still lying to me- _I looked at her smile and felt upset that she still wasn't telling me the truth, we were supposed to be best buds and all that jazz

"Mickie, Beth asked me to tell you that she was sorry" her smile faded and she looked away, and laughed

"why would she be saying that?"

"maybe its because she is going to beat you tonight, and get a shot at the title and you aren't" she hung her head and didn't say anything we sat in silence until I couldn't take it, usually it wouldn't have bothered me but I felt like I needed to fill it this time "why didn't you say anything to me Mick? We're suppose to be best friends"

"I thought you would think I was a loser, I haven't told anyone I didn't want anyone being disappointed in me, I want it so bad, and when they said I wouldn't get it I was so mad, I've been in the WWE for 2 years now I know I've been champion before but I wanted it again I feel like I need to prove myself all the time" she looked up and I saw she had tears welling up in her eyes, shit I couldn't handle her tears when she was staring me right in the face

"Mickie you don't need to prove yourself to anyone, and it sounds like the only person your trying to prove that your good enough too is yourself, you do NOT need to prove to yourself or anyone because you are good enough. Like you said you've been champion before, so you can do it, Beth has never been champion think how happy she is, to even get the chance at the title, think how many times Trish or Lita even Chyna have been in this position but instead of beating themselves up about it they give there advice, to the people that do get it"

"I understand that and I think Beth is crazy for saying sorry she shouldn't be she should be praising herself that she got it and not worrying about the fact that I got upset over it" I held my hand up to stop her from going any further

"Mickie I'm not the one you should be saying this too, Beth's in the locker room go and say it to her" Mickie stood up and we hugged each other before going back to the locker room and I watched as Mickie talked to Beth. I was actually glad the tears were over. Don't get me wrong, I can ball my eyes out better then the next person, but if someone cry's at me, I get extremely uncomfortable. Weird huh?

Hours later I found myself in the gorilla waiting for my match with Melina to start I looked around and Randy came up to me with a huge smile on his face "hey you, how you feeling?"

"I'm good just nervous, I don't want to disappoint the fans"

"you wont, they love you, anyway you'll be part of Evolution soon and everyone will hate you, so don't worry" I gave him a light shove using my hip

"okay smart ass, everyone will still love me, how could you not? Look at this face" laughing we turned to the monitor and watched the end of Mickie's match with Beth, with Mickie down Beth covered her for the win, making her way to the back I shook Beth's hand and watched as Mickie made her way up the ramp, Mickie came through the curtain with a smile on her face

"she did good didn't she?"

"yeah but you did brilliantly" I hugged her and turned my attention to the screen again as they was playing a video of the feud between me and Melina, "speak of the devil" me and Randy turned to see Melina walk up with the belt and a black eye from the punch that I had given her we glared at each other before she turned and waited for our names to be announced.

**Woman's Championship, Vicki Summers vs. Melina**

Leaving Randy behind I walked through the curtain to hear the roar of the fans and I slid into the ring I got up on the term buckles and saluted to the fans before twisting and jumping down and doing the same in the other corner, waiting for Melina she came down and did her classic splits into the ring, she handed her title to the ref but before he could call for the bell Evolution's music hit and Randy came down with is title on his shoulder, he had the smirk on his face as he walked around the ring, and sit with J.R. and King, I looked at Randy before I felt a pushed I tumbled forwards but caught myself before I went down, turning around me and Melina ran at each other.

True to my word I was throwing real punches each blow coming into contact with some part of her body, before pushing her back into the ropes when she came back at me I took her down with a jumping drop kick, she fell down but quickly got to her feet again, pulling her into an arm drag I held onto her arm and locked my legs around and pulled her into an arm bar, she switched around and rolled me up the ref's hand went down but only got to one before I kicked out, Melina rolled over to one corner while I went to another looking at each other.

We walked to each other arms out stretched intending to go for a lock up she kicked me in the stomach having one hand full of my hair and the other hitting me in the face she backed me into a corner, holding me there with her foot she pushed on my windpipe causing me to gasp for air, she let go before the ref could disqualify her, falling to my knees I gasped for air, before receiving a vicious kick to my stomach knocking the wind out from me again, from the corner of my eye I could see Randy talking to J.R. and King, I felt stupid for being weak in front of him, Melina came over and sat on my back and pulled me into a rear chinlock, I felt the pain in my back intensify as she put the pressure on putting all my strength into legs I started to push myself up Melina brought an arm down onto my back and I went down again.

With my back aching Melina pulled me to my feet, the went to throw me in the corner but I ran into the corner and climbed to the top and went into a corkscrew landing on Melina before she could do anything to stop me, with both of us down I pulled myself up using the ropes, I went over to her kicking her in the back, throwing her into the corner, I gave her some heavy slaps to the chest I kicked her in the stomach again before going into the opposite corner jumping into a cartwheel and then a back flip I caught her in the face with my elbow while the rest of me went into her body, I stood over her and smiled and saluted at the fans again, I went down to pull her into the anaconda vice, but she hooked her leg on the rope and used the top to slide out the ring.

I got up and stared down at her before sliding out the ring and chasing her she turned and kicked me in the stomach and threw me into the steel steps, holding onto my shoulder, I collapsed into a heap, Melina continued to kick me then pulled me up by my hair, still reeling from the pain in my shoulder I didn't have time to stop myself before she threw me into the ring post shoulder first.

I held my arm even tighter just to try and stop the pain shaking my arm out I climbed back into the ring when I heard the ref get to the count on 9, I felt a sharp kick to my shoulder again and again, getting to my feet I blocked the next shot that was coming, I grabbed hold of her foot, standing up I slammed her foot to the ground and gave her a spinning wheel kick to the head, she went straight down, I looked at her and pointed to the top rope, hearing the roar from the crowd I started to climb when I felt a blow to the back on my head, I feel down and but I had my foot caught and I was strung up on the top rope, seeing her chance Melina ran at me and drop kicked me in the head, she unhooked my leg and I slumped to the floor.

I turned on my back and heard a hiss of boo's when Johnny Nitro was making his way down to the ring -_oh no-_ I held onto my head and I tried to shake off the dizziness that I was feeling, but she really kicked me hard, I looked out to see that Johnny had gone over to Randy -_probably still sour about losing the title- _but Johnny backed off.

Melina was rounded on me as she ran at me I ducked and ran at the rope only to have my legs taken out from underneath me by Johnny, he stood on the apron and distracted the referee I pulled myself up turning around I saw Melina run at me and hit me between the eyes with the Woman's Championship I could feel her throw herself on top of me as I slid in and out of consciousness.

I heard the bell go and Melina's music hit. I raised a hand to my head and rolled onto my front, my vision was blurred as I shook my head, I felt someone pick my up by the hair, still pretty dizzy I just let whatever was going to happen, happen I couldn't defend myself, I was pulled into Snapshot Neckbreaker by Nitro, falling down I just lay on my back with my eyes closed and head spinning I heard their music hit and them leave to a chorus of boo's.

I opened my eyes and rolled to my front, and started pulling myself up, the crowd was clapping and my heart was pounding, holding my shoulder I saw that Randy was standing at the end of the ramp I rolled out and looked at him before passing and him and making my way to the back.

Once I got to the back I made my way to the medical room to get my shoulder checked out, "it's just a bit of bruising it will be fine for next week but go easy for Raw tomorrow night" I nodded my thanks and took some water and made my way back to the locker room, I saw Randy sitting on the crate waiting for me

"Hi Randy, you waiting for me?"

"always, I just wanted to see if you were okay, I'm sorry I couldn't help you I was on strict instructions to do nothing to get involved even though I wanted to beat the hell out of Nitro for hurting you" I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand "thank you, but I'm fine my shoulder is a bit sore from the shot I took but I've had worst at least I'm not bleeding from the shot from the belt"

"yeah I know I wanted to come and kiss it better, that took some serious self control" I looked up at him he pulled my hand close to his lips and kissed it lightly, -_oh wow, I really want him- _"how about we meet in the bar later for a few drinks?"

"okay, I'll see you there later" I walked into the locker room with a new spring in my step and a light feeling in my heart, I really hadn't planned it but I was falling for Randy fast and hard.


	12. Matchmaking

**Chapter 12 - Matchmaking. **

Walking into the locker room I made my way over to Mickie who was sitting next to my bag waiting for me "hey looks like were both losers for the night eh?"

"I guess so, but it just sucks that she had to take it as far as hitting with the belt then getting Johnny to give me a bitch of a Neckbreaker"

"yeah I saw that you should have seen Randy trying to suppress himself from doing anything, his commentary was interesting" I looked at her and just shook my head letting her know I didn't want to hear what he had been saying, but she didn't get it and went on "it was all, '_Evolution are incomplete, having a foot in the woman's division could complete us, it could be either one, I'm just observing to see which one is stronger'_ it was interesting but as soon as you got hit with the belt you could see he was holding onto the sides of the chair to stop himself from getting in that ring and helping you"

"really?" she just nodded my heart swelled with feelings for him, I just smiled, I took out some fresh clothes and walked into the shower room and turned on the hot water climbing in to just stood there and let the steam and the water engulf my senses and stop my thoughts, which were on Randy. I put on some fresh clothes. My black vest and black drainpipe jeans, I pulled on my red hoody and walked back into the locker room running a towel over my hair to try and dry it, walking in I saw Beth and Mickie laughing and joking together, I smiled to myself and took a seat and started to rummage through my bag, and took out my DC's and put them on, "Mickie I'll be right back I want to go to hair so I can dry mine"

"okay I'll see you in a few minutes" I walked out and made my way to hair, when I got there I felt my blood boil when I bumped into none other then Johnny Nitro I walked up to Sara who was at the moment doing Johnny's hair -_what a girl he probably spends more on his hair then Melina- _"hey Sara mind if I borrow a hair dryer and quickly dry my hair?"

"yeah go ahead" she nodded towards the hair dryer and carried on feathering Johnny's hair, I turned my back to him and switched on the dryer and started to dry it, halfway through I felt a tap on my shoulder turning around I noticed Sara had gone and it was just me and Nitro I looked at him and turned my back to him again I didn't want to deal with him at the moment I felt a tap on my shoulder again, I turned off the dryer and turned round to face Johnny

"what do you want?"

"how's the neck?" he said smirking at me "it's just fine thank you, I've had worse… hang on, is something missing? Oh yeah your title? Where is it now? On the waist of Randy Orton? How's your pride?" I said giving him a smirk of my own-

"haha you are one cheeky bitch, I would have though you would have been a sour about losing to my girlfriend"

"oh no of course not, it was scripted unlike your loss, I believe that wasn't I guess you just weren't good enough to step into the ring with Randy?" his smirk fell and his eyes glazed over and he moved forward getting right into my face "what you going to do hit me again? You don't have the balls"

"you better watch your mouth bitch or…"

"Or what?" turning around I saw Hunter come into view, he walked over and put a space between me and Johnny, he pushed me back and stepped right up to Nitro "you got a problem with her? You come through me first. Got it?" Johnny stepped back and walked away with a skip in his step, clearly in a hurry, Hunter turned to me and took a sat down in the empty seat which Johnny had previously occupied, "you okay?"

"I'm just peachy" I said but I was clearly not, I was pissed off and I had nothing to vent my frustrations on Hunter just laughed

"I know that look, Steph gives me that look all the time when she is mad at me for something, what's wrong?"

"I'm pissed and angry not only does he get me in the ring after the match he also has to start again once were outside the ring" I kicked the big trunk that was next to me but immediately regretted it, I held onto my toe and started jumping around "ouch! Son-of-a-BITCH" Hunter just looked on laughing, he got up and sat me on the chair

"that was stupid wasn't it?" I nodded my head and shook out my foot "listen, its frustrating when things like this happen but they do happen, you have to deal with them, it happened to me a lot, you get beaten in the ring and they don't let up about it, but most of the time they forget about it, but you got to be careful when it comes to the men, its fine for you to feud with the woman backstage but leave the men out of it, its dangerous"

"thanks dad" I said laughing he rolled his eyes at me "I appreciate it, I know I shouldn't be he infuriates me."

"he infuriates everyone, at least everyone knows you're a better wrestler then his girlfriend"

"of course, listen I haven't had the chance to ask you, but how do you feel about the whole me joining Evolution?"

"I think its great to be honest with you, it would be nice to have a woman around" he smiled at me and continued "besides, it's a big push for your career Evolution is a big team at the moment, and adding you means big things for you, and plus you wont be a heel like the rest of us, you will still be face which will make everyone like you even more… like Randy" he whispered the last bit but I still heard it

"what was that about Randy?" I said looking at him, trying to repress a smile that was creeping up onto my lips

"I didn't say anything, I better get running little lady, try not get into anymore fights please" I hugged him and he left leaving me there with my thought's

I made my way back to the locker room pulling my hair up into a ponytail on the way, walking in I saw the locker room was filled with all the Diva's I made my way over to my bag passing Melina on the way I overheard her on the phone "you have to be kidding me?! This cant be happening!" she put the phone down and in a huff she walked out, I laughed to myself and sat down at my bag pulling out my phone I saw I had a text, opening it up I saw that it was Jeff "_well done tonight, you looked good wont be long till your champion, Punk says Hi, I'll catch up with you later. Hardy x" _smiling to myself I wrote a quick reply before scrolling down my numbers and calling my mum, she didn't pick up though, I felt slight disheartened. "You okay babe?" I looked up to see Beth taking a seat next to me

"Yeah I'm fine just my mother isn't picking up her phone"

"It's probably late she might be asleep" I smacked myself on the head and remember that it would around 2 in the morning

"what a goof, its got to be early there, I'm glad I didn't wake her" I put my phone back into my bag "well done tonight Beth, Mickie's my best friend but I'm happy you won"

"Well I am the Glamazon" she smiled at me before getting up and walking over to her bag, despite her appearance on camera she was a really nice girl. I packed everything back into my bag and sat back to watch the rest of Judgement Day, it was time for the main event, Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels for the World Heavyweight Championship, which everyone knew Hunter would be winning. I sat back and watched as all a video rolled before the match it was inside the Evolution locker room I smiled and watched

"_So how was the match Randy?"  
_"_It was good I think we made the right decision"  
__"Yeah I just hope she doesn't disappoint but I'm sure we can persuade her just think tomorrow this group will be complete we will own WWE it will be ours" _They all smirked and made there way out.

It was only short but it made my heart jump again seeing Randy on the screen, a video package was shown on the whole Triple H and Shawn Michaels feud and then the match was starting. Halfway through Mickie came and joined me to watch, I realised she wasn't watching the match she was watching me "will you quit staring at me Mickie its un-nerving"

"sorry I was just amazed at the fact that even though his on screen you cant stop staring at Randy" I turned my head away blushing

"don't be ridiculous I'm watching the match, I cant help that his right there"

"you know I think you like him"

"I really do" it slipped out before I even realised I said it, I put my hands over my face and blushed bright red with embarrassment "oh shit, forget I said that please forget I said that, I don't like him his just a…" I looked at Mickie and as soon as I did I knew it was hopeless I had been caught I let out a huge sign at looked at him on the screen "I got caught didn't it?" all Mickie did was nod "what am I going to do, the last person I had a relationship with was someone I worked with in Japan, and that ended horribly"

"who was it?"

"Christopher Daniels, we dated for about a year, I don't want that to happen again, after we split, we still had to work together, I don't want it to be awkward"

"it wont, Randy is a good guy, contrary to popular belief, you two could be good together"

"I'm not so sure, it's to early to tell and I'm not even sure he likes me, I want to be sure before I make an idiot out of myself" she gave me hand a squeeze before we turned our attention to the match again.

When the hand came down for a 3 count naming Triple H the winner all the members of Evolution came into the ring and started beating on Shawn I looked at it and shook my head -_god is this what I'm going to get evolved with? I must be crazy- _I got up and made my way to the bathroom not before opening my bag and pulling out my make-up, I suddenly felt like I needed to look good just to have a drink with Randy, I started to put on the eyeliner, and mascara, putting on a deep red lipstick, I looked myself over, -_it isn't getting any better then that- _I let out a deep sigh before coming out of the bathroom and sitting down next to Mickie "so, how do I look?" she smiled at me before looking me over and taking her time I let out a sigh "come on Mickie do I look okay?"

"you look… gorgeous, you always do, you don't need to worry" she looked down at her phone before looking back at me and opening her mouth to speak then deciding against it

"Spill it Mickie, what's on your mind" she looked at me with surprise on her face "I know something's bothering you your opening and closing your mouth like a goldfish catching its breath"

"I just wanted to know if you'd spoken to Dave yet?" I let a sigh I hadn't but I had asked Randy but I hadn't got anything back yet

"no I haven't I will, I promised I would and that's what I'll do. Why has something happened?"

"yes and no. I spoke to him a little while ago, he said he'd call me and take me to dinner, I'm still waiting" I looked at her and gave a smile,

"I'm sure he'll call, just give him a little while he's probably nervous as hell, I got to go and talk to Stephanie about tomorrow night, I'll see you in a few, why don't you join me and Randy for a few drinks?"

"I don't want to interrupt your little '_declaration of love'_"I gave her a light punch on her arm

"you wont be just a few drinks okay?" she nodded her head and went back to staring at her phone I made my way out and went looking for Dave I wanted to get him and Mickie together it hurt me to see my friend upset all the time over him, I wanted her to be happy and I knew she would be if she was with Dave, walking down the corridor I was hoping he wasn't in the Evolution locker room that would mean seeing Randy and I didn't want to because I knew I would get distracted and I wanted to talk to Dave about Mickie. After walking around for 10 minutes I realised he was probably in the locker room I turned and almost bumped into Hunter

"hey trouble maker what you doing wondering around?"

"looking for Dave, have you seen him?"

"he's in the locker room with Randy why do you want to see him"

"just something I need to speak to him about, nothing important, oh and by the way if I don't see you before Raw tomorrow go easy on me when you introduce me as "The First Lady of Evolution"" I said smirking at him

"of course we will," he said smiling pulling me into a big hug

"thanks but I wont be going easy on you though" I smiled at him and made my way back to the locker room, I stood outside before walking in I opened the door and saw Randy had his back turned to me, but he had obviously just got out of the shower before he was naked, I couldn't help myself I just stared at his butt, it was a good view, and I always like to appreciate a good view. I snapped out of it thought "hey gorgeous, mind putting some pants on for a minute?" I never thought I'd see Randy jump as quickly as he did, he pulled a towel out and wrapped it around himself

"holy fucking shit, you scared me half to death, you want to give me a heart attack?!" he put his hand on his heart and tried to slow his breathing down

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, but you shouldn't be standing around naked, anyone could have walked in"

"well I'm glad it was you I would have died if it was Mae Young…" we both started laughing I walked over and gave him a kiss on his cheek he looked at me smiling "what are you doing in here anyway I though we was meeting later at the bar?"

"actually I came looking for Dave I need to talk to him about something." his smile fell a little, goody he was jealous "its about Mickie remember me asking you to keep an eye on that?"

"yeah I wanted to tell you that he said something the other day that might interest you, he said 'I know you and Vicki are good friends and that Mickie is her best friend, has she ever said anything about me' I thought he was hoping you liked him then I remembered what you said about him and Mickie then he went on the ask me if you had ever mentioned Mickie liked him, but then he decided against asking me but I pulled the whole story of him and Mickie out he said he really likes her but is nervous about talking to her, what you planning?"

"I want Dave to take Mickie to dinner tonight" as if on queue Dave walked out of the shower and jumped when I saw me pulling his towel around his hips tighter "hey big guy sorry did I startle you?"

"you could say that. What you doing in here?"

"looking for you, put some pants on we need to talk" he walked over to his bag and pulled out some sweats and put them on, Randy was now dressed and turned to look at me "I'm not going to throw you out you know, this is your locker room" he smiled at me and sat down, pulling out his phone he made himself look busy

"ok so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Mickie" I paused to see his reaction when I said her name, he had a smile on his face which quickly faded when he coughed and mumbled something which sounded like '_What about her?_' "I was just wondering if you would do me a big favour and take her out to dinner tonight"

"why would I do that? And why would you need me to do that?"

"you would do it because you know you want to, and because I'm asking really nicely and I need you to do that because she is a bit bummed about tonight and I figured you could help to cheer her up" he ran his hands through his hair and looked me considering what I had just said before he could say anything I spoke first "please tell me to shut up if you think I'm going to far but I know that you have feelings for Mickie and she feels the same way and she said you'd call her to take her to dinner and right now she is sitting watching her phone, hoping you will call her"

"really? I feel like an idiot I wasn't even going to call I feel so nervous about it all, I didn't think she would even want me to take her"

"well she really does call her and ask her please?" I didn't need to ask him twice he was already on the phone-

"Hey Mickie it's Dave, how about dinner tonight?" I looked over at Randy and smiled giving him the thumbs up I mouthed that I would meet him at the bar later and walked silently out the room, I made my way back to the locker room when I entered I saw an excited Mickie jumping up and down with Candice

"VICKI! You will never guess what happened!!" she squealed at excitedly, "he asked me to dinner tonight!" I laughed as Mickie let go of Candice and came bouncing over to me I played dumb

"who did? I thought we were going for drinks tonight?"

"oh I totally forgot, Dave just asked me to dinner! But I'll call and cancel…

"what are you crazy?! Go to dinner with him! I think its amazing" she hugged me tightly before grabbing her bag and dashing out the door, I smiled to myself -_I guess it's good to play matchmaker once in a while- _I grabbed my bag and waved goodbye to the girls and made my way back to the hotel.


	13. I've Done Some Pretty Bad Things

**Chapter 13 - I've Done Some Pretty Bad Things.**

Coming up to the hotel I stopped the bike and took a deep breath in before getting off grabbing my bag and making my way up to my room, putting the key card in I could already hear Mickie throwing things about the room, walking into the room I had to duck and narrowly missed a shoe coming into contact with my head. I picked the shoe up and threw it on the bed along with my bag and just looked at Mickie pulling all her clothes out looking at them and throwing them back onto the bed.

I got up went over to my suitcase and got out a strapless red dress, it had a pencil skirt which stopped just about my knee, the waist was brought in with a black belt and the top stopped just about the bust, I walked over to Mickie who was still throwing things out of her case I put my hand on her shoulder and caught her attention, "Mickie wear this, your going to look beautiful" she looked at the dress and hugged me "oh babe the dress is gorgeous!"

"wear it for your date with Dave tonight, he'll fall instantly in love with you, and kiss you all night it's my lucky dress it never fails me"

"if this dress works I will give you all the money you want, you can even have my years salary and any bonus I get!"

"you better start writing the checks cause trust me once Dave see's you in this dress he's jaw will drop" I pushed her into the bathroom so she could finish getting ready, I went back over to my bed and threw myself on it and closed my eyes. -_I hope Mickie and Dave get together at least she'll be happy- _I opened my eyes to have my phone going off in my pocket I looked at the called ID and smiled "I've been waiting for this call, what took you so long?"  
"_Well have been extremely busy you cant expect me to drop everything just so I can call you?"  
_"And there I was thinking you was my best friend and best trainer and you cant even call me I have to say 'Hi' I'm disappointed"  
_"I am a rock star and the greatest wrestler of all time my schedule is pretty… tight"  
_"I am so grateful you could fit me in, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"  
_"Okay I'm dropping the act now Roxy I'm so sorry I haven't called!"  
_"I'm just glad you have called Fozz, I missed you! It's been so long since I heard you call me Roxy"  
_"I missed you like crazy it's been so long since I heard you call me Fozz. I been watching you, I was so impressed! But I called because I saw what happened tonight" _I rolled my eyes and interrupted him before he could go any further  
"Stop right there Fozz I've had too many people saying that to me…"  
_"No I wasn't going to give you the 'you'll get it soon' speech I was going to say you took that shot from the belt really well, even though I could tell you wasn't expecting it"  
_"Oh… well I do have a lot of experience in taking shots I'm not ready for, she probably thought she was going to hurt me, little does she know…"  
_"you used to be the hardcore queen Rox's I know I remember I was there, I'm very proud I wish I could have been there, how you adjusting to life with the WWE and their superstars?"  
_"Its interesting to say the least, I'm having so much fun I've made so many friends"  
_"you forgotten me?"  
_"Fozz you'll always be my number one"  
"_Good… okay I'll be right there… look Roxy I got to go I'm being called on I'll give you a call or a text okay?"  
_"Okay you better!"  
_"Give Stephanie my love wont you?"  
_"I will, I'll probably get a slap for it though"  
"_We buried the hatchet a long time ago, just tell her I said hi, we'll talk soon I love you" _I heard a click and smiled to myself putting my phone on the side it had been a while since I heard from my best friend, I met him in Japan, it was him that got me a job there in the first place and we had been inseparable ever since, till I got the job here, he'd already left way before then but I was so glad he called me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Mickie came busting out the room now in my dress, it made her skin and eye colour pop, she looked great she had done her hair up into a bun and her make up was light and simple she stood in front of me and gave me a turn in her outfit "what do you think?"

"you look stunning! How long till you have to meet him"

"in about 5 minutes, I'm nervous as hell!"

"Just breathe in and out, he wouldn't have asked you to go out if he didn't like you, you have nothing to fear, now make your way down, you don't want to be late, you take the key card, you'll probably be back before me" she pulled on her jacket grabbed her purse, the key card and gave me a hug before jumping out the room.

I shook my head and sat on the end of my bed and thought about the night, even though I lost to Melina I pushed it all out of my mind to help my friend, -_I guess I wasn't as upset as I though, my mum and Stephanie was right-_ I got up and started picking up all of Mickie's clothes that was flung about the room, I put them all away in her bag before I walked over to my suitcase and started to go through my clothes. I was riffling through it when I saw the top I was looking for.

It was a pale pink top with 'Drop Dead' written all down the front in different colours, I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and started to straighten it, once I was ready I grabbed my phone slipped it into my pocket and picked up my purse I grabbed some money put it in my pocket with my phone and made my way down to the bar.

I walked in and saw that Randy still wasn't there but the whole room was filled with the Raw superstars, I walked over to the bar and sat on the stool and waited for the bartender to come over and take my order "I'll just had a beer please" once he came back with my order and I sat there and drank it, I was almost finished when I felt someone put there hand on my back "I was wondering if you were going to turn up"

"of course I was going to, you didn't think I would stand you up did you?"

"hmm, I'm not sure, you might have got a better offer" he sat down and ordered himself and me another beer,

"better offer? I don't think so." he took a big gulp from his drink and almost finished it

"whoa calm down Orton I don't want to have to carry you to your room!"

"yeah right, I can handle my drink better then most people, I've even beaten 'Taker at a shot contest, and his beaten Steve Austin, I'm good"

"pfft, I doubt it, you don't seem like a drinker to me"

"really? I could drink anyone under the table" a few superstars around us seemed to be getting interested in the conversation

"yeah? You think you could beat anyone?" he finished off his beer and nodded at me

"ask anyone, I even beat your good friend Jeff he didn't last 5 minutes" all the superstars around looked at Jeff

"Summers it's true he beat me fair and square" everyone laughed and turned their attention back to me and Randy, I turned my attention to the barman, I waved him over and whispered into his ear he walked away but came back 2 minutes later with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses I pulled out the money and paid the bartender I picked the bottle up and looked at Randy

"care to put your ego where your mouth is?" all the wrestlers around the room started "ooh-ing" at the challenge I had issued Randy he raised one eyebrow and got up

"bring it on, you wont have anything on me" we sat down facing each other with all the roster standing around, Candice, Beth and Maria came and stood behind me while Jeff, Ric and Hunter stood behind Randy and the rest had spread out around us. I looked over at Jeff shocked

"Jeff! Your suppose to be on my side! How could you?"

"I've been in a drinking match with this guy I know what he can take my money is on him 50 bucks on Randy to win, who's in?!" everyone put their money down as I poured the first shot

"That money is mine Orton"

"I don't think so Summers."

20 shots later I could feel myself going but I was still in control of my body and knew what I was doing, I could see Randy going from side to side where he pulled up the next drink to his lips and quickly downed at, "you know what Vicki you impress me with your drinking, but why don't you give up now? Your going to lose" he tried to stand up but Jeff and Ric kept him down knowing that he'd fall over if he did,

"look Randy, look at me…" I stood up and turned around "I'm still standing, ask Mickie, it takes a lot to get me drunk and right now I feel fine," Maria poured my next shot and I downed it, slamming it down on the table, Jeff poured Randy another and he just looked at it, before throwing it down and passing out on the table I stood up and celebrated with Candice, Maria and Beth, we all hugged and I collected my money, for winning, "Jeff what you going to do with Randy?"

"were putting him in the corner till someone takes him to bed" laughing me and the rest of the girls ordered more drinks and started dancing, until 2 in the morning, all the drinks hit me like a brick wall, me and Candice was now on the bar dancing while everyone around was watching, I looked over and saw Randy fighting his way to the front of the bar,

"RANDY" I tripped over my own feet and stumbled Randy caught me before I went down and gently put me on the floor, we both laughed at each other -_great I'm drunk and vulnerable and he is now sober, great- _I put my arms around his neck as he helped me up, he put one arm around my waist and started dragging me away from the bar, "goodbye ladies! Have a good night!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"you are so wasted"

"yeah well you were two a little… while… ago" he looked at me and smiled we walked into the elevator and I looked at the numbers on the wall really closely trying to find the number my room I was on I just heard Randy chuckle and I leaned back and hit him in the leg. "there is it" I pressed the button and heard the little ding, I stood next to Randy and gave him little side way glances he was doing the same, when the doors opened again we walked to my room, I knocked on the door and waited for Mickie to answer when she didn't it dawned on me that she probably wasn't back yet, I turned around slowly to Randy with a big smile on my face "Randy we have a problem, Mickie isn't back yet"

"that's fine just use your key card" I looked at him and laughed

"she has it" he looked at me and threw his hands up. "Never mind we can go back to your room, where are you again?"

"Just two floors above, room 565"

"race you there" before I had said it I had bolted for the stairs and started climbing when I felt Randy hook my jeans and pull me back and run up the stairs in front of me "cheater!" I slipped down a step and yelled out, Randy stopped dead in his tracks and rushed back down the steps,

"are you okay? Where does it hurt?" he put his hand on my leg and looked at me

"it's my ankle Randy it hurts so bad" he kneeled right down, but I turned and ran all the way up the stairs again "I play dirty Randy baby!" I ran all the way to his room, with him hot on my tail, he grabbed me by my waist and spun me around

"how could you cheat like that?" he still had me round the waist as he opened his door and threw me in, I jumped over his bed and waited from him to close the door,

"come and get me Randy" he jumped over the bed and came after me, we ran around the hotel room till he grabbed me and threw me onto the floor and was tickling my ribs, I was laughing and giggling when he suddenly stopped, he looked me in the eyes, and leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against mine, I pulled back taken by surprise but he just kissed me again this time was much more passion and fire then before, he ran his hand up from my thigh to my breasts.

He slowly moved his hand down again and moved it up my top, I could feel myself moan inside his mouth, he took it as a good sign, and continued what he was doing, when I froze, my mind raced back 8 years, and my whole body froze, I couldn't do it anymore, I pushed Randy away and stood up, Randy looked at me, with confusion all over his face, he reached out for my hand again but I pulled back "I'm so sorry Randy I have to go"

"what? You can't go! Why, what happened did I do something wrong?" I just shook my head I couldn't get the image of 8 years ago out of my head,

"you did nothing wrong it's me, it's always been me…" Randy stood up and came towards me with concern now etched into his face, but I put my hands out to stop him "please don't I've done some pretty bad things Randy I can't do this, I'm sorry" his face turned to anger and he turned away

"you can't do it?! You haven't been able to do it for weeks now, when are you going to give it UP?!"

"Give it up Randy, I'm not like that, I've told you that! How can you talk to me like that?" he put his hands up and backed away

"it's fine you know what Vicki it's fine, because I know what you are now you're a tease" as soon as his words came out of his mouth, I felt the tears sting my eyes,

"that's not true" it was barely a whisper when it left my lips, my heart was battling with my own self control, half of my wanted to just throw myself on him the other wanted to lash out and hit him.

"well look at the examples you lead me on for weeks, we go on the date you don't even kiss me goodnight, the phone calls we have, the flirting, pussy-footing around each other being cute and when it comes to it you can't do it can you? Because you'd rather lead me on then throw me away, because you 'cant do it' you're a tease, I shouldn't have gotten myself involved with you" my heart was breaking, I felt the tears slip down my cheeks, I looked down at the floor I wanted to tell him everything about what happened but I couldn't bring myself to do it not after what he said I couldn't. I wiped the tears away and looked up at him. Damnit I was not going to cry infront of him!

"okay Randy if that's how you feel I'll go, but just let me say this, you don't know what the fuck I have been through all these years, you have no idea the pain I carry with me everyday, I smile I laugh, but most of the time it's a front, and when I met you, I knew I liked you and I hoped you felt that same, I've done some things in that past which I'm so ashamed of, I've never told anyone because I don't want them to pity me…" I stopped for a moment then looked at him his expression had soften and he looked like he regretted what he said but that just made me lose the urge to cry and become really mad.

"But if you think for one minute I'm just a tease and that I lead you on, then you can go and shove you egotistical, self-centred, narcissistic head up your own ass!" with every word I got closer to him, with the tears still spilling I lashed out and slapped him across the face he looked stunned but all I did was wipe the dry tears that had fallen from my eyes and walk out the room.

I realised I must have looked awful I rubbed the tears that was still coming away from my eyes and made my way to the stairs back to my room, I was praying Mickie was in, when I got down to the room I was about to knock when I heard a loud laugh come from the room then another, I knew Mickie wasn't alone and I didn't want to disturb her, I was walking back to the elevator while trying to calm myself down I took in a huge breathe but my mind quickly went back 8 years again and I froze before letting out an agonizing sob, I didn't know where I was going I pressed the button to call for the lift as I was waited I slumped against the wall opposite and brought my knees to my chest and just let out the sob I had held in

I heard the elevator open and someone wrap there arms around me, I didn't know who it was until I heard them say "shh, baby girl don't cry" I looked up at John and all I could get out was

"oh my god John" before I started to cry again, he picked me up and carried me to his room, when he got in he put me down on his bed and kneeled in front of me he took my face in his hands

"baby girl your scaring me what's wrong, what happened" but all I could get out again before I started crying was

"oh my god John."


	14. Telling Mickie The Truth

**Chapter 14 - Telling Mickie The Truth.**

John still stood in front of me with a worried expression on his face that didn't look like it was going anywhere soon "John please hold me" I lay on the bed while John laid behind me wrapping his arms around me, I put my head in the crook of his arm and just continued to cry, he soothed me by giving me comforting words in my ear and rocking me back and forth I started to calm down, and drift to sleep, when there was a knock on the door, my body froze again as I sat up, when I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear shout from the other side of the room,

_"John it's Randy open up, I need to talk to you"_ I looked at John and another tear escaped my eyes

"I don't want him to know I'm here what am I going to do?" he looked around before his eye's set on the wardrobe

"get in there"

"what? Why can't I go into the bathroom?!"

"because he might want to go in there. Do you want him to see you?" I made my way over to the wardrobe and climbed in and saw John closing the door on me, it went dark but I heard John open the door to Randy "what's up RKO?"

"a lot of stuff, I fucked up big time with Vicki" I felt my heart rate get a little fast

"what happened? I thought you were getting close?"

"we were then I had to go and fuck it up like a complete idiot" I heard them walking around the room, I took my chance and opened the door a little I looked out to see Randy facing the other way, John looked up and me then quickly looked at Randy again

"what did you do Randy?! Just tell me"

"I called her tease and that I should never have gotten involved with her in the first place" I saw him look down and put his face in his hands and groan, I felt a tear escape my eye's again. "I didn't mean to, it just came out I was angry and you know what I'm like when I get angry John, I say things I don't mean but I think I really hurt her feelings really bad"

"yeah but why did you do that?"

"we were fooling around then she just froze, got up and wouldn't let me come near her she kept saying she was sorry and that she couldn't do it. I asked her if it was me and she said it was her it's always been her, she freaked out and froze, I just got mad that she kept saying sorry, I should have asked her what was wrong, not been horrible to her" I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from letting out a little cry.

-_I really am a fuck up, great career, maybe could have got myself a good boyfriend at last, I could of gotten over everything but no, l I had to go and ruin it. Well done me, I shall give myself a round of applause when I get out here-_

I watched as Randy stood up and asked John if he could use the bathroom, before Randy could even close the door he sprinted over to me and opened the door "what the hell is going on!?"

"what are you talking about your finding out all the details now, I have to go before he comes out" I got up to leave put we heard the toilet flush and John push me back into the wardrobe, he didn't close it probably this time so I had so sit right back.

"John what am I going to do? She probably wont listen to me anymore, I think she hates me" John looked up and saw the wardrobe door open, and saw me, I mouth to John and pointed at Randy '_I don't hate him'_

"she doesn't hate you Randy"

"how do you know?" he looked up at me and saw that I was wiping my eye's again,

"I just got a feeling, have you looked for her yet?" Randy just shook his head

"I went to her room but Mickie said she hadn't been back I went back down to the bar, looked in with Candice I got nothing" I mouthed to John again '_Get rid of him'_

"how about I go and look for her, I'll give her a call and everything, she'll probably talk me, she's not made at me" Randy stood up and hugged his best friend

"thanks man if you hear anything let me know please" Randy left and I finally let out the sob that I was holding in, I climbed out of the wardrobe and fell to the floor, I felt like such an idiot, I always did this, mixing myself up and let my emotions run wild, the only ones who could calm me was my mum or Fozz and neither was here, I just breathed like I usually did, I felt John sit on the floor next to me, he reached up and grabbed me some tissues, I wiped my eyes and looked at John he put his arm around and gave me a hug

"you going to tell me what happened?"

"you already heard what happened, why do you need to hear it from me?"

"Because he didn't fill me in on the bit where you went Jack Frost on him and froze, you saw him he was worried what happened?"

"nothing I just guess I didn't feel the way I thought I did about Randy"

"yeah whatever, I saw you when he was saying he was sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt you, you couldn't contain yourself you had to get me to get rid of him before you started sobbing again, you got to tell me what's wrong why did you freeze, what happened?" I looked up at John I knew I could tell him but something was stopping me, I took a deep breath in a looked at him again-

"I just can't I feel like if I tell anyone it has to be Randy, I don't know why, he doesn't deserve it, but I will tell you something John, I was a bad kid I've done things and seen things you shouldn't when your just a teenager like I was. I was 14 when I started and 17 when I pulled myself together. I was a terrible person and I still am, I must have really hurt Randy when I pushed him away. I didn't mean to, maybe one day I'll tell you John but right now I can't" he pulled me in closer and hugged me tighter

"it's okay I know when your ready you'll tell me but you have to know this about Randy he is really sorry about what he said I could tell, but you have to remember you got to work with him there isn't any way around it, you going to have to talk to him sooner or later" I looked at him and it suddenly dawned on me that I did have to work with him it was going to be like me and Christopher all over again, I prayed it would be. "Do you want to stay here tonight? Or go talk to Randy?"

"I'd like to stay here tonight, can you just call Randy tell him you saw me and that I'm okay and that I'll see him at Raw tomorrow please"

"of course baby girl, there are some spare shirts in my bag take you pick go and get changed and get into bed. I'll go and see Randy while your doing it okay?" I nodded at him and grabbed one of his shirts and went into the bathroom and got changed, when I looked into the mirror I saw that I looked awful, I washed my face clear of the make up that had run down my cheeks. By the time I got out John was gone and he'd already pulled the sheets back for me, I climbed into the bed and after all the crying I had done all I wanted to so was sleep, I was out like a light before John got back.

When I woke up in the morning the sun was creeping in and penetrated my eyelids, I groaned and opened my eyes, and tried to adjust them to the light, my vision was blurred and I saw someone walk towards me whoever it was stopped when they saw I was awake "please tell me last night was a horrible dream and everything is okay" I said in a whisper.

"No baby girl I'm afraid it wasn't" John came and sat down on my bed I twisted my body around and laid my head on his lap

"this was suppose to be so easy, yet its not, it fucked up pretty easily though"

"it didn't, I spoke to Randy when you were getting ready for bed and he was glad you was okay and wants to see you as soon as you get to the arena"

"I can't face him, I feel like such an asshole, its always me that fucks up, its crazy"

"you got to face him, he honestly feels like crap"

"I'll see him at the arena, I should get back to my room, I need to shower and change and get ready for the show tonight 'The First Lady Of Evolution' cannot be late for her close-up" I pouted at John before giving him and hug and a brief kiss on the cheek

"See you baby girl." I grabbed my clothes and DC's before exiting John's room and making my way back to mine and Mickie's when I noticed the door opening, I saw Dave coming out but not before Mickie threw herself on him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. I looked on to see Mickie watching him go into the elevator I walked back to the room and startled Mickie

"you scared me, what the hell are you doing out in a hall way in nothing but a t-shirt?" I smiled at her and made my way into the room "and why is it a John Cena shirt and not a Randy Orton shirt? And WHY are your eyes so blood shot and red it looks like you've been up half the night crying?" I looked up at her with a smile

"oh its nothing, tell me about you and Dave then?"

"No fuck that tell me what happened last night" I looked at her cursing the fact that I had to ruin her 'post-sex daze' with Dave

"it didn't actually go according to plan…" I proceeded to tell her about what had happened having to pause when Mickie burst out an occasional '_I'll kill him!' _"then it ended with me slapping him and walking out, I was going to come here but then I heard you and Dave I went to the elevator tried to just breath but I broke down and luckily it was John who came out, he literally scooped me up in his arms and took me to his room and made me feel better."

"I know John was a good guy, what did you two do? Talk?"

"for a while till Randy knocked on the door, I was shoved into the closest and had to listen to their conversation, you should have seen him Mickie he was really upset he regretted what he said, I felt awful for what I did, but I don't think I can face him" she took my hand in hers and looked at me with an expression of anger and sadness in her eyes

"I love you so much babe, I wish it could have been me in John's position making you feel better but what Randy did was never intentional, he just isn't that horrible and anyone with half a brain could tell he likes you, I mean really likes you, he probably did say everything out of anger he has been known to do that all the time"

"I don't know all I saw was that he was sorry for what he said, you know all I have to do, is just talk to him and straighten it out" I smiled at her and went to get up, but Mickie still had my hand,

"hang on, Skippy, I need to ask you something, you said that when, you froze your mind went back 8 years, why?" I looked at her and before I knew what I was doing I was sobbing all over again, Mickie pulled me down into her arms and hugged me, "shh it's okay Vicki tell me what happened you know you can trust me" and then it dawned on me that I could tell her anything I wanted, I looked up at her and told her story about what happened 8 years ago, the looks in her eyes made me want to run away but when I almost did she would squeeze my hand I'd carry on, I ended my story with

"and that's why it's all my fault Mickie everything. Everything that has ever happened that was bad from that point onward was my fault, MINE and I've carried that around with me for so long, and I always will" she looked at me and just pulled me into a soft reassuring hug

"I bet it feels good now that you told someone right?" I looked at her and realised that it did I took a refreshing breath in a just grabbed Mickie into a tight hug, "come on let me buy you breakfast and I'll cheer you up with the story about me and Dave" she winked at me before throwing me into the bathroom to shower and change. Once I got out I threw in some fresh clothes grabbed the shirt John borrowed me and made my way down to breakfast with Mickie, as she chatted away about her and Dave's date.

I spotted John sitting with Randy, Mickie grasped my hand and pulled me in the direction of another table "no Mick I have to do this now, I got to face him, find us a table I'll be right back" she squeezed my hand and I made my way in the direction of Randy and John I walked over to them and gave a whispered "hi" I turned my attention to John and mouthed '_what am I doing?' _"John I'm just bringing back your shirt and to say thank you for everything basically" I handed him his shirt which he took with a smile

"I'm going to get some more orange juice I'll be right back" I tried to grab his arm but he slipped out like a snake before I could, I turned and looked at Randy when his eye's met mine we could both feel the silence up in the air, I almost turned and walked away but Randy caught my arm and turned my attention back to him

"Steph asked me to tell you that she wants a meeting before Raw starts to go over her and Hunter's ideas"

"okay I'll be there, I guess I'll be seeing you there" I went to leave but Randy still had my arm preventing me from moving, I could see Mickie and John watching as well as other wrestlers around us eating there breakfast "please don't do this not now Orton"

"can't you at least sit here and talk to me? I'm sor…" I looked at Randy and tried not to cry

"please Randy will talk later okay not now, not in front of everyone" he pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear

"you just don't want everyone to know what you and John did eh?" I looked at Randy again hurt he would think I would do something like that

"don't start Randy, please don't, will talk later okay? Just not now" he looked at me hurt and defeated then he shook his head

"no were talking about this now, come on" he pulled my arm and dragged me to the lift, not stopped when he heard me protest, once we were outside his room he let me go, and walked inside waiting for me to follow, and I did, once I got inside I put my hands in the pockets of my cargo's and waited for Randy to speak, -_the last time I was in here it wasn't to friendly-_ I looked at Randy

"Speak Randy before I leave" he looked at me and just breathed in

"I'm so fucking sorry I screwed up big time last night"

"and just now! How could you think I would do anything with Cena he's like my big brother!"

"I know but I just wanted to speak to you I wanted to be near you again, I felt like a fool, okay, I was an ass to you and I shouldn't have been I don't think you're a tease and I'm glad I got involved with you, I'm just so sorry I upset you" I looked at Randy and studied him for a couple seconds he face was etched with regret and sadness

"I know your sorry I was there while you was talking to John last night" he looked up at me as soon as I had said it

"why didn't you say? Where was you?"

"I didn't want to see you, John found me crying and took me to his room to calm down when you knocked I hid in the closet." I looked up at him with a sheepish grin on my face when he didn't say anything I felt like an idiot, "I heard everything you said, and I wanted to tell you I was sorry, for doing what I did, and you know… well I guess I um, I'm sorry again"

"yeah you said that, even though you don't need to. I should be saying sorry I was an ass I was being a fucking idiot, I'm surprised you even speaking to me right now, I'm sorry, extremely sorry and I wish it never happened I swear if I could take it all back I would" we both looked at each other, I smiled at him, something I didn't think I would do but I couldn't stand the feeling I had knowing that we had fought.

He came flying across the room and pulled me into a tight hug, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged hum too, -_I must be crazy,-_ I laughed as I looked up at him "what's so funny?"

"this, I mean I should hate you right now"

He nodded his head slowly "you really should and I cant believe you don't" I shook my head at his comment

"of course I'm not I couldn't hate you Randy it's just not possible" he leaned down and just barely brushed my lips, he leaned in closer and lifted one hand and just touched my cheek lightly, while he kissed me all I though was -_it wasn't the fight I was upset about it was what happened all those years ago, the fight just added fuel to the fire- _I put my hand on Randy's chest and pushed him back a little, "calm down cowboy, don't you think we need to get to breakfast before Mickie and John think I've killed you?" he laughed and nodded his head taking my hand in his.

Before we walked into the breakfast room Randy let go of my hand and walked in the direction of John while I walked over to Mickie, as soon as I sat down Mickie asked me what happened, I told her, knowing pretty damn well that Randy was telling John the exact same story, I took a bite from my toast and just looked over my shoulder at Randy, he was looking at me too, -_if only you knew the truth- _


	15. The First Lady Of Evolution

**Chapter 15 - The First Lady Of Evolution.**

I sat back in my room after breakfast and just watch Mickie as she was looked at her phone and grinned ear to ear when she realised who was calling she was running into the bathroom as I heard her say "I had so much fun last night Dave" I chuckled to myself, and just laid down and stared at the ceiling, after all these years I thought I got over what happened but I didn't, telling Mickie helped me realised that everything was still unresolved, but I couldn't think about that right now. The last thing I needed was the reminder that I lost one of the best things in my life because of what I did.

I sat back up and put my hand through my hair and ruffled it up at the back, I walked over to my suitcase and started to pick out my stuff for Raw that night, I had a match with Melina for the title again which of course I wouldn't be getting, but I decided I'd wear something a little different.

I dug deep in my suitcase bringing out, a long sleeved black top which buttoned at the front, but the length stopped just under my bust, which would show off my stomach and the two navel piercing's I had in my belly button and the tattoo's I had on my lower back (the two Koi fish I had on either side of my hips). The back was just long enough to hide my scar. My bottoms were a tight fitting lycra, that I'd wear my knee pad's over and angel-winged boots, they were a deep retro pink colour and had one big shooting star going up each thigh. I laid it out on my bed and just looked at it, -_a change never hurt anyone did it?- _I smiled to myself and started to pack it.

Halfway through packing my phone went off in my pocket and I looked at it the I.D. which read Mum, I picked it up and felt a wave of emotion rush over me _"hello darling how are you this morning? And how was your evening"  
_"I'm fine, it's been eventful"  
"_how so?" _I told her everything that happened yesterday and this morning, she didn't say a word until I finished _"your right sounds eventful, how'd you feel about everything"  
_"mum I told Mickie everything"  
"_everything? About you father, about what happened?…… Oh honey I'm so proud of you"_ I didn't expect that, I thought she was going to fly off the handle but she didn't-  
"It felt so good telling her mum, I felt like years of torment had been lifted"  
"_not completely though eh?"  
_"No not completely but now I know I can go to her if I feel like I need to talk about it, and by the way Fozz called me yesterday"  
"_He did?! That's great I bet that got you going didn't it?"  
_"I was excited I miss him now I don't work with him like 24/7"  
"_I guess your right… listen I called because I wanted to let you know I didn't see the match yet but your sister told me you got hit with the belt. And you got beat by Johnny after. You okay?"  
_"God yeah I'm fine but after yesterday it all seems like such a miniscule problem" I laughed when I heard my mum sign on the other end of the phone then give a little laugh-  
"_I thought you'd say something like that, listen I got to go, me and your sister are visiting your father's grave today, just give him an update on you"  
_"okay mum tell him I… just tell him… I love him, okay?" we said our good byes and she hung up. Closing the phone I saw Mickie exit the bathroom with a smile on her face that could envy the Cheshire Cat "what did he have to say for himself?"

"nothing we just talked"

"bullcrap what did he say?"

"well first he said he had fun last night and that he said we WOULD doing it again, and arranged for a date after Raw tonight. And he asked if you were okay"

"what did you tell him" I coughed and turned my back to her pretending to be sorting through my bag

"I told him you were absolutely fine and that you would see him in the meeting at 5"

"thank you babe, you ready to go?"

"Not just yet I got to pack first why don't you just go wait in the lobby I'll be about half an hour" I rolled my eye's picked up my bag and the helmet for my bike and left for the lobby. Half an hour after sitting with Jeff and almost getting ourselves thrown out Mickie turned up and we left for the arena it was still early but we all made our way to the locker room's seeing as hardly any of the girls were here yet me, Mickie and Jeff all sat down and talked until the subject of last night came up

"so what happened after Randy took you back to the rooms after you know all the drinking?"

"Nothing at all, he was nice to me that's all" he looked at me then at Mickie

"your lying aren't you?" I put my head in my hands and looked at him,

"yes I am lying Jeff can't you tell? Mickie you tell him I'm tired of this story now" I sat back and watched as Mickie explained everything to Jeff. He sat back and ran his hand over his hair and pull on one of his braids he looked at me went to say something then closed his mouth again we all sat in silence for a minute before he spoke

"that really happen? Or are you bullshitting me?"

"Nope not one bit unfortunately, I was hurt but I spoke to John, Mickie… and Randy and everything's fine now. I was thinking about it this morning and I decided I was finally going to take my life in my own hands and push everything out the back of my mind, it's the easiest thing to do right now with Raw happening in a few hours and the whole 'Evolution' thing" him and Mickie looked at me as if I was holding back on them.

"Look guys I know this whole thing is like whoa, but Mickie knows everything that's happened and why I find it so hard to trust men, but just being with Randy makes my whole body cry out for him, it's crazy. This hasn't happened to me for years and it scares me like hell but I know with friends like you guys I can finally do what I want and be with WHO I want and feel like nothing bad is ever going to happen"

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath in, -_my dad would be proud of me, I wish he was here,- _I opened my eyes to have them both grinning at me like psycho's before we all bust into laughter. Before we realised what was happening all the Diva's started pilling into the room and Jeff got up to leave "I'll walk you to your locker room Jeff" we both stood up and made our way out. I noticed Jeff had his hands in his pockets and his head down "what's up?"

"I was just thinking does Randy know what you told Mickie? I mean I know you wont tell me other wise you would have done it already"

"I'll tell him when the times right but right now it isn't, Jeff I love you like a brother but I need to play my cards closely to my chest when it comes to my past, I hope you understand?" we both stopped outside his locker room door just looking at each other-

"of course I do, I always will, you're my little sister, and I will always respect your wishes, please don't forget that" he gave me a bear hug and kissed me of the cheek before walking back to his locker room, I took a slow walk round to catering and noticed that everywhere the superstars were arriving, I went over to the food table and grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich before making my way back to the girls locker room.

I smiled at everyone and just sat down in the corner and ate my food, looking into space -_what to do now? I guess just sit here quietly and eat my food till 5...- _I looked down at my watch and my eyes literally widened with horror _5.30pm _I was late for the meeting with Stephanie, Ric, Hunter, Dave and Randy! I rushed out the room throwing my food and water in the bin.

I pegged it all the way to her office I got there just as the door opened and Hunter stepped out I stopped just before I collided with him leaning on him I caught me breath "Hunter… I… cant… believe… I'm… late… is… Steph… pissed?" I tried catching my breath he just smiled at me and laughed

"she's not pissed don't worry she was sending me to look for you, don't worry your allowed to be late once in a while you know, calm down" I stood up and took a deep breath in "you ready now?" I nodded my head and we walked in my I lost my breath again when I saw Randy he looked so handsome, I smiled at him and sat down-

"so sorry I'm late I didn't realise the time" Stephanie just smiled at me and started the meeting.

After the meeting ended Stephanie dismissed me and I walked out not before catching a quick glimpse at Randy and giving him a wink, I walked out feeling a little light headed all the things that would be going on with Evolution tonight and next few weeks, or months would keep me busy and in constant contact with Randy, something I was happy about, some of the things that would be happening was just my cup of tea, and I was excited -_my mum wont be best pleased though- _I laughed and walked back to the locker room, I made a detour and went outside for a little while, for a bit of fresh air.

Once I got outside I had pieces of paper shoved into my fans with people screaming my name "Oh my god it's Vicki Summers!" I took the paper smiling and started giving people my autograph and taking pictures with the fans that had gathered outside, I was shocked to say the least. I saw John doing the same as well as Kennedy, Kane, Shawn Michaels and some Diva's who had also come outside signing with the fans, I walked over to John grinning from ear to ear,

"John this is so weird I'm not used to this!"

"Just smile and do what we do every night- please the fans!" we laughed at each other and even took some pictures together before security rushed us all back inside, "how was your first fan rush?" I smiled at him and squealed excitedly

"unreal! It was fantastic!" he pulled me into a hug and walked back to his locker room shouting over his shoulder-

"get used to it baby girl, it will be happening a lot from now on!" I practically skipped to the locker room, when I walked in I went straight to my bag walking into the bathroom and changed into my ring attire I had chosen at the hotel, I looked into the mirror happy with my choice I smiled at the way I looked and put on my make up did my hair then walked out, Beth came over and wolf whistled at me along with Candice and Mickie, I laughed at them and spun around

"what do you girls think?"

"HOT!" all the girl screamed at me we laughed our heads off, and sat down on the chairs, we sat down talking until Melina walked in with a face like thunder, threw her bag down and started changing

"what NEW bug crawled up her ass and died?"

"she's just pissed because after tonight me and her are going to be feuding and she's turneing face and we all know how much she _loooooves _playing the bitch. Plus she know's she can't beat me" Beth started laughing and I looked at her shocked

"yes and you'll have the longest title run since forever, that is until I come and snatch from your evil grasp!"

"dream on!" I hugged Beth and watched as Melina just glared at us and walked out, I looked at the time and realised my match was coming up and my bit with Evolution,

"guys I better be heading out my match is up" I hugged them all them made my way to the gorilla and did some quick stretches when I heard my music hit and I walked out to face the cheers from the fans-

**In The Ring- **

"Making her way to the ring she hails from Bermondsey, England she is Vicki Summers!" I walked out saluting the fans and walked down the ramp hitting hands with as many fans as I could, I took a step back and to a run sliding into the ring. Jumping up to the second rope I saluted the fans again before twisting and jumping down again, I stood next to Lillian and gave her a friendly pat on her back before placing my hands on my thighs and waited for Melina to come down to the ring.

Once the bell rung I ran at her and took her down with a spear holding onto her head I continued to hit her with force behind each punch -_this will teach you for hitting me with your belt then setting your boyfriend on me bitch!- _she scrambled away from me sliding herself out the ring holding onto her head looking up and me in amazement, I looked down at her smiling, I walked over to the rope and separated them welcoming her into the ring, she walked around and motioned for the ref to hold me back and he did letting her slid into the ring, I stood back and looked at her.

We circled each other and went for a lock up, she poked me in the eye, I stumbled back putting my hand to my eyes and she threw herself onto the rope flying for me when her foot connected with me square in the chest I fell back holding onto my chest and tried standing back up when she brought her foot down onto my back, and stomped on me over and over, she walked around the ring, I turned onto my back with my hand firmly on the middle of my spine, she placed her feet onto my hair and grabbed both of my arms and yanked them towards her, I let out a scream as she pulled even more I could feel some of my hair being pulled out, I could hear the ref shouting "let go of her Melina… come on one-two-three…" he got hold of Melina and pulled her back.

I put my hand to my head, as I pulled my hand away some of my hair came with it, suddenly I felt really angry, she came for me again, she went for my legs but I pushed her back I got to my feet as she came off the ropes I ran at her taking her down with a clothesline, she went down holding her throat coughing, I turned to the fans, with both my hands held into fists in front of me screaming "COME ON!" she got back to her feet I came flying at her with a jumping dropkick getting back up again, she ran at me I grabbed hold of her by the waist and gave her a back-breaking twisting spine buster, I looked down at her, putting both of my feet firmly on her hair and grabbed her arms, pulling her by her hair like she had done to me.

She let out her own scream, the ref again, counting to three, before I let go of her, again she scrambled out the ring one hand on her head the other on her stomach I took a run at the rope bouncing off of it, I flew throw the second rope and landed on an unsuspecting Melina with a suicide dive, I rolled off of her and just stood up pulling Melina up by her hair and throwing her back into the ring, got onto the apron and climbed up to the top rope and waited for her to get back up.

When she turned around I flew at her with a cross-body and pinned her, one-two-th… she got her shoulder her, I stood up and waited for her to get up, I went to give her a spinning wheel kick but she ducked she grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into a backbreaker, I went down holding my back, and rolled away from her, I laid in the middle of the ring, she went for her finished but I moved out the way.

We both rolled around, Melina holding her leg and me holding my back, we both got up and the same time, I went for my spinning wheel kick again, she ducked again but this time I just flipped and hit her with the Pelé kick, she went down and I went to pin, her but she kicked out barely before 3, I was fast running out of energy, I waited for Melina to get back up again, once she did, I went for her but she pulled me into a school boy pin and grabbed my tights again the ref's hand slammed down for the one-two-three.

The bell went and Melina rolled out the ring and ran around grabbing her title and her head as Lillian announced her the winner "here is your winner and still the WWE Woman's Champion Melina!" she held onto her head as she went back up the ramp laughing at me clutching onto her title like her life depended on it, I got onto my knees and sat there defeated while the ref raised her hand up in victory, I put my hand in my hair and balled up my fists and slammed my hands down on the mat frustrated.

I was in the ring on my own the crowd cheering my name still, I smiled at them and started to stand up, the crowd quickly changed to boo's and the smile slid from my face when Evolution's music started up and Ric, Dave, Hunter and Randy came out clad in there expensive suits, cocky smiles firmly on the face as always, my face turned into confusion as they climbed into the ring, each one of them stood in a centre of each rope to stop me from exiting, when Hunter went for a microphone, the boo's still present.

He looked around and they all had there eye's firmly on me. I just stood in the middle of the ring looking at them all when Hunter began to talk, "well, well, well look what we have here boys, Vicki Summers" Randy was staring at me intensely, as was Batista with Ric smiling and Hunter smirking, "what do you think?" Ric nodded Batista just stared and Randy was walking forwards with a grin on his face I backed up a little "calm down Randy" I just stood there, fists clenched "I think you know why we came down here, we want to give you a little proposal,-" I could see over his shoulder J.R. saying '_is he going to say what I think he is?' _"we have been watching you very closely some more than others" he looked over at Randy who was just grinning

"we have thought long and hard and after tonight we knew we made the right choice, we are offering you the chance to taste revenge like you've never tasted it before, no more losing because the opposition cheated, we will give you the woman's title, you will have the protection of Evolution" I looked at all of them before Hunter went on "we want you to become The First Lady Of Evolution!" he put the emphasis on '_Evolution' _and put the mic down and they all started at me.

The crowd continued to boo, but cheered my name I went for a new microphone, I looked at them all my face, emotionless, I held the mic to my lips and said one simple word with enough force to show how pissed I was "I dpn't think so" Hunter and Ric who had been smirking now looked like there faces have been slapped

"what do you mean '_I don't think so?' _Do you not understand what we are telling you, we are offering you everything!" I looked at them all them looked at Hunter,

"you offer me revenge? I'm capable of getting that on my own, as well as the title, you say I will no longer loose by being cheated, yet you WIN by cheating and I don't want any part of THAT" the fan's cheered wildly, my heart fluttered as Hunter got closer to me walking slowly, I backed up and little then stopped when I fell into something rock hard, it was Batista glaring daggers into me Hunter put his arm up to stop and back him off,

"Summers we are Evolution as we always get what we want, you will too if you join, I'm sure Randy wouldn't mind giving you an extremely warm greeting"

"I said NO! I don't want to join, even if my career DEPENDED on it!" Randy walked closely to me, taking Hunter's mic from him

"you don't get it do you? Do you want gold around your… pretty…little…waist" he traced his finger along my stomach "do you want glory? Do you want this?" he point at himself and he dropped the mic and pulled me into a kiss, I pushed him back and slapped him, I ducked a shot from Batista and saw my opportunity to roll out the ring and up the ramp, Hunter pick up the microphone again,

"didn't you hear us we ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WANT. And we want you in this group and you will join whether you like it or NOT!" Evolutions music hit and the all glared at me I just shook my head and shouted

"I WOULD NEVER JOIN YOU! NEVER!" I backed up the ramp with the crowd cheering my name and Evolution staring at me.

**Backstage- **

I stepped in the back finally being able to let out a loud groan and scream "FUCK!" I put both hands on my spine and pushed myself back, I did that till my back was numb, I let go and let out a sign, when Randy, Ric, Dave and Hunter came back "good job out there trouble maker you did fantastic!" Hunter pulled me into a hug I suppressed a wince -_damnit my back is killing me- _

"thank you so much, I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you, how's the face Randy?" we all laughed as his brought his hand to his face smirking

"stings. You got a good slap" I hugged Ric, Dave and Hunter before they walked off I held onto Dave's arm

"we need to talk big man" he grinned and whispered _'later'_ before walking off leaving me and Randy he looked at me up and down taking in my outfit

"you look amazing I really couldn't keep my eye's off of you out there" he grabbed my hand and spun me around and pulled me close to him, but I let out a wince he looked down at me with concern, "what's wrong?"

"nothing just my back, it still hurts after the backbreaker Melina gave me that's all"

"how about I give you a good back rub when we get back to the hotel?" he eye's gleamed with fire I looked at him a smiled

"I guess I'll see you there later make sure you have the massage oil ready" I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before walked back to the locker room hand on my back still. Once I walked in I looked over at Mickie phone in hand again texting like a crazy person-

"not Dave again!" I pulled the phone from her hand and read the text my eye's widened when I saw what was written "this is pure FILTH!" she tried to get her phone back I put my hand out to stop her and started to text with the other and pressed send before giving Mickie her phone back "that's bound to get his blood racing"

"you are one cheeky bitch"

"I get that a lot" she smiled at me and looked at the finished text her eyes getting wider and wider as she read on

"your kidding me?! He is going to this I'm the most kinkiest nympho this world has ever created and its not even me. Its YOU!" we both laughed our heads off but stopped when her phone went off again we both read the text leaning over '_I didn't think I'd signed up to a sex line! That got my blood racing and my body want you babe! I want you, meet me in the empty locker room near catering in 10 minutes! I cant wait till tonight x' _she looked at me with a flame in her eyes, "oh my god, I have never been so hot in my life" she started pulling her shirt and feeling her head

"get there now!" she didn't need telling twice she ran from the locker room like a gazelle on steroids I walked over to my bag and got a look from Beth she walked over with a smile on her lips

"what was that all about? I don't think I've ever seen one woman run so quickly it was like she had a firecracker up her ass!"

"she just got a very tempting offer she couldn't refuse that's all" I picked up my bag and walked into the shower room, I pulled off all my wrestling gear and turned on the shower turning up the heat, climbing in I thought about how much passion Dave and Mickie seemed to have when my thoughts found there way suddenly thinking about me and Randy, -_oh my god- _I turned the heat all the way off and ended up having a freezing cold shower, it caught my breath but it succeeded in banishing Randy from my thoughts.

I turned the shower off and stepped out wrapping a towel around my body I dried off and pulled on my underwear, put on my sweat and was just pulled my tank top down when something caught my eye in the mirror, -_my scar- _if Randy wanted to give me a massage he was going to see it, realization dawned on me, my heart stopped beating and I had to hold onto something for support I grabbed the shower curtain but only succeeded in pulling it from the rail and I stumbled and fell, the girls were screaming in the locker room and luckily nobody heard me.

I just sat on the floor my hand on my heart I had scared myself silly when I fell and only aggravated my back, -_I cant wimp out now, I told him I'd be there, I'm just going to have to think of something when I'm there- _I stood up slowly and picked out the shower curtain and put it in the corner I pulled my top down all the way and threw my wrestling gear in the bag which again I threw over my shoulder.

I walked back into the locker room and sat on the chair in the corner at just watched the match on Raw my mind wasn't on it though, I didn't know what it was on to be perfectly honest with myself, I pulled my knees up and was staring into space I only vaguely remember Mickie coming in the biggest grin on her face looking flustered she grabbed her bag and told me she would see me back at the hotel, I mumbled a goodbye to her and she walked out. And I just sat there.

After a while I looked up there was no one in the locker room, all the bags were gone and the TV was off someone came in and I just looked at them "what are you still doing here everyone is gone" I looked at the stage hand with a mystified look on my face

"how long ago did they leave?"

"about an hour the show's been over for two." I looked at my watch and it read _1.30am _I gasped and grabbed my bag

"I'm sorry I lost track of time completely! I'm leaving now." I walked out the arena tied my bag to my bike climbed on pulling my helmet over my head and made my way back to the hotel, breaking the world speed record.


	16. Please Still Want Me In The Morning

**Chapter 16 - Please Still Want Me In The Morning.**

I turned off the engine to my bike and sat there for a second, all sorts of thoughts running through my mind, I took off my helmet and shook out my long hair, I climbed off the bike untied my bag threw it over my shoulder and pocketed the keys to the bike before making my way up to my room. I wanted to change before going to see Randy I looked at my watch _-1.47am not to bad didn't take me long to get here- _the lobby was practically empty all the superstars had probably gone to bed there was early signings for most of them, I walked over to the desk and got a spare key card to my room before going to the lift and heading to my room.

I walked over to the door and pressed my ear to it, trying to figure out if Dave and Mickie were in there, I didn't hear anything so I swiped the card and went in to see the two bodies of Mickie and Dave sprawled out on her bed fast asleep. Butt naked. I almost fell back when I saw it from shock, I covered my eyes and tip-toed my way to my suitcase I opened it up as quietly as I could I pulled out a pair of jeans, removing my sweats I put the jeans on, but I got my leg caught and tumbled into the bathroom, the door not being closed properly I let a 'oomph' as I hit the floor, I heard movement and Mickie sit up grabbing her blanket around her body, "who's there?"

"it's just me Mickie go back to sleep, before you wake Dave up" I pulled myself up and untangled my leg from the jeans and slid them on-

"too late his already awake" he pulled the cover up over his naked body, I zipped my jeans up and checked to see if Dave wasn't looking I slipped my top off and put on a fresh tank-top

"Randy was looking for you, earlier, where have you been, he thinks you stood him up" Dave started mumbling from beneath the sheets, Mickie having fallen back to sleep

"I don't know what happened last thing I remember is Mickie telling me she was leaving them me being the only one in the locker room I got here as quick as I could" I paused before I asked the next question that was hanging on the end of my tongue "what did Randy say?"

"couldn't understand he was frantic thinks something happened to you, then when you wasn't answering you phone he just assumed you had stood him up, came here to see if you had turned up when you hadn't he mumbled something about wanting to be alone before I could even ask him if he wanted company" a smiled played on my lips, -_he thought I stood him up then he got all sad?-_ the smile faded as quick as it had come though

"I'm going to go up there now leave you two in peace, enjoy the rest of your night" I grabbed my jumper throwing it over my top before slipping my shoes back on and picking up my phone and silently slipping out of the room.

I went to the lift and waited for it to come, I couldn't be bothered to climb the stairs, when I saw someone out the corner of my eye, "what do you want big guy?"

"I wanted to spyyyyyyy on youuuuuuu, but you ruined it" he slurred before stumbling over to me, he tripped and crashed down on me, as I fell under his weight

"oh god John how much have you had to drink?!"

"this is so comfortable" he said before nuzzling his head into my neck and closed his eye's

"oh no you don't get the fuck off my you big drunken goon" I freed my hand and gave him a sharp slap he sat straight up "come on where's your key card so I can get you to your room" he dug his hands in his pockets and came out with nothing and shrugged his shoulders

"losssssssssssst it" he smiled at me a big cheesy grin on his face I pulled him up and tried to support him, "where we going?"

"you can take my bed tonight okay seeing as we cant find your key card come on" I heaved him back to my room slipping my card in the door and prising it open, Mickie and Dave were still asleep I threw him onto my bed took his shoes off, and jeans, leaving him in his boxers and top and heaved his legs into my bed "okay John look at me and smile" I pulled my phone out and took a photo, slipping my phone back into my pocket and laughed to myself I threw the covers over him and slipped out again and made my way to the lifts.

This time being able to get in there without any distractions I walked slowly to Randy's room my hands in my pocket I stood outside his room before lightly tapping the door 3 times when I heard nothing I frowned, -_okay knock louder idiot, but why can't I just leave? Because I don't want him to think I stood him up-_ I knocked much louder I heard someone walk to the door and could here the faint sound of someone fall over I laughed to myself and put my hands back into my pockets when the door opened to reveal Randy standing there in just his boxers and sleepy look in his eye's he rubbed them like a child would and looked at me.

But not like he usually did, he seemed upset, "hi" I whispered to him, he stood aside and I walked in he closed the door behind me and walked over and turned his side lamp on and sat on the bed, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "I'm sorry if I woke you" he shrugged his shoulders and sat there, "I didn't stand you up tonight Randy I was just completely out of it at Raw all I remember is Mickie telling me she'd see me at the hotel then someone telling me Raw had finished 2 hours ago" he looked up at me and a small smile appeared on his face.

I pointed at the seat next to him and he nodded I walked over and sat next to him "I thought you might have been hurt. I was frantic, then it kind of occurred to me you might have just stood me up"

"I wouldn't stand you up Randy I just had something on my mind and I completely space out for literally hours at the arena. I'm sorry" he put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his chest. I started to fidget when my back began playing up again, falling into the bathroom had not helped it at all. Randy noticed and slid his hand onto my back and began to rub it softly-

"still want that massage?" I thought for a moment about what I could say to get out of it -_I would but I have this big ugly scar on my back that might repulse you? How about - no sorry YOU repulse me. Defiantly NOT! How about…- _I couldn't think of anything. The way he was rubbing my back made me feel good, I suddenly forgot the scar and just stood up removing my jumper keeping my tank-top on I laid on his bed front first, I felt him stand up and just straddle my back, at first he rubbed my shoulders, I felt him bend forward and kiss each shoulder softly, he sat back up and began rubbing my lower back and slipped one of his hands up my shirt "your not going to freeze again are you?" he whispered.

I turned over and looked at him, I took a deep breath and pulled my shirt over my head and threw it too the floor leaving me there in just my leopard print bra, he looked down at me and brought his lips down on mine kissing me softly at first, both his hands touching my jaw line pulling my mouth down on his harder, and it kept heating up. One of his hands let go of my face and slid down to my shoulder pushing down my bra strap and his hand began moving again, this time slowing coming into contact with my breast and resting there, the kiss deepened even further.

His hand that was still on my face bringing me closer the other began rubbing and found it's way inside the material that was my bra. I moaned slightly in his mouth, when he ended the kiss, "are you going to turn over so I can massage you now?"

I felt myself pause for a moment, then I slowly turned over, he moved him hands slowly up my back then stopped, this time he froze. I was confused at first then I remember the scar, the thing that had cursed me everyday of my life had made Randy freeze and probably cringe and not want to touch me. -_oh fuck, he saw it and froze never a good sign I have to get out of here- _"Vicki… what…" he voice was barely audible I slid myself from under him and went for my shirt

"I knew I shouldn't have let you see it you probably think… oh gods I don't know what you think, I have to go" I bent down to pick up my shirt when Randy suddenly leaped from the bed and grab my wrist. With one hand holding lightly onto my wrist he just looked me in the eyes, I looked back, the whole time, my heart beating frantically, my breathing becoming fast as my chest went up and down from trying to catch my breath "Randy… I know you probably don't want me now, I should just go" I felt a tear slip down my cheek, we were both still staring at each other

"What happened?"

"It's just a scar Randy and horrible scar that had ruined my life, stopped me being happy and now has just made you not want me anymore, like everyone else"

"your not answering my question: What happened? How did you get it?" his voice was still quite as a mouse I couldn't look him in the eye anymore, I looked away and pulled my arm free from his light grip-

"does that matter? I don't want to talk about it, I thought everything would be fine but I clearly repulsed you, I don't know why I'm still here" I could still see him looking at me he lifted a hand to my face making me look him in the eyes,

"you could never repulse me," he took the shirt from my hand and dropped it to the floor I stood there frozen on the spot, he walked around me his hand trailing my stomach and then his hand rested onto my hip he stood behind me one hand resting on my hip. Then he brought the other to my front trailing his finger up my stomach, through my cleavage and grasped my face pulling my head back and he kissed my neck, it sent shivers down my spine, -_what's going on? He still wants me. WHY?- _he pushed me lightly on the bed, "lay on your front like before" I did as he asked, he straddled me again and leaned down, kissing my back, right at the bottom of my spine before moving his kisses up.

He stopped again when he got to the beginning of the scar -_not again-_ I felt my heart drop, when he again froze but this time, it didn't last for long before he started slowly kissing my scar and running his finger over it, before ending at the clasp of my bra, he unhooked in and continued to kiss me, with his legs either side of me he sat up and pulled me with him, I leaned back against him as he slid off the material that was keeping my breasts well hidden. He threw it to the floor, I looked round at him and saw how much heat we exchanged from just from one glance. Oooh, it gave me shivers

Putting his hands on my stomach he brought them up and cupped my chest this time slowly kneading them, then getting faster and we both caressed each other, me moving my butt while he moved his groin, I could feel him growing behind me, and it just made everything intensify, he removed one of his hands then started to unbutton my jeans once he did, he stopped what he was doing, only making me want more, he turned me so we faced each other and he laid me down and started pulling my jeans down slowly kissing my thigh as he made me way down, once he removed my jeans, he slowly kissed his way back up.

Starting at my ankle then moving up to my calf, making his way up he kissed my thigh then my hip-bone, stomach, rib-cage, right breast then my left, collar bone, neck then he looked me in the eyes and kissed me on the lips. But just softly which made us both moan into each other's mouths he lay beside me and moved his hand into my underwear it took me by surprise and I cried out, breaking the kiss for only a second, he smiled at me then kissed me while pulling off my underwear leaving me naked he followed suit and removed his boxers.

We both stopped, we knew we didn't need any foreplay we were both ready, right then, he reached over to his side draw and pulled out the protection we would be needing, slipping it on he climbed on top of me, I opened my legs to welcome him, the first thrust happened so quick I couldn't help but let out another moan, he was going slowly and it was driving me crazy, you could tell it was driving him crazy too, we both looked at each other and he got quicker and quicker, I bit down on his neck to stop myself screaming digging my nails into his back and scratching him.

I let go and just raised one hand behind me and grabbing on to the head board like my life depended on in. With one hand on the headboard and the other holding onto Randy I couldn't hold it in anymore and just let out a scream, Randy doing the exact same. We both kissed each other at the same time, moaning into each other, each time we were both getting into rhythm together, faster and faster before he slowed down.

I looked at him, he looked at me too, ecstasy was just written all over our faces, I felt like I couldn't breath and that I'd stop breathing if this didn't end soon, "I cant take it anymore… please Randy" he understood straight away, I brought my hand down as we enlaced our fingers together, with the my other hand I just held onto his back.

Our bodies crashed together when I felt myself explode, I tried suppressing my cries but I couldn't and just let it out, I threw my head back into the pillow and Randy just kissed my neck biting down on it as he began to feel the same explosion I had just a few seconds before him, he bit so hard I knew it would leave a mark but right then I didn't care at all, he started to slow down, until he completely stopped. We both laid in the position and didn't move for a minute as we caught out breaths still completely over taken with pleasure, he smiled down at me and kissed me before rolling off.

We lay there still both our chests rising and falling, removing the protection and throwing it away he leaned onto his elbow and we both looked at each other he pulled the cover out from under us and wrapped us together he laid behind me I placed my head in the crook of his arm, the other hand I could feel he was tracing my scar, "Randy" I let his name escape my lips and he continued to trace my scar as if urging me to continue "please still want me in the morning" he stopped moving, pulling me closer towards him-

"In the morning? I'm going to want you forever" he kissed me on my shoulder before we both fell to sleep.


	17. Keeping Points

**Chapter 17 - Keeping Points. **

I kept my eye's closed when I woke up from my sleep. I just laid there still, I didn't want to open my eyes I was afraid that he wouldn't be next to me, that he had left before I woke up, or worse, that it was just a dream. I wouldn't be able to look at him if it was a dream. Who wants to admit to a sex dream. Eek, that's just embarrassing.

I was kind of stuck as too which one was worse, the Sex-then-run act or the dream scenario. I thought about it for a second then though definitely the sex-then-run act. With my eyes still closed I rolled over and felt out for Randy's body. I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked over to see and empty bed. I let out a long sign "fuck."

I sat up in the bed and looked around, my clothes were still on the floor. Okay so it wasn't a dream, I guess I can thanks my lucky stars for that one. But that only leaves one conclusion. I slept with him and he bolted. Great. That's just freaking great.

I held the cover around my body as I got up off the bed and started to collect my clothes -_I'll shower back at my room- _I threw on all my clothes, leaving off my bra because I couldn't find it. Putting on my hoody I headed for the balcony. I stepped out a took in a lung full of the morning air. I looked out to see the beach. The waves were slapping the sand and I listened to the sound it made.

What the hell is wrong with me? Okay so I didn't want to protest about my virtue to much. I wasn't really protesting much last night, but what is a girl without her virtue? A slut who walks with her knickers round her ankles. That's what Grandma Summers used to say. Shiiiiiit, I hated feeling like this. Fucking Randy Orton, fucking scar, fucking sex, fucking virtue! Damnit. What I need more the anything is coffee. There is no such thing as a bad coffee in my book of my not so bad things.

I leaned against railing and sighed and sighed and sighed. And well, sighed again. I know I'm being pathetic, I needed one of those movie moments when you go ranting about something then the 'helpful' best friend slaps you in the face. I would slap myself, but I don't trust that no-one is looking at me. There's nothing better then someone seeing you slap yourself. Insert sarcasm here.

I stood up straight and considered screaming, but I just stared out into the sea again. Yes, yes it's pretty, but, oh hell, I didn't know. I let myself finally admit what I'd been avoiding so far. -_I knew he would bolt. I knew he was going to run! Stupid, stupid, stupid- _I let out a little squeak when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waste. He laughed in my ear. And when I say he. I meant Randy. Can you sense the utter humiliation? No? I could and it tasted bitter on my tongue.

I like to think I have a reasonably nice voice in my head, that likes to think pretty and sane things. I thought that I was being perfectly reasonable when I thought he was gone. Stupid voice. I shall ask Mickie to slap me later. But right now I tried to steady my breathing and concentrate on my excited face, not my holy-shit-you-just-scared-the-freaking-crap-out-of-me face. Not as easy as it sounds.

I turned around and smiled at him, he looked good. He was wearing sweats and a tank top that clung to his skin and a beanie hat on his head. I swallowed the urge to say "golly you look spiffy" a million points for me. Half of those were for not saying golly. I took the coffee and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful" he bent down again and kissed me softly on the lips, I took a sip from my coffee and just blushed. Okay, I lose a points for blushing. Sue me.

"you been working out this morning?"

"yeah but only for a little, I couldn't concentrate"

"whys that?" he looked up at me and pulled me closer kissing me again

"because I couldn't stop thinking about you… and last night" I put my coffee down on the side and put my arms around his neck kissing him again, it wasn't a soft kiss either, it was a rough one, our tongues fighting for dominance when I felt Randy pull away

"what's wrong?" he looked at me, and just stared I could see his brain working into overdrive, thinking of what to say next, I was getting really scared. Well not scared but… shut up brain. Another point down for blabbering. I was just throwing them away today "Randy please tell me what's wrong, your scaring me"

"I just… last night… with the whole… you know…" I was growing impatient with him, not a pretty trait but I did resist the urge to smack him on the back and help him get his words out. Oh yay! Another point for me

"do you regret it?"

"oh god no! Of course I don't the complete opposite it's just, I want to know about the scar" just image complete silence, then a sudden sound of crickets croaking. That's what's going on in my head right now. Shit.

"I cant tell you that Randy" -_idiot, you have a better imagination then that- _I had to look away, he looked hurt, I just turned around picked up the coffee and walked back into the hotel room I sat on the bed and just drank it, when he came back in and sat besides me I resisted the urge to move away because I was embarrassed and upset, I'll give myself a point for that, I think I deserved that one

"I'm not going to force you to tell me, but I wish you could trust me enough to tell me"

"I trust you Randy but I don't think now is the right time for you too know, it's not something you go blabbing about"

"I know but I want you to be able to share things with me, I want you to be able to tell me things"

"and I can, just not this, it's serious Randy, it's not you know 'I was in a car accident' kind of shit, it's serious, it's secret. It's my secret and I'm not ready to tell yet, I understand if your pissed at me right now, so I'll leave, I just hope you believe me when I tell you that last night meant everything to me" I got up to leave when I heard him call my name. _-Oh Randy, doust thou haveth to prolong my torture?- _Or something like that, I always hated Shakespeare.

"Vicki, I understand, I know you'll tell me when your ready, when I said last night that I'd not only want you in the morning, I'd want you forever I meant it, I want you to be my girlfriend" -_the torture has ended. Hurrah! Raise the flags- _Okay maybe that a bit overboard, you don't have to raise the flags… Yet. The years still young. But my heart did feel lighter. I felt better. I took a big gulp of air and giggled. Damnit- I guess I loose a couple points for that.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Randy" he stood up and pulled me into a hug, and squeezed tightly. I jumped and he caught me supporting my weight by hanging onto my legs, -_screw my virtue grandma, I'm taking one for the team!- _I cupped the back of he neck and brought his face closer to mine and kissed him. Hard and long. I kissed him till I needed to come up for air, I titled my head back and laughed. Randy threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me. Who needs virtue anyway, it's not like I need it…

I walked out softly and closed Randy's door behind me and made my way back to mine and Mickie's room, I knocked and remembered the previous night I had to throw John onto my bed because of his drunken state, if he could remember how he got there I'll give him a hug. Mickie would probably kill me for letting him stay there while her and Dave were naked in the bed. When the door flew open, Mickie had grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me into the room literally throwing me onto my bed "Jesus Mickie what are you doing?" I stood up when Mickie threw her arms around me and hugged me

"I was so worried! The last time I see you, your practically zombie-fied then I wake up with John in your bed, and snoring like a pig, and that was at 7am this morning, I tried calling you 10 times and got no answer- you going to tell me where you been…" she slowly let go of me and looked at me with a sly smile on her face "and why does it look like your minus a bra?" I couldn't help it I had to laugh at her, I loved Mickie, BFF's and all that, but she is like a CSI. You couldn't piss without her knowing about it.

"how the hell do you know I'm not wearing a bra?!" I carried on laughing and wiped away a few tears. Tears of joy. Goody for me.

"Because when I hug you I can't feel it like usual and its cold in here" I zipped up my hoody even higher and just laughed until I calmed down "are you going to tell where you were?"

"I spent the night with Randy" she grinned like crazy before jumping on me. Oh god, flashback! and it was a good one, I had to throw her off before I relived it.

"are you serious?! Tell me everything!"

"okay just get off me!" she sat next to me and eagerly waited for me to explain everything, "after coming back here, and talking to Dave for all of 1 minute I went to Randy's room, I explained to him, I wasn't standing him up and why I was late, he asked me if I still wanted my 'massage' then he saw it Mickie"

"your scar?"

"yeah, and he froze this time, I went to get up but he told me not to go, and we spoke for a few more minutes before we kissed again, only this time, it drove me crazy and we ended up having the most unbelievable sex I think I've ever had in my whole life" her eyes bulged out of her head, and I blushed again. I was going to have to do something about that. I was loosing points all over the place.

"I want every detail you can think of. Now" I just laughed and shook my head

"later right now I have to shower, and change my clothes" I grabbed my stuff and walked into the bathroom, removing my phone I got up the picture of John from last night and sent it to him with '_if you don't have a hangover, IOU one hug. x' _at the bottom and sent it climbing it into the shower.

I couldn't help but smile when the hot water hit my skin, last night came flooding back to me, except I wasn't reliving it, I was watching the whole scene play out in front of me like I was watching a romantic movie and this was the bit where the girl finally got the man of her dreams, and that's how I felt, like I had met the man of my dreams, right now I hated the fact I was washing the scent of Randy's aftershave off me, I just turned the water off climbed out and got dressed ready for my flight this evening.


	18. Three Weeks Later

**Chapter 18 - Three Weeks Later**.

**'**_If I die and go to hell real soon  
__It will appear to me as this room,  
__If for eternity I'd lay in bed  
__In my boxers half stoned  
__With a pillow under my head!'_

I groaned rolling over and grabbing my phone, I rubbed my eyes before answering with a voice still half asleep "hello?"  
"_hello sleepy head"  
_"hey boss what can I do for you?"  
"_its what were doing for you, are you ready for your storyline to get interesting?"_ I sat straight up and listened as Stephanie explain what she expected from me and they guys in the coming weeks. For the past 3 weeks, the whole thing was getting intense, so far Hunter, Ric, Dave or Randy had interrupted my matches and either caused me to lose, or be disqualified, last week Randy had delivered an RKO to Mickie, -_poor girl didn't see it coming- _I kept listening to Stephanie slightly nodding off noting the time as _3.45am _until I heard something that caught my attention  
"please tell me your joking?"  
"_nope Hunter pitched me the idea and I though it was brilliant and after all the videos from the independent circuit seems like you can handle it" _a small smile crept across my lips  
"oh I can handle it, I love the idea, does he know yet?"  
"_nope I'm leaving that to you" _even though she was on the other end of the phone I could tell she was smiling broadly _"I hear it's going well, I'm happy for you, but I must be going my plane is being called"  
_"have a good flight boss" I hung up smiling, I was fully awake now and couldn't stay still, I got up and did my little jig I did when I was excited, before throwing my phone on the bed "YAY!" I was glad no-one saw me, talk about dying of embarrassment.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out some jogging bottoms and a clean top, taking off my pyjamas I slipped on the clothes brushed my hair back into a messy bun on top of my head. I pocketed my phone, key card and iPod and walked down to the gym, the phone call had got me so worked up I needed to do something to make me restless enough to go back to sleep. It was amazing how easy it is to get me worked up.

I slipped in my earphones and turned my iPod on the first song coming up was Paramore - That's What You Get. I smiled and nodded my head along as I walked into the gym and rushed over to the treadmill turned it up and started running for the next half hour.

I slowed down and stepped off of the treadmill and grabbed a towel so I could wipe the sweat away from my head, I still felt worked up, what I needed was a hug. I big one from Randy preferably. I put my hands on my hips and leaned my head back thinking about the best way to break the news to Randy and about what was going to be happening the following night on Raw, I didn't know whether or not he'd take it well.

Over the past 3 weeks, we have been inseparable, if he was there so was I, me and Mickie were now a permanent fixture in the Evolution locker room. Every time I tried to get Randy on his own to explain about my past, I found myself stopping and talking about something different, I think he knows because he always looked disappointed when I changed the subject. I couldn't exactly help it. Well I could but I'm not that brave. I may take bumps to the head every week but brave I am not. Damnit.

Just thinking about Randy now made my heart stop for a minute and a smile play across my lips, I walked over to the mats and laid on my back and started my sit-ups. Just 2 minutes in and thinking about everything that had been happening was enough to wipe the smug smile from my face. Yeah that's right I'll admit it, I was being smug. That's what I get. Karma is a bitch. I shall never be smug again.

If life had taught me anything it's that life is not perfect. Shock-shock horror. Especially not for me. I get happy for like a week then shit happens. And I know it's not my imagination. No matter what Mickie says. I'm willing to bet that Kelly Kelly had a thing for Randy. I swear by it.

My forehead creased into a frown as my sit-ups became quicker and harsher, -_50, 51... I'm just being stupid 55, 56, 57... What would he see in her anyway? 63, 64, 65... He looked pretty interested 75, 76, 77- _I stopped once I had a bad twinge in my back I just sat up and tried to shake everything to the back of my head. Stupid blonde woman…

I knew I had fallen for him like an idiot and by him I mean Randy and by fallen I mean you know the 'love' thing. Jesus Mary Mother of Joseph. Love sick puppy that's what I am now. Eew. I can just imagine the whole googly eyes thing like _Lady and the Tramp._ I stood up and stretched my legs out, I pushing myself into a spilt sitting up and slowly moved myself forward stretching out all the aches and pains I had, I had only came down here to tire out my mind and I end up pissed off again

I pulled out my earphones and switched off my iPod, I walked over to the weights and started lifting, until I heard someone walk into the gym I didn't bother to look up and see who it was, I'm not the only sad act who comes down to the gym at like _4.30_ in the morning. Right?! I closed my eyes and just concentrated on the weights. I don't need to be reminded I'm sad. "Are you going to ignore your boyfriend all night?" my stomach jumped I replaced the weight and jumped into Randy's arms breathing in the scent of his aftershave.

I rapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him, "I thought you flight was getting in tomorrow!" Okay now I don't feel so sad. Actually I feel pretty darn happy.

"I can always go and room with John tonight if you don't want me"

"how could I not!? I've missed you like crazy" he bent down and kissed me, he'd asked Steph if I could go to the signing he had to attend with Ric, Hunter and Dave but she didn't think it was good for the storyline, so I had to miss out. But she's the boss. Great…

"lets get up to my room" I walked over to my phone and placed it into my pocket. We walked up as I slid my key card into the door Randy took hold of my waist and pulled me close fighting to pull my shirt off already

"calm down let's get in first"

"I haven't seen you for two days, get inside" I was so glad I wasn't the only one feeling the strain of a two day absence. John told me I was being pathetic. I punched him in the arm. Good times. I pushed the door open and rushed straight in removing my top in the process, I heard Randy kick the door close and he hastily walked towards me kissing me I opened my mouth to allow the kiss to deepen he put his hands on my back and pulled myself towards him, we stood there just kissing till he removed his hands from my back and pulled up his t-shirt not removing his lips from mine till he had to pull the shirt over his head.

He stood there staring at me, his eyes burning holes into me, I snaked my arm around my back and unhooked my bra letting it fall to the floor, he bent down onto his knees and yanked down my joggers leaving me in just my knickers, he stayed where he was and just kissed me all the way up my leg, and when he got to the top of my thigh he started to kiss me through my underwear, I let out a long sigh -_god I had missed him!- _I so badly wanted to touch him. I wanted to reach out and rack my nails down his chest. But it wouldn't do good to mark him up.

Such perfection does not need to be ruined. His words not mine. He stood up and started to unbutton his jeans, "let me do it" this time I bent down onto my knees and started to unbutton his jeans for him, I really resisted the urge to bite him. Yay for me. I pulled them down as he stepped out of them, I stood up and put my thumbs in the waistline of his boxers and slowly peeled them away from his hips, he did the same to me, we both stood there naked looking at each other.

I knew what he was thinking, and he knew what I was thinking as well and I doubt it was _"lets sit and play chess!"_ we threw ourselves at one and other, feverishly kissing, hands exploring each other, Randy was much stronger then me so he shoved me against the hotel wall, biting and kissing my neck, leaving love bites in the process, I kept letting out moans, not being able to stop myself. With one hand Randy grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head holding them there, he put the other hand between my legs, and my moaning grew louder and his strokes became quicker.

I couldn't help it, my body started to react. I started to shake and my knee's became weak. I couldn't help myself and I screamed out his name he smirked at me before kissing me again, letting my hands fall to my sides, I reached out for him but he stopped me, I wanted to jump on him and wrap my body around his.

"no way, tonight is going to be all about you" he smirked at me before picking me up and laying me on the bed he crawled on top of me and he lifted each of my legs up as I wrapped them around his waist, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him I gave up and bite him on the neck I left an identical love bite to the one he had given me. Woops, not to perfect now. He looked at me mentally challenging me, I smiled at him biting my lip, I gasped out surprised as Randy moves himself closer into me, I tried as hard as I could not to scratch him, I balled my hands into fists and tried but gave in anyway and marked him.

I couldn't tell whether or not he was moaning or screaming and whether those feelings were for pleasure or pain. He was right it was all about me, all I could think was how good it was and that it wouldn't be like this with anyone else. I hate to admit it but he seriously was amazing in bed. No wonder he had so many woman. Oh shit, that doesn't matter now because, yay, he was with me now.

I didn't think it could get any better till I heard Randy mutter something, I thought I heard wrong, so I ignored it. It was easy to ignore he was giving me his bed moves. Randy's thrusts became quicker and deeper, I could even feel the bed move, I heard him start to groan and I felt his body tense, knowing he was coming was making me more excited, after the final agonising thrusts we both yelled out each we didn't care if anyone could hear us, we just carried on groaning and screaming.

At that moment it was just me and him, in the whole entire would, Randy collapsed on top of me, completely breathless, I looked at him as he looked up at the ceiling smiling and trying to catch his breath, "say it again Randy. So I know I didn't make it up in my head" that wouldn't be good, it would make me boarder that line between, love sick puppy to stalker chick from hell. But he lifted himself up and leaned on his elbow, tracing once hand over my jaw line down my arm and finding my hand and enlacing our finger together he looked me in the eye and said

"Victoria Marietta Summers… I love you" my smile could have probably set the room ablaze, I had heard right he looked down at me and kissed me. Goody for me, I was just a love sick puppy. I must phone my mum and tell her.

"I love you too" together we came at each other catching our lips and body's in a tight embrace before laying back going at it again, only this time, it was all about him.

When I awoke in the morning I had a feeling of anticipation I had forgot to mention about the call to Stephanie yesterday and I was still worried about his reaction. Worried was an understatement. I felt Randy's arm tightly around my waist, I slowly lifted it off and climbed out of bed, I pulled some clothes out my suitcase and walked into the shower -_I'll go talk to John about it, he'll know what to do, or I can hide behind him when I tell Randy- _I took a quick shower drying myself with a towel and slipped my clothes on, I put my hair up into the towel and started to hand drying it.

It dried into loose curls framing my face I pulled my fringe out my eyes clipping it on top of my head, I put a little face make-up on and applying a vigorous amount to my neck to hide the tell tale signs of last night, I decided to only put on some mascara, instead of the usual eyeliner, grabbed my 'extreme aggression' hoody bent down kissing Randy on the cheek before leaving and walking next door to John leaving Randy in bed to sleep. He needed the sleep, hehe-haha.

I knocked and waited for him or Dave to answer when I got nothing I tried opening the door, it wasn't locked so I just walked in seeing John asleep in his bed, I'd have to tell him about that, it would serve him right if a fan walked in and stole his dirty clothes or something. He was laying naked face down, so all I could see was his butt, I laughed to myself and leaned into John and whispered into his ear making him shiver in his sleep, he started snoring, I stood up and placed my hands on my hips "John? John, John, John" I was trying to wake him but all he did was repeat what I said

"John, John, John, John" and he smiled, I laughed to myself but I was starting to get a little fed up when all he was doing was smiling and repeating his name. He wasn't easy to wake up ever, I could sell some good stories about John. I could make a bucket load of cash. But he was my best friend I wouldn't do that to him. Damnit.

"JOHN!" he rolled off the bed with a big thud hitting the floor and letting out a huge girly scream, he looked up at me and wrapped his cover around himself more

"what are you doing?! You could have given me a heart attack you crazy woman! Turn around! I'm naked! You could have seen everything" I sign and turned around hands in my pockets

"trust me once, you've seen one, you've seen them all"

"like last night eh?" he laughed when I shook my head cupping my face in my hands laughing "yes me and Dave heard everything"

"you are such an ass, hurry up and get dressed I need some advice" he walked over to his suitcase with my back still turned he pulled on some bottoms and sat down on the bed, I walked over and sat next to him, I played with my hands nervously "how best is it to approach Randy with something your not quite sure how he will react to?"

John looked down at my stomach, looked at me, then my stomach, then at me again. "Jesus your not…?"

"NO I'm not pregnant idiot!" I jokingly punched his arm and looked at him "I got a call from Steph last night giving me the latest on the Evolution thing and she told me that things will happen between me and them, then I'm going to be in a match of sorts" I was trying to get John to figure it out on his own, but he just stared at me

"and…?" I rolled my eyes laughing

"basically it's going to be Vicki Summers vs. Randy Orton." John's mouth dropped open I reached out and shut it for him, "keep your mouth shut or you'll catch flies John" I tried going for light humour and it didn't work.

"shit, he isn't going to like that"

I slumped my shoulders "that's not what I wanted to hear."

"yeah but that's what's going to happen he isn't going to like it one bit" I groaned and threw myself back onto the bed

"he told me he loved me this morning" John did what I had just done leaning back onto the bed he looked at me

"he finally told you huh? I was waiting for that"

"you knew?"

"we can all tell, it's hard not to your always together, he talks about you non-stop, it gets annoying after a while actually"

"oh god, this is going to make everything worse isn't it? Will you tell him for me please?" he just shook his head and me and laughed

"no way, you got to tell him. Get it over with, he might be okay with it, think you can handle yourself?"

"it's not as though I'm not used to it, I did it a lot when I wrestled in Japan. Men were all I wrestled"

"but Randy might be different when he gets into the zone he doesn't give a shit who you are he'll come at you" I sat just rubbed my hands together "go and talk to him, I'll be able to hear if things get out of hand" I smiled and him and made my way to the door

"thanks for listening" I walked out and went next door to our room letting myself in, I looked down at Randy still sleeping in the position I left him in. I was actually going to do this. John was no help, he just basically told me to tell him. Just tell him… sounds so easy. Oh, great.

He looked so peaceful, I sat down on the bed next to him and just cuddled up to him, he moved his arm over and pulled me in closer, I shut my eyes and just breathed in his smell, -_he loves me, I can't believe it,- _I smiled into his chest and he began to move around, I looked up at him as his eyes opened, "morning handsome, sleep well?" he nodded before closing his eyes again "no way mister get up, we need to talk" he opened his eyes and sat right up rubbing them.

"Okay I'm up, just give me a minute" he walked over to his bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes lighting one up and walked out to the balcony, I rolled my eyes got up from the bed, made him a coffee and waited for him to finish up, I prayed silently in my head -_let that be an ever lasting cigarette please oh Lord- _but no luck. When he walked back in I handed him the coffee and sat down "what do you want to talk about?"

"you know I love you right?" he looked a little scared once I said that,

"your not breaking up with me are you?"

"oh god NO! Of course I'm not!"

"thank god for that, what do you want to tell me then?" I leant back into the chair I was sat on and brought my knees up to my chest, I looked at him and just considered what I was going to say next

"have you ever seen my tapes from Japan?"

"yeah I have, but I don't see what this has to do with anything"

"you know I can handle myself in the ring don't you, whether it's with a man or a woman"

"yes, you can, I know you can but what has this got to do with anything?" I sighed and rubbed my hand into my hair, silly Randy making this harder then it had to be. Or maybe I was just pointing the finger.

"I got a call from Stephanie last night, she said Hunter had pitched some ideas to her and she liked them and decided that, she would go with the ideas" I paused and looked to see if he had worked it out yet when he just stared back at me I went on "basically tonight, it's going to be meandyouinamatch" I said the last bit so rushed he couldn't work it out. Yay!

"sorry what did you say?"

Okay let's go for cryptic "she wants me and you to be in a match together"

"teaming up right? That's not to bad. Against who?" he took the bait! But I had to tell him anyways so now I went for the truth

"no Randy, me AGAINST you, not teaming up with" he just looked at me and I could see his jaw clench

"what?"

"me vs. you, tonight on Raw. I thin…" before I could say anything more his was on his feet striding across the room to the door "Randy wait! Let's talk about this"

"what is there to talk about huh?! They put me in a match with my girlfriend and expect me to be okay with this?! Hunter knows what I'm like when I wrestle! This is unacceptable!" he walked back into the room kicking the wall

"you need to calm down, its going to be fine!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S FINE?!" he was shouting in my face expecting me to just sit there and take it, I pushed myself up from the chair and walked over to him, I don't like being shouted at. So I gave him as good as he gave me.

"BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT WE DO! THIS IS OUR JOB!"

"ITS MY JOB TO BEAT UP MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"NO ITS YOUR JOB TO GO OUT THERE AND WRESTLER WHOEVER THEY TELL YOU TOO BECAUSE ITS YOUR JOB, WE GO OUT THERE AND DO AS WERE TOLD BECAUSE IT'S OUR JOB WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Randy looked at me and sat back down on the bed

"And your telling me your absolutely fine with this, when you know that it wont matter to me when were in the ring?" aah, calm. No more shouting. I won, yes!

"yes I am, I'm telling you because I know this is our job and we have to do it, you know I can handle myself out there, better then most woman, I love what I do and I think this could be great for the whole angle it will make things exciting, isn't that what wrestling is suppose to be about?"

"yeah it is, but I don't want to hurt you, I LOVE you, I don't want to do this"

"we have no choice, I love you too, and I love this idea I think it would be great. You honestly don't have to worry about hurting me, you really should worry about ME hurting YOU" I tried lifting the mood. Some light humour I got a small smile from him, I made my way over to the bed and sat on his lap putting my arms around his neck I kissed him on the head before leaning my head against his

"you sure about this? You know how I get, I don't hold back at all, I'm serious" I just laughed and flicked his ear, something I knew annoyed him,

"come on, you saw the tapes you know what I can do, give me your best shot" he pulled me onto the bed and kissed me, lifting all the tension from the argument. After laying in the bed for a few minutes Randy got up for a shower, I went over and started to pack our bags for the night, I smiled as I slipped in my favourite set of bra and panties into Randy's bag hoping it will make him feel better before our match. Hopefully he would find it funny. I threw them into the corner and waited for him to get out the shower.

"I packed your bag for you" I smiled up at him he came across and kissed me on the forehead before picking out some clothes and putting them on, together we went down to lunch and met up with Mickie and Dave, we sat and chatted till it was time to leave for the arena for tonight's Raw. "Your bike or mine?"

"yours" we put our bags on the back and climbed on I started the engine up with Randy putting his arms around my waist we made our way to the arena. When we got there we pulled up removed our bags put them over our shoulders and walked in holding hands going straight to the locker rooms where we saw Hunter and Ric, you could see Hunter anticipating what Randy was going to do instead Randy just smiled and put his bags down.

"Hey trouble maker you okay?"

"yeah I'm great! Really pumped up for tonight"

"you serious?"

"of course! Its fun wrestling the girls but once in a while its nice to get into the ring with the guys, I think it's a better challenge"

"I was hoping you would say that, how was Orton about it?"

"not good at first but I calmed him down and reasoned with him, his cool about it now, I think his secretly looking forward to it"

"that's why I told Steph to let you tell him, he probably would have punched me out, I'm surprised he didn't when he came in"

"he wouldn't do that, his cool about it now, lets just hope I can kick his ass" I smiled up at Hunter before walking up to Randy and kissing him on the cheek "I'm going to look for Mickie and I might hang out with Candice for a bit, see you later" I walked out trying to find the Diva's locker room, when I got in I saw Mickie and Candice talking in the corner when they saw me walk in the stopped talking "hey guys, why stop on my account"

"no reason, how you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks Candice, how are you and the boyfriend?"

"were doing good, eh listen I better head out I got some things to do." she walked out leaving just me and Mickie,

"have I done something?"

"no why?"

"well first when I come in you guys stop talking and then Candice makes some half-assed excuse to leave, it's like being in high school again "

"nothings wrong, were just worried about tonight"

"oh that, it's all good honestly, you just wait, I'll probably kick his ass" we both laughed but Mickie looked like she knew something I didn't. I let it go and wait straight into my bag putting on my clothes for tonight, I put on my usual knee pads, and red fishnet tights before putting on my black cargo shorts with white stitching, my top was a tight red lycra material with 'Uniquely Hardcore' written across the front, I put on my usual angel-winged boots and sorted out my hair and make-up for the show, by the time I was finished I was being called for my bit with Evolution, I said goodbye to the girls, the locker room now being full before making my way to the interview area.

**On Camera-**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Raw I am joined by WWE Diva Vicki Summers" the fans erupted into cheers when the camera panned out and brought me into focus. "My first question to you is in the past few weeks we have seen Evolution tailing you, interrupting you matches causing you to lose what are you thoughts in trying to defuse this situation?"

"honestly? I don't know there pretty persistent I cant seem to drill it into them that I don't want to join, I don't see why they just cant, chose the Woman's Champion. Why me? That's something I cant seem to understand myself"

"okay so do you see a way out of this predicament?"

"I don't know you'll probably have to ask them that, there the only ones who know how far they will go, all I know is I want out of this whole thing I just want to go back to challenging for the belt and winning it, not joining Evolution, not worrying about whether or not there going to interrupt my matches, I don't want to join a group who thinks that cheating is the only way to win and that it's okay, to RKO my friend and fellow Diva Mickie James that is not something I want to involve myself with…" I was interrupted by clapping coming from around the corner, you heard an enormous amount of boo's when Evolution came into view

"Nice little speech there Summers, but we all know that you're lying, why would you not be? Who doesn't want to join Evolution so why don't you just announce to the world your joining us come back to our locker room for a little celebration and Randy here will give you his personal welcome" all of Evolution looked on at me waiting for my answer in my head I was already mentally undressing him and thinking -_Yes please mister- _but I just clenched my jaw and brought out another blunt answer

"No" they all looked pissed and Randy started walking forwards Hunter held out his hand to stop him I just moved forwards holding my arms out "what you going to do about it? RKO me? I would really love to see you try"

"this is why Summers. This is why we want you to join us, you are not scared of us, your not intimidated by the idea of power I know I can see your tempted, you should just bite the bullet and join us, go on do it"

"like I said before Hunter, NO. Your going to have to force me before I ever considered joining you" Hunter smirked at me. Randy stepped forwards I just stood there rooted to the spot, I really wanted to jump him again. I balled my hands into fists and dug my nails into my palm. Love should be considered an addiction or a virus or something

"that's what we though, that's why we approached our GM Stephanie McMahon and requested a little match for tonight, you see it will be Randy Orton with Batista in my corner vs. Vicki Summers and if you fail to beat me, which you will, you will join us and there will be nothing you can do about it" they all smirked at me, by this time Randy now had a his hand brushing my cheek I pushed him off of me and looked at them all before holding my arms out in front of me and saying

"bring it on."

**Off Camera-**

Randy came up behind me and lifted me off my feet "your not getting away that quickly" I spun round and put my arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss,

"go and get changed, our match will be soon, I don't want you being late"

"are you sure you want to do this?"

"are you sure YOU want to do this, I mean you may have seen my tapes but you haven't felt it for yourself, I am one mean bitch in the ring"

"I cant wait to find out" he kissed me full on the lips and walked back with the rest of Evolution, while I waited for our match to start, heading over to the gorilla I was just stretching when I heard my name being called I looked up to see Kelly walking over

"hey Kelly what can I do for you?"

"Hey I just saw you and Randy back there? You getting serious?"

"your right to the point aren't you? But yeah we are, why?"

"you know we used to date right?"

"no I didn't"

"yeah for about 6 months, we got pretty serious, he told me he loved me and everything, he cheated on me though, that's why we broke up" my patients was growing extremely thin "good luck in your match tonight" she walked off with a skip in her step, if she wanted to plant a seed of doubt in my head then she was successful in doing so, I stood there for a minute completely dumbfounded about what I had just been told. I knew I wasn't imagining it! Mickie had to agree with me now

I shook all doubts out of my head when a stagehand told me I'd be on in 5 minutes, Randy and Dave still hadn't turned up I continued to do my stretching until I heard them coming round the corner, Randy approached me I knew he'd found the underwear because he had a smug grin on his face, but my music was queued and I walked out behind the curtain.

**Vicki Summers vs. Randy Orton /w Batista **

I walked out to a rush of cheers, with the same smile I had every week still on my face I saluted the fans before walking down the ramp, I stepped back and took a run at the ring and slid in. Jumping up to the term buckles I saluted the fans again before twisting and jumping down again.

I paced back and forth and waited until Evolutions music hit and Randy walked out with Dave even though I knew I'd be facing him, my whole body wanted to jump and kiss him, he came walking into the ring and climbing the term buckles himself he held out his arms posed his usual pose to the fans with Dave standing at the ropes posing himself, once Dave left the ring and the bell was rung, I clicked my knuckles and wrists before circling the ring with Randy I whispered low enough for just him to hear "you like me surprise in your bag babe?" he smirked at me before we locked up, he overpowered me by throwing me into the term buckle where I hit my head. He posed out to the audience again, with Dave clapping outside.

I held onto the back of by my head -_he really isn't going to hold back is he?- _I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood back up again ready to take on my boyfriend.


	19. My Busted Nose, Your Kiss With Kelly

**Chapter 19 - My Busted Nose, Your Kiss With Kelly.**

Standing back up I just looked at him, I put my game face on and completely forgot that, I was in love with Randy, and by the looks of it, he had too, he stood there for a minute I walked further into the ring slowly and stood rooted to the spot, I listened to crowd cheering me, I listened to them booing Randy. He moved closer to me, and leant forwards, "I'll give you the first shot for free, come on hit me" I look around at the cheering crowd, they were oblivious to the fact they were really cheering for me to hit my boyfriend, oh well he cant have everything his way, might as well enjoy it will I can. Right? I reached my hand back, and balled it into a fist, he probably expected me to just slap him, instead I punched him square in the jaw. Ooooh, what a rush.

He stumbled taken aback from the fact I had punched him, not waiting for him to recover I flew at him, one hand on the back of his head I kept hitting him, moving him closer to the ropes, when he got nearer the ropes, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an Irish whip, he reversed it, instead throwing me into the rope, he went to clothesline me but I ducked under him waiting for him to turn around, I jumped on the spot and hit him square in the chest with a dropkick, he fell to the canvas but got straight back up, once he was on his feet I went at him again giving him another standing dropkick.

I threw myself on top of him and started hitting him over and over again, till he put both hands onto my waist and threw me off, he got back onto his feet before mebut I still ran at him again, but he grabbed me by the waist spun me around into a sidewalk slam, my head was the first thing to hit the floor, I held onto it and soon as it had made contact, he stood above me putting his hand to his lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding from the punches I had thrown at him. I was probably going to pay for it later. Here's to hoping he isn't to pissed later.

His now smug grin had changed into an evil glare, he took the usual stance he did when he wanted to hit the RKO, waiting for me to stand up, he slammed his fist into the floor, when I got up he went to grab my head, but I pushed him off into the ropes, with as much force as my body would allow. Which isn't a lot but strangely it was enough. When he came back at me he took me down with a clothesline, I went straight down retching the wind being knocked out of me, he stood up and started kicking me in the back, -_it's on now!- _once he stopped kicking me I pulled myself over to the rope as he waited for me to get back to my feet.

I could see Batista clapping in the corner with a smile on his face, I could picture Mickie's face at the very moment, probably etched with panic. She'd probably kick Dave ass later. I wanted front row tickets please. I pulled myself up using the ropes, he waited in the corner once I was up he ran at me, but I got my feet up and caught him right between the eyes he stumbled back, but shook his head and came at me again, I lifted myself up and wrapped my legs around his head -_he was like his last night as well- _I inwardly laughed to myself, what a thing to think while having a match. Typical of me. I started wondering if he was thinking the same.

-_Probably not his probably thinking how much he wants to hurt me right now- _I wrapped my legs tighter and threw myself out of the corner not letting go and bringing Randy down in a leg scissors he fell to the floor I stood up and threw myself on him again, hitting him, everywhere I could, I leapt up and jumped on the top rope and waited for him to stand up.

I could see Batista coming at me from the corner of my eye, without a second's though I jumped from the top rope into a cross body landing right on him, the fans went wild with cheers, they started shouting 'Summers, Summers!' but because he wasn't expecting it he fell beneath me. It had knocked the wind out of me so I slowly stood up with my arm on my stomach, as I got up I felt Randy grab my hair pulling me into the ring, I held onto his head and dropped back down, causing him to fall back when the rope caught him on the throat. Never forget the sleeping dragon. Randy was the dragon and I had forgot for a couple seconds. Shit.

I saw Batista starting to get back up, so I slid into the ring and took my chance I kicked Randy in the head, and climbed up to the top rope as quick as I could, but Batista was already back up on the apron distracting the referee as well as me, Randy got back up and came over to me, with one hand on my throat and the other on my stomach, I grabbed his wrist and started shaking my head begging him not to do what he was going to next, but he didn't usually listen to me so why would he change the habit now? But he just flipped me over his head and threw me into the unforgiving canvas below me.

I howled out in pain as my back slammed onto the floor, as well as my head, I rolled in pain, it was a dull ache but annoying as hell. I could see Batista was back onto the floor and the referee was now hovering over me checking to see if I could continue and if I was okay, "'m alright" with on hand firmly holding my back and the other holding onto the rope and pulling myself up. I saw Randy running at me in time to duck.

I moved out of the way, he hit the term buckle and turned around, when he did I caught him with a spinning wheel kick, when he fell to the floor I grabbed his arm and leg and dragged him to the corner, I tried again at climbing the term buckle, I didn't even stop to think before I jumped off the rope and hit Randy with my Shooting Star Press, I covered him, my heart stopped with anticipation, when the referee's hand came down for two I felt someone grab my ankle and pull me from the ring with such force I hit the padded floor with a thud I left out a groan as I heard the referee laying into Batista

"watch yourself, one more move like that and your gone from ringside" I held onto the apron looked into the ring at Randy using the referee to help himself up. I half slid in ring before I felt someone grab the back on my shirt then grab my hair again, I was turned to face Batista and he had a wild look in his eyes I brought my foot up between his legs, he let go of me and fell to the floor just holding onto his groin, Mickie and Dave will kill me for that later, but one problem at a time.

I slid into the ring and waited for Randy to see me, once he did I turned around and went to hit the Pelé kick, but he moved out of the way in time, I fell onto my head and started to get up, when I turned around I got hit with the RKO.

I landed directly on my head I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, and for a moment I was actually seeing stars. I couldn't feel Randy try to pin me, I heard the ref asking him what he was doing, I shook my head out trying to get rid of my blurred vision and the headache that I felt coming over me.

Great I was getting a backlash. Ouch, this is going to hurt in the morning. I got onto my knees, I was still shaking I tried to stand but fell back into the term buckle, I could see better know, but what I saw wasn't exactly pleasant, Batista and Randy were standing over me, the referee was in the middle of us trying to hold them back, but Randy just grabbed hold of him and threw him out of the way.

They stood over me with looks of complete anger and smugness, I couldn't even tell if this wasn't genuine anymore, I heard the ring bell go I looked over at Lillian and the referee talking "here is your winner by disqualification Vicki Summers!" my heart began to beat out of my chest for a moment I though that was it, but who the fuck was I kidding? Answer; Myself. Double damnit. I heard Hunter over the microphone I looked up to see him and Ric walking into the ring.

"hold on a damn minute! This match is far from OVER! I have just come from Stephanie's office and this match is now NO DISQUALIFICATION!" my eyes widened with shock, I tried climbing out of the ring, but I felt someone grabbing onto my hair, if those two weren't careful, I was going to be bald by the end of this match. I would be having words later. I held onto the hand and turned around to see Batista with an animalistic look on his face, I looked over at Randy who had a mixed expression on his face, one of determination and smugness, the other of worry and love, -_at least he hasn't totally forgotten I'm his girlfriend- _He got a couple of brownie points for that.

I tried lightening my mood but it wasn't any good because I knew what Batista was going to do next and I braced myself for it. He forced my head between his legs, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up. I held onto his head, with my eyes wide open I tried to look for Randy but I couldn't find him so I settled for keeping my eyes shut and pleading 'no don't do it, please!' I felt a huge pull in my stomach and my hair framed my face from the force of being thrown into the canvas by a Batista Bomb, my head hit the floor so hard it rebounded back and hit it again. I bit my own tongue and could taste blood.

I didn't dare open my eyes or try to move, I was scared I was going to vomit. I'd be lucky I didn't have a concussion. But it wasn't over yet. I felt myself being pulled onto my feet, I could hardly keep my legs from falling under me, when someone snaked their arm around my neck and bring me down face first into the canvas yet again in another RKOI felt tears well up into my eyes and a sudden sting in my face, I couldn't see anything but I felt someone drop onto of me and 3 loud slams next to my ear. And music, Evolutions music. I'd lost. Shiiiiiit. I put my hand up to my face and felt something hot trickle down from my nose and leak into my hair.

I could taste the blood still and finally opened my eyes, I could actually see without anything being blurry. Goody for me. But I felt woozy and dizzy still but I watched as Hunter knelt beside me "Welcome to Evolution" before Randy and Batista held onto an arm each and lifted me onto my feet, raising my arms above my head when they let go I fell to my knees and slumped to the floor and they all continued to pose away before exiting the ring and heading up the ramp leaving me on the floor. I wanted to cry, I wanted to beat my fists into the mat, but people were watching. And I couldn't.

I heard the referee calling my name to check to see if I was okay "'m fine, am I bleeding?"

"you nose may be broken we need to get you to the back, can you walk?"

"yeah I can walk, I'm not stupid" I snapped at the referee before pulling myself out of the ring and standing up, I put my hand to my nose and tried to stop it from bleeding but it just kept coming out. I had rolled out the ring too quickly, I stumbled on my feet and almost fell but the ref caught me, I threw my arm over his shoulder and he helped me get up the ramp. I felt bad for snapping but I was seriously pissed off with Randy. Before we got to the back I turned to the fans who were still cheering and saluted to them before disappearing behind the curtain.

**Backstage On Camera-**

"Vicki Summers can I get your reaction of what just happened out there"

"what just happened?! They are completely crazy, I could be facing a goddamn broken nose because of them and now I have to handle the fact that I am part of Evolution, whatever I do must go through them first, my career from now on is going to be controlled by them I am PISSED OFF. I hope they…" I was interrupted when Evolution themselves walked around the corner

"I think a little celebration is in order here"

"CELEBRATION?!"

"Welcome Summers to Evolution, now, why don't you come to our locker room and we can really get the Welcome Party going"

"You must have a serious screw loose, after what happened out there? You think I'm happy, well I'm not, and next week on Raw, I'll be going about my business like I should be, you can forget me joining this group because it is NOT HAPPENING" Hunter came walking close to me and shoved the referee that was still helping me away, I couldn't help it I stumbled and almost fell, I saw Randy flinch like it was basic instinct to try to help, but he recovered quick. Bully for him.

"you better watch your mouth, and as for next week, you wont be fighting you will be accompanying me to the ring and watch as I take on John Cena and you will not say a damn thing about it" as they all walked off I stood there with my hand wiping the blood from my face

**Off Camera-**

Still with my hand to my nose, it began to throb as the blood was still dripping, a stage hand gave me a towel and I nodded my thanks and held it to my face when Randy came rushing over to me, but he was the last person I wanted to see "babe oh Jesus are you okay?" I looked up at him

"do I look like I'm okay? Well the answer is no I'm fucking not" he tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I moved out the way, damn I could be a bitch when I wanted

"what's wrong with you?"

"me?! I though the match would be great, I was so looking forward to it, but you couldn't just let Batista power bomb me could you? I wouldn't be facing a broken nose if you hadn't of given me a **2nd** RKO! And you don't think anything's wrong?!" he put his hands to his head and let out a long groan, there I said it, that's why I was pissed, because I hated to be humiliated on TV. Who would have guessed?

"I'm so sorry, but Hunter was signalling me to do it, if I didn't it wouldn't have looked right, that's what we do were Evolution we rub salt in the wounds I'm so sorry, please come here" he reached out for me again but I just shrugged him off I really wasn't in the mood, once I was pissed I had to ride it, I wasn't very good at swallowing my anger. But truthfully I knew I was being pathetic.

"Don't. I can't talk to you right now, I have to get my nose checked out" I pushed my way past him and headed in the direction of the medical room, once I got in there I knocked and waited before walking in a sitting myself on the bed "anything you can do to stop this bleeding?"

"I though I'd be seeing you, let me have a look" he started to examine my nose and after 5 minutes he managed to stop the bleeding

"what's the prognosis doc? Is it broken?"

"no, its just a bone bruise, when you fell you landed badly and just burst a blood vessel in your nose, it should be fine in a couple of days just be sure to put some ice on it once you get back to the hotel otherwise it will swell and it's likely to bruise if you don't"

"thanks doc, I'm so glad it isn't broken, can you give me some painkillers it's throbbing like hell and it doesn't help that I have really bad backlash"

"oh, ouch here you go this should help" he passed me some painkillers and a bottle of water before I got up to leave heading straight to the locker room as soon as I walked through the door Mickie threw herself onto me giving me a hug causing me to drop my water "Jesus Mickie, what's this all about?!"

"what?! Are you kidding me? You got your ass kicked out there! And once I saw the blood… I could kill Dave and Randy!"

"come on lets go and sit down" we walked over to our bags and sat down, where Mickie continued to looked hassled "Mickie it's fine honestly, I've had worse I'm just glad my nose isn't broken, just a bone bruise"

"I knew it was a mistake

""no it wasn't, honest to god I'm fine just pissed I guess"

"yeah, I'm not surprised you took the RKO pretty bad"

"yeah I think it was your boyfriends Bomb must have had something to do with it" I laughed but it didn't really reach my eyes. I still wasn't happy but I wasn't as pissed.

"you look like your thinking hard"

"yeah I am, I feel like such an idiot"

"why?"

"because…" I let out a frustrated groan and got out of the chair "because I really was excited about the match and everything. I was the one who talked Randy into it. And then I get all pissy because I got humiliated"

"it was pretty… uncomfortable to watch"

"yeah, great, now I feel stupid for feeling stupid, shit, shit, double shit. I hated it when I owe someone an apology" yeah I hate to admit it but I was wrong, damnit I hated it when I was wrong, but I guess I really did owe Randy an explanation of why I was being such a bitch. "Mickie I'll be right back I need to go and find Randy," I walked out the door heading in the direction of his locker room.

I turned the corner heading to their locker room but froze when I saw what was in front of me, my blood boiled to a dangerous level, I looked on to see Kelly with her hands all over Randy's arms and chest, throwing her head and her boobs in his face.

What came next really made me want to scream she leaned in and gave him and soft, lingering kiss on the lips, in any other situation I wouldn't be bothered, thinking it was just a friendly kiss but with her open flirting and what she said a little while before the match, I wasn't so pleased. Randy didn't even move or try to push her away, she walked away with a self-satisfied smile plastered on her face, she looked me in the eye and walked away. The bitch looked me in the eyes and smiled! I waited to see his face, I could of handled it if he had been confused or unhappy but he was smiling.

He was actually fucking smiling. My eyes filled with hot angry tears, he was making me cry again! Now I really did feel like an idiot. "Vicki it's not what it looks like"

"you seemed to be enjoying it from where I'm stood" he came walking over to me and tried to hug me but I just pushed him back as hard as I could. He would of fallen if he didn't catch onto the open door "don't even think about it, enjoy the rest of your night Randy" I made my way back to the woman's locker room trying to stop myself from crying, I couldn't believe he didn't seem bothered that Kelly was kissing him and didn't even attempt to push her away, then he just smiles and thinks I wont be upset?! -_what an asshole!- _

I rounded the corner still steaming mad I wasn't even thinking straight, I wasn't concentrating on anything but how mad I was. I saw Dave coming but didn't pay attention to him till I knocked into him and went crashing to the floor landing on my ass

"sorry" I mumbled it because I didn't quite trust my voice, I took the hand he offered and stood up

"it's okay what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"I… um nothing… I guess my ass is going to hurt as well as my face now" I tried light humour it helped sometimes but not now. Great.

"okay avoiding the question a little aren't you, what's wrong?"

"I just saw Kelly kiss Randy" there I said it and actually saying it made me cry. Oh for God's sake.

"what did he do?" I noticed how cautious Dave's voice was, I could tell he was uncomfortable about crying women. I wiped my eyes and smiled at him

"um it doesn't matter its fine, can you do me a favour Dave?"

"yeah sure what?" he was happy for the subject to change, fine by me I didn't really want to talk about it anyway. I walked into the locker room grabbed the keys to my bike and went back outside "give these to Randy and tell him to make his own way back to the hotel tonight, and tell him I wont be staying with him, if he gets lonely tell him I'm sure Kelly wouldn't mind keeping his bed warm" wow, that was incredibly bitchy eve for me. Shit and double shit. Dave took the keys and wrapped an arm around my shoulder

"I take it you'll be with John?"

"no your staying with him it wouldn't be fair on you"

"I'll be with Mickie tonight so don't worry about it"

"thanks Dave, I really appreciate it, please don't tell him I'll be staying there he'll only want to talk to me and I'm a little too angry to see him"

"you have my word, I'll see you tomorrow, keep your chin up" I walked back into the locker room and headed straight for my bag, I just grabbed my hoody and put the hood completely over my hair, I left all my ring gear on. I didn't want Dave to get to Randy then for him to come and find me. I'd probably hit him. I didn't really want to I checked I had everything and headed for the door

"Hey wait, Vick where are you going?"

I turned around and saw Mickie texting on her phone, she looked at me, concerned. Again, I really needed to get out of here "I'm going to find John and then go back to the hotel"

"why are you in such a rush? And not even changed yet? What did Randy do?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I just want to get back have a hot shower and sleep, ask Dave later tonight he'll tell you, I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"okay babe" she hugged me before I left and made my way to John's locker room, I knocked and walked in "John?!" when I couldn't see him I shouted his name again when he came running out the bathroom

"hey what's up?"

"are you heading back to the hotel now?"

"yeah, why?"

"can you give me a ride back to the hotel? And can I stay with you tonight please?"

"of course you can baby girl but why? Aren't you sharing with Randy?"

"I would be if I hadn't seen Kelly kiss him"

"what? Okay rewind tell me everything" And I did tell him everything, I added a couple of insults and it made me feel better. I know it was petty but I was feeling petty right now. Let me have it this once.

"…and Randy didn't even look bothered that she was acting like a slut for him!" I had to stop or I would have ran out of oxygen

"that sucks, I didn't realise Kelly was such a bitch, it sounds like it was her fault more then Randy's"

"that's besides the point, I would never let an ex act like that around me, even if we were friends, she knew I was there, she was rubbing my face in it I know she was"

"so you know they dated?"

"yeah she told me before our match, I bet she did that on purpose" I let out a frustrated growl and counted to ten "I didn't realise she was such a bitch"

"This whole thing sucks, I know your probably pissed at him. But he was probably just didn't stop it cause he thought it was just a friendly kiss, just like me and you kiss on the lips, it's innocent and nothing to it, that's probably what he thought Kelly was doing"

"yeah, but I don't throw my boobs in your face do I?"

"I wish you would…" I punched him on the arm and tried to look pissed but I couldn't help but smile, John always cheered me up. I sighed and tossed my hair out of my face "come on lets go back to the hotel you can shower and stay with me tonight, and tomorrow you can talk to Randy okay? Just cool down"

"I know I'm probably being an idiot right now, but I'm pissed off and tired and my nose is hurting still and I just want to sleep" he grabbed my bag from my shoulder, and put it over his along with his own bag. We left the arena John put our bags in the back, we took our seats in the car and he headed in the direction of the hotel.

Getting into his hotel room, I was thankful I had packed extra clothes so I had something to change into in the morning, "can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?"

"of course, I'll just get you one out" he rummaged through his suitcase before throwing me a 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect' t-shirt. I put it besides me and watched as John started getting changed into his own sleeping stuff before jumping into his bed and wrapping himself in his bed cover, laying his head down and falling straight to sleep. I laughed at him before my phone began to ring in my pocket, pulling it out I squealed when I read the I.D.

"FOZZ! How are you babe?"  
"_Roxy baby I'm doing great, just heading to the next show now, I just caught Raw how's the nose?"  
_"It's fine not broken I got a good bone bruise though, but doctor said it should heal in a couple days"  
"_glad to hear it, you did so great in that match I don't think I've ever seen you do so good with a guy in the ring, not even with me!"  
_"well I was facing my boyfriend" and that lady's and gentlemen is how you put your foot in your mouth. I put my hand over my mouth and groaned. You don't just drop shit like this on Fozz he gets into defensive overdrive and you have to try and stub it out before he goes OTT. Not as easy as it sounds but I was going to try.  
"_what did you say? Your dating Randy Orton?! How long has this been going on? Does your mother and sister know about this?! What do they think?! Why didn't you tell me? Was you ever going to tell me? Is he being nice? When was your first date? How long have you been dating?…" _the questions continued and I listened. At one point I had to hold the phone away from my ear  
"Alright Fozz stop please! Jesus H Christ I fell like you should be shoving bamboo splinters in my finger nails trying to squeeze me for information"  
"_well , I am close to flying to you and doing that. Now answer my questions"  
_"there's too many to answer! Just choose one" he seemed to think about it for a minute because the end of the line went quiet I had to ask "are you there?"  
_"do you love him?"  
_"pass"  
_"what? You cant pass"  
_"Alright, yes, I do love him, with all my heart"  
"_why didn't you tell me?"  
_"because you would have gone into big brother mode and travelled here just to punch him in the face"  
"_well you're right about that, I would have punched him, you haven't had sex with him yet have you? I know what you can be like being English and all"  
_"Fozz, I'm 24 years old, I'm not 16, and just because I'm British does not make me a prude either, because I have shagged his brains out, I love him remember"  
_"too much information Roxs! How's it going then?"  
_"Fine, fine, were just in the middle of a little argument"  
_"he better not hurt you, or I will be on the first flight to you and I'll be having words with him"  
_"okay hero," there was a loud knock on the door which scared me half to death "I have to go Fozz someone's at the door and my roommate for the night has fallen to sleep. I'll call you soon okay, I hope the next show goes okay."  
_"you too Roxy, call me soon, I love you"  
_"love you too" I hung up and walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole, when I saw Randy stood there, I inwardly groaned and walked over to John when there was another knock.

"John wake up, Randy's at the door"

"go away mom, 5 more minutes"

"mum? Who are you calling mum?!" I kicked the bed before he woke up "Randy's at the door and I really don't want to see him right now"

"okay, I'll get it" the knocks became louder and more frequent, I pushed my bag under the bed, and everything else that would suggest I was there and walked over to the wardrobe opening the door and sliding in "WHAT are you doing, you crazy woman?"

"hiding in the closet again, where else?" I slid in closing the door when I heard Randy walking in.

"Have you seen Vicki?"

"no man I haven't why?"

"we got into a fight, and I haven't seen her since"

"dude I haven't seen her, what you fight about?" Nosey bastard, he already knew but I guess he couldn't resist getting the other side of the story, I know I probably would have. Randy gave him the _Readers Digest_ version

"first she was pissed at me because I almost broke her nose, which it understandable and I feel awful about it then when she came to find me, she saw me with Kelly, she must have seen her kiss me, but it was honestly not what it looked like, it was just a friendly kiss, like she does to you"

"have you considered the fact that it may not have looked like that to her? Plus she knows about you and her dating"

"oh shit, oh shit, fucking shit, how does she know?" going on the defensive is never good. I sighed, I was too frustrated to do anything else

"Kelly told her before your match, you have to admit, she has a reason to be pissed"

"yeah I know, I didn't think she knew, it wouldn't be as bad if she didn't know" once he said that I just stopped be frustrated and started regretting ever starting this fight. It was bringing shit up I didn't want to know about. If Randy had cheated on Kelly that was their business it had nothing to do with me and him now. I fight and I usually get to a certain point where I wished it never started. This was my point.

"what were you two talking about anyway?"

"she was telling me I had a great match, she was just being nice"

"Okay… and you didn't think it was weird that your ex girlfriend was telling you, that you had a great match again your current girlfriend, who's nose you almost broke?"

"Shit. I didn't even think about that! She just asked me go for a drink with her, I declined but she said if I changed my mind I knew where to find her, and she just gave me a friendly kiss goodbye that's all"

"Vicki's really pissed off about it"

"I feel like an idiot man, I need to speak to her, I didn't mean to upset her, I didn't even get a chance to tell her I though she did amazing in the ring tonight, and that I was so proud of her" listening to him tell John he was proud of me even though we were fighting, made my eyes well up, I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek. For god's sake! How can Randy Orton be the only man to make me cry! If I was still keeping points I would be in negatives by now "if you see her tonight tell her to come and see me please, and tell her… it wont be the same without her sleeping next to me tonight"

"of course I will man" I heard the door close but I opened the wardrobe door and slowly climb out wiping my eyes "baby girl, you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine, I'm just wondering if I'm destine to sort my problems out with Randy while stuck in your wardrobe and he doesn't even know I'm still pissed" we both laughed as I wiped my tears away, I felt silly now, all I wanted to do was go to Randy and hug him tightly. But I was way too tired "I'm going to jump in the shower"

"you not going to talk to him?"

"No I'll go tomorrow morning" I let John get back into bed, and went to shower, when I got out I put on a pair of John's shorts and his shirt before climbing into bed, with my nose still throbbing I closed my eyes, thinking how much I hated sleeping without having Randy's arms wrapped around me. It felt cold and lonely. It felt wrong, I really didn't like having nobody next to me so I climbed out and walked over to John's bed and shoved him a little "John"

"yeah?"

"can I sleep next to you?"

"sure, get in" he opened the bed wide and I slipped in beside him, and snuggled close, I have to admit it was nice lying in John's arm while I slept, but it wasn't the same as sleeping with Randy our bodies fit exactly the same, like two pieces of a jigsaw. But John was comfort enough. It just wasn't the same as sleeping with Randy.

Damnit.


	20. The Past Has Come Back To Haunt Me

**Chapter 20 - The Past Has Come Back To Haunt Me.**

I woke up the next morning facing the rock hard chest of John Cena. It was unusual and I didn't like it. My mind was a wall of anger directed at Kelly. If truth be told, all I wanted to do was rip out her extensions, then shove them down her pretty little throat. I put my face into the pillow but instantly regretted it, when a throbbing pain shot through my nose.

I took in a deep intake of breath and held it in, till the pain stopped. Shit! I'd forgotten the ice!I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, I grabbed onto the sink and looked into the mirror, my nose now swollen and slightly purple, I slapped my hands on the side of the sink, -_stupid, stupid, stupid!-_ I stood there for 5 minutes just looking at my nose, I looked like an idiot, I knew I could probably get away with covering the bruise with makeup but the swelling would give it away in an instant.

Putting my hand to my nose I lightly brushed it, even that stung, I looked in the cabinets for anything to put on it, to make it heal quicker, then I remembered the Witch Hazel I had bought before when I got the busted lip from Melina weeks back, there was a knock on the door my head shot up so quickly I smacked it to the sink, "son of a bitch! John Cena I'll kill you for that!" I got up and walked to the door pulling it open, I opened my mouth to curse him but he just laughed at me

"what the hell is up with your nose?!" he started clutching at his stomach from laughing at me

"you want a nose like this? No? Then I suggest you stop laughing" I smacked him on the back of the head before walking over to my bag and pulling out the bottle I had in my bag and rubbed in on my nose, fingers crossed that the bruise would fade quickly. I didn't need to walk around looking like a clown. It wouldn't help my situation at all.

"what is it?" John walked back into the room, toothbrush in hand

"just something that will hopefully get he bruise to fade quicker" I threw the bottle over to him, he caught it and pulled the top off

"damn girl, this stuff stinks!"

"Yes but it works a treat, now, are you going into the bathroom, or can I shower?"

"give me 5 minutes I need to pee and brush my teeth then it's all yours"

He turned and walked into the bathroom, I sat on my bed and just put my hand to my nose, and started laughing -_it looks stupid- _I started getting all my clothes from my bag, clean underwear, my jeans and t-shirt, I laid back onto the bed and waited for John to come out, I pulled my phone from the bedside table and scrolled down all the names till I saw my mum's I pressed the green button and held it to my ear waiting for her to pick up.

"_Hello darling how is my baby?"  
_"I'm okay mum I'm just checking in, how are you?"  
"_I'm fine, bit tired, had a late night last night"  
_"you did how comes?"  
"_I was watching Raw…"  
_"Oh… right, what did you think?"  
"_I think you kicked Randy's butt" _if there was one thing I could count on when it came to my mother was she always knew what to say, I burst out laughing  
"I know, but I got the brunt of it, took a bad shot, my nose is swollen and bruised"  
"_yes I always hate to see you bleed, how are you two?"  
_"me and Randy? Were okay I guess, he just doesn't know it"  
"_I'm getting to old for riddles explain please"  
_"we had a fight, and I stayed with John he came knocking but I didn't want to see him, so I hid in the wardrobe and heard him, talking to John about how sorry he was, it seems to be  
that's the only way I sort things out with Randy"  
"_how's that?"  
_"through John's wardrobe door" I let out a little chuckle "without his knowledge"  
"_yeah, but just remember me and your father, we fought like cat and dog but we loved each other with all out hearts"  
_"I know, listen I got to run I just wanted to hear your voice and check to see if your okay, I'll speak to you soon okay? I love you"  
"_love you too darling" _I finished the conversation and got up walking to the bathroom and knocking.

"John are you done yet?" when I didn't get an answer I walked in to see him asleep on the toilet with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. My hand shot straight to my mouth and I tried as hard as I could to suppress my laughter I walked over and gave John a slight shove "dickhead, wake up I need to shower" I pulled the tooth brush from his mouth and he let out a loud snort, before waking up "you know what? I would have never in a million years would have guessed you did the most weird things when you sleep, your more of a weirdo then me"

"I resent that" he picked my toothbrush from my hand and put it back in his mouth, "I'mgoingtobrushmyteethinRandy'sroom" I didn't understand a word he was saying but I smiled and nodded at him, I picked my clothes up and walked into the shower, I got undressed and climbed into the hot shower, I let the water just wash over me and stood there. I put my hands against the wall, and leaned into it, I washed my hair and body and stepped out I dried myself quickly before putting on the clothes and stepping out.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Randy sitting on my bed, he looked up at me and smiled weakly, I returned the smile and walked over to my bag, putting all my all my stuff in there, I sat down on my bed with my back to Randy "your nose looks cute when it's all swollen you know"

He stood up and sat next to me, I pinched him on the arm "you're a jerk"

"I know I am, and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make your nose bleed but I told you I didn't want to…"

"It's not that Randy, I loved the match, I thought it was amazing, I overreacted big time that's why I was coming to find you, till I saw you kiss Kelly…"

"she kissed me, and it wasn't a full blown kiss it was just a soft peck on the lips, it didn't mean anything were just friends, I know it probably didn't look like that but it honestly was innocent-" I watched him ramble on and just smiled at him before I kissed him, he was taken back at first but then he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer kissing me back when I stopped kissing him, he just looked at me and smiled

"you finished?"

"yeah"

"good" I kissed him again, putting my arms around his neck pulling him in closer

"what was that for?"

"because you started rambling and it was probably the only way to get you to shut up and let me talk" he kept on smiling, -_that smile will always make my heart melt- _"I know Kelly kissed you Randy, but what you failed to notice was that it was no friendly kiss, she came to me before the match, and told me you dated her for a while" and all the other gossip worthy stuff "and that you were in love, then I see her kissing you, and openly flirting, you got to understand I would be pissed off"

"I know I guess I just didn't see that, but you got to understand she kissed me, and as for me are her being in love, it would never be as real as me and you, I love you"

"I know and I love you too, can we just forget about this please? I don't want to have to think about Kelly this early in the morning when I haven't eaten yet. And plus I have to meet Mickie for breakfast then we have a flight to catch" we both got up I grabbed my bag and we went back to our room

"oh and babe, you kicked my ass yesterday"

"yeah, I did, and if your not careful, I will kick it again" I kissed him again and made my way to meet Mickie for lunch.

* * *

Pulling up to the arena with Randy the following week, I had a permanent smile on my face, during the week he had taken me out and brought me the most beautiful necklace walking into the arena, our fingers were held tightly together, luckily for me my nose was no longer swollen and bruised and had returned to normal.

We were the first to arrive to the locker room, walking in we dumped our bags into the corner and collapsed onto the sofa, "you know were all alone"

"that we are Randy, but we might not be for long"

"I could go really fast you know"

"RANDY! Right you can forget it now"

"oh what!? You serious? Come on! Talk about having someone by the balls" I got up and walked over to my bag, and started pulling out my outfit for the night, I decided on a my loosely fitting jeans with the rips all up the back of the leg, and red corset, which tied up at the front with a silver ribbon, I choose a pair or black heels on my feet and my hair, being curled slightly, I turned around to see the door open, and Hunter walk in

"hey trouble maker, how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine thanks Hunter, just getting ready as a matter of fact if you would excuse me" I walked to the bathroom and started putting on my jeans, I put on the corset and began to tie it at the front, once I had done I hopped back into the into the locker room putting my shoes on to see Dave and Ric now present,

"hey guys its time I need to go and shoot the beginning of the show, it's going to start soon, I'll see you all later" I walked out and made my way to Stephanie's office where she was waiting outside for me "hey boss, ready for the beginning of the show"

"as always and that top is absolutely beautiful"

"thanks, I love it too, I thought it would be good for tonight"

"ladies one more minutes J.R. is just starting to the show now" Stephanie gave me a wink before walking into her office.

**On Camera- **

I walked down the corridor with my heels clicking and barged my way into Stephanie's office without knocking, "I'll call you back I have a visitor" she put down her phone and looked at me "and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want out of this whole Evolution thing Stephanie"

"I cant do it, you chose to go into the match and you lost, knowing the stipulations"

"yes but I didn't bet on you changing it to a no d.q. match and getting my ass handed to me by Batista as well as Orton"

"all's fair, now if you would like to leave I have work to do"

"there is another reason for this visit Steph, I want a match tonight, I don't appreciate Hunter telling me I can't wrestle, I will not be bossed around by him, now give me a match" she leaned on her elbows and looked at me intently,

"I'm sorry I just can't do that, you're booked to be accompanying Triple H to the ring in his match against John Cena. Now I suggest you leave before I not only remove you from Evolution but I suspend you as well"

I turned on my heel and left her office slamming the door close behind me.

**Off Camera-**

I walked out to see Randy waiting for me "you left before I could tell you how beautiful you looked in that outfit"

"okay, tell me" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips

"you look absolutely beautiful" I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him again,

"come on lets find an empty locker room, I want to show you how much I love you" I grabbed his hand and we walked off to find an unoccupied room, when we did I opened the door and yanked him in by the belt of his trousers.

Walking out the locker room with Randy I straightened my hair and readjusted my corset again he grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the Evolution locker once we got in we were greeted by the rest of the group "hey you two, lucky you got back when you did, we ready to shoot another bit. You've been gone for over an hour" me and Randy looked at each other and blushed "ah young love" damnit we'd been caught!

My cheeks burned red and I excused myself to go to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror to see how red I had turned, I cooled myself down and walked from the bathroom back to see the camera's setting up "we got 5 minutes okay" I gave Randy a brief kiss and walked from the locker room, it was all business today. These hells were going to be killing me by the end of the night.

**On Camera- **

I waited outside the locker room with my hand lingering above the door ready to knock, instead I just lowered it to the door handle and barged my way in. As soon as I was half way through the door, Randy, Ric, Hunter and Batista were all on their feet ready for a fight, until they saw it was me, "Vicki Summers, come in take a seat"

"I'd rather stand thank you. Is there a reason for me being summoned her like some pup?"

"Yes actually I have been speaking to Stephanie and she told me about yours and hers little talk earlier"

"I am allowed to talk to my boss right?" Hunter stood up and walked over to me

"Not when your asking her to remove you from Evolution, and for a match when I told you, your not going to wrestle tonight, I want you to rest, after the fight with Randy I thought you could use a break"

"don't you dare tell me whether or not I need a break I know what I can handle" I looked over at Randy "and as for the 'fight' I had with him, I'd call it more a ballet dance then anything else" Randy stood up and stood over me

"you better watch your mouth little lady"

"or what you'll set meat head over there on me?" this time is was Batista standing over me

"what yourself or you'll be on the receiving end of another Batista Bomb" Ric stood up and stepped in between me and the 3 fuming egos of Randy, Hunter and Dave

"whoa, whoa, whoa guys come on, we shouldn't be fighting, I mean look at this lady, you wouldn't want to ruin this pretty face guys would you?"

"No they wouldn't, I came here to get one thing straight, I'm here because I have to be not because I want to, Hunter I will come with you to the ring, but don't expect me to help you to win, you can do that all on your own" Randy stood up and walked over to me, I was usually used to the height difference but he using the height to intimidate me today

"You listen to us from now on Summers, if we tell you to pass us a chair you do pass us a chair. If we tell you to break a count you break a damn count. Because if I were you, I would seriously concentrate on staying on our good side" I leaned in a little closer to him, wouldn't want him to think he could scare me with his height could I?

"What good side?" I turned and walked from the room slamming the door loudly behind me.

**Off Camera- **

I let out a long sigh, and brushed my hand over my hair, when I heard the door open behind me, I turned around to see the smiling face of Ric Flair "hey Ric, how are you?"

"I'm doing just great, what about you?"

"honestly? A little scared"

"why?"

"because you guys are so big and intimidating, it's a little scary when you have all 4 of you guys squaring up to me"

"don't worry were all pussycats on the inside" I hugged him before walking back into the locker room with him.

"you ready Hunter? We have a match to get to" I kissed Randy before walking out arm and arm with Hunter.

**In The Ring- **

Walking down to the ring with Hunter trailing behind him, he made me sit on the rope so he could get through we ease, I rolled my eyes and did as he said, before getting in myself and standing in the corner. When John's music played up you could hear the crown roar with cheers when he came out, pumping up the audience when he got into the ring, he winked at me and I smiled back moving a little closer to him intending to give him a hug, but Hunter pulled me back and squared up to John.

I stepped down the ring and watched as two of my favourite men exchanged punches. With Hunter getting the upper hand he kept punching John, throwing him into the ropes he caught John by bringing his face down onto his knee, John stumbled back holding his head, while Hunter looked on laughing.

The fight continued on for the next 15 minutes with Hunter getting in every cheap shot he could. I looked on as Hunter held John in the sleeper hold I watched as John started fading, I began to slam my hand on the canvas and try to get him pumped up enough to fight out of the hold, Hunter looked on shouting at me "what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Hunter let go of John and came outside the ring, and started to come closer to me before he grabbed me "don't you lay a finger on me!" I went to slap him but he grabbed my arm before I could, he went to hit me but John had slid from the ring, and pulled Hunter to face him and threw him into the stairs

"are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cena" he turned his attention back to Hunter until I heard the crowns jeers turn from cheers to boo's I turned to see Randy, Dave and Ric jump John from behind, the referee rung the bell and named John the winner by disqualification they threw him into the ring and continue to beat him up, I stepped into the ring and tried to pull them all off, Dave turned around and grabbed me by the hair and I watched as Ric rolled out the ring and come back in with the chair, take aim and hit John right in the face with it.

He slumped to the floor and Hunter grabbed a microphone taking me away from Batista with a fist full of my hair "see what you did?! You did this to Cena, now look at him go on look at him" Hunter threw me to next to John and kneeled in front of me "you wanted to know what would happen if you didn't do what we tell you to do? Well why don't you find out right NOW?"

Batista grabbed me by the hair again and forced my head between his legs -_my boobs are going to fall out of this corset!- _I saw Hunter hit John with the chair again when he started to get back up he fell down onto his back. I felt Batista suddenly yank me up, I tried to hit him on the head over and over again, but all he did was spin me and power bomb me into John beneath me.

I landed on John's stomach and I heard him let out an big gasp of air, I ended up sprawled across John's stomach. With us both laid out all I heard was Hunter's last words before the all left the ring "Summers you listen good, you better start to behave or next time you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a pedigree" he dropped the microphone and left me in the ring to roll off of John. I laid where I was my head spinning, I felt someone slap my cheek, so I opened my eyes to see John looking over me,

"let me get you backstage"

He picked me up and carried me to the back with the fan cheering as Raw went off air.

**Backstage-**

John carried me to the nearest chair and set me down on it, grabbing some water and passing it too me I felt my hand being grabbed, I opened my eyes to see all the guys standing around me "hey I'm not made of glass I wont break, back up a little" Hunter, Dave, Ric, John and Randy all looked at me before I started laughing they joined in, "Dave just so you know, you power bomb me again, I'll be kicking you in the nuts harder then I should be doing"

"ouch, okay sorry!" I laughed at all of them they all hugged me before walking back and leaving me along with Randy.

"My boobs didn't fall out did they?" I laughed as I said it and watched as Randy smiled

"no they didn't, I don't know how they didn't, but if we go back to the hotel right now, you can let them fall out as much as you want" he whispered the last bit into my ear making me shiver with anticipation.

"You've been quite bad today haven't you Randy first in the locker room earlier and now you want more?" he just nodded and smiled at me like a kid anticipating the taste of candy "well I don't know what were waiting for"

He started to run to the locker room's to grab the bags he stopped and remembered I was going to need to be there too "come on, I can't wait all night" I got up and jumped on his back as he gave me a piggyback to the locker room, when we got in a grabbed the bags threw them over my shoulder we waved goodbye to everyone and left.

When we got back to the hotel room, I put our bags in the corner and lay on the bed, when Randy threw himself on top of me, I kicked off my shoes and put my arms around his neck and kiss him, he broke the kiss and moved his hand to the top of my corset and slowly untied the bow that kept my top together it fell open and he pulled it from beneath me, lowering his head he began to kiss me all over my chest, first starting on my right breast then slowly working his way to my other.

I lowered my hands and undid the buttons of my jeans and kicked them off, he did the same we both took all of our clothes off, both teasing each other, I needed him right now. Randy went to reach for a condom but I stopped him "don't bother I cant wait much longer"

"but…"

"no buts just do it!" he didn't need to be asked twice as soon as I said it he was kissing me again, I flipped over so I was on top of him, I slowly lowered myself till he was completely inside me, I bit my lower lip to suppress the moan that was trying to escape my lips I kept in perfect rhythm with Randy's hands firmly on my hips moving me up and down, changing pace every few minutes to keep it more exciting.

And it was working, until I heard my phone start to bleep telling me I had received a text message "ignore it" Randy growled into my ear

"I was planning on it, oh god, Randy" I lowered my face to his meeting his lips and we hungrily kissed each other, I could feel my body start to tense up and we both moved faster, and harder, till I gripped his shoulders, took in a deep breath and let out a long groan, screaming at the same time, it didn't take long till Randy joined me, I collapsed onto his chest and tried to catch my breath again, my cheeks were flushed red, as I rolled of him "that was so good"

"it really was, I'm going to jump in the shower, feel free to join me" he kissed the top of my head and made his way to the bathroom

"nice butt" he looked back at me and smirked

"I look pretty good from the front too" he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, I wrapped the bed sheet around me and went to my phone to see who had text me, opening it up I saw it had a video attached, I clicked download and when I opened it I fell to my knees and started to shake uncontrollably.

I looked at it but I couldn't believe me eyes, there was a message underneath the video, '_Remember this? Its time you got what you deserve. Miss me? x' _I looked at the video again, I had seen this over and over again, I thought the video was long gone, but now it was here again, popping back up, I closed my eyes and tried to fight back the tears hoping that when I opened them again, the video would be gone but when I did, it was still there the image of me being thrown over the back of a chair and (for want of a better word) screwed.

The image got worse but I couldn't bring myself to stop playing it, you could tell I was so high I didn't know what was happening, I looked on as I was hit over and over again, but I didn't move, I was out of it, I wasn't moving but the guy didn't stop there. All it was, was a video of me, at the age of 14 beginning the downward spiral that was my teenage life.

I shut my phone down when I heard the shower turn off, I turned my phone off, wiped my eyes and laid back onto bed trying to regain my composure, I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. After 5 minutes I felt Randy's arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a hug. But I had become numb with fear and disgust.

'_Its time you got what you deserve'_ The past had truly come back to haunt me.


	21. Remember What I Said Miss Me?

**Chapter 21 - Remember What I Said. Miss Me?**

Sitting at the table with Randy, Dave, Hunter, John, Jeff, Ric and Mickie, I sipped on my orange juice and stared into space only picking up bits of the conversations and not paying much attention at all, I could feel Randy's arm lovingly wrapped around my waist but I had become numb. Numb to everything that was going on around me, I took another sip of juice and thought about last night for the 10th time this morning, needless to say, I felt like a whore, but it was nothing compared to how I felt when I first saw the offending video.

Great just freaking great. I finally feel something for someone and fate decides to come and bite me in the ass. Thank you God. I appreciate it very much. Je-sus! Do you think I like feeling this way?! –_Who am I shouting at?- _Do you think I enjoy being a fucking loser? -_Am I finally losing my mind- _Do you think I ever look back at my past; at what I did and think "hmm, that was the best time of my life? –_Okay Vicki you can stop shouting at yourself now. You're mentally unstable enough as it is- _You see there's something about calling yourself "mentally unstable" that will make you want to be in a straight jacket. I don't know what it is. Don't ask.

But I thought everything was gone! The photo's; the video's everything! I thought the police had destroyed or confiscated every damn piece of evidence. Damn police bastards. Unreliable. That's what they are. I placed my drink back on the table and crossed my arms in front of me looking around the table I could see them all laughing and joking, at something Hunter had said, not hearing it I just carried on looking at everyone, my brain had effectively shut down.

Some may say it's always been. I usually hit them after, but I've never felt so numb in my life. I've flipped the switch. The one we all have, you know, flick it up, you're fine, you love everything and everyone. Flick it down, you become a mental mute. It's only ever happened to me once before. But now it was happening again… I began to play with the ring that was on my finger, the gold band which had my birthstone in the middle given to me by my dad when I was 6. Memories, yeah, yeah, they're precious.

"hello, earth to Vicki" I saw a hand being waved in front of my face but it didn't snap me out of my zombie-like trance, I did when I felt Randy's hand squeeze my hip tightly. I jumped slightly only just registering the warmness of his hands that day; it's kinda hard when I've had his hands over me all day. The switch is down at the moment. Fucking sue me. "Are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine"

"you seem really quite, Randy keep you up all night?" It was honestly like picking up something heavy. The amount of effort it took just to give a small weak ass smile. They were all laughing. Har-de-har. The room suddenly felt really hot. Claustrophobic kinda, everyone was looking at me and Randy laughing, I knew the joke I just didn't find it as funny as I should have

"if you would excuse me guys, I think I'm going to go for a walk, I have my phone if anyone needs me" before anyone could respond I had stood up from the table grabbed my jacket and walked- actually I ran falling over my feet a few times. But it's cool I got out of there eventually. I put on my sunglasses and headed for the local convenience store; once I got in I bought a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Hoping they would somehow calm me. You think it's gross, I think it's beautiful. You'd understand if you were me right now.

I stepped outside took out a cigarette and sparked it up, I took one long deep pull and felt a calmness engulf me, it had been 5 years since my last one and at this point I wasn't regretting a little relapse. I started walking letting my feet take me wherever they wanted to go. 1 hour and 6 cigarettes later, I found myself sitting in Starbucks with the same coffee I had purchase 45 minutes ago. It was cold now, but I still drank it. Any coffee is good coffee.

"would you like another?" I blinked a few times before looking up at the voice speaking to me "oh my god, you're Vicki Summers, you're amazing on Raw! You are my favorite Diva"

"Thanks, it's always nice to meet a fan" I extended my hand "what's your name?"

"Sunny" she took my hand and shook it enthusiastically but my heart had all of a sudden dropped out of my body. Yeah, it packed its shit and left. Traitor.

"That's an unusual name but it sure is extremely pretty" the girl went bright red, she gave me a fresh cup of coffee and turned to go, but stopped and turned to me-

"Do you mind if I could trouble you for an autograph, it's just I live with my gran and she's a huge fan as well"

"no problem" she handed me a piece of paper, I scrolled a message down along with my signature before she handing it to her, she gave me a big smile and went back to her duties, I returned her smile but as soon as her back turned it dropped and I went back into my zombie-like trance as I had before. I kinda liked it here. Fake smiling isn't all that fun but not really doing much of anything is good. Just sitting here was comforting. Not a trouble in the world. Ri-iight.

I held the coffee in my hands and just stared at the people outside, some holding bags of shopping, others walking with a phone attached to their ear, -_They all have what I want! No problems at all!-_ Okay so that probably wasn't true, but right now I'd like to wallow in myself pity. If you want to come along for the ride, buckle your seat belts and please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times. –_Whatever- _I took a large gulp of my coffee and let the boiling hot drink scold my mouth, it didn't bother me one bit.

I set it back down and heard my phone go off, I pulled it out and looked to see Randy calling me, and he had been doing so in the past half an hour. I laid it on the table and waited for it to stop ringing. When it did I let out a heavy sigh, I brought on hand up and began to rub my eyes, I was completely shattered, after the text and video I had received last night I wasn't at all ready to sleep. I just laid there till the alarm went off at 8.00 o'clock in the morning. Talk about good night sleep.

When I had woken up I barely spoke two words to Randy, let alone anyone we had met for breakfast till I got up and left for the walk. 1 hour and 10 minutes ago. Even though I told them to call me if they needed me I hadn't answered the phone to anyone's calls not even to Fozz's. Whose calls I never ignore. I knew they were probably worrying like crazy but it didn't bother me at all, I continued staring a hole into the wall until my phone beeped wildly. I probably should just turn it off. But I knew if I did they would set the dogs loose to look for me. Well Fozz would anyways.

'_Please call me; I want to know your okay! I've rung a million times and you still haven't answered come back soon. We're all worried, R xx' _I closed the phone and stuffed it back into my pocket, I left a large tip on the table for the girl Sunny to pick up, and left the shop, as soon as I stepped out the cigarettes were out of my pocket and one was firmly in between my lips, I walked to the nearest park and sat on the bench for another 2 hours.

Ahh life. What is it really? I don't know, and if you find out, please let me know. I think this is the part where I put in some great philosophical phrase or line, but I don't feel like it. Right now I felt like a failure. And I didn't like this feeling. You know- feeling weak, but it's all I want to do now, and that makes me feel like shit. What I really wanted right now was Randy to hug me. To hold me tight, then I wanted to be alone to cry for a while. But how to do it without hurting his feelings? I had no idea.

I decided to go back to the hotel. It was getting a little cold but before I did I had to make a detour to get another pack of smokes, before I walked into the hotel I looked around to see if any of the guys were waiting for me, Mickie was sitting in the waiting area looking at a magazine, I walked in as she looked up, she threw the magazine to the ground and ran at me, flinging her arms around my neck and squeezing me tight, I only just had enough time to brace my legs for the impact. I caught her, yippee, but I just wrapped one arm around her and gave her a tiny pat on the back "where have you been, we have been so worried"

"you shouldn't have been, I went for a walk, like I said"

"you haven't answered anyone's calls and you have been acting…" I snapped at her before she could finish her sentence, I really was a bitch, was that another yippee or a boo-hoo? Ask me later.

"Acting like what exactly Mickie?"

"Just kinda distracted I guess…" I guess boo-hoo right now. Mickie looked upset, my own fault, if I wanted people to believe I was fine I had to act like it. I swallowed my anger, resentment and above all else, self loathing and smiled the most false smile I think I've ever given

"I'm sorry Mick, I'm just so tired, I got a… um… call from my mum this morning, and it just you know put me off balance this morning" damn that was pathetic! I guess I'll get better, but Mickie seemed to believe it, she wrapped me in another hug and grabbed my hand

"it's okay as long as your okay, you better go and see Randy, I'all let the guys know your okay" she squeezed my hand and skipped off. That could work. I tired skipping to the elevator but it didn't work. When I got in I stomped my foot and called myself an idiot. Straight jacket please! When I got to my room I put the spare key card in a quietly entered the room. I saw two feet propped up on the table outside; I took my shoes off and walked up to the door. I looked out to see Randy with his feet propped up on the table in front of him and his fingers rubbing his closed eyes and a cigarette in his hands, -_God I could kill for one, and I had been so good- _I was a bad girl.

I watched as he place the fag between his lips and with his eyes still closed took a deep, meaningful drag on it. I stood and watched -_he is going to get so hurt because of me.- _And that was something I really wanted to avoid. Jesus I loved him. I opened the back door and walked out to see Randy throw his fag away and yank me into a hug, he pulled me down onto the chair and sat me on his lap, we didn't say anything to each other for the next 10 minutes. The silence was peaceful and perfect. I didn't need to fill it, I snuggled close and waited.

"Where did you go?" Randy finally whispered into my ear

"I went for a walk, and ended up in Starbucks for a coffee, then I went and sat in the park for a couple hours"

"why?"

"I just wanted to think on my own for a while, my mum called me this morning, and so did Fozz…"

"who the hell is Fozz?"

"I never told you about him? His is my best friend, from Japan; I wrestled and trained with him for a couple years"

"Really? Why have you never mentioned him before?" right now would be the perfect opportunity to pick on him. But I wasn't in the mood. Crap.

"Just never occurred to before, that's all"

"Oh right, what did your mom want that made you so… weird"

"it's nothing just…" I swear if this lie is worse than the last, I'll kick myself in the shin "…my cousin broke her leg, and I was just worried about her, Fozz spoke to my mum and he called to check on me" Okay, that was shit and I could tell he was thinking the same, but he just let it slide and pulled me close. "Babe I'm really tired, I want to catch a little shut eye" he leaned in to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head so he got my cheek instead. I got up and walked in, my body was so exhausted I didn't bother to get undressed and just fell into bed and falling asleep.

Ahh, sweet exhausted bliss.

* * *

Waking up I opened my eyes to see the room now taken over in complete darkness, it took a while for my eyes to completely adjust when it did I saw Randy was nowhere to be seen. Great I probably hurt his feelings. I pulled the covers off and saw that he had taken my jeans off and put on a pair of my sleeping shorts to make me more comfortable, how he didn't wake me up I don't know, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and leaned my whole body forwards, I felt a little better getting some sleep, but I still had a knot in my stomach. I hadn't eaten all day but the knot wasn't caused from hunger, it was sadness. I looked at my phone and saw it was _9.30pm. _

I got up from the bed and turned the light on, I shut my eyes quickly the light stinging. I opened them slowly and rubbed them till the pain subsided. I fucking hate that! Stupid light. I walked over to my hoody removed the cigarettes walked outside and light one up, I took in a long pull and put my legs up on the table doing the same thing I saw Randy do earlier that morning. When I let the smoke fall from my mouth I watched it as it flittered into the night sky and slowly disintegrate into the air. Hmm, how poetic, even for me. La-dee-da.

Finishing up the fag I put it out along with all of Randy's and walked back into the room, I put on my jeans and shoes, and made my way out he room with only one destination in mind. The Bar. The only thing I wanted to do was get completely slaughtered. Sounded like a really good plan to me, I think I might drink my whole body weight in booze tonight. Oooooh, I am so looking forward to this.

I stepped cautiously out of the elevator and looked around I spotted the guys sitting in the restaurant eating their dinner, laughing and joking. I pulled my hood right over my head placed my sunglasses on and walked into the bar, I felt like a fucking idiot. All I needed was a sigh pointing to me saying "Don't tell but she's about to get slaughtered. Shh" and I was set. I went straight to the bartender "one bottle of your strongest vodka please"

"We don't sell straight bottles madam" I took out a $100 bill and slammed it onto the table

"one **bottle** of your strongest vodka please" sighing he walked off and returned with the bottle "keep the change" I made my way to the table right at the back not taking off my glasses or hoody I opened the bottle and took a long drink, the stinging on the back of my throat became unbearable but I ignored it. That's the point of tonight. Proving I can feel. Shit. I was hitting rock bottom pretty quickly. Fuck, fuck, damn! I took the bottle away from my lips and just breathed I looked at the bottle, just over half was gone now, a smile crept on my lips and I took another hearty swig.

My eyes were fluttering slowly. Opening and closing. My body was swaying from side to side, I couldn't feel my legs, my head was light, I looked down at the bottle in front of me, there was the smallest amount left, with all my strength I lifted the bottle to my lips and drank down the last of it. I slammed the bottle back down and looked at the empty contents. I pulled out my phone shaking my vision clear I tried to read the time, _10.15pm, _in the space of 45 minutes I had finished 2 bottles vodka and succeeded in my goal of the night '_get completely slaughtered' _I put my phone back onto the table crossed my legs and put my head onto the table.

Now what? I don't remember what you did after you wallow in self pity. Do I start crying? Do I start a fight? Do I sleep with a stranger? Do I find Randy or Mickie, hell anyone I love and belittle them and make them hate me? I'm not sure. It's been too long since I'd done this, I kinda missed it. Shit, I was truly fucked

If I hadn't of heard "THE CHAMP IS HERE" shouted out I probably would have passed out right then and there. -_No, I'm definitely fucked now-_. I looked up to see John, Randy, Mickie, Hunter, Dave, Jeff and Ric walk into the bar and take a seat, I sunk back into the shadow at the back of the bar and pulled my hood over my eyes. My heart rate had sped up and I could feel my head spinning -_if they see me I'm dead meat- _

They all ordered the drinks in I sat and watched them hoping they were only coming for one drink. But after John had just purchased the 3rd round I came to the conclusion they weren't giving up, I rose to my feet but immediately regretted it, my stomach lurched and I almost threw up. It took everything I had not to actually be sick. Motivation; to not get caught.

I sat back down, breathed in and out for the next minute before pulling my hoody right over my face, I kept my head down and stumbled past them, not one of them noticed me slip out. I hoped. I really hoped. I kept falling over my own feet; suddenly the floor started getting closer to my face. It didn't hurt when my head hit the deck. It didn't even hurt when my sunglasses cracked against my face. I think I giggled actually. That's some more brain cell's dying there.

I started to get up, but fell again. I didn't want to make a scene so I tried again, this time someone helped me. Whoever it was moved me on my back then hoisted me onto my feet and they held me there, I opened my eyes I couldn't see very well it was a blurry outline. I felt like I was about to pass out. At least I had succeeded in tonight's goal I was, drunk, drunk, drunk. "Okay, come on, put your arms around my neck" I barely understood what had been said I tried raising my arms but whoever it was lifted me up and carried me to the elevator like a child. He- I was assuming it was a he, held me tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. I would have objected but I was too drunk.

I let my body go completely limp and rested my head into their shoulder. -_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and I wanted to sleep.- _I felt a pull in my stomach as the lift went up whoever it was kept me in their arms and my body was just an object at that point, like a limp rag doll, it felt like I was just skin, I could feel him push the door open and place me onto the bed softly and he sat down beside me I felt him push my hair out of my face and heard him say "how much have you had trouble maker?"

I knew who it was now. I wish it had been a stranger "Hunter?"

"I'm here, how much have you had?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, how much have you had?" I felt the power in his voice, like a dad telling their child off for eating ice-cream before dinner

"Damnit! I had 2 bottles"

"2 bottles of what?"

"Vodka" he let out a long sign, I really didn't want him pissed with me.

"Why, what's wrong with you? Talk to me trouble, please, what is the matter"

"Nothing, I… let me up… I want a smoke" I crawled off the bed and made my way outside, I tried lighting up but I couldn't. I could hardly sit straight. Talk about being ashamed of myself. I didn't want Hunter to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to see me like this

"Since when do smoke?"

"I gave up… years ago" my words were stumbling and slurring "I just wanted one today"

"Talk to me, what is wrong? This morning you were completely out of it, Mickie tells us you came back and when we ask Randy how you are he just told us you were sleeping, your smoking and to top it all off your so drunk you can hardly sit straight." He had enough of watching my attempts to light the damn cigarette up and just broke it in half and put it in the ashtray, he helped me back into the room and set me down onto the bed

"I'm okay, just bad day" Hunter was about to say something when my phone went off, I picked up and opened it I instantly regretted it, my picture was dead centre of the text, a picture of me naked, drunk and being touched by two different guys. Underneath it there was another message '_Remember what I said. Miss Me? x' _my heart leapt from my throat. FUCK IT ALL! "Hunter, can you please get out?" I was polite about it at least.

"I'm not leaving you"

"I don't want you seeing me like this, please just go back to the others I'll be fine" I rolled over in the bed and felt the weight lighten from it, Hunter leaned down and kissed my forehead, as soon as I heard the door close, I bolted it to the bathroom and threw up. Knowing I was on my own with the phone still clutched in my hand I cried uncontrollably. I had no words right now for how shit I felt. It was surreal to me. How could something so long ago effect me so badly now? Because I've never let go.

I was sick again, tears were slipping from my eyes, and I wiped the back of my mouth, flushed the sick away and crawled back to into the bed room. I closed the phone down. Threw it in my bag, and laid on the floor I didn't have the strength to get myself into bed.

I heard the door burst open footsteps run towards me and someone pull my head into their lap "Vicki wake up, talk to me I knew that voice and all it did was make me cry harder. Randy pulled my head into his chest and hugged me, I grabbed onto his shirt and cried my eyes out, he pulled me closer "shh, it's okay, I'm here just cry, I'll be here" I let myself cry for as long as my body could manage, for as long as my body could squeeze out the tears

By the time I was calm enough to walk, me and Randy were tucked into the bed. I curled up close to him and tried to even my breathing "tell me what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"because I had too much to drink"

"That's not the reason, in the space of 24 hours you have totally broken down. What happened?"

"I can't tell you! Please just leave it alone!" my voice was getting louder and louder every time I spoke all it did was make him hold on to me tighter "I wish I could tell you but it would only make you hate me, I couldn't live with that, I won't! I love you too much, to do that to you! I love you too much to know that you hate me. Please understand. I am so ashamed of myself" he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. It was the last thing I felt before I passed out.


	22. Even In Death

**Warning; some of the stuff in this may be a little upsetting and I hope I haven't offended anyone at all, because that's not my intention! **

**Chapter 22 - Even In Death.**

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing pain in my head, I groaned and started rubbing my eyes fiercely, it didn't help just made it all worse. I could feel Randy's wrapped around my waist. I rolled over and looked at him he was wide awake just looking at me; I stared into his blue eyes and felt a pang of guilt hit me. I hated guilt sometimes it's worse than self loathing. I guess it depends on the person. He stared at me intently I resisted the urge to squirm under the gaze but I fought it, well done me.

I went to say something but he cut across me, "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong, but I'm totally clueless. I really can't work it out. You were fine a couple days ago and now you're like a totally different person, yesterday was the worst I've ever seen you. I want you to tell me what's wrong. You're lost, and I want to help you. And I don't know how to do that; I want you to tell me, what's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and moved closer to him "okay so I'm not as fine as I say, but this is something that I can only do by myself. I can handle it, I have been for years. Listen to me please when I say I am okay now. I build all the bad things up inside then let them all out, last night I just went overboard nothing more, nothing less" I buried my head into his chest and listened to his heart beat, praying he would believe what I said, I guess I wasn't getting any better at lying. Shit.

"Okay, okay, I understand, but when Hunter came down and told me you had drunk a 2 whole bottle of vodka?! And was in such a state you couldn't even talk properly it scared me to death. I was scared you might puke in your sleep and die, so I've stayed awake to watch you, and you even looked troubled in your sleep, and I'm worried"

"about what?"

"About you, about what you're thinking, about what you're going to do, last night was the first time since I met you that you were weak. You were like a child that needed someone to cling on to. I want you to talk to me, to **trust** me."

"And I do, with all my body and soul. Everything I am is yours. I love you with every fiber in my body, and you got to me believe me when I say I'm fine" he pulled me closer and hugged me tightly. I felt myself melt into him, and every worry, every stress, every image I had held in my mind. Vanished. I smiled into his chest and wrapped my arm around him. It felt good. I was hoping this was going to help and that the texts would end. Yeah Right. I knew they wouldn't but I had to hope.

"When you were out yesterday, did you happen to you know… get the err… the morning after pill?" I pulled away and looked at him -_ah, shit. After the other night, what could I expect?- _I was hoping he had forgotten that. Damnit.

"I didn't"

"are you going to?" I took in a deep breath, when it came out it was racked with sob, I took in another breath and sat up I leaned against the wall. When God are you going to give me a freaking break? If it's not to much to ask

"No I'm not going to"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked down at him as he propped himself up on his elbow

"Do you want to get pregnant?" shit he sounded hopeful. Please let the bed swallow me whole now. I looked at him and his face was hopeful, too hopeful actually. I had to look away.

"Randy, I don't know how far into the future you see this relationship going. Like if you want to marry me, if you see us together for the rest of our lives if you see us having children"

"what are you saying?"

"Randy, how far do you see this relationship going?" he sat himself up and held onto my hand

"I see us being together forever, I see us married, with maybe 2 or 3 kids, I see us being together" I smiled at him, and felt a tear in my eye, -_sorry to disappoint you- _

"Randy the reason I'm not going to get the pill is because I don't need to" a look of confusion spread across his face I closed my eyes and let the words slip from my mouth. Better not to think about it before you say it really. "Randy I **can't **have children" I opened my eyes again and looked at him, he was no longer looking at me, I felt a tear fall from my eyes "you want kids? Then I'm not the girl you should be with"

He continued to stare away from me, just looking at the floor, I let what I had told him sink in. I stood from the bed and walked outside to the balcony sitting down, I cupped my face in my heads, so much for telling the truth. I could have lied but didn't really see the point. I'm a terrible liar. And he would have found out anyways. I sat there for another 10 minutes till I heard the door open, I looked to see Randy taking a seat next to me "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you have kids?"

Okay so he wanted the truth again, may as well; it couldn't do any harm, right. Right? "When I was younger, I fell pregnant" the tears started slipping from my eyes "I decided to keep the baby, I went through the pregnancy without any complications, when I was 8 months pregnant I got into a vicious argument with the father of the child, and he pushed me down the stairs, I was rushed to hospital and had to deliver the baby. When I did, she was dead" there was no stopping me now, the tears were coming and I couldn't stop them. There wasn't a damn thing I could do about them and I hated that.

I looked at Randy and could see tears forming in his eyes too, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and he batted it away quickly "she died inside of me, I had to give birth to my dead daughter, she was beautiful, I called her Sunny. My little girl Sunny Elizabeth Summers. When I held her in my arms, and watched her, a part of me died with her" I had to stop for a minute to catch my breath, the tears were taking over my body, but he had to know.

I looked at him, and I saw he was still crying, my heart was breaking piece by piece. "When I had fallen, the wall of my womb split. It's the reason Sunny died, they repaired it, but I'm not able to have children. They said I wouldn't be able to carry the child, my body would reject it. So if you want kids in your future then I'm not the right person to be with" my body was shaking because I was trying my hardest not to let myself cry anymore. I was trying but failing, oh well.

Randy sat there a minute, I let him absorb all the information I had told him -_oh god, that was something I never wanted anyone to know, he's going to dump me- _"babe, I had no… idea" I scoffed at him

"How could you know? It's not something that you can tell happened just by looking at someone"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone"

"I wasn't alone I had my mum, and sister… my dad"

"But I thought you dad died when you was 17"

"no, he was still alive at the time; I said I was young Randy, I was 15. Wait here," I stood up and walked over to my suit case I dug deep into the bottom and pulled out a Polaroid photo. One that I always carried with me. I walked back outside and sat down playing with the photo before handing it to him.

"Is this her?"

"Yes" was all I could say. I smiled at him as he looked at the picture, a look of amazement on his face. "Even in death, she was the most beautiful baby in the whole world"

"Like her mother"

"I was never a mother. And I never will be, I accepted that a long time ago, I won't be able to bare your children, I hope… I hope that doesn't change anything"

"it doesn't, and it never will, I love you and I want to be with you, it doesn't matter to me if you can't have kids, because it's you I want, and I always will, that story, it breaks my heart to know that you went through so much pain" I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him and cried, but it wasn't just me crying, he was to. We both held onto each other and cried for a while.

When we stopped crying, he kissed me softly on the lips, my face was wet with tears, and so was his, but it didn't bother us. It was a sweet and tender kiss but it said a lot. It told me that no matter what, Randy was going to be there for me. Through everything. Why did that scare the hell out of me? Je-sus.


	23. I'm Going Home

**Chapter 23 - I'm Going Home.**

6 months later.

Looking up at the face staring down at me, I had a huge smile on my face, we both did, and together we started to laugh, uncontrollably. Clutching onto our stomachs we both were bent over in hilarity. Once the laughing subsided we took in deep breaths, we looked at each other and couldn't help but start laughing again. "I'm sorry, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen"

"Babe, please don't make me do it again"

"Please just one more time!" Randy scrunched his face up pulled his ears out and starting hooting like a monkey. I burst into laughter again, Randy joining me, we were sitting alone in catering catching some time alone before Raw started.

"At least I could make you smile"

"yeah thanks, it still sucks though. I can't believe Vince fired Jeff"

"babe it's been like 5 months"

"I still miss him" Randy sighed and started pulling faces again. I still couldn't help but laugh. Me and him would be doing this in our locker room but it was otherwise occupied. Meaning Mickie and Dave were in there doing naughty things. Most of them she learned from me. But I hadn't told her to try them right away. It will be a cold say in hell before I sit on the sofa in there.

But I guess the main reason was because I was jealous. Damnit. I never get jealous… Me and Randy hadn't made love for weeks. He had tried but I was never interested, the texts still hadn't stopped, they were coming every other day. The same threat '_it's time you got what you deserve. Miss Me x?'_ I kept replying "No I didn't fucking miss you, so fuck off" but every time they came worse and worse. I tried put them in the back of my head and forgot about them, but they were still there, but he hadn't done anything yet, and it had been 6 months already, if he was going to do something he would have done it already. That's what I was hoping anyways

I looked up at Randy and he smiled at me, pulling me in and kissing me softly. "You looking forward to tonight?"

"yeah oh course I am, I get a number one contenders match, Beth's still got the title, after what 5 and a half months now? It's nerve racking but I think I got it"

"I know, but I'll be there cheering you on!"

"and that makes me feel like I can do anything" I leaned over and kissed him again, "come on we better get back so I can get dressed and ready for the match tonight" we both stood up, Randy grabbed my hand and we walked back to the locker room hoping that Dave and Mickie had finished their 'business.' Ever walked in on your friends having sex? No. Well it scar's you for life. When we walked in on Dave was just zipping up his trousers and blushed when I raised my eyebrow at him. "Have a good time?" he nodded and sat back down still blushing a deep colour of red. Which wasn't very funny

Mickie walked out of the bathroom "hey! Ready for our match tonight?"

"You bet your ass. Your going down Mickie"

"I don't think so!" I picked my bag up and walked into the bathroom, I took out my blue lycra top, with 'Evolution' written on the front (courtesy of Hunter), I put it on and readjusted it before taking my bottoms out, I went for my cargo shorts this week, I zipped them up and pulled my knee pads on. I came out the bathroom sat on the leather sofa forgetting my earlier promise to myself

"oh eww! Did you guys do it on the sofa?!"

"oh… yeah we did" I shot up and walked over to the chair

"you guys are nasty" they just laughed at me. I ignored them and started to buckle up my boots when that was done I sat back and closed my eyes. I was about to drift off when I felt my phone suddenly vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the I.D. but didn't recognize it.

"I better take this" I walked out and answered the call "Hello?" there was no answer but I could hear breathing in the background "hello? I know someone is there, I can hear you, who is this?"  
"_You remember my voice?" _I felt my whole body freeze, I clutched onto the one of the equipment boxes  
"you?!"  
"_Me. Glad you still remember my voice, it's been a long time, but you haven't changed a bit"  
_"What are you talking about?"  
"_I watch you every Monday. I never miss a show" _my heart was beating in my chest, but my breathing had become slow _"if I know you you're probably close to passing out, feeling a little light  
headed?"  
_"When did you get out of prison?" to be honest I was extremely close to fainting  
"_Get out? I broke out, who else do you think could be sending you those messages? Who else has that video and those pictures you have been getting?"  
_"You broke out of prison? Your nuts, completely crazy!"  
_"I'm not crazy! If anything I'm fucked off! I went down for a murder I never committed because of YOU!"  
_"We both know you did it don't try to convince yourself otherwise" my head was spinning, my hands were shaking. He laughed, and it scared me shitless.  
"_Convince myself? It's the truth, I'm coming for you! You are going to get everything you deserve, my revenge is coming and you are going to be on the receiving end of it. I'll be watching you tonight" _there was a click and the phone call ended. I still held the phone to my ear; my eyes were wide with horror.

I let the phone drop from my ear, but I didn't cry, I didn't even sob, -_he's out. And he is coming for me-_ I punched the wall and held my breath if I didn't I probably would have screamed and I really didn't want that. I did however put a smile on my face and walk into the locker room. This had to be the best false smile ever. I would pat myself on the back but people were watching "who was on the phone babe?"

"Fozz" that was the first name that popped into my head

"oh right, what did he say?"

"Just wishing me luck for tonight" I put my phone in my bag and sat next to Randy, he put his arm around me and I rested my head on to his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

After another hour me, Randy and Mickie made our way out to the ring. With Mickie going out first I took this time to get my head in the game, -_it was just a phone call forget about it!- _I looked at Randy as he gave me a good luck kiss before we walked out under Evolutions music.

**Vicki Summers /w Randy Orton vs. Mickie James**

The bell rung and I stepped forward to shake Mickie's hand, once we did we circled each other before locking up in the middle of the ring, Mickie caught me in a head lock putting the pressure on she threw me into a ropes and bent down, intending to throw me over her shoulder, but I caught myself and kicked her in the shoulder, she shot straight back up and grabbed onto her arm in pain, I ran at her taking her down with a clothesline, I straddled her and started hitting her over and over again, I could hear Randy in the corner "come on Vicki, punch her!" -_So weird him calling me Vicki-_

I climbed off her and pulled her up by her hair and threw her into the corner. I took a run at her and caught her with my knee, taking a firm grip on her head I brought her down in a bulldog I covered her and watched the ref's hand come down for one…two… but she kicked out, I stood up and waited for Mickie to get back on her feet. When she did, I ran at her but she ducked out of the way, when I turned around she caught me in the head with a spinning wheel kick, I dropped on my butt, she ran at the rope and using the momentum hit me with a sit down dropkick.

I fell on my back and my hand shot to my nose, she pinned me but I kicked out on one. She came straight back at me picking me up by my hair, she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, I tried twisting it back but she put more pressure on I let out a cry and heard Randy slamming his hand on the mat, "come on get out of it!" I lifted my free arm and elbowed her in the face, she let go of my arm and I took the advantage and twisted her arm behind her back.

I kept the pressure on and twisted it as hard as I could without breaking her arm, she started kicking my shin over and over again till I let go, she ran at the ropes but I saw Randy take her feet out from underneath her, I walked over to the rope and shouted at him "what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you!"

"well don't, I can win on my own" I felt Mickie put her hand between my legs and pull me into a school boy pin, I kicked my legs and powered out just before the ref's hand came down for 3. Getting back up we had the same idea and took each other down with a clothesline. We both fell to the floor grabbing the back of our head. The ref started counting by the time he got to 5 I was to my feet, Mickie was on her knees so I took my chance and kicked her in the back, and she fell face first in the mat.

I kicked her in the back again, before pulling her up by her arm, when she was on her feet, I started chopping her chest, earning "WOO's" from the crowd. I backed her into the corner and gave her one last chop. I went over to the opposite corner, pointing at Mickie I went into a cartwheel, then a back flip and landed my weight on to her body.

She let out a gasp of air and fell to the floor, I went for her again, but she punched me in the stomach, I went for her again but she punched me, getting back onto her feet, she kicked me in the stomach and grabbed hold of my head, screaming she jumped at hit me with her DDT, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, I felt Mickie come on top of me and heard the ref's hand come down for the one…two…thr her body was suddenly dragged off of me, rolling over and shaking my head I saw the ref shouting at Randy. I got to my feet and saw Mickie on the outside holding her back.

"get to the back Randy, you're out!" I stood up and climbed out of the ring

"What did you do!?"

"I was helping you! You would have lost!"

"I don't need your help" I followed him to the bottom of the ramp and shoved him back up. Before turning my back on him, and sliding back into the ring, where Mickie was waiting, she kicked me in the gut, and pulled me into a second DDT before she could get me though I pushed her back into the rope, when she bounced back off and I caught her in the chest with my foot.

She fell down to the mat I climbed to the top rope, and flew into the Shooting Star Press which I had renamed '_Drop Dead' _once I hit it my heart beat out of my chest I hooked Mickie's legs and watched as the referee counted one…two…three. I flew off of Mickie with my hand clutched to my chest the referee raised my hand in victory I saw Randy walking down ramp and slide into the ring he walked over to Mickie and picked her up.

I looked on as he went to give her the RKO. I walked over and grabbed a microphone "stop, stop! What the hell are you doing let her go right now!" he looked on but still had her in his grip "I said let her go" he dropped Mickie and she rolled out of the ring and lay on the floor Randy grabbed a microphone

"What do you mean what am I doing?! I tried to help you but you throw it in my face!"

"Shut up! I have put up with Evolutions crap for too long now! I won, fair and square. You should try it sometime"

"You better watch your mouth! We brought you into this group because we knew you were championship material, now you have to PROVE it!"

"I will prove it! And I'll win it without Evolution's help" I dropped the microphone, shoved him out of my way and jumped from the ring; I walked over to Mickie and helped her up, backing up the ramp I kept my eyes firmly on Randy. Passion flittered in my eyes as I looked at him, and obviously he felt the same. I turned my back and walked through the curtain.

**Backstage-**

I let go of Mickie and she hugged me "Vicki! I'm so proud of you, you got the title shot! You did it!" the realization finally sunk in a smile ripped across my face and I screamed and started jumping up and down.

"I did it I really did it!" I calmed down and as soon as the curtain twitched and Randy walked through I had my arms around his neck and was kissing him. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in, he gave me as much enthusiasm as I gave him. When I pulled away I was smiling "I did it Randy I got another shot"

"yeah you did it and you deserve it. I'm so proud" I held his hand and we walked back to the locker room with Mickie. When I walked through the door Hunter and Ric were standing there with huge smiles on their faces

"trouble maker! You did excellent!"

"I can't believe it, if this is what it feels like to get another shot, what's it going to feel like when I win the title"

"that's the attitude of a true champion" they both hugged me and sat down handing me a drink. My phone bleeped dramatically and I opened it my stomach tied into a knot '_Your fucking Randy Orton aren't you? You slut.' _I looked at Randy who was smiling and laughing with Hunter everything around me suddenly went silent. I put my hand to my mouth and shut my eyes. I closed the phone and held onto it tightly. I sat there for what felt like ages till someone shoved my shoulder I looked up and smiled at Hunter "the shows over, we got to get to a meeting with Steph" I stood up and we all walked with them to catering, we stood at the back and watched Stephanie walk into the room.

Randy put his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer, I snaked my arm around his waist and squeezed his hip. "Hello everyone I just called this meeting to go over a few things. Starting next week, we will be going on our annual European tour. First stop is going to be Germany..." She started going through all the countries and giving us all the details wer needed "and our final stop is" Stephanie looked over to me and smiled "London England" my face broke out into a smile and I squeezed Randy's hip tighter.

When the meeting ended I jumped up into Randy's arms "did you hear it. We're going to London!" I jumped down and fumbled with my phone, pressing the green button and waited till the person I was calling picked up when I did I took in a deep breath-

"Mum? I'm coming home."


	24. This Fucking Sucks

**Chapter 24 - This Fucking Sucks.**

When I got back to the hotel that night the realization of actually going home hit me and I felt myself crying. I was finally going to see my mum and sister, after months of being on the road. And most of all I'd be able to go and visit my dad's grave. I turned around and I threw my arms around Randy's neck and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Randy I'm going home, I'm really going home, you can finally meet my mum and sister!"

"I know…" I let go and looked up at him, he didn't look very excited at all

"don't you want to meet them?"

"yeah, of course I do! It's just…"

"just what, you don't want to meet them do you?" I waited, he looked a little green. I tried not to laugh but you have to admit, turning a funny colour because you're going to meet your girlfriends family is funny. Har-Har

"I do, it's… I'm nervous as hell!" I laughed then, I couldn't help it I just did

"You have nothing to be worried about! Mum is going to love you! How many times have you spoken to her on the phone?"

"Loads… but that's not the point"

"Yes it is, it's my sister you should be worried about, she'll probably faint when she meets you"

"What do you mean?"

"She almost fainted when I told her I went on a date with you; just imagine what she's going to be like when she meets you"

"Oh shit" I laughed as his face went from green to ghostly white, but I just pulled him close and gave him a really soft kiss, he smiled down at me, and kissed me back. And soon after we made love for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

* * *

Flying in to Spain was uneventful, if you don't count me and Randy joining the Mile High club, it was on my list of things to do before I die, when we got back to the hotel, I walked into the room, chucked my bags onto the floor and began jumping on the bed. Randy looked on and started laughing at me, "Come on babe, you're going to break the bed"

"don't be a spoil sport, come and join me" I jumped from the bed and grabbed his hand and brought him back to the bed, I started jumping again and he join me, we both laughed and smiled to each other, when I felt my phone going off. I stopped jumping and got off the bed and walked over to my phone, Randy walked out to the balcony for a smoke. I stared at my phone and picked it up.

Now whenever my phone went off I got this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I never knew whether or not I should open the text or call, I flipped the phone open and answered the call, "hello?"  
"_So when will you be touching down in the beautiful country of England" _my heart dropped out of my stomach, yeah it fucking backed it shit and left. Again  
"Look I know it's you, why can't you just leave me alone?!"  
"_Because you did something to me that was unforgivable, you got me sent down"  
_"you're on the run! You broke out from prison you should be in there for life for what you did, the police are going to get you eventually"  
"_I don't think so, not before I get hold of you and squeeze that pretty little throat of yours till you breathe your last breath"  
_"don't do this Bobby, please I never did anything to you"  
_"HOW DARE YOU! You put me in prison, for murder! You lost our child"  
_"Don't you dare talk about Sunny don't you dare! It's your fault we lost her you pushed me down the stairs"  
"_don't make me laugh, it's your fault, and for that, I'm going to make sure I kill you slowly, can't wait to see you, I haven't got long to wait now."  
_"Whatever you planning isn't going to work. You won't be able to touch me, I've got Randy to protect me, not to mention, John and Hunter"  
_"you think that bothers me? Do they even know the truth? I don't think they do, you haven't got the guts to tell them"  
_"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
"_because I've suffered long enough, and if either of your meat head friends gets in my way I'll have no problem killing them too, I'll be watching tonight, expect a call" _he hung up the phone and I felt tears sting my eyes. I let them fall and threw my phone onto the side table. I heard the door open and Randy step in; before he could say anything I walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

I leaned against in and let the silent tears fall, my heart was racing and I was trying to keep my breathing steady, I clutched my stomach as a stabbing pain shot through it. I fell to my knees and tried to regain my composure, and get to my feet -_I need to focus, I'm facing Beth tonight, I need to calm down- _the pain shot through my stomach again and I let out a gasp, and fell to my knees again, I heard urgent knocking on the door and Randy's voice coming through "babe are you okay?"

"I'm… fine, I'm okay, just a cramp that's all" what I really wanted to say was '_fuck off, I wish to die a slow death alone' _but I didn't really believe it myself so why bother saying it?

"Let me in"

"It's fine I'll be out soon, just go sit down" he must have given up because he didn't answer back, I sat on the floor for a couple minutes till the pain disappeared completely. When it did, I stood and looked in the mirror, my face was pale and my eyes blood shot, I splashed myself with cold water and walked out to see Randy flipping through the channels.

I sat on the bed next to him and snuggled closely, he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me tightly, and it didn't take long till I had fallen off to sleep. A dream full of nightmares. I fucking hate that.

I felt someone shoving my should and I opened my eyes to see John, "what are you doing in here?"

"Nice hello there baby girl, I thought you'd be happy to see me"

"I am, but where is Randy"

"He had to leave for the arena early something to go over some things with Steph so he asked me to wake you and drive you to the venue tonight" I sat up and rubbed my eyes and yawned "right, now get dressed we got to leave in 5 minutes"

"5 minutes?! John why didn't you wake me earlier!?"

"It slipped my mind I was about to leave then I remembered I had to bring you"

"You are useless! Now I have to rush to get ready!" I threw my pillow at him and ran to my bag, I slipped off my jeans and top and took out my joggers and tank top.

"You know it's not good to get naked like that in front of me"

"John's I'm sure if I've seen it all before so have you, now come on lets go I don't want to be late" I picked my bag up and grabbed John's arm and pulled him from the room.

We go to the arena an hour late because I kept making John stop so I could take some photo's of Spain. I know we were running late as it is, I just couldn't help it. "If we get in trouble I'm blaming you"

"Okay, but I did get some pictures of that big building shaped like a boob"

"Lemme see!" I pulled my camera out and threw it at him, he caught it and started looking through the pictures "that woman does have her boobs out! Look" he shoved the camera in my face started waving it under my nose; I laughed at him and pressed delete. "What did you do that for I wanted to keep it"

"perv" I stuck my tongue out at him as we both went in separate directions I headed to the locker room and started to get changed, I had in interview in 15 minutes, so I changed quickly, I put on my cargo shorts, knee pads, wrestling boots and grabbed my Evolution shirt. Since joining them it was Stephanie's idea to keep my attire to a minimum, I put it all on and walked out to see Randy waiting for me with a smile on his face "what are you smiling at?"

"you"

I walked over and kissed him, he put his arms on my thighs and pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and carried on kissing him, he had his hands running up and down my back and walked over to the sofa, that was set in the dressing room "I got to go babe, the shows started and I have an interview to get to"

"don't go, come on, it's just getting good" I smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss before standing up and walking to the door "go take a cold shower I'll be back soon"

I walked over to the interview area and saw Beth already their waiting, I smiled at her and took my position, but Beth didn't smile back, she had already got into the mindset of the Glamazon and when she did she was just like her on screen character. Let's hope she doesn't pummle me yet.

**On Camera- **

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I'm standing here with Raw Diva Vicki Summers" the camera panned out and put me in focus, I had a huge smile on my face, "so how does it feel to have earned a Number One contenders spot for Beth Phoenix's Woman's Championship?"

"It's feels amazing, I'm so excited, I've been waiting for another shot at the title since I was screwed out of it by Melina. And since my attention had been taken up by the ego's of Evolution lately it's good to finally be back in the chase"

"Beth has dominated all her opponents in the ring, how do you intend to go about beating her?"

"I can't reveal that Todd, I wouldn't want all my secrets being given away" Beth walked into the shot with the title shining on her shoulder

"I'll tell you why she wont tell you, it's because she doesn't know how to beat me, not now, not ever"

"How about we put that to the test tonight? Right here in Valencia, Spain, One on one, Beth Phoenix vs. Vicki Summers"

"fine, let's just hope they have good hospitals here, because that's exactly where you're going to end up tonight" she went to walk off but I grabbed her arm, she yanked it away from my grip

"I wasn't done. I'm giving you a heads up here Beth. I want that title, and I'm coming for in it my home town of England. Watch your back" I walked off and left her standing there.

**Off Camera- **

I waiting for the camera to stop rolling and the smile form on Beth's lips, when it did she came over to me and hugged me "you really challenging me for the title in England?"

"yeah, I think it's right" we walked over to the curtain and waited for our match to start. When my music started I shook hands with Beth before walking out to the roar of cheers from the Spanish crowd.

**In the ring-**

I waited in the ring for Beth to come out, if truth be told I was scared shitless, she was a mammoth in the ring, she got into the mindset of the Glamazon and she'll beat you no matter if your her friend or not. When her music hit I felt my heart jump to my throat, she walked out and held the belt above her head, her biceps flexing, -_damn she's got some muscle- _I shook out my arms and did a couple jumps on the spot to try and relive some of the tension that was building in my body.

Getting into the ring she handed her belt to the referee, she looked at me with an evil glare in her face, we locked out and she overpowered me, she grabbed me by my waist, and yanked me in, I tried to prise her arms from around my waist, but she yanked on me again and I lost my breath for a second, I snaked my arms under and let go of her her grip, I put her in the same hold she had put me in but she lifted her arm up, grabbed a handful of my hair and flipped me over.

I landed on my back and quickly backed into the corner looking up at her she flexed her muscles and smirked at me, I stood on my feet and went to lock up with he again but she gave me swift kick to my stomach, I doubled over and she came at me lifting my head back up she began giving me punches to the face a couple of times, she back me into the ropes and Irish whipped me to the other side, as I bounced off the ropes, she grabbed me around the waist and held me there for a second before dropping me over her knee into a backbreaker.

She didn't let up stretching me over the knee she pushed down on my head and knee, trying to get me to submit, "Ask her ref!"

"What do you say? Do you give up?"

"no!" as soon as I had said it she pushed down hard pressing her knee further into my back, I screamed out and tried to relived her grip, I brought my leg up and kicked her in the head, she let her grip go a little but recovered quickly, I kicked her again and this time she let got, seeing my opportunity I kicked her again, holding onto my back, I stood up, when she got back up I gave her a standing dropkick, bringing her to her knees, I bounced myself off the rope and caught her with an enziguri, she fell onto her back, I jumped onto her and started hitting her with forearms.

I jumped off of her and pulled her over to the corner, I climbed up to the top rope with my back facing the ring I dropped my legs bouncing on the rope, I flipped myself off and landed on Beth's midsection, I hooked her leg, but she powered out at two. I stood up and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up, but she punched me in the stomach, I let go and she came back at me with more punches. She picked me up, intending to give me a sidewalk slam, but I snaked my legs around and caught her with a head scissors takedown, we stood up at the same time but I came at her again.

Throwing forearms, I got her into the middle of the ring and I grabbed her arm and tried Irish Whipping her into the rope but she planted both feet firmly into the ground, instead she reversed it and threw my into the rope, suddenly with a blast of energy, I grabber head by the waist and slammed her into the mat with a twisting spine buster. I quickly tried to pin her, but she powered out at two. I looked up at the referee with a look of disbelief on my face.

I stood and waited for her to get to her feet ready to hit her with the Pelé kick, I looked around at the crowd, but froze when I saw a familiar face staring up at me, -_it's him. It's Bobby- _I was brought back to reality when Beth grabbed my arms and lifted me up, she held on and I shook my head, but she ignored my plea and slammed me into the mat for her finisher 'Glam Slam' I fell awkwardly on my head and she climbed on top of me and hooked my right leg pinning me for the one…two…three.

With my eyes firmly shut I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my head, I opened my eyes and looked at her shoving the belt in my face "you're never going to get this" she held it over her head and exited from the ring, but my attention wasn't on her, it was on the man in the crowd who had made me freeze, I looked over at where he had been sat and saw that it wasn't Bobby at all, I cursed myself, and sat up and held onto my head, I slid under the ring and started walking up the ring, I slapped hands with the crowed before walking behind the curtain.

**Backstage-**

I rubbed the sore spot on my head and started walking back to the locker room, when I walked I saw Randy, Dave and Mickie in a deep conversation, but when I walked in they stopped talking, I looked at them and snapped "don't stop on my account" I grabbed a towel from my bag and walked into the bathroom letting out a deep sigh, I filled the sink with cold water only stopped till it was just about to overflow. I placed both hands on the side and dipped my head into the freezing cold water.

-_I could have won if I hadn't of frozen, fuck sake! Why did he have to come back into my life and ruin everything?_- I pulled my head out of the water, it had turned my cheeks red and blotchy. I wiped my face, I walked out of the bathroom, when I walked they stopped their conversation again, I rolled my eyes and let out a groan of annoyance "if you guys have something to say, say it now while I care" they all looked at each other and Mickie shook her head

"What was that out there?"

"Out where?" I continued riffling through my bag I grabbed my phone and looked at them all

"In the ring, you had the match won, and you froze"

"No I didn't"

"you did babe; we all saw it, what happened?" I looked over at Randy's concerned face; I was at least hoping it wouldn't be noticed. No such luck. Time to go on the defensive and bitch at everyone

"I didn't freeze. I lost, end of, I don't need you all rubbing it in thank you very much"

"Babe, were not rubbing it in, and you can't deny it, you were going for the Pelé kick but then you turned around and just stopped. Why? What happened, tell me I was worried" I stared intently at Randy and narrowed my eyes, Mickie and Dave sensed something was about to happen so they made their excuses and left

"That's all I seem to be hearing from you lately Randy"

"because I am worried!" he stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders I let him it might have calmed me any other time but not now

"How many times?! You don't need to be. I'm 25 years old for Christ sakes! Why don't you stop trying to play the concerned boyfriend huh? It doesn't suit you" I jerked away from his grip and turned my back on him walking out the door slamming it shut, I heard him curse and hit something, I felt my shoulders slump and I walked down the hall.

I made my way outside looking for a quite space, there weren't any, shit. I walked around for a bit then found a solitary corner with the equipment crates. I walked over to them and sat there just waiting for my phone to ring. I impatiently jiggled my legs, when my phone went off with that number flashing up on the screen. I looked down it before answering-

"Hello?"  
"_Told you I'd be calling"  
_"What do you want Bobby?" my voice was breaking I could feel tears forming in my eyes  
"_I hope she knocked some sense into you"  
_"Why are you doing this to me?"  
_"You know why, I'm not telling you again"  
_"Why can't you leave me alone, I'm happy, I'm in love"  
_"you don't deserve it. You should be miserable you put me in that jail cell, the least you could have done was wait for me when I got out, not going off and falling in love with some fuckhead" _  
"don't you dare call Randy that" I felt the tears falling and wiped them away  
_"getting all defensive about lover boy are we?" _I kept quite, my sanity was slowly slipping away _"don't go quite on me now Vick,"  
_"I love him Bobby, I love my job, I love my friends, my life, please don't ruin this, please what do you want I'll do anything for you to leave me alone" I was begging him now, I hate begging  
"_I want you to suffer, I hate you for what you did, so I'm going to kill you and you can't stop me, and as long as your with Randy, his on my hit list to, I'm going to kill you in front of him then I'm going to kill him too" _I swear I couldn't feel my heart beat for a second, I actually slapped my chest to make sure  
"please, don't do this to me, I love him don't take him away from me like that! You can't, they'll throw you back into prison"  
"_Does he love you?"  
_"Of course he does, were in love" fuck; I wish I'd kept my mouth shut  
"_then you just decided his fate, while your still with him, his dead too, I saved you when I found you that day, but now I'm going to destroy you" _a click sounded and I knew he had hung up.

My whole body shook with tears, I let them silently fall, I wouldn't let him hurt Randy, I cared too much, I love him too much. I wiped my eyes and made my way back into the arena, I had a bit to film with Randy in 5 minutes, so I walked straight there, my heart ached when I saw him with Hunter, there with a look of misery on his face, the camera man walked up to me and went through what would be happening, I nodded at him and saw Randy look at me, he looked pissed. And I couldn't blame him; I had been awful to him when all he was doing was being concerned about me. I had no time to think about it, filming had started.

**On Camera-**

I walked down the hall, with my hand still on my head rubbing the spot I had landed on during the match with Beth, I looked up and smiled when I saw Randy sitting with his back to me and earphones in his ear, me and Randy had been getting close in the past couple of months on screen. I stepped up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder, "hey handsome"

"hey Summers, how is the head?"

"Oh… it's alright, a little sore, but nothing to serious"

"You did good out there tonight"

"I lost Randy"

"that doesn't matter all that matters is when you win the title, which I hear you have challenged her for when we touchdown in your home town" I smiled up at him

"Yeah well if she kicks my ass like she did tonight, then I don't think I'll be winning"

"Don't say that, you did good"

"Thanks…" he held my hand and kissed it

"Listen Vicki I was wondering if you wanted to come to din…" Hunter came round from the corner and spoiled the moment

"Well, well what do we have here? Randy and Vicki Summers, getting a bit cozy aren't we?"

"Nothing going on here Hunter, just a friendly talk" I looked at Randy a bit upset at him

"Actually he was just saying I did a good job against Beth"

"he shouldn't be. You lost" I looked at Randy to defend me but he didn't

"whatever Hunter, what I want to know is why you didn't send young Randy here to come and help me win?"

"You need to fight your own battles"

"that's rich coming from you" Randy jumped from the crate

"I'm going to leave you two too it."

"No need, I'm leaving anyway" I turned around and walked out of camera shot

**Off Camera- **

I turned around hoping to have a word with Randy but he was already gone, I looked at Hunter and he just shrugged his shoulders "sorry trouble."

"never mind" I walked back to see if I could find Mickie, I needed to talk to her I walked into the woman's locker room and saw her chatting with Candice, she looked up at me hesitantly "Mickie can I have a word in private please?" she stood up and we walked out the locker room my phone was still firmly in my hand, my palms were starting to sweat. I rubbed them on my wrestling tights.

When we got outside we went over to the corner which was dimly light, she looked at me with concern "firstly I want to apologize, for the way I snapped earlier, I was out of order, and I shouldn't have"

"it's okay, please don't bite my head off for saying this, but what the hell is wrong with you lately?!"

"What…" her voice was raising and she was getting irritated

"don't try and bullshit, for the past couple of mouths you have been slipping from that bubbly, high flying and ass kicking best friend to someone who keeps her phone with her at all times, jumping whenever it rings, freezing in the middle of a match…"

"Mickie…"

"let me finish, we know you froze in that ring tonight, there was no denying it, what is happening to you" I felt the tear slip from my eyes, and I broke down and dropped to my knees, before I could fall to hard Mickie caught me and brought me down slowly, I rested my head into her chest and started sobbing, I hated to admit it, but I was crying because Mickie had yelled at me. I won't tell if you won't. "You can't seriously tell me nothing is happening, what is it sweetie?"

"He's back Mickie"

"who is?"

"Bobby" her whole body tensed up and I could feel her shaking

"He can't be you said he was in prison for life"

"he broke out Mickie"

"when did this start?"

"Months back, my phone went off while me and Randy were you know… I ignored it but when he went into the bathroom, I opened it up and there was a video…"

"What video babe?" shaking I opened up my phone and found the message I pressed play and showed it to her. I held it up and looked at her face as she watched it only made me cry more, I recoiled in disgust when the sounds started coming from it. She took the phone from my hands and stared at it "this can't be you Vicki, this is such a young girl, it's not you"

"it is Mickie, look" I pointed at the little love heart tattoo on my groin and pulled my cargo's down to show Mickie "I got this done minutes before the video was taken at 14... And I was 14 there" she closed the phone and put it back into my hand "did you read the message? He's coming for me Mickie, and he is not going to stop, he has been sending me text messages and he has even been calling me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she hugged me closely and started stroking my head

"I was so scared; I didn't want anyone to know"

"what did he say?"

"That he's… he's…"

"He's going to what?"

"he's going to kill me Mickie" she hugged me tighter and shook her head, I felt like telling her she could shake her head all she wanted it wouldn't change the fact that I was worse than dead.

"No his not, everyone here is going to protect you, and Randy. Randy would never let anything happen to you…" at the mention of his name I broke down

"Mickie he knows about me and Randy, he said, as long as I'm with him, his going to kill him too…" all of a sudden it hit me, it felt like I was being hit by a truck, I think it actually hurt. But I would worry about my state of mind later "I know what I have to do…" I told Mickie but couldn't help but cry my heart out, she just sat there with me and hugged me till I stopped crying. When the tears stopped Mickie grabbed my hand and walked me back into the building grabbing my bag and hers she took me back to hotel.

I lay on the bed and broke down once more, what I was going to do was going to break me completely but I had to do it, there was no two ways about it, but just thinking about, it broke me into a million pieces.


	25. It Has To Be This Way I'm Sorry

**Chapter 25 - It Has To Be This Way. I'm Sorry.**

I felt the side of the bed weigh down and Mickie place her hands on my head and stroke my hair away I looked to see Mickie holding up some tissues. I smiled at her and took one out wiping my tears away. I tried to fight with my emotions but with the prospect of what I was about to do was weighing heaving on my heart it was hard not to let the tears fall. It was not only completely insane but could very well be damaging to my health. Great I finally give up smoking again and I find another way to seriously affect my heath. I sat up in the bed and looked at Mickie "am I crazy for what I'm doing Mickie?"

"It's not my place to say whether or not it's crazy"

"am I doing the right thing?"

"Babe, it's not my place, to tell you that either, but whatever you decide, I'm going to be here for you okay? When are you going to do this?"

"As soon as I know he's back from the arena, I know his pissed with me for snapping at him earlier, I just… think this is the best thing for everyone; I hope no one hates me for it"

"Okay I'm going to go and see if his here, I'll text you if he is okay?" I nodded at her and laid my head back down onto the pillow, I stared up at the ceiling and tried to regain my composure. Which wasn't easy because I am kinda freaking out. Well 'kinda' probably isn't the right word. Whatever, I'm just freaking out.

Once I had regained enough of my composure I walked to my bag and pulled out my make-up, telling Mickie the truth had caused me to cry all my make-up away. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. -_God I look awful- _I put fresh face make-up on, starting with a layer of light foundation to take down the red blotches that now covered my face. I put on a thin layer of eyeliner and started to put on the mascara. Crying is a bitch.

I looked at my face and decided that it was at least good enough to face Randy, he probably wouldn't give a shit about how I looked, but I did. I walked into the bedroom and looked at my phone _1 new message, _I took in a deep breath and opened it up, it was from Mickie, _'Randy just came in with Dave he looks upset, he's on his way up to the room. Good Luck I'll be waiting for when you get back x' _I place my phone on the side, and walked out the hotel room and made my way to see Randy.

Standing outside his door, I looked down at myself still wearing my wrestling gear, I took in a deep breath and tried calming my nerves. But there was a fat chance of that. Calming my nerves. It was laughable. I needed to do this, but I didn't think I was strong enough. I didn't know what was guiding me but I knocked hard on his door. I waited for him to answer but nothing came, so I knocked harder. I heard footsteps and the door opened, I looked at Randy he smelt of smoke, he'd obviously been calming his own nerves. I wonder if that was laughable then decided it probably wasn't.

I looked up at him trying not to cry already, "hey, Randy"

"Hey"

"can I come in?" he moved aside and I walked in my heart was thumping in my chest and I could feel a lump in my throat I resisted the urge to use my hands to clutch my heart in my chest. I knew it wouldn't really beat out my chest but I still wanted to do it. "Randy I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have said the things I did to you"

"it's fine, you were upset, I understand" shit, I didn't deserve him. I really didn't

"Randy, I need you to listen to what I'm about to say, and I hope you understand what I'm about to do, it's killing me inside knowing I have to do this but I have no choice…" all the words were chocking in my throat. I didn't want to do it! God help me I don't want this!

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, it's not the same anymore, I don't feel the same. This isn't working…" my voice broke and the tears began falling, ruining my newly applied make-up. Mascara was running down my cheeks I tried to wipe then away but they just kept coming, I shouldn't have bothered. Why didn't I predict that I would cry and there was no point putting make-up on anyway? Oh yeah, because I was about to break up with the man I love. That would be it.

"No, no, no don't do this Vicki please don't" I looked on as Randy stood up and took my hand in his. I wanted to hold on and clamp my hands down so he couldn't let go, instead I pulled away

"It's over Randy, I don't want to be with you anymore" he sat on the bed putting his face in his hands "I'm sorry. It's better this way"

"no it's not, you're lying, I know you are" he tried pulling my face to look at him but I couldn't and I jerked my head away "look at me"

"No, I can't. Your making this harder than it has to be, I'm sorry if I've hurt you, these past few months have been amazing, but it can't go on" I couldn't bare to look at him, I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to carry on, I needed to make it clear that I didn't want him, It's hard to tell someone something when you body is protesting it so much. All of my being was screaming at me for saying the things I was. I was hurting him and it killed me to know I was.

He looked at me and forced my face to look at him I looked deep into his eyes and I knew he was crushed. I hated myself, "you're lying, I know you are you don't mean that, you love me, I know you do, say it, tell me you love me"

"Randy…" I grabbed his wrists and rubbed his hand with my thumb "please don't do this, I never wanted to hurt you, and I know you're hurting now, but it will get so much better, I promise, you will be better off without me"

"I'm going to be a wreck without you, please, you don't want this…"

"I do"

"STOP LYING!" I jumped back when he advance on me grabbing my wrists firmly and shoving me in the chair. His face with right in mine, he looked angry, hurt, he looked like he wanted to hurt me, and I didn't blame him. Truth be told, I was hoping he would hit me, to at least punish me for what I was doing to him. I deserved it. Yeah, that's really what I needed a good punch.

"Randy, please understand, I never wanted to hurt you, ever. I'm doing this to prevent you from getting hurt…"

"well believe me; you're doing a really fucking shit job of it so far"

"I know Randy you should scream at me, you should hurt me, you should punch me in the face, I want you too, do it Randy, hit me" I stood up from the chair and looked at him, my face was growing red and the mascara still running down my cheeks, I could tell my face was probably black with running make-up "DO IT, HIT ME!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, I grabbed his wrists and forced him to hit my chest. I watched as Randy's eyes began to spill tears, we were both crying our eyes out, only this time it wasn't with understanding and love like it had been when I told him about Sunny, it was with hurt and anger because I was breaking both of our hearts. Fuck! Why was I always the one who was hurting people? Shi-iit.

"I'm not going to hit you" I let go of him and we looked at each other for a minute, our eyes glassy, and our faces wet "Vicki, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me…" he held onto my face and kissed me, he was making it harder then it needed to be. Love wasn't suppose to hurt this much, Bobby had forced me to do this, but if it kept Randy safe, if it kept him from getting hurt then I was willing to do it. And I hated myself for admitting it.

But he kept kissing me, I opened my mouth and let him deepen the kiss, I wanted to savor this moment for as long as I could, because I knew we could never be together, not as long as Bobby was here, Randy would be in danger if I didn't do it. But I let him carry on kissing me; I didn't stop it because I couldn't. My body wasn't letting me quit him.

He began tugging at the top I was wearing "Randy, you have to stop… we can't" he silenced me by kissing me again, but I broke it again "don't do this Randy it's going to make everything worse, it's going to make it harder!" I raised my hand and pushed at his chest trying to put some distance between us.

"If this is the last time I get to hold you, then I want to remember it, I want you to remember it" he kissed me again, I gave in, it was wrong and I shouldn't have. But I did. He took my shirt off and threw it to the floor, he peeled away his own shirt as well, kissing me again never letting out lips part, he pulled down my bottoms and kissed me all the way up the leg, I felt myself shiver, I was recording every feeling, every sensation, he was right, I was going to remember this forever.

I unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor, he kicked them away and traced his fingers all over my body, it made me feel good, till I remembered why I was here, I had to stop this, it wasn't going to make it any easier. I put my hands to his chest and pushed him back again, "please st…" I didn't even finish before he grabbed my wrists and jerked me closer to him. He picked me up and took me over to the bed where he laid me down gently.

He climbed on top of me and kissed me done my jaw line, the muscle between my neck and shoulder, he gently took away my bra, and kissed my breast softly at first then biting me, I moan silently, I really tried not to. I didn't want to encourage him. He continued to kiss down my stomach, when he got to my panties he slowly peeled them away, pulling them down in my legs, the material brushed down my legs as they came off it made me shiver again, in anticipation, he opened my legs and kissed up my thighs, I moan again, but this time I let a small tear fall, this was the last time he'd touch me in this way. I shoved that thought aside and locked it away, it was so wrong but I was going to let myself enjoy this.

This was the last time he would make me feel this good, I let out a small gasp when he starts to kiss me again getting high and higher till he gets to the most sensitive part of my body, I cried out, I made fists into the sheets and gripped them till my knuckles turn white. He sucked, kissed and licked, it didn't matter what he did, it was making me tremble.

Just before I came, he stopped, looking up at me he again peeled down his boxers, he brought himself up so he was face to face with me. I breathed in the familiar scent of his aftershave, the one he always wore. "Randy this is going to make everything harder. This doesn't change anything"

"I just want to be able to remember. Everything." he kissed me. He reached his hand down, and pulled my leg up, wrapping it around his back he positioned himself perfectly, and with one easy motion he slides into me, like it's the most natural thing in the world, and with us, it is. I knew that this was a mistake it was going to make it harder for us to part. I shouldn't let this happen; I should have stopped it when he kissed me the first time, but all this goes out of my head when he thrusts into me again. All common sense usually does.

He steadily gets faster and faster, my head was spinning and everything around me just disappears all of the hurt I have been carrying for all those years, all the pain, all the fear. He grips onto my arms, as I sink my nails into his hip, bringing him into me deeper. I loved every second of it, but I hated it all the same. Because this was the last time I would feel like this, with anyone.

Because truthfully I could never be happy with Bobby still in my life, I could never be with anyone while he was still around, he would make sure of that. I would probably cave into him. Go back to my old ways, become a scared, dependant, drug addict who only cared about herself or getting the next fix. Yup, life back then was easy. If that wasn't a cliché I really don't know what was. I heard Randy groaning in my ear and I suddenly feel the overwhelming desire to clamp my legs around him and never let go. To just lay here with him forever, but it's never going to happen.

I raised my hips up to meet his, helping to build up that burning feeling in our stomachs, he reaches down and grabbed my hand, and I lace our fingers together, I'm trying not to shout his name, trying not to hold on for dear life. Because I knew I wouldn't let go I would hold on till I couldn't hold on no longer. I felt the heat raise up into my face as I blushed. I actually blushed. I could feel things jerking low in my body and I couldn't stop what happened next. With the final crash of our bodies I let out a gasp and as little scream as possible, and I bit down on his shoulder, but I had to let go and I called out his name, my back arched and I writhed underneath him. Randy reached up and held my face in his hands while he kissed me. He climbed off of me and propped himself up on his elbow looking down at me, I let a tear escape from my eye. I had to look away and I said the only thing I could think of "that shouldn't have happened"

"why?"

"Because I came here to end it, not fall into bed with you" Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"But you did. You can't honestly tell me you don't love me and that you still don't want to be with me" I opened my mouth to tell him he was right that I didn't want to end it, but then I thought of what would happen if I didn't. I stood up and started putting my clothes back on, he did the same, I could hear him pulling up his trousers and zipping them up.

Once I had all my clothes on I turned to see Randy looking at me. "Please don't make it end like this, we need to be together, we were meant for each other."

"No, stop lying to yourself, you'll… make… it…. WORSE!" I was steadily losing control of my emotions I was getting angry with him, angry that he wasn't just letting us end, I had it all planned out I would tell him and get the hell out before I could change my mind.

"Stop lying! I'm getting sick of it, I know you're lying to me and it's fucking killing me that you can't be honest with me! I love you and I want to help just tell me what is happening with you!" I looked at him with my mouth opening and closing, -_I can't do it! It's one thing to end the relationship, while we still love each other, it's another to tell him the truth and have him hate me, I couldn't live with that- _

"I have to go…" I went to leave but he grabbed my arm and stopped me from leaving

"We were made for each other, you can't just walk away"

"No one is made for each other Randy, when you meet someone you learn to love them, flaws and all. Sometimes you can't help but fall out of love, and I have. I shouldn't have let that happen. It was only going to make this worse"

"no it isn't, it makes everything right. That was right, look me in the eye and tell me" he cupped my face in his hands again "you...don't…love…me" each word was said with a soft kiss. I told myself it wasn't enough. I believed it.

I reached deep down inside of me and pulled all the strength I had left, I broke the final kiss and looked him right in the eye, I couldn't believe what I was about to say "I don't love you" if this were a movie you was about to watch in slow motion the moment both of our hearts broke. I pulled his hands from my face and walked out of the door closing it behind me.

I leaned against the door and banged my head against it. I heard a crash from the other room and breaking glass. I was itching to go back in there and say "only kidding!" But I wasn't. I heard crying, shouting cursing and it was because of me, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears then I ran as fast as I could passing people in the hallway, I didn't look back as I knocked them down.

"Baby girl, what the…" I stopped and looked at John, he eyes widened with fear "fuck, what's happened?"

"I don't have time, just go to Randy please" I didn't stop to hear what else he had to say I ran from him and made my way to Mickie's room, when I got there I slammed my fists on the door "MICKIE!" I screamed and the door flew open and I rushed in. As soon as I had passed the door I threw myself on the floor and bawled my eyes out. I slammed my fists into the floor till my arm went numb

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, cry it all out, come on" she picked my head up and placed it in her lap, brushing my hair from my face, I sat and cried, I don't know how long I was there for but my throat had started to become dry and sore, my body was hurting and my heart was aching. Mickie helped me from the floor and took me to the bed, she laid me down and went over to her bag she took out a wet wipe and started to remove all the running make-up.

I felt numb to her touch, I just laid there, not moving, the tears had stopped I didn't think I could cry any longer, that was until my phone bleeped madly telling me I had a phone call, Mickie leant over and picked it up she showed me the phone. It was Bobby.

I took the phone from her and opened it not saying a word.

"_How is my favorite girl doing?"  
_"None of your fucking business"  
_"Hostile are we? Did Randy dump you?" _you could hear the amusement in his voice the best way to ensure he would stay away from Randy was to make him think he had dumped me. So I played along  
"yeah Bobby he dumped me. Are you happy? I'm miserable, I was an idiot for thinking I could fall in love again, and that he could love me, I'm suffering, is that enough for you?"  
"_No. Not nearly enough. This Randy must be a smart guy, chucking you has got to be the best decision he ever made."  
_"What do you want? You want me to leave my life and come back to you? You want to ruin my life again? You want us to be together again?"  
"_I want you dead"  
_"okay, now we have that established, I'll see you in England… Death" I hung the phone up and threw it across the room. Mickie looked down at me.

"You can't let him win babe, you're not a teenager anymore, he can't threaten you and get away with it"

"you don't know him like I do. He won't stop till he kills me, and right now, I couldn't care less, without Randy I don't feel like I can function properly. But at least he's safe" I closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep I heard Mickie leave the room closing the door quietly behind her. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. It was the right thing to do. I had to leave him; I wasn't going to let Randy get hurt because of me. One day I prayed to God he would understand.

I laid my head down on the pillow and started to think about what it was going to be like without waking up with him next to me, without him holding me, without him kissing me, loving me. But I had to do it, to make sure he would always be safe. I hugged myself tightly and slept thinking- It has to be this way.


	26. Minor Set Back & Calls Home

**Chapter 26 - Minor Set Back & Calls Home.**

I woke up that morning with an ache in my chest, I opened my eyes and saw the sun shinning through, closing them again I tried to will myself back to sleep so I could forget everything that happened yesterday. I told myself that I wouldn't be crying no more tears. Fat chance of that, I bet as soon as I saw Randy I would ball my eyes out. But I had cried enough. I looked around the room and stared over at Mickie's bed. She wasn't in it. I looked on the desk and there was a note '_Gone to see Dave for a few hours, call me if you need anything x' _

I climbed out of bed and rolled my head trying to work out the kinks that had formed overnight. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, stripping off all of my clothes I looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. I felt like shit. I couldn't help but think how Randy was feeling this morning. Yeah, yeah I was the one that hurt him I shouldn't care, but I do, I really do. I threw all of these feelings away and stepped into the shower; I turned all the hot water off and stood under the freezing cold water. My breath caught in my chest, and I tried to catch it. I felt like an idiot. I probably jumped in to quickly when I ended it with Randy I should have told him what's going on.

But would it make a difference? Had he slept on it and woken up and felt that it was a good thing I ended it, he didn't have to be tied down to me anymore. But how he touched me and made love to me yesterday reminded me that he loved me and he always would, and that made me feel so much worse. I hate break ups! They get me so confused I don't really know what's right and what's delusional. I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around my shivering body. I went back into the bed room and grabbed some clothes out of my bag.

When I was dressed, I sat on the bed putting my face in my hands, I let a long groan "I'm such an idiot" I sat there for what seemed like a lifetime when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and looked through the peephole and saw John. Looking extremely pissed off "fuck." I didn't know whether or not I wanted to face his wrath just yet. But I wanted my best friend so I opened the door

"you look like hell"

"Hi to you to John" I stood to the side and let him walk in. I followed behind him and went to my bed sitting down again. We sat there in silence for a while. I was expecting screaming from him. Maybe even a punch in the wall. Randy was like his brother but there was nothing "What is it you want John?"

"maybe I want some answers" -_damnit.- _"some answers as to why you broke up with Randy" I sat there and said nothing I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would vomit. "Answer me"

"There's… there's…" I covered my mouth before I threw up, I took in a deep breath "there is nothing to answer"

"bullshit, what did you do to Randy last night?"

"I broke up with him"

"why?"

"Because I had to" I felt defeated. I didn't need John asking me why I did it. It wasn't making me feel any better. John could read me like an open book, he could tell when I was lying and I could tell he knew right now.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, why did you do it?" he was speaking through gritted teeth, his hands were balled into fists, he was getting extremely pissed off. "Randy is heartbroken I have never seen him in such a state. He doesn't know what to do, he…" I heard my phone bleep madly with a phone call. I got up and looked at the number -_great, just what I need right now- _

"This really isn't a good time for me right now"  
_"I just wanted to see how you were doing"  
_"Bullshit, I don't need this, I don't need you, stop calling me…" I felt the phone being tugged from my hands; I spun round and saw John looking at my phone-  
"Who the hell is this?"

"John don't! Give me the phone back" I tried to grab it from him but he held the phone to his ear. My stomach dropped, I reached for the phone again but he kept me at arm's length, I was panicking like a mad woman I jumped for the phone, but he pushed me away

"Who is this?… Bobby?… Why are you calling her?… Oh right… are you serious?… what secrets?…" what I wouldn't give to be able to hear the other end of that conversation. I watched on as John kept silent listening to Bobby on the other end of the phone "oh yeah? Well she will tell me… because I'm her best friend" -_wrong thing to say John- _I closed my eyes and balled my hands into fists. I kicked John's shin and grabbed the phone

"_Who the fuck was that?"  
_"None of your business"  
_"best friend? Is it really none of my business? I can't wait to see you, how long have we got to wait now? 5 weeks? I'm counting the days. See you soon" _he hung up, but the phone was still pressed to my ear, I bit my bottom lip and dropped the phone to the floor. I didn't look at John, I didn't even cry, I just felt anger boiling inside of me.

I looked up at John, and I was pissed, I lashed out and went to hit him but he got his hands up and grabbed me "what are you doing?! Why did you have to take my phone. You shouldn't have got yourself involved! Do you know what you just did?!"

"Calm the fuck down!"

"No! I WONT CALM DOWN, YOU HAVE JUST MADE EVERYTHING WORSE!" I screamed my anger out, but I still didn't cry. I looked at John and he sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me taking hold of my shaking hands

"who the hell was on the phone?"

"it was nobody"

"didn't sound like nobody" I looked at him. Trembling with anger I shook my head

"I'm not saying shit John." he just shook his own head,

"is this got to do with why you split up with Randy?" I didn't say anything it was better that I didn't "does Mickie know?" I still kept my mouth shut,

"get out" he let go of me and stood up. He looked back at me shaking his head he opened his mouth to say something "I said leave"

"I will find out the truth, because I know you didn't want to leave Randy, no matter what you say I know the truth"

"Then why did I break up with him John? I didn't do it for entertainment purposes. Now get the fuck out"

"you need him. Just like he needs you" I pick whatever was to hand up and threw it at the door. It was the control for the TV. It thudded on the wall and broke,

"I said get out" John looked at me as if I'd gone insane, maybe I had, but I lowered my head and looked away from him. I heard the door slam and I jumped slightly my anger subsided. I picked up my purse and went down to the lunch room. I walked in and saw Mickie sitting with Dave she waved me over but I just shook my head. I walked over and grabbed some coffee. I was about to leave when I bumped into Randy. Shit. Damnit. Fuck. Talk about back fucking timing. On my part I guess.

He looked miserable, his eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he hadn't slept all night. I looked at him and I didn't know what to do or say, I opened my mouth to apologize or anything but he held his hand up to stop me. His face was a picture or contempt and anger lanced together as he pushed passed me and continued what he was doing. He picked up a plate of food and sat with Mickie and Dave, they looked over at me standing there and Mickie got up and walked over.

"How are you doing babe?"

"I'm fine, John came to see me, he wasn't pleased"

"I saw him this morning he said something about going to see you"

"yeah well, that wasn't the only thing that happened, while he was there, Bobby called and John grabbed the phone and started talking to him"

"no freaking way" I just nodded my head and took a sip on my coffee,

"I got to get going I only came down for some coffee, make sure Randy knows I'm sorry okay?" I walked back to my room defeated. I had the image of Randy's face locked in my head for the rest of the night, I tried to shut it out but it was still there. I wanted him so badly. I missed him already, I should be with him. Not on my own, staring at a picture of us together like some loser.

I ran my fingers over the photo that was still displayed on my phone. I couldn't look at it anymore I closed it down and felt a tear roll down my cheek, I didn't need to start crying now. My body was crying out to touch Randy, crying out to be with him but i clenched my fists and buried my head into the pillow and falling into a very disturbed sleep.

* * *

The following week I walked into the arena with Mickie and Dave. It felt different with Randy not being there, it would always be me and him in the back kissing and joking while Dave used to shout at us because we were being too loud and he couldn't concentrate on driving. I looked at Mickie and smiled I had a match with her tonight, and I needed to get my head in the game.

When we got into the locker room everyone stared at me, I knew why. Like it was a secret that I had broken it off with Randy. But no-body except Mickie knew the truth. And I had a feeling John knew too. He didn't hold what I did and said in the hotel against me. He was an angel in disguise. I had to ask Mickie if she had told John. All these thoughts were racing through my head I didn't know what to think anymore, the stress of it was making me sick. I'd wake up; think about him, then throw up. Lovely start to the day right?

I got changed into my ring gear for the night, a simple Evolution t-shirt and jeans with my kneepads and winged boots. The show was in Germany this week and I was excited. Well, as excited as I could be. Tonight I had a bit to film with Randy, where he would kiss me, and I was looking forward to it. I had to grasp onto tiny pleasures whenever I could. This was one.

"Right you ready to go Mickie?"

"Let's move it" she gripped my arm and we walked out eyes still on me. We both walked over to the gorilla and I saw Randy waiting, I tried to catch my breath but I felt like I was going to be sick "I'll see you soon" Mickie walked away leaving me staring at Randy, I walked over and stood in front of him,

"Hey handsome" I smiled at him and he smiled back -_that's good- _At least he wasn't screaming '_WHORE!' _and dashing me with Holy Water. Small mercies maybe? Or was I just being stupid? Definitely stupid.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, you ready for this?" he nodded as the camera's started rolling

**On Camera **

"Hey Summers"

"hey Orton, you waiting on me?"

"Yeah of course I wanted to wish you luck"

"Well thank you. At least I know there's one good egg in Evolution" we both laughed together and it was so natural "look I better get going my match is up, come find me after?"

"for sure" he leaned in and kissed my lips lightly, I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline I always got when he kissed me, as soon as it started it was over, I felt my lips tingle and I smiled at him, and he smiled back and I fell in love all over again. I pulled myself away and walked over to meet Mickie

**Vicki Summers vs. Mickie James**

I stood in the ring and watched as Mickie came into the ring; the German crowd was cheering us both. When the bell went I shook Mickie's hand. We locked up with me getting the upper hand, I twisted her arm behind her back and held onto the pressure, she kicked my shin and I let up on the hold, she took the advantage and kicked the back of my leg bringing me down to my knee.

She ran at the rope bouncing off she caught me in the face with a sit down dropkick. Holding onto my head I rolled out of the way but Mickie came back at me bringing me to my feet she grabbed my arm and whipped me in the corner, when she came running at me I got my feet up and caught her in the chest. I jumped onto the second rope and waited for her to turn around; when she did I jumped off and landed on her taking her down I threw forearms at her.

I picked her up by her hair and threw her into the ropes, when she came back at me I caught her and slammed her into the mat in a spinebuster. I quickly pinned him but she got the shoulder up at 2. I rolled off and waited for her to get back up, when she did I went to go for her again but she scopped me up into a schoolboy pin. I barely managed to get my shoulde rup before 3. But she came back on to attack kicking me to the floor. I lay flat on my stomach and felt her grab my leg and stretch it into a very painful submission move.

For some reason it was more painful then it should have been. I could feel my kneecap moving, I turned my body and kicked Mickie off of my and rushed to my feet quickly and hobbled a tiny bit. Mickie came at me but I speared her to the floor and hit her with forearms.

I climbed off and picked her up and threw her into the term buckle, I walked over to the other side of the ring and ran at her intending to catch her with a spear, but I felt my weight buckle beneath me and I heard a faint pop. -_oh fucking shit- _I carried on running at Mickie, my knee was screaming in protest telling me to sit the fuck down, Mickie moved out the way, caught my hair and threw me back into the floor, she straddled my wait and pretended to hit me leaning in close she whispered "what's wrong?"

"My knee" I gasped, the pain was throbbing and constant. It fucking hurt. "I think its dislocated, just end the match" she grabbed me by the hair and put me in her DDT, I landed on my head and didn't even attempt to kick out and Mickie got the one…two…three. When I felt her climbed off of me I grabbed onto my knee, I was in serious pain, my knee felt like it was on fire, I rolled my jeans up and pulled down my kneepad, taking the pressure of it help a little bit, but I still wanted to scream. I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes but right now I didn't care.

The crowd was silent as the EMT's were checking me, but I wasn't listening, I held onto my knee firmly ignoring them when they were telling me to let go so they could check. I heard some of the crowd boo and when I looked up Randy was kneeling over me, my heart jumped to my throat "Vicki let go they need to check your knee" I slowly let go as they tried to straighten my leg I felt a searing pain.

Using my good leg I kicked them off of me "get me the hell out of here! It hurts!" Randy pulled me over and rolled me out of the ring, he placed my arm around his shoulder and he helped me hop to the back.

**Backstage- **

He helped me over to a chair and sat me down; the doctor had now arrived and was checking my knee I looked over at Randy he was standing there running his hands over his short hair. Mickie was standing at his side looking at me; I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks and the pain in my knee intensifying. "Vicki listen to me, your knee is dislocated I need to slip the bone back into place, if I don't do this now, it's possible it could further injure you knee. It's going to hurt like hell I'm not going to lie"

"don't you have any pain killers?! Anything?!"

"I'm sorry no, nothing strong enough to even tickle the pain you're going to get" I looked at him then I looked up at Randy, his eyes met mine I took in a deep breath

"just do it" I watched as Randy walked over and grabbed my hand and Mickie grabbed the other, a crowd had gathered by now watching on, I looked down at the doc as started cutting my jeans away he pulled off my boots and knee pad. He placed one hand behind my knee and the other gripped firmly

"Are you ready Vicki?" I looked at Randy and he nodded

I just nodded not trusting my voice I buried my head in Randy's chest and squeezed on both his and Mickie's hand, I screamed "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" on the top of my lungs and crushed both hands when I felt the pop and my knee go back into the right place. The pain continued in my knee I gritted my teeth. I was close to hyperventilating so I slowed my breathing.

Randy asked "now what?"

"we have to take you to the hospital so they can check to see the knee is back in place, then we'll know what next" I looked up at Mickie and then at Randy, he was still holding onto my hand I went to let go but he held on tighter

"I'll go with her" he said, I tried not to look at him but I had too.

"Randy you have a match you can't"

"I want to, I don't care about the match, and I want to make sure your okay"

"Mickie can come with me, you shouldn't miss your match I'll be fine" he let go of my hand and nodded at me

"alright, but call me and tell me your what's happening, okay?" he kissed the top of my head and walked away, I put my arm over Mickie's shoulder and the doctors and they took me to the ambulance waiting to take me to the hospital.

I watched as the doctors prodded and checked my knee out, Mickie was sitting next to me looking on. "Right, your knee is back in the correct position, and it won't require surgery" I felt a rush or relief, "…however" shit, nothing good ever happens when a doctor says '_however'_, "…you need to keep it in a stabilizer, for around 6 weeks while doing physiotherapy, you'll be walking on crutches for around 4 weeks, you need to make sure you keep that knee rested"

"so I take it I'll be out of action for a while?"

"I'm afraid so, roughly 2 months"

"Great, just fucking great" I felt my eyes well with tears, this was not something I needed, Mickie grabbed my hand and sat next to me, "Mickie what am I going to do? I just got another shot at the title and now?! Now I'm out with a fucked up knee!"

"Babe don't worry. Maybe this is a good thing, it's just what you need no distractions, get away clear your head, do you know where you'll be going?"

"Probably back to England. I can do the physiotherapy with my sister, and stay with my mum, and when the tour comes to England I guess I'll be seeing you all then"

"But what about Bobby?"

"We'll cross that road when it comes to it. Look I'll be fine honestly. I'll just hit him with one of my crutches if he comes near me" we both laughed and I lay down on the bed and groaned "oh god… I better call my mum and Steph and let them know what's happening"

"I'll call Randy and give him an update okay? I'll wait outside for you" she got up to leave and I watched as the doctor wrapped my leg up in the stabilizer, he handed me the crutches and my first attempt to stand up with terrible. I regained my composure and started walking to the desk to sign myself out. I met Mickie outside and caught the end of the phone call "yeah I'll tell her… she's out for 2 months… she's heading home she's going to meet us in England when the shows there… I'll talk to you later" she turned round and smiled at me.

"Was that Randy?"

"Yeah he seemed really bummed that you weren't going to finish the rest of the tour"

"well I got to put up with these things for a couple weeks and a busted kneecap, it's not exactly a holiday"

"come on let's get you back to the hotel so we can pack" I hobbled to the car and climbed in with some help from Mickie -_this is going to be hell- _I opened my phone and called my mum's number

"_Hello Carol Summers speaking"  
_"Hey mum"  
"_Sweetie how are you?!"  
_"Not to good mum, I dislocated my kneecap"  
_"Jesus Christ what happened?"  
_"I don't know I was going to hit Mickie with a move and while I was running it popped out of place, it sucks"  
_"what you going to do?"  
_"I'm coming home early, I'm booking a flight tomorrow, I'm gonna ask Jen to do my physiotherapy with me"  
_"okay be careful call me with the details and I'll pick you up from the airport, I can't wait to see you!"  
_"I know I just wish it wasn't because I got injured"  
"_These things happen, I'll see you soon, I love you"  
_"love you too mum" I hung up the phone and rested my head against the window, -_I'll call Steph tomorrow I can't handle it right now- _

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Fate deals me another shitty blow. The bastard.


	27. The Mighty Fozz Returns!

**Chapter 27 - The Mighty Fozz Returns!**

I sat on the plane nervously playing with my fingers just for something to do, it had been months since I had seen my mum and sister, and I couldn't wait to see them again. I looked out of the plane window and looked down at the ground below, from all the way up here everything looked so straight and even, all the green from the forests filled with trees. The blue from the big ocean. The houses you could see with the pools in the backyard.

Up here I was a million miles away from the problems down there. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to have to stop wrestling, it was my dream and it was going to suck. Suck big time, at least this would make it easier to be away Randy, was I grateful or not? Definitely not. But Mickie was right, I needed a break, this was just a very unfortunate way to get one. I had already checked the websites and it had noted I was out with an injury.

"_Vicki Summers tonight dislocated her kneecap during a match with former Woman's Champion Mickie James. It's been said that she will be out for 2 months, we will be keeping you updated on her condition" _yeah updated my ass, what do they want to know? That I have to give up my title shot because I was careless enough to get hurt? Ouch, just saying it hurt a little

I felt my phone start to vibrate "damnit" I pulled it out of my pocket with difficulty and flipped it open "hello?"  
_"Rox's?" _I sat up straight in my chair my heart fluttered a little at hearing his voice  
"Fozz?!"  
"_Thank god! I didn't think I could get through to you! How are you? I heard about the knee"  
_"The knee is fine a little sore but I'm just on a flight home now, how are you I haven't heard from you in ages!"  
"_I'm okay, I just finished the tour"  
_"are you coming to see me?"  
"_I can't I'm sorry, I have all these signings to do, then I have a student I need to see" _my heart sunk a little it had been over a year since I had seen him and I missed him like crazy, he always knew how to cheer me up.  
"Oh… right, I have to get going Fozz I'll speak to you later"  
"_Okay, I'll hopefully see you soon okay?" _I heard the phone click and I shoved it back into my pocket. I pulled out my earphones and turned on my iPod, I turned the volume all the way up and listened to It Ends Tonight by All American Rejects. I fucking hated this, I thought I would be able to see Fozz now that his tour was over, but I was denied even that microscopic mercy. I hate you world.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I know I'm being shook awake by the flight attendant on the plane "wake up ma'am, were landing" I sat up in the chair and rubbed my eyes. My knee was starting to ache so I tried repositioning it, it was straight out in front of me, I could even bend the damn thing. You miss things like that when you get hurt. This was going to be harder to get used to then I thought. The plane landed 10 minutes later, I stood up with help from my crutches and grabbed my carry-on, I put it over my shoulder and exited the plan.

I was having difficulty getting used to the godforsaken crutches and whenever I walked with them I was uneasy on my feet, "screw it" I put both crutches in my hand and just walked—well I hopped out the terminal, it was much easier walking like this. I hopped outside the terminal and looked around till I spotted a huge sign with my name written on the front in gold glitter.

I looked at the person holding it and I felt my whole stomach drop, I ran as fast and I could over to them, I dropped my crutches and embraced my sister and mother. I breathed in the musky smell of my mum's perfume and the sweet smell of my sister's hair. "Mum, Jen! I've missed you guys so freaking much!" I held on as tight as I could till they let go. My mum took my face in her hands

"Let me look at you." She looked me over and smiled brightly "just as beautiful as when you left" I cried and hugged her once more. I looked over at my sister

"Jen, what do you think?"

"I think you suck"

"and why's that?"

"because I was looking forward to you kicking Beth's ass and bringing the title home to England" we both laughed and hugged again, she picked up my crutches shoving them in my hand "and you should be walking with these"

"give me a break there awful I can hardly walk with them!"

"As your new physiotherapist I demand you walk with them. Now!" I huffed at her and firmly placed them under each arm and leaned me weight onto them

"Happy big sis?"

"Ecstatic. Me and mum are going to pick up your suitcase so you wait right here and don't move"

"Okay…" I watched on as they walked over to luggage collection, -_I wonder if Bobby knows I'm here? - _He would have let me know if he did. But he must do because it's written all over the websites! Truthfully I was scared. I would take a thousand injuries rather than see him again. I tried shoving it all from my head, I didn't need this right now -_I need Randy…-_

"you're looking troubled little Roxy" my heart froze and I turned. And there stood Fozz my best friend and confidence. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, I raised one hand to his face and felt to see if he was real, when I knew he was I dropped my crutches and threw my arms around his neck, I jumped up and hugged him tightly, "whoa calm down there Rox's, I ain't going anywhere"

"FOZZ I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T COME!" I stood back and grabbed his face kissing him all over, I had missed him, I gasped at him letting him go I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes trying to disguise the amusement in my voice "you lied to me!"

"For good reason I wanted it to be a surprise"

"But what about this student?"

"Duh!" he pointed at me and ruffled my hair up, he brought me in a head lock and I playfully hit him in the stomach "come on Rox's tap out!" I giggled when I heard my mother's voice from around the corner

"Chris Jericho you let go of my daughter right now!" Yup that's right Chris Jericho was my best friend and boy had I missed him

"Sorry Mrs. Summers I was just messing with her" her and my sister walked over and walked with us to the car. Sitting in I looked over at Fozz and smiled I had known him since I moved to Japan 4 years ago, He was everything a girl needed in a best friend. Me and him had never had any romantic feelings. Yuck, can you imagine? Or maybe I'm being a little biased because he's my best friend. I remember our first conversation together…

"_Hey there pretty lady, you want some of the sexy beast?"_

"_No thanks" he looked at me and pushed a stray hair out of my face_

"_Did you see my match out there?"_

"_Yeah and you lost" he let go looking horrified. _

"_That Roxy ain't got nothing on me, he wrestles wearing a mask! What does that tell you, too ugly to show his face"_

"'_He' still beat your sorry ass." I got up to leave before turning to him "and the name is not '_pretty lady_' it's Roxy" I winked at him and I turned around to walked away leaving him there looking dumbstruck. _

I used to wrestle under the name Roxy wearing a mask and my first match ever was against Chris and I beat him. He saw me backstage and thought I was eye candy and hit on me. But he got a lot more than he bargained for when I told him it was me he fought and lost too. And since that time he took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew. And we were best buds. If I ever needed male company he was perfect for it. If he wasn't busy touring.

I looked up to see us pulling into my child hood home, I looked around and the streets that held so many bad memories. But some many good as well. When we pulled up to the house Chris took my bags and brought them inside, my mum placed her hand on my shoulder and led me into the house, I sat down and waited for my mum to make the tea. I was sitting next to Chris when my mum bustled into the room with a tray and a huge chocolate cake on it saying '_Welcome Home' _

"Mum you didn't need to do this"

"yes I did, you're my daughter and I've miss you, now blow out the candle and we'll cut the cake and you can tell us everything that's happened in the past couple of months. You've been practically unreachable" I just smiled at my mum and blew the candle out I secretly made a wish _'_please God, let Randy be happy without me. Let everything sort itself out.' -_Maybe she didn't need to know everything-_

I told them everything, well almost everything, I told a few white lies, and left out a few things, but I basically told them the truth. I looked at the 3 faces staring at me all mouths wide open and I couldn't help but laugh "you all need to shut your mouths before you catch flies"

"But why Rox's? Last time I checked you guys were so happy!"

"Things happened, made the situation impossible to continue" I let my eyes look at the floor, not wanting to bring up familiar feelings, I fought the urge to squirm under their gaze but I didn't. Yippee for me.

My sister looked horrified "but I was so looking forward to meeting Randy Orton!" I looked at her and shrugged

"like I said things happen." I changed the subject and filled them all in on the backstage gossip.

By the time it was 10o'clock my sister had gone home and my mum had gone to sleep leaving me in the living room with Fozz and his searching eyes "so why did you really break up?"

"Huh?"

"You and Randy why'd you break up?" I knew he could tell the situation went deeper. There was no getting past him. He like John could read me like a book, sometimes it was appropriate but most of the time it didn't. Like now. I needed to tell him so he could look after me while I was here. Someone did, I think I've proven I can't look after myself.

"Bobby is back Fozz; he broke out of prison and now his after me again. He wants to punish me for what happened"

"bullshit, he can't be! We've got to call the cops!"

"You know as well as I do Fozz it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference, if he can break out, he's smart enough to not get caught again, just listen to me okay… he sent me a text message, it had a video on it, of me when I was 14 you know the usual underage '_sex tape', _he's been calling me, texting me, telling me he is going to kill me. I don't doubt his going to try, I'm fine about that, I had to expect it one day, but when he said he knew me and Randy was together and when he knew we were in love he told me he was going to kill him too. And that broke me in half, he said as long as we were together, Randy was in trouble. So…"

"If you broke up with him, Randy wasn't in danger anymore"

"Give the man a round of applause!" I smirked at him and felt myself lower in the chair "Yup and the break up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It was so hard and it made me want to retreat back into the girl I once was, I was so tempted to go out and grab something and get so high I would somehow find a way to tell Randy what happened, but I didn't"

"Roxy its okay, you don't have to be strong for me" -_he knew me so well- _he came over to me and placed my head in his lap and stroked my hair, whenever he did this it made all the emotions I had been building up spill out of me. This time it was the tears that I had been holding back for the past couple of weeks. Tears for me and Randy. Tears for stress, tears for losing my spot against Beth, tears for losing my title opportunity, and tears for my own stupidity.

I cried for what seem like ages. I wiped my eyes and looked up at Chris he had fallen asleep, while comforting me, I smiled at him and gently shoved him awake "Fozz wake up, let's get you to the guest room okay?" he just nodded at me, kissed my forehead and walked up the stairs to the guest room. I sat back and looked up at the clock _1am_.

I signed and heaved myself off the sofa I climbed the stairs with a lot of difficulty, my knee started protesting but I just walked anyway, the pain was okay, it made me realize I was only human. When I reached the top I wiped the sweat from my head -_stupid fucking knee. Why could I of dislocated something else?- _I walked into my old bedroom and got the shock of my life when Bobby was sat there on my bed waiting for me.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't shout. My voice was stuck in my throat, I watched as he stood up and walked towards me stopping when he was at arm's length he smiled and said "welcome home. Did you miss me?"

"Wha… what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"I had to see you, how could you expect me not to come and see you on your first day back to England?" I looked at the smirk on his face made me want to vomit. He hadn't changed one bit, he was still as big and intimidating, and he still had that wild, frantic look in his eyes.

The only thing that had was that his previously short black hair had now grown long down to his shoulders, he had dark circles under his dark grey eyes and the scar was still visible on the side on his cheek "aren't you going to thank me for going out of my way just to come here and see you?"

"Get out Bobby before I call the police"

"you wouldn't do that"

"Fozz will be in any minute" I felt a sharp pain to my leg when Bobby kicked my knee out from under me. I collapsed to the floor with my knee firmly in my hands, my breath came out in sharp gasps, the pain throbbed all over.

"you don't fucking lie to me, no one is coming, right now it's just me and you. Got it?" I looked up at him, mouth firmly closed my eyes filling with tears I nodded "good, now I guess you're expecting me to kill you right?" I didn't say anything. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would vomit. "But don't worry I'm not, I'm just here for a friendly warning. To let you know that you haven't been dreaming, that I am back and I am not fucking around"

He picked me up from the floor by my hair and shoved me against the wall holding me there by my throat. I still didn't scream. I didn't make a sound, I couldn't, and his hand was pulsing around my neck. Just my fucking luck, my first night back and I'm attacked by literally my worst nightmare! Damnit! "I'll be watching your every move from now on. You are not getting rid of me this time" he leaned in and kissed my cheek. When he looked at me I felt the sick rising in my throat. He let go and I fell to the floor my knee throbbing in pain he walked out and I heard him go down the stairs and the front door open slam shut.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't I had no choice but to be sick right there, I threw up on the floor. And let out a sigh of contempt, I started rubbing the spot where he kissed, then I got frantic and started scratching at it when I felt someone grab my arms and pull me into a hug "Roxy calm down its okay I'm here what happened?" I looked over his shoulder and my mum stood there looking at me, I looked at Chris and told him "Bobby was here" I heard my mum let out a gasp and walked over to help me onto my bed. They both helped me lay down on the bed; Chris pulled my mum aside and told her what I had told him little then 2 hours ago. My mum gasped in horror and grabbed my hand kissing me. This was the main reason I didn't tell my mum, because I knew she would freak out.

"Chris you stay with her the rest of night okay? Make sure nothing else happens"

"of course I will, you head back to bed Mrs. Summers I'll look after her" he kissed my mum on the cheek and watched as she left. I felt the bed sag behind me as Chris lay down with me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I took it out and looked at it. _1 new message. _I looked up at Chris and he nodded for me to open it '_Hi, I just want to know your okay, and that you got to your mom's house safe, I want you to know I'll be thinking of you. I miss you. R x' _

Randy still cared. He still fucking cared! After everything I did to him! And that made me sink even lower into my bed. My life from now on was going to get pretty intense.


	28. A Kiss Worth A Thousand Words

**Chapter 28 - A Kiss Worth A Thousand Words.**

Walking into the hospital with Chris at my side I felt the familiar feeling of resentment surge through my body. I hated this, it was my third week of physiotherapy on my knee and I didn't feel like I was making any progress at all. It had been 4 weeks since I injured it and (at least I was thankful for) I wasn't walking with crutches anymore. Hallelujah praise the Lord! Whatever.

As we walked though the car park I saw Bobby's car again. -_Right on time- _I couldn't get away from him, even when I changed my appointments he somehow knew. He was always there. I held tighter onto Chris' hand as we walked through into the building that I had grown to hate.

I was still thinking about Randy. 24/7. There was no escape, even when Mickie or John called my first question was always "_how's Randy doing?" _and the answer would always be the same "_still thinking and asking about you" _not something you want to hear is it? But it was my own fault. I did ask

I sat on the bed and listened as my sister repeated the same thing over and over again. The things I heard every damn day "lift your leg slowly… bend your knee" blah, blah, blah. With everything getting on top of me I was feeling more and more ill every day. I felt sick to my stomach. I had kept this from everyone though. They didn't need to know I was ill.

"Lift your leg higher!"

"Jen shut the fuck up! I can't lift it any… any…" I dropped my knee and held onto my stomach "excuse me for a second" I got up and walked into the bathroom as casually as I could, once I locked the door behind me I threw my head into the toilet and puked my guts out so to speak. I hated this! I felt like an idiot, like I couldn't do anything for myself. I felt another wave of nausea come over me and I was sick another two times in the toilet. It left a foul taste in my mouth.

I sat up and wiped my mouth, -_what I need is a very stiff drink.- _I told myself that every time I was sick, but then I would replace the thought with -_what I need is Randy at my side- _but he couldn't. He was wrestling along with everyone else, Mickie, John, Dave, Hunter. Even Kelly! They were all enjoying the tour. Enjoying touring Europe.

And I was sat here in a toilet being sick. It was great! Sarcasm is a wonderful thing. Randy had called me, and we talked for hours at a time. It was just like we used to be, it was so hard tuning in and watching Raw, I watched them all drinking in the fans cheers, flying off the top rope, pinning each other and getting their hands raised in victory. And I was jealous. Gross, I hated being jealous.

But I was just sat there with a tea in one hand listening to my mum complain about the neighbor's cat getting into our garden again. I stood up and pulled the chain on the toilet I stepped out and looked at Chris leaning on the sink "you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy"

"can the sarcasm"

"it's just hard for me, all of the physio, all the stress it's just getting on top of me"

"you shouldn't be getting sick because of stress, it's a sign that something is wrong"

"don't start, it's nothing it'll go away soon, can we just go back out so I can finish this thing and go home?" he rolled his eyes and walked out, I followed him and sat on the bed. I looked up at my sister as she held onto my leg and continued with the physio. Right now I hated her, I hated everyone, but it only lasted the physio session.

"Good news little sister. Your physio is going extremely well at the moment, I know your suppose to have the stabilizer on for six weeks but I think next week we can take it off"

"Can't I have it off before Raw is in England on Monday I promise I won't do any Shooting Star Presses. I promise?"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, will take it off next Friday okay? That's only 7 days"

"so I'll have to see everyone with this ugly thing on?" I looked down at the source of my annoyance, I had tried making it look as nice as possible drawing on and at getting Chris to write his name all over it, but it did no good, Jenny sighed and walked over to the cupboard

"I'll tell you what, we'll swap the stabilizer for a knee brace" I smiled up at her, the first smile I had worn in weeks and jumped from the bed, I buckled a little but just threw my arms around her neck hugging her tightly "get on the bed so I can put it on"

Walking out of the hospital I felt a lot better, I looked down at the brace, and smiled again my knee felt free for the first time in 4 weeks. "Fozz we need to stop off at a hardware store before we get home"

"may I ask why?"

"So I can by some spray-paint and make this more colorful" I looked at Chris smile and shake his head, I heard him mutter '_crazy woman' _before opening up the door and helping me into the car. So what if I was a crazy woman. My knee was free to move again and I was as happy as a kitten.

* * *

Monday came round pretty quickly. Too quickly if you ask me. I was nervous about seeing everyone again, I felt like the Vicki Summers who turned up at Raw all those months ago, in jeans and a t-shirt having my first match with Melina. It was weird, I didn't like this feeling.

I looked over at the clock on the wall, _3.34pm _they were still on the plane, I had called Mickie this morning and she was just about to board the flight, I couldn't wait to see them all, I missed them like crazy and tonight would be my first appearance on Raw since my injury. I was looking forward to appearing in front of the English fans. I had the jitters badly, my stomach felt full of butterflies or snakes whichever ones wriggle more and make you feel even more nervous.

My knee was feeling a lot better today there was a soft knock on my door and Chris poked his head round with his hand over his eyes "you decent?"

"No, I'm naked and wet, writhing about on my bed" he took his hand away from his eyes and walked in, flopping down on the bed

"that's good" I threw my brush at him and laughed "hey! Watch out, I could kick you in the knee right now and…" I walked over and grabbed him by the ear

"And what Fozz?"

"Nothing! Oww, oww, oww let go, this hurts!" I let go and watched him rub his ear, "looking forward to seeing everyone tonight?"

"Nervous is more like it, how about you? Nervous about seeing everyone again?"

"why should I be? I'm not going"

"like hell you aren't you have to come!"

"no way, I gave all that up years ago, I'm not going back"

"it's not like you're going to be seen in the ring or anything, just there for moral support for your favorite girl, please? Everyone will be so surprised to see you! Y2J returns! Look I'll even get down on my knee" I tried getting on my knee and begging but fell when it buckled beneath me, Chris got up and helped me onto the bed

"don't do that Roxy you know I can't resist you when you go all '_moral support' _on me. Besides it's not as though no one knows I've been looking after you for all these weeks is it?"

"Actually they don't… they only know you as Fozz, I don't think I've ever mentioned that your Chris Jericho" I looked at him, he looked deep in thought

"why haven't you told them?"

"Because, it just never occurred to me. Too me you aren't Chris Jericho you're my Fozz. And besides I thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone turning up with Chris Jericho on my arm, my best friend who will do anything for me! Please it's not just seeing everyone again, it's seeing Randy. I don't want to do that alone"

"okay, okay fine I'll do it! But only for you" I jumped onto of him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it I promise"

"I'm going to go and help your mom, she's got tons more stuff to do around the house before we all leave" he ruffled my hair and walked back out the room, I sighed and sat down on my chair, I looked at my knee, it was getting better with every physio session I did. My knee brace was now a deep pink colour after I made Chris stop off so I could by some paint. Jeff would have approved.

But I was still being sick. Every morning and every night, I tried to keep it secret but I know my mum, Jen and Chris had caught on, no one said anything. I walked over to my wardrobe and took out my clothes. I couldn't wear any jeans because I would have had to cut off one of the legs of them and I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good pair of jeans just because of my stupid leg.

I took off my dressing gown and pulled out my black mini skirt with a leopard print belt, I slipped it on and decided on my blood red halter top with a plunging neck line. I wanted to look like a knockout for my TV return. I wanted the attention to be on everything but my knee brace. I put on my denim jacket that reached just under my bust. I grabbed my shoes and walked downstairs.

I stopped at the bottom and looked in the reflection of the mirror on the wall at my mum and Chris who were deep in conversation both with concern all over their faces. I walked as quietly as I could and listened in "I'm worried about her Chris"

"me too, but I don't know what to say to her, I know she's stressing out about everything that's going on"

"she's always looking over her shoulder, looking for him wondering whether or not his going to hurt her again, I'm scared I'm going to lose her again and I don't want that, you know the stories. I don't want her going back Chris, I won't have it, I won't!" I looked at my mum and felt a pang of guilt hit me. Chris hugged her and I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, I slipped on my shoes and tied the silk ribbon around my ankle and calf.

I looked at Chris walking out the kitchen he jumped when he saw me he put his hand on his chest and sat next to me "how long have you been here?"

"Oh I don't know couple weeks, it is my house"

"Don't be an ass clown how long you been sitting here?"

"I just came down"

"Alright, you look amazing by the way"

"Thank you, what time are we leaving?"

"I think about 5?" I nodded my head and rested it on his shoulder I had been avoiding thinking about Randy all day but now I was allowing myself to start again. I missed him every single second of the day, I missed his smell, I missed his voice, I missed the feeling of his lips on mine, I miss all the cliché shit you're suppose to miss when you love someone.

I still loved him like crazy, I loved him with everything I was, and I'm so scared that he doesn't love me anymore, he shouldn't, he should move on and find someone else because I couldn't be with him till this situation was over with. And it would never be over.

"Right Roxy I'm just taking your mum out to grab a few things and when we get back will get going okay?" I nodded and rested my head on the arm of the sofa. I closed my eyes and relaxed with everything going through my head I didn't hear the front door open. I heard a tiny bag as something fell and I opened my eyes, I sat up and looked around.

There was nobody there I stood up and looked outside the window at the back of the house, and I still saw nothing. I was about to turn around when I felt a sickening blow to the back of my leg, I collapsed onto the floor and screamed out in pain, I looked up to see the manic look in Bobby's eyes. "You sure do pick the soft spot don't you Bob?"

"I sure do sweetheart, now get up" he grabbed a fist full of my head and picked me up on my feet, I stumbled a little trying not to put too much weight on my injured right knee. "I said get up!" he yanked hard and turned my body to face him "I think I've been to easy on you. I think I need to remind you whose in control" he pulled back his head and before I could react he head butted me and I fell back and reached my hand up.

My cheek was on fire, he gave me another kick to my leg, "stop it Bobby please, stop!" he bent down and got right into my face I could feel his breath on me. He snaked his hand around my throat and started squeezing.

"Don't worry, this is just a taste of what I'll be giving you, I'll be in the arena tonight, watching you. Watching you with your friends, watching you at 'work'. I'm not going anywhere soon" he let me go and I tried catching my breath, I held my throat and looked at him leaving, -_his crazy he'll never get in there without being caught by the police-_

I felt my stomach churn I picked myself up the floor and hoped into the kitchen with one hand firmly on my leg I bent over the sink and threw up again. It felt as though my stomach was one giant knot. I threw up again, feeling as though my head was going to explode; I reached out and filled a cup with cold water. I slowly drank it and I felt the knot in my stomach begin to unwind. My head hurt, my stomach hurt and my leg hurt. I was in pain basically and it sucked.

I walked back into the living room and sat myself on the sofa and cried. I cried it all out now before anyone got home, this whole thing was getting out of hand, I picked up the phone dialed the emergency number, my finger hovered over the green button, -_I need to call the police, if I don't it's going to get worse, but why can't I bring myself to just connect the call!?- _Instead I cleared the number and threw my phone into the corner. "GOD DAMNIT!" I let out an annoyed groan and went upstairs; I walked into my room and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I picked up my make-up and started re-applying it while waiting for my curling iron to heat up. I put on a shimmering eye shadow with a thin layer of eyeliner.

I finished curling my hair when I heard the front door open, my heart began to race, I gripped onto the side of my desk "ROX'S IT'S US, YOU READY YET?" I breathed out a sign of relief.

"Yeah I just need to brush my teeth and I'll be down".

An hour and a half later me, Chris and my mother were just pulling into the arena. They show was starting any minute now and the fans were still making their way inside, I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag, I felt Chris grab onto my hand and my mother at my side as we walked through the back entrance. When I walked in I felt like I was home again, the crew was running around frantically making last minute checks, there was the noise from the fans coming though to the back, and the superstars were all moving from one place to the other, I gripped Chris' hand tighter and started walking towards the locker room "well, well, well Chris Jericho" we turned round to see the grinning face of my boss

"Stephanie McMahon, long time no see, how's Daddy?"

"his just fine thanks for asking, how's the band?"

"it's just fine thanks" I watched on wondering what was going to happen next, then I got the biggest surprise of my life when they hugged each other, I let go of Chris' hand and stood next to my mum, Steph let go of Chris and came towards me

"Vicki, you are looking absolutely amazing. How's the knee?"

"It's great should be back in the ring in no time, this thing" I pointed down at my brace "is coming off on Friday, and as soon as my sister clears me I'm back in the ring with Fozz over there"

"how do you know Chris"

"he's my best friend, it's a long story, by the way Steph I'd like you to meet my mother, Carol Summers, mum this is my boss" my mum and Stephanie shook hands and smiled at each other

"And where is your father?" I looked at her and my heart filled with dread I was about to answer but my mum saved me, thank the lord for her

"Unfortunately he's no longer around, he passed away years ago"

"oh, I didn't know that" I smiled at Stephanie and she lead us to her office we didn't meet anyone interesting along the way so we got there fairly quickly, "make yourselves at home" I sat down and watched as Steph took the seat behind her desk, she rested her hands on the desk and looked at me intently "first of all, welcome back! I'm so glad you are because everyone has been missing you so much"

"I know I kept in touch with Mickie, John and Randy, even Hunter called a few times"

"well I wanted to go over some business with you before you have to leave, I wanted to let you know that you will still be getting your Woman's Championship shot" my heart rose into my throat and I felt it start to beat frantically, I wanted to start singing '_I still get a title shot, I still get a title shot' _but I didn't yippee for me. "A new champion may be crowned before you get back but you will be able to challenge for it when you are ready, secondly we want this whole Randy/Vicki thing to get more romantic. We want it to ultimately end with you and him leaving Evolution"

For a second there I thought everything was finally going to be okay, and then I get slapped in the face. I didn't know whether or not to be grateful; me and Randy being close on screen didn't help the fact that off screen things were a lot more difficult. But I smiled anyway making it seem it was all okay, I was feeling sick again. "You better get going, you have a bit to film anytime soon"

"okay, thanks Steph, Mum you coming?"

"No I think I'm going to have a little chat with Stephanie for a while you go ahead" Chris got up and walked out with me we passed plenty of people, some stopping and talking with Chris welcoming him back. We got to the locker room we were looking for with '_Evolution' _written on the front.

"Wait here Fozz" I put my hand on the door and silently slipped in, when I looked in the door no one was there "there's no one in, come on" we slipped into the room and sat on the plush leather couch. And waited. After 10 minutes I heard the door handle go, me and Chris stood up and waited to see who walked through,

Dave, Hunter, Ric, Randy and Mickie all walked through the door and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw it was me "anybody here order a Miss Vicki Summers?" They looked at me mouth wide open, they didn't know whether to react to me or to Chris "well did anybody?" I looked as Mickie threw her arms around my neck and cuddled me closely. "Hey Mickie"

"We have all missed you so much!" Hunter came forwards and hugged me

"hey trouble maker!" he looked up at Chris "how do you know him?"

"Oh right, guys this is Fozz, my best friend"

"This is Fozz? I had no idea" Hunter walked over to Chris and embraced his old friend. I looked on as Ric, Dave, Hunter and Mickie all walked over to him and started talking. Leaving me and Randy alone.

"Want to go for a walk?" he nodded and held the door open for me we walked in silence I said the occasionally 'hi' to some of the crew, we both stopped outside interview area, I sat on the crate and looked at Randy, he still hadn't said a word to me since I had seen him

"you look amazing…" I felt my cheeks glow red, he could still make me weak at the knees -_well… knee- _"how are you doing?"

"As good as I can be. My sister has been working my ass off, and it guess you could say it's paying off, I'll be back kicking butt in no time" he took my hand in his and stroked it softly

"I've really missed you. I've been going crazy without you here" I felt my eyes sting with tears; he is probably the only man that could make me cry with a few simple words. But I didn't cry, I held back. Good, I wasn't so weak after all.

"I've missed you too Randy." he looked at me and smiled. I felt an over whelming desire to grab him and kiss him, just to tell him it was all a mistake. But I couldn't not after Bobby's warning today. "We better get ourselves ready we have a bit to do soon" he just smiled at me and still hold on tight to my hand. As soon as I had said it the camera crew was setting up.

**On Camera- **

"Welcome back to Raw folks and we are here live in London, England, my guest at this time is WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton" I let go of his hand and let him walk into focus, I heard the crowd boo but I was surprised when there was a definite cheer in there somewhere "my first question for you would be what is Evolutions game plan going into the eight man tag team match tonight?"

"It's very simple, were going in there to win it, and when your Evolution you don't need a game plan"

"How are you going to manage going into the match without the support of Evolutions personal and hometown Diva Vicki Summers"

"like we have been doing for the past month. Going into our matches and winning them…" I walked into camera shot and heard the deafening roar of the London crowd cheering

"So you haven't missed me at all Randy?" he took hold of my hand and spun me around

"Of course I missed you… you look amazing, why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?"

"I didn't think it took a genius to work it out. This is my home town, I wasn't going to miss this show for the whole world, I wasn't going to miss seeing the London crowd!" by this time Todd had left the interview area and it was just me and Randy on screen. I was suddenly nervous at being alone with him, yeah, yeah I know the crowd was watching but still, that wasn't my point.

"Well maybe after the show you can show me the night life here in London"

"sure I don't see why not, I'll catch you later" I went to walk off by Randy still had my hand, he gently pulled me back and lowered his head to mine, it was a natural reaction to meet him halfway I caught his soft lips on mine and kissed him. I had missed the way he tasted, the way he felt. I heard my heart beat in my chest.

Buh-BUB

Buh-BUB

Buh-BUB.

It felt like someone was going to tap me on the shoulder and say, "can you keep your heart beat down please? We're trying to film a live show" But I couldn't even if I try. I let him deepen the kiss. This kiss was telling me everything I had been feeling for the past couple of weeks was okay. That it was okay to feel weak at some points. That is was okay to feel sick once in a while and that it was okay to still love him because he still loved me too. This one kiss only lasted about 5 seconds, but it told me everything I needed to know, he let me go and I felt myself reach for more, I gave him a small peck on the lips "I'll see you later handsome" I turned on my heel and walked out of camera shot

**Off Camera- **

It was crazy, I spend 4 weeks away from him and I go stir crazy but one minute with him and I feel myself slip back into a normal reality. With just one kiss he managed to tell me that everything was going to be okay from now on.


	29. The Truth Or The Sugar Coated Version

**Chapter 29 - The Truth Or The Sugar-Coated Version.**

I waited for the filming to stop when Randy came jogging over to me. He placed his hand on my lower back and steered me in the direction of the locker rooms, the smallest touch heightened my senses and caused me to shiver "are you cold?" I shook my head letting out a small laugh

"no I'm okay" he smiled at me and removed his hand, the spot where it was had now gone cold "how's life been so far? Anyone miss me?"

"it's not been the same without you, the woman's division has gone to hell"

"I'm not that good" he just shook his head and we continued walking when we heard a door open behind me I turned around and saw my mum walking out of Stephanie's office I grabbed Randy's hand and took him over to her "mum"

"hey sweetie"

"mum I'd like you to meet Randy. Randy this is my mother" I looked up at him and he had turned white as a sheet. I put my hand on his back and pushed him towards her a little bit, it was as if nothing had happened.

"Hi…" he cleared his throat and extended his hand forwards "hi Mrs. Summers"

"please call me Carol, Chris is the only one who calls me Mrs. Summers and that's only because he wants to make me feel old" he shakily laughed as my mum shook his hand "where did you get too?"

"we just did a bit for Raw, I guess we were heading back to the locker room, coming?" she nodded her head and we all walked back not saying anything. When we walked in I saw my mum nod at Chris before sitting next to him I just turned to Dave, Mickie, Hunter, Ric and the newly arrived John "hey guys, this is my mother" they all welcomed her in and Ric gave up his seat for her.

I sat down in the coach next to Chris, he looked at me and smiled I shyly returned it and looked on at everyone. They were all sitting and laughing together, I occasionally got into the conversation I heard my mother inviting everyone over for dinner before they left again for America, I watched as she gave out the details planning everything -a_lways the entertainer- _

She looked over at me and we grinned at each other, but other than that I kept to myself, my knee started hurting halfway through and my stomach started tightening I had the sudden urge to be sick again, I took in a deep breath and heaved.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, I covered my mouth and stood up "excuse me" I stood up and walked out the room I had one hand firmly on my stomach and the other covering my mouth. How embarrassing, I was saying my thanks for not being sick in front of everyone. I ran out the arena and walked into the cold air. I walked over to a quiet corner and was sick again. I put on hand on the wall and waited for the feeling to go away. But it didn't I was just sick again, "fuck sake" I wiped my mouth and heaved again.

I was starting to get really pissed off at always being sick. I was scared; I didn't want anything to be wrong with me. But I knew something was. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I leaned my head against the wall and took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my body. I felt another wave of sickness threw my head forwards and was sick again, I felt someone grab my hair and pull it out of my face and run their hand up and down my back softly "it's okay, just bring it all up" I heard the soothing voice of Stephanie behind me. Maybe soothing wasn't the word but it was still nice to hear a friendly voice.

I wiped my mouth again and took the bottle of water she handed me. I took the cap off and drank it slowly "are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little sickness that's all"

"Your mum told me you've been sick a lot recently"

"That's what she was talking to you about then was it?" she just nodded her head at me and sighed

"you know you need to get this checked out don't you?"

"That's what Fozz keeps telling me"

"now I'm ordering you. If you don't I will fire you"

"okay, okay you win, when I go to see my next physio on Wednesday I'll talk to my sister"

"good, now are you ready to come back inside?" I looked around the parking lot and saw Bobby's car. I could see him sitting in there just staring at me, my heart rate picked up and I looked at Steph and just nodded. I followed her inside and sat down with everyone to watch Raw.

* * *

Walking downstairs the next morning I had my hands firmly in my pockets and my head down. I looked like hell this morning, my face was pale and my hair was messed up. I felt like crap, where I was going today didn't help this feeling of anxiety I had in the pit of my stomach. I walked into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. I folded my arms and waited for it to boil all the while just staring out the window watching my mum hang out the washing I had brought home. Yeah that's right my mum was doing my laundry. I won't tell anyone if you don't.

She was just hanging out my wrestling gear and I felt a wave of sadness rush over me. I missed wrestling so much. I missed the fight; I missed the adrenaline rush of it all. It sounds crazy but I missed being hit in the face, I missed the rush of excitement when I was being named the winner. "You making coffee?" I turned around to see Chris walking in

"yeah, you want one?"

"Please Roxy" I made us both coffees and while we was drinking them Chris was just staring at me. He kept opening his mouth to say something but closing it again. I rolled my eyes at him

"What is it"

"nothing"

"it's obviously something otherwise you wouldn't be staring at me like that"

"did Steph talk to you yesterday?"

"yes she did. And tomorrow I'm going to ask Jen about it see if she can run some tests" he reached over and grabbed my hand

"Good I'm glad. Where are you planning on going today?"

"I was thinking of going to see my dad's grave for a little bit. It's been a while. I might take some flowers and lay them down for him" I stood up and emptied the rest of my coffee down the sink. I heard my phone start to ring so I went upstairs I saw it lying on my desk, I looked at the caller I.D. and smiled "hey handsome"  
_"hey, how are you feeling today?"  
_"I'm okay Randy, I feel a bit tired but I suppose it was from the excitement of yesterday"  
_"listen I was wondering whether or not you wanted to meet me for lunch?"  
_"I can't, I'm popping out for a couple hours soon and…" I dropped the phone when I felt a solid punch to the back of my head I fell forwards catching my head on the side of the desk, I rolled over to my back and looked up at Bobby glaring at me, I could still hear Randy shouting down the phone  
_"Vicki, Vicki?! Can you hear me? What's going on?" _

I reached for the phone but Bobby stood on my wrist, I let out a small scream and tried to prise his foot off of my arm he picked the phone up and listened to the other end he eyes glazed over with hatred. He had defiantly lost it; he knelt down and straddled me placing one hand firmly over my mouth I started crying my eyes were wide with fear.

"Is this Randy Orton?" I looked at him growling down the phone. But what came next scared me more, "Say goodbye to her" he pushed the phone to my ear, with his hand still firmly over my mouth I listened  
_"Vicki what's going on?! Who is that!?" _I just muffled a reply I couldn't say anything _"it's going to be okay, I'm coming over!" _I tried screaming but Bobby flipped the phone shut and tossed it over to the other side of the room he pulled one hand back and I watched as it came colliding with my mouth, I felt it rattle my jaw I spat out the blood and looked at him rear his hand back again "CHRIS HELP ME. PLEASE HELP! CHRIS!"

I felt another punch connect with my eye. And another two to my sides, till I felt Bobby being pulled off of me I looked up to see Chris brawling with him, my mum ran over to me and pull me into her arms. She cradled my head close to her chest and I kept crying, I couldn't watch them fight anymore I got up and pulled Bobby off of Chris. He pushed me away and ran for the door, I bent down next to Chris and he pulled me into a hug my mum came over and helped me onto the bed "Roxy are you okay, what did he do?" he looked me over before grabbing my hand

"I have to get out of here" I snatched up my phone, stood up and ran downstairs picked up the car keys and walked out the door into the car, I reversed out and looked back seeing Chris run from the house shouting after me, I ignored him and sped down the road. My hands were shaking, I was sweating and I could feel my whole face throbbing.

I looked in the mirror at my face my lip was dripping with blood and my eye was starting to swell and bruise. I winced at the image and returned my attention to the road. I still felt tears rolling down my face, I pulled into the cemetery and parked up, I wiped my eyes and climbed from the car. I looked like hell I hadn't taken a jacket and I felt a chill in the cold December air. I walked over to the shop and dug deep in my pockets I pulled out a £20 note and I picked up a massive bouquet of flowers. It wasn't enough but I'd get a bigger bunch soon.

I looked at all the people staring at me. I handed over the money and walked from the shop, I started walking towards the grave I was looking for, I ran my hand over my arms to keep myself warm, I walked until my feet hurt, I walked until I could no longer breath. I stopped standing in front of the black tombstone, the flowers now dying; I kneeled in front of it, took out the dead flowers and placed the ones I had brought in front of it. I looked at it and felt the tears stinging my eyes again.

**Steven Robert Charles Summers  
****Father, husband, brother, son.  
****4/02/60 - 14/06/01  
****Deeply missed. Always remembered.**

I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest and sat there I cried for what felt like hours, "I screwed up so badly dad. I have this amazing career, I'm living my dream and I screw it all up. I meet someone I love, and I end it because Bobby is back. I still love Randy, and I don't know what to do. I just want him so badly" I wipe my tears away, ignoring the throb in my eyes and the sting on my lip from the salty tears running freely down my face.

It started to grow colder, but I didn't want to leave yet, I wanted more time with him. I looked at my watch _3.45pm. _I'd been here for 2 hours already. I couldn't feel my legs any longer, my face was throbbing and cold from the wind. My whole body was cold, I started shivering. -_I'm useless, I was a useless daughter, I'm a useless friend and I was a useless girlfriend- _"I'm not worth shit"

"I wouldn't say that" I looked up at the face of Randy Orton. He sat beside me and shook his head "what happened to you?"

"I got the shit kicked out of me, that's what happened"

"Who did it?" -_it's now or never Summers make your damn fucking mind up- _I looked at my dad's grave and took in a deep breath. It was time he knew the truth. I prayed to god he wouldn't hate me. I hated myself so odd are he would too. Fuck it; I didn't really have anything to lose besides my dignity, sanity and confidence. But what did they matter anyways?

"His name is Bobby" I crossed my arms across my legs and rested my head on my knees "I went out one night when I was 14 after an argument with my parents. I was sitting on the bank of The River Thames. Listening to music, crying, throwing stones into the river, when this guy walked over to me, he had obviously been drinking because he smelt like a brewery. He came over and sat next to me not saying anything for a while just looking at me, and being young and really angry I was excited, I was feeling rebellious, he introduced himself as Robert but told me to call him Bobby. "_That's what my friend's call me"_ I was giddy with excitment. He talked to me for hours, talked to me like I was a normal person" I looked over at Randy he was listening intently to me not breaking eye contact at all

"and what happened?"

"I got two versions, there's the truth or the sugar-coated version?"

"The truth please"

"Okay, I'll give you the highlights of my fucked up life, he invited me back to his house, he lived right above Thames in a penthouse. He fed me with alcohol, gave me any drug I wished. Then he took me to his room and took my virginity. From that night on he owned me, every night it would consist of snorting coke, drinking insurmountable amounts of vodka. And basically selling my ass to keep Bobby rolling in the money. One night I asked him… I pleaded with him to stop it, I asked him if he cared that he was selling me, that I was his girlfriend and that he should love me but he said he didn't care because he knew he was the one I was going back to every night, and he back handed me till I kept quiet"

"He was forcing you to have sex for money. So he could keep his ass in drugs?"

"Bingo"

"I don't believe it, it's a lie" I sighed took out my phone and opened up the video again. I threw it at him and he looked at it, eyes widening with horror as every second passed. Every sound was audible and he looked as though he was about to throw up, I wouldn't blame him, he closed the phone and handed it back to me "that's fucking sick"

"That's just one of them, I don't blame you if you want to leave after what I'm going to tell you, but you deserve the truth. At 15 Bobby got me pregnant like I told you or at least I think he did. He believes it was his, but I wasn't so sure" I closed my eyes and remembered the night I lost the baby. "By this time I was living with him, and all throughout my pregnancy he was still selling me. One night I got fed up with it and I confronted him, I woke him up from his drug fuelled sleep and screamed at him…"

_"YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED!" I watched as his jumped from the bed rubbing his eyes_

"_Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!?"_

_"I'm talking to the scum of the universe! I'VE HAD ENOUGH I WILL NOT BE YOUR WHORE ANY LONGER! IT'S OVER, DONE WITH, YOU HEAR ME?!" I looked at him stand from the bed and come at me one hand clasped around my throat the other gripping my hand _

"_It's nowhere near over, your carrying my child and while you are… you aren't going anywhere"_

_"how do you know it's your baby?" I spoke through gasps "you've pimped me out enough times how do you know it's not one of them?"_

_"YOU DIRTY WHORE!" he let go of me and smacked me in the face, sending me flying across the room, he ran at me, but I grabbed the lamp from the side table and smashed it over his head, he stumbled back and looked at me "YOU CRAZY BITCH YOU MADE ME BLEED"_

"_I hope you die, I hate you" I got up and ran from the room but Bobby was close behind me he grabbed my arm and forced me to face him shaking me crazily "get off of me! Stop touching me, you'll hurt the baby" he let me go I placed my hands protectively over my 8 month pregnant belly _

"_Why should I care? It's not my baby" he gave me a swift punch to the stomach and sent me flying down the stairs. My head crashed to the floor and I felt something between my legs begin to drip I put my hand there and looked at it, it was covered in blood, I screamed as loud as I could. I cried until I passed out._

"… I remember waking up in hospital with the doctors surrounding me my dad holding my hand my mum was outside the room with my sister, I can remember the doctors telling me, I was in labor and the baby was already dead and I had to give birth. I was 15, scared and felt alone, Bobby was nowhere in sight. When Sunny came I held onto her and cried, the police questioned me and I told them nothing, I just went back to him" Randy looked at me, with anger and sadness on his face

"You went back to him?! Why, after what he did, he killed your baby"

"You don't understand! I needed him. I loved him. I didn't care what he did to me he was my everything. My family was so angry at me, they could see I was a different person; I went back to snorting coke, drinking, sex with strangers. I went round to my parents for dinner one day and they confronted me with the problem I flipped out told them nothing was wrong. I over turned the table broke the glasses, threw the TV out the window and told them that I never wanted to speak to them again"

I stopped talking I didn't know what to say next, I looked at Randy, his face was emotionless, blank. "So after everything you basically chose him over your family who were trying to save you?!"

"You have no idea what it was like for me! Brainwashed by someone I loved, I alienated everyone stopped going to school, arrested all the time it was hard for me! If you can't understand that then you may as well just leave" we both stared at each other, he didn't move though, we both didn't

"What happened next?"

I sighed loudly and continued "A couple months later, I was sleeping in the house and I heard a loud bang, I rushed downstairs and got the shock of my life…"

_"What the hell have you done Bobby?!" I looked down at the body on the floor, blood pouring from the gun shot in his head I rushed over to him and felt for a pulse, I couldn't find one, "he's dead! What did you do?! HE'S DEAD!" I looked over at Bobby with the gun in his hand covered in blood _

_"bastard got what he deserved he was going to shop me to the police" he wiped his nose and looked at his hands covered in blood "you grab his leg help me get him out the house" _

"_No fucking way! I'm not helping you do this! I'm going out and by the time I get back I want him gone!" I picked up my jacket and stormed from the house, as soon as I was far enough away I threw up. My hands were colored crimson. The image of the body lying in front of me permanently tattooed into my mind_

"…by the time I got back the body was gone and I just washed the whole thing from my memory"

"did the cops ever find out?"

"Yeah they did. Years later though, I don't know what he did with the body and I still don't. I don't think he ever told me the real reason he shot him but I've never forgotten it"

"What next?" I sighed deeply, I really didn't want to tell him what was next but he had to know everything, I couldn't stop now. Although I really wanted too, I just imagined he was Mickie and I was back in the hotel room telling her everything all those months ago -_Here I go, please dad give me strength- _

"When I was 17 it all came to a head, I was so skinny my bones were protruding through my skin, I had huge bags under my eyes, I was drunk or high 24/7, my dad had heard news about how bad I had gotten. He came round the house banging on the door, I was half way through a joint, my vision was blurred and I was so high I couldn't tell what was going on. I heard Bobby shouting from the kitchen…"

"_Don't answer the door!" I stood up and stumbled to the door and opened it up and saw my dad standing there a look of wild panic on his face_

"_Hey dad, what are you doing here?"_

_"Victoria… what has happened to you? Get inside come on" he placed my arm around his shoulders and carried my inside I saw Bobby coming out the kitchen _

"_Bitch I told you not to open the fucking door!" _

"_don't you dare talk to my daughter like that!" _

_"she is my property I can do whatever the hell I fucking want" I looked as my dad grabbed Bobby by the throat and push him against the door he squeezed on his throat till Bobby's face grew purple I jumped from my seat and tried to prize my dad's hand's away _

"_LET HIM GO YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Bobby dropped to the floor and my dad grabbed my arm and tried dragging me from the house "I don't want to go I'm happy here…" I felt the pressure on my arm vanish and watched as my dad collapsed onto the floor and the blood drip from his head I rushed over to him "dad can you hear me, are you okay? Speak to me" I tried shaking him awake he began moving _

"_You choosing him over me bitch?! FINE BUT IT'S THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER DO!" I felt something rip through my back as a white hot burning pain passed through it; I felt the hot blood gushing from the slash Bobby had cut through my back. I looked up at him standing over me with a knife dripping with blood, my vision was swaying but I looked to see my dad tackle him down. He started beating him over and over again._

_Then I saw it, the blood covered blade in his hand, I pulled as much strength together and I could and lunged for Bobby's hand I took the knife from him and threw it across the room, Bobby took the opportunity and punched my dad square in the jaw, I pulled myself over to the draw and took out Bobby's gun, I held it in my hands and pointed it at him, hands shaking, my whole body sweating from the quick blood loss. _

"_What you going to do little whore shoot me?" I blinked my eyes trying to clear my vision but when I opened them again Bobby was standing right in front of me then he stood behind me and placed a hand onto my wrist and pointed the gun at my dad _

"_No… don't…" I fell under my own weight, landing on my knees I felt the blood still leaking from my back _

"_Is this what you wanted? Go on tell your dad your sorry, go on" I looked at the floor to see my dad on his knees his face bloodied. I didn't know what to say, look at what I had done, I felt empty I felt like dirt, I tried raising the gun to my own head but Bobby just moved it back to my father "we don't want that now do we, come on say it" _

"_Dad, I love you, I never wanted this please forgive me, I can't… I want to die for what I've done, I have become a shadow of your little girl, I want nothing more than to be her again, when we get through this I want to come home. Please let me come home" I shook my head, I felt myself fading, falling but I kept my eyes wide open_

"_There is nothing to forgive you never did anything wrong, it was all him, it has always been your home, and you will always be my little girl, never forget that whatever happens. I will always be around to protect you…" _

_"enough of this fucking shit" Bobby snaked his finger around mine and pulled the trigger of the gun, it was as thought I was watching it all in slow motion the bullet escape from the gun, travel across the room and plunge itself into my dad's heart. _

_Bobby kept my hand firmly on the gun, I watched in horror as my dad feel backwards. Dead on impact, my life crashed around me everything began falling I dropped further onto the floor and began crawling over to him, I sprawled myself over my dad's broken body. "I love you dad, don't die on me please don't die on me, I'm sorry! WAKE UP!" I heard the door burst open and police raid the house, I laid my head on my dad's chest and gave into the feeling of unconsciousness. _

"…the next thing I know I wake up in the hospital my mum and sister at me side. They arrested Bobby charged him with counts of rape on an underage teen, drug smuggling, drug selling, murder, GBH and all these other charges. My dad was killed that night, my finger on the trigger, but after my testimonies given in court the jury decided it was Bobby who actually fired the gun and that I was so disorientated from the amount of blood I had lost I couldn't have done it of my own free will"

My heart began to thump madly, I didn't dare look at Randy, and I didn't dare look anywhere but my own feet. "How long was he given in prison?" Randy's voice was barely a whisper I could hear his tears, I could feel them, mine were coming strong, they were leaking from my eyes. My head was resting on my knees and the tears leaked into my jeans

"He was given life, but he recently broke out. He's out right now, I don't know how his still on the run. I don't know how it's not all over the papers but he is out. He did this to me; he is so hell bent on revenge he has gone mad. He doesn't want me being happy; he doesn't think I deserve it. He says it was me who killed my father not him and that I should be in jail, I guess in some ways he is right. I deserve everything I get"

"You never killed your father. He did. You deserve to be happy"

"No I don't! He told me he is going to kill me and he will! He should! I hope he does it slowly and painfully, I deserve it."

"don't say that" he sat in front of me and took my hands "what you said doesn't make me love you any less! It makes me love you more then I have ever loved anyone before, you went through something so fucking shit and came out on the other side as one of the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever been lucky enough to know. I will be here to protect you forever"

"you can't be. As long as I'm with you, his going to kill you too, Randy I never wanted to break up with you, never, I love you! I always will but as long as I'm with you, you're in danger too"

"I don't care! I want to be with you!"

"And I want to be with you but it's just not possible. I'm sorry" he came closer to me and pulled me into his lap, I rested my head on his chest and began to cry. I felt him crying too "I'm so sorry you ever got yourself involved with me, I've ruined everything, and I want you to be happy, without me"

"No you haven't if anything I'm glad I did meet you. I can't be happy without you, it's just not possible. Let me get you home before your mom and Chris start to get too worried" He stood up and let me climbed up onto his back he carried me to our cars and set me down "I'll follow you home okay?" I nodded at him and climbed into the car,

When we got home he walked me to the door and took me into my room, he sat with me on the bed stroking my hair and kissing my neck. I felt safe, I felt alive for the first time in weeks. I told Randy everything and he didn't hate me. He still loved me, and that outweighed everything bad that had happened to me in my life. Past and present. Everything was okay for now. Odds were, it might not stay that way for long.


	30. Carpe Diem

**Chapter 30 - Carpe Diem.**

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing pain in my head. I raised my hand to my eyes and rubbed away the sleep that had formed in the corners. I cringed when I rubbed my bruised eye, I had forgotten, stupid me. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, I knew this feeling. It was a feeling of warmth and familiarity. It was Randy. I looked behind me and he was sleeping soundly, occasionally letting out a tiny snore. After everything I told him yesterday I was surprised he was even here.

I wanted to hoot and holla about having woken up beside him finally but it wouldn't go well with my cool exterior. The amount of times I'd done that around him, I deserve a freaking medal, or at least a hug. Oh yay, my humor is returning. Hip-hip hurray!

I slowly removed his hands from my waist and sat up on the bed, I replayed yesterday's events in my head. I have never been so scared. If Chris hadn't of been home I had no doubt in my mind that Bobby would have killed me. Which is a lovely thought for the morning. He probably would have beaten me to death. I got up and stretched out my arms over my head letting out a yawn. I felt a pain in my side and let out a small whimper. I lifted up my shirt and looked at the disgusting purple bruises forming on my ribcage and hip.

I rubbed the spot of my hip and walked through the door and headed downstairs. The house was silent and I walked into the kitchen, I turned the kettle on and saw a note tapped to the fridge _'me and Chris went shopping, left you with Randy. Will be home later' _I smiled as best I could and took out the milk from the fridge. I felt that familiar churning in my stomach again. I just sighed pulled my hair back and leaned over the sink and just let my body do the rest. I was actually looking forward to talking to my sister about the tests. I was tired of being sick.

I let my body take control and I was sick 3 times. I cleaned it all up and went back to making mine and Randy's morning coffee. I walked up the stairs with the drinks in hand and backed into the room, I looked at Randy sleeping in the bed so peacefully. I placed the coffees on the side and sat down next to him, he was amazing, I don't know how I had been getting through everything without him. It was as though the past month had been a complete blur.

I gently grabbed onto his hand and pressed my lips against, he squirmed a little and then went straight back to sleep, I just leaned forwards and softly kissed his cheek, he opened his eye softly and blinked at me a couple of times before smiling at me and asking "coffee?"

I picked up and cup and handed it to him "I know you too well" he took the cup and kissed me on the lips, it took me by surprise, and he pulled away and sat up looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, force of habit" he reached up and scratched the back of his head, I looked down at my hands what do I say now? Kiss me you fool! No I definitely wasn't saying that.

"I… it's fine" was all I managed. I picked up my coffee and we sat there in silence for a while till I couldn't take it any longer "thanks for staying with me last night"

"It's okay, how is the face feeling?"

"It's a little sore, but my ribs are hurting the most"

"your ribs?" I lifted my shirt up and showed him the newly formed bruises; he traced his fingers along it and sighed "you can't let him do this to you all over again. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do, but there isn't anything I can really do about it. He is never going to go away, so what's the point?"

"You need to call the cops. They can follow him, catch him again"

"then he can break out again, if Fozz hadn't been here yesterday, he would have killed me. Hell, his probably outside right now, but I can't let him destroy me any longer, as soon as my knee is all healed up I will be back on the road where he can't get me"

"So what are you doing today then?"

"I'm going to my physio session with my sister, get a couple of tests done, do some retail therapy, come home and have a nice long bath, what about you?"

"me and the guys have got a couple signings to do, probably go back to the hotel, work out for a bit, then go to bed ready for the flight home tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, I forgot your all going home tomorrow" I looked down at the cup in my hands. I suddenly felt really sad, I missed being in the ring because of my knee I wanted to get back in there. To just tussle around a little bit, but I was forbidden. Stupid physiotherapist of a sister.

"hey, cheer up, you'll be joining us soon enough, you're getting the brace off on Friday. You can get back in the ring on the Monday"

"yeah I know, I just miss it. I'm itching to get into the ring"

"You want me to come to your physio with you?"

"no don't worry about that, I'll be fine, I might go earlier than usual I need to talk about some things with my sister, besides you wouldn't want to miss the signing and all your adoring fans?"

"Of course I wouldn't" we heard the door bang downstairs and my heart began thumping I grabbed onto my cup so tightly my knuckles began to turn white. Randy jumped out of bed balled his hand into a fist and walked out of the door. I followed after him I instantly calmed when I saw Chris and my mum walk through the door with bags in their hands; I rushed over and helped them into the kitchen. Jesus I was jumping as hell this morning. Could you blame me?

When everything was put away, I went back into my room and rested on my bed, I didn't know what was happening around me anymore, inside I felt different, I felt like something was growing stronger. But on the outside, I was wasting away. I looked at the door open and Randy walk in he was smiling at me, but I couldn't smile back, I just looked away "I'm leaving now"

"okay." He sat on the bed and looked at me trying to catch my eye

"I don't want to leave but I have to. I'm already late"

"It's fine. I'll speak to you soon" he sighed and got up. He bent down to kiss me on the cheek but I moved my head and caught his lips on mine. It felt good, it felt familiar, I loved it, just a simple kiss jerked things low in my body. I broke the kiss and looked at him "call me later okay?"

"Okay" he leaned down and kissed me again. It felt amazing, it made my tummy do back flips. I watched as he went to the door and smile at me over his shoulder before leaving. I threw myself back onto the bed and smiled, I don't know why I kissed him, it just felt right at the time, something made me do it, something from inside of me. I probably sound mentally insane but there was no other way to describe it.

I got up and started getting changed. I put on some shorts, and a tank top. I got out my boots from the cupboard and put them on, before walking out the door, I looked in the mirror. In the past month I hadn't had the energy to go to the gym, I hadn't had they energy to do much, so I was putting on weight I didn't like it but what can you do?

I just looked away and walked downstairs "hey Chris I'm going to my appointment early"

"so we leaving now?"

"No I'm leaving now"

"don't be stupid, I'm coming with you, I always go and after what happened yesterday…"

"Hello! Big girl" I pointed to myself and went to grab the car keys and my phone "I got my phone, I'll drive straight there and straight back, I promise"

"okay fine, text me when you get there and when you're on your way home"

"okay Fozz, I'll see you later"

"Don't forget to talk to Jen about the tests! Make sure nothing is wrong"

"Okay! I'll see you later" I bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek I ran out to my mum said goodbye and left for the hospital, I guess you could say I was pretty nervous. I pulled into the hospital with a knot in my stomach, this was insane. Nothing is wrong with me! -_Everyone is just being absolutely ridiculous, I'm fine- _

I got out of the car and walked inside "Victoria Summers I have a physio appointment with Jennifer Summers" the nurse nodded her head and I walked into the physio room, "hey big sister, you ready for today?"

"The question is, are you ready?"

"of course, let's get to it" I sat on the bed removed my brace and got on with the job at hand,

"mum told me about what's been happening with Bobby again"

"yeah well these things happen" she gripped onto my leg and started bending it "just so happens, his gone a bit psychotic… ouch, stop it hurts"

"get past the pain… I mean, if he did that to your face, what else is he capable of?"

"you know as well as I do what he is capable of. I'm just going to have to see what happens, I don't know what I'm going to do… okay, bend it a bit more… this whole thing is extremely confusing. Especially with my feelings for Randy"

"Oh yeah?" she lowered my leg and stared feeling all around my kneecap "what's been happening?"

"Well after what happened yesterday, he stayed with me last night, and this morning and before I left to come here, we kissed. And it felt so good, it felt so right"

"are you going to be with him again?"

"I would love to, more than anything but, unless a miracle happens I don't see us being together anytime soon"

After the session finished I felt slightly better, I pushed my hair behind my ears and looked at my sister writing my notes down for the day "Jen, I need a favor"

"how much is it going to cost me?" she didn't even look up she just continued writing, I rolled my eyes and crossed my ankles

"I've been sick a lot recently, and I was wondering if you could maybe run some tests make sure everything is okay?"

"Why haven't you asked before?"

"I don't know, can we just do this"

"okay will do blood and urine samples and I'll get them back in another couple of weeks okay?"

"thanks babe" after giving all the samples Jenny needed I went straight home, I felt a little better after getting the tests done, now all I had to do was wait for the results hopefully everything would be okay. Yeah, hopefully.

* * *

3 weeks had gone by and I still hadn't gotten back my test results, I was actually rid of the brace I was able to get up and down the stairs without difficulty anymore, but I was still going physio but each time it was getting better and I was starting training again with Chris very soon. I was excited, I couldn't wait to get back in there, I had been building up a lot of frustration, and my figure was seriously wavering. Yes I know, in times like these woman were suppose to be curvy and happy with their body, but I was just pissed off. I think I was finding any excuse to be piss off.

I felt awful most of the time with sickness still, I've started getting bad heart burn on top of everything else, but Chris and my mum had stood by my side every time, I spoke to Randy at every opportunity, it gave me goose bumps just hearing his voice.

I hadn't heard anything from Bobby since he decided to make a punching bag out of my face, I was praying he had just gone away but I very much doubt it. I still found it hard being home alone in case he broke in again and actually killed me. I was feeling stronger each day. Physically and emotionally. I sat on the kitchen table with Chris and my mum eating breakfast when the phone started ringing my mum went over and picked it up "hello? Hi darlin'… yeah she's here just a second… It's your sister" I took the phone and pressed it firmly to my ear.

"Hi Jen"  
"_You need to come to the hospital right away"  
_"Why what's wrong?"  
_"We have your test results back"  
_"Something's wrong isn't it?"  
_"I can't discuss it over the phone come here right away"  
_"Okay I'm on my way now" I put the phone down and stood up "I have to get to the hospital, she has the results" I grabbed my jacket and keys "you two stay here okay? I won't be long"

"Roxy! You can't just say she has the results and leave, were coming with you"

"Please stay here, I want to do this alone I won't be long"

"If you don't let us come I swear to god I will call John" I sighed and rubbed my hands through my hair, -_he always knows who to threaten me with-_ "remember what happened last week when I called him? He got on a plane and came here because you were being a brat and not going to your physio?" I laughed, it was funny, he literally dragged me to the session, and if he hadn't had the desire to keep his hands he probably would have spanked me. I would have cut them off.

"Okay! Okay fine, grab your coats and get moving!" we all hurried from the house and climbed into the car Chris got in the driver's seat. We got there in record time, we all hurried into the hospital and ran to Jenny's office when we got there I knocked on the door and waited for her to come out. When she did she looked flushed and worried. "Jen what's going on?"

"Mum, Chris you guys should wait out here for a second, Vick you better come inside" I looked round at them and walked in slowly. I sat down in the seat and crossed my arms Jen sat behind the desk and placed both hands in front of her she took in a deep breath and looked at me "I got the test results back…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and what did they say is something wrong?!" She just looked at me and smirked

"Babe I think I have your miracle"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm feeling too sick for this shit tell me?"

"Okay, let me spell it out, you been sick in the morning and night right?"

"Yeah"

"your boobs are slightly swollen and sore?"

"Yeah"

"Have you been getting heartburn?"

"Yeah"

"you're putting on a little weight?"

"Yeah… but what does this have to _do_ with anything?"

"Okay so I see I really have to spell it out" she picked up the results from my tests and held them up. "Vicki, you're pregnant."

Stop. Rewind. Say that again? My mind froze, my body went numb, she was fucking with me right? I reach forward and snatched the results from her hand my eyes scanned the paper till I found what I was looking for '_Pregnancy Test: Positive' _she really wasn't fucking with me. "There… has… to… it can't be right!"

"Trust me I didn't believe it either, I made them run the tests another 3 times" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do, I had come to terms with not being able to have children all those years ago and now I find out I'm actually pregnant? Shi-iit!

"How far along am I?"

"I don't know, when was the last time you and Randy had sex? I'm assuming its Randy's" I nodded my head and tried thinking. I couldn't remember, the last time was months ago! But then I remembered the night we broke up, that had to be it.

"When me and Randy broke up we did it one last time, I guess that was maybe 8 weeks ago…" I felt my breath get ragged; I put my hand to my chest and felt my heart beat. I could feel it pounding through my chest. I could actually fucking feel my heartbeat! This was insanity, I might actually start screaming for a straight jacket soon.

"So your around 2 months pregnant, we need to book you in for a scan for when your around 10-14 weeks to make sure everything is okay considering what happened during the last pregnancy" that's right my last pregnancy! I can't have children this is defiantly some kind of prank, how could they?!

"This is BULLSHIT! You're lying to me! How could you do this to me? How could you be so cruel? I can't be pregnant! It's not possible; I can't believe you would lie to me like this?! Where… are mum and Chris involved in this?!" I stood up and picked the chair up throwing it across the room

"babe, calm down I am not lying to you its true! You need to calm down for the baby…"

"There is no BABY!" I ran for the door and pulled it open, I had forgotten mum and Chris had been waiting outside, I felt a sudden urge to lunge for them both "and YOU TWO! HOW COULD YOU LET HER TELL ME SUCH FUCKING LIES! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I left them there with bewildered expressions on their faces I could hear them calling after me, I ran to the car and got in I started it up and pulled away from the hospital, I could already feel my phone ringing but I took it from my pocket and threw it into passenger seat ignoring it.

I was speeding like crazy; I was worried I might actually start foaming at the mouth, it was likely at this moment, my hands gripped the car's steering wheel till my knuckles turned white with pressure.

I drove past the local supermarket, -_I'll prove them all fucking wrong- _I parked up the car climbed out and stormed into the supermarket I walked around in a daze till I found the isle I was looking for I grabbed as many pregnancy tests as my arms could carry and took them to the counter. I bagged them all, paid and ran back to my car.

When I got home I ran into the house, and bolted straight to the bathroom I pulled out all the tests and started doing them one after one. I put them all on the side and waited, slowly they all began to develop, I stood looking at each one, my heart dropped from my chest because each one was saying '_Pregnant.'_

I threw them onto the floor and broke down crying, I didn't know what else to do, should I be happy or sad? Should I be mad? Angry? Was this going to make the whole situation unbearable? And most importantly did I even want this child? I had lived so long with knowing I wouldn't have children, I had accepted it. I was going to be back in the ring soon, I was just getting over my knee injury and now I find out I'm going to be out for 9 months?! And more after that taking care of the child.

But did I really truly want this? Was I ready to give up what I had been waiting for since I was 15? And what about Randy's career? How could I do this to him? How could I let my body betray me this way? And it's not just that, it's Bobby, now his back it was not only my life that was in danger it was the babies.

I raised my hands to my head and started pulling at my hair and cried. With all these thoughts running through my head it was driving me crazy. I need a straight jacket, somebody get me a straight jacket! I sobbed; I picked up one of the tests and looked at it my hand was shaking wildly. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, this one thing had changed everything, I took my eyes off the test and looked at my mum and Chris standing in the doorway panic written all over their faces.

They bent down in front of me and started picking up the tests and reading them "what am I going to do?"

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay, we are going to get through this"

"I don't know what to do; I can't have this baby not now. I was about to get back into the ring! I was about to start training again and now this?! Mum… I… Randy and me…"

"Shh, its okay listen to me. When you got pregnant with Sunny you was 15 scared in a terrible relationship and a drug addict, now you 24 years old have this amazing career and you're in love with the father. This whole situation with Bobby and you is ridiculous; we should have called the police and had it over and done with. But we never did, but now we have a reason to. Doesn't this prove anything to you? We thought you would never have children and now… well now…" everything she was saying suddenly clicked.

I had ended it with Randy because of everything that was happening with Bobby to protect him. I never told the police that Bobby had been threatening me to protect him. I protected the man who kept me a prisoner for all those years because I thought the whole situation would resolve itself. But it never would I had to make sure now that everything would be okay. I couldn't beat around the bush anymore I needed to sort everything out.

All the shit Bobby had been putting me through for the past couple of weeks, and beating me the other day he hadn't just done that to me, he had done it to the baby. And the little one had survived it all. This was one tough kid. I couldn't let it carry on any longer.

I couldn't believe I had been so blind to everything. Randy was right we were meant to be together, we were made for each other. Doesn't me carrying his child prove that? I wasn't supposed to have kids but the final time me and Randy have sex I do get pregnant? It was like some last ditch effort to keep me and him together.

I felt a sudden smile spread across my face, I looked up at Chris and my mum, they looked worried, but I just finished my mum's sentence for her-

"Now I'm going to have a baby." Carpe Diem.


	31. Everything Is Going To Be Fine

**Chapter 31 - Everything Is Going To Be Fine. **

Sitting at breakfast 3 weeks later with my mum and Chris, I looked down at my tea and started thinking about the conversation I had with my sister after the news I was pregnant set in. It felt like I was in a whole new world, I felt elated, I finally understood everything that had been happening, the constant sickness, being taken out of action with a busted knee. It was because my body was subconsciously telling me I needed to stop. And I thanked it for that.

At the moment I was probably 11 weeks gone? That's just under 3 months, I was starting to show, slightly I loved looking down at my bump in the mornings, even though it was quite tiny it was still there, I had worked out my dates, if I was just under 3 months gone and its December 29th today obviously meant that I did get pregnant when me and Randy broke up which was October 25th if I remember rightly. That means I would be due in June, plenty of time to tell Randy.

Right? Ri-iight.

Worst of all I was starting to feel it, I was constantly tired, coupled with the fact I was still being sick and getting terrible heartburn, I wasn't feeling to great and my hormones were kicking my ass big time, and not just mine; Chris and mums too, I didn't think this shit happens so quickly but I talked to my sister about it and she said that it does happen, so I guess I got my answer. Ask a silly question…

But I was worried, like I had been since I got the enlightening news from my sister. Where was this going to leave my job, if I even had a job to get back to, you hear stories about Diva's being fired because there 'with child' look at Dawn Marie, she got pregnant and her contract was terminated, is that what I would be looking forward to. I didn't want to be another Dawn Marie.

And don't even get me started on telling Randy, I don't even know where to begin, of course I was going to tell him, I refuse to be one of those woman who hide their pregnancy till there in the delivery room, I just had to figure out when. And how. I don't think I have ever been this nervous about something, even when I first debuted on Raw, when I first met Randy, when I was pregnant the first time, even then I wasn't this nervous. I knew why of course. It was because I didn't know how Randy would react.

He was at the peak of his career; he was quite literally the future of the business. Different from on screen he was being taught everything by Hunter and Ric, then in's and out's of the business and look at who his dad is Cowboy Bob Orton! Would he be happy or would he be pissed at me? That was what got me all shook up. I mean how hard is it to say "Randy I'm pregnant" he brings out the champagne and cigars and everyone is happy.

But how stupid is that? It's not even remotely plausible; I mean would you believe it? After what I had told him about Sunny? He would probably think it was some ploy to get him back. But somewhere deep inside I felt like this was all wrong, I'd go for my scan and it would prove that I wasn't pregnant at all, the tests had been all wrong, and I just had a really bad stomach bug, -_yeah whatever, that's called dreaming- _

"Looking forward to the first scan Roxy?"

"hell yeah, I cannot wait, it's just a shame Randy isn't here to enjoy it, but I wanted to make sure everything is okay before I go ahead and tell him" my mum got up and started bustling round the kitchen still making a fuss of me

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat before you leave?"

"no mum, all I need is a full bladder and I'll be cool, I'll pick something up on the way home" I stood up and made my way upstairs to get dressed for my appointment this afternoon, I guess you could say it was crunch time. I slipped on a pair of jeans bottoms and a jumper brushed my hair back into a ponytail and was about to walk downstairs when my phone started ringing, "hello big guy"  
_"baby girl, you have MIA for the past 3 weeks, what's going down?" _I couldn't help but laugh slightly, I had been ignoring everyone while I was trying to straighten out my head, but I missed talking to everyone  
"Nothing is going down, I have just been busy with… you know… eh… ring training and stuff?" I bit my lip hoping he would take the bait and believe me, luckily he did. Silly John.  
"_That's awesome, how is it all going?"  
_"Well let's put it this way, you'll be seeing me very soon"  
"_I think we all know who is going to be happy with that"  
_"I hope so, I'm really looking forward to see him, I was secretly hoping he would take me back"  
"_You serious?!"  
_"Yeah, I realized how much of an idiot I was letting him go; I just hope he wants me too"  
"_Are you nuts?! The dude hasn't shut up about you since we left Jolly Ol' England"  
_"Thank god, listen I have to get going, I have this appointment I need to get too, I'll speak to you later and tell everyone I said Hi!"  
"_Okay, hurry up and come back we all miss you, later" _I heard the phone click and the line go dead as John hung up, I held the phone to my chest and smiled. I grabbed my jacket and walked down the stairs where a waiting Chris stood with the keys in his hand ready to take me to my first scan.

It was weird walking into the hospital knowing I'm not actually going to a physio session, this time I was walking into the maternity ward, clutching onto Chris' hand as tight as I could, "Vicki Summers, I have an appointment book for my first trimester scan"

"just walk straight through the doctor should be with you in a minute" I smiled politely and walked into the room, it was quite besides from the whirring of the machine, we both walked in and sat down on the impossibly uncomfortable chairs, after a few minutes the doctor walked through and I felt my heart lurch into my throat, I stood up and offered my hand which the doctor kindly excepted-

"Good morning Miss Summers, I'm Doctor Lee I'll be giving your scan today, is this the baby's father?" I looked over at Chris and he turned bright red

"No, he's my best friend the father is unfortunately in America working"

"That's a shame, so I've given your notes a quick once over, your 11 weeks pregnant?" I nodded my head "I noticed your were pregnant before" I looked down and felt Chris grab onto my hand and give me an encouraging smile

"yeah, I lost the baby due to a tear in my womb from a fall down the stairs, that's why I find this pregnancy hard to believe to be perfectly honest, I was told I couldn't have children after that, I don't want that to affect me now"

"will just have to take a look at the scan, if you want to pop onto the bed" I was shaking like crazy when I got to my feet. I sat on the bed with Chris at my side "just roll up your top and roll down your trousers" I did as I was told and leaned back onto the bed, "this might be a little cold" he applied the gel as I let out a small squeal he turned on the monitor and began scanning my stomach. I couldn't see anything. My heart rate picked up. "Okay see this right here" he pointed at a dark line on the scan

"yeah I see it"

"that's the tear that caused the premature death of your last baby, I can see it's quite dark which is good, but as the baby grows there is a chance the tear may stretch and open again, but seeing how dark it is, means the scar tissue is less likely to tear. There will be more scans then usually needed just to make sure everything is okay, lets now look for the baby" he started moved around the machine again till I saw something dark. He began slowing down he tapped on the computer and the room was filled with a beating sound.

Buh-BUH

Buh-BUH

Buh-BUH

Over and over that sound filled the room, and I knew that sound all too well, it was faster than usual but I knew what it was, my heart swelled with joy and I felt my eyes sting with tears. It was my baby's heartbeat that tiny sound made my whole body tingle, I felt my tears slipping down my cheeks, then I saw it, shaped like a tiny peanut on the screen, you could see arms and hands. I could clearly see the head, it was amazing.

That was my baby. Mine and Randy's baby, "Fozz look! There it is, the baby!" he held onto my hand and kissed it lightly I whispered to myself "that's my baby" I felt my hand rest on the top of my stomach "can I have a couple print outs of the please doc?"

"No problem how many?"

"I don't mind paying extra but I would like quite a few" I started counting in my head -_One for Mickie, John, Hunter, my mum, sister, Fozz, me and Randy- _"can I get 7?"

"Of course, remember because of the tear it's important to take extra care. If there are any problems do not hesitate to call me" he froze the picture and started printing out a few copies of the baby, it was only small but it was still a baby to me, my baby. I cleaned off my stomach as Chris accepted the pictures. Chris took my hand and led me from the hospital, but I had the photo clutched tightly in my hand and it was all I was looking at. I climbed into the car with the photo still in my hands, it was amazing, this little thing was growing in me. I don't remember ever feeling this way when I found out I was pregnant the first time.

I just wanted to stare at the picture all day. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. When I did Chris was watching me and we sat in the drive way. I blushed slightly embarrassed "Roxy I need to talk to you about something" okay so he caught my attention. I put the photo in my lap and turned to him "I know all this stuff that's going on your pretty stress-y with everything but I just wanted to let you know that, I signed a contract a little while ago. I'm back on the WWE Roster"

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" he just nodded at me, I looked away my mind was officially in overload. But I threw my arms around Chris' neck and hugged him tightly "Fozz this is amazing, why didn't you tell me you were in talks of coming back?!"

"There didn't seem to be a right time, I spoke to Steph she said she was going to bring me back soon."

"How soon?"

"Tonight's show…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I hit him on the arm and scoffed at him "how long ago did you sign these damn contracts?!"

"About a week after you started physio" I shook my head and rested it in my hands "come on Rox's I'm sorry I didn't tell you but there was never a right time, I mean with everything…"

"So this is my fault? You're unbelievable. I'm going inside now I'll see you in there" I climbed from the car and walked inside and was met with by my mum, I felt my mood change and I was suddenly extremely happy, "mum, look at the scan!" I gave her the photo and saw a tear in her eye; it made me start to cry.

"Sweetie this is incredible, I'm going to be a grandma" she hugged me tightly then hurried to the phone to start calling all of her friends. I heard the door close and Chris walk in, I felt bad he was right, with everything going on how did I expect him to tell me? Shit, these hormones were horrible, I felt bad for the men. I was probably going to drive everyone insane pretty soon. He looked at me cautiously but I held out my arms and walked into a hug.

"What time are you leaving?"

"In a couple hours"

"Think you can book an extra seat?" he held my at arm's length and looked at me

"What?"

"I'm coming with you, I can't wait much longer, I need to see Randy… I need to tell him about the baby, I need to be with him" He immediately got on to the phone and started ordering another ticket. When he ended the call he looked at me and smiled

"I'm going to start packing your shit" I covered my tummy and shh-ed him

"Hello?! Baby?" he laughed at me and walked up the stairs, I walked into the kitchen and found my mum sitting looking at the photo I sat down and explain to her what was happening, she offered to ride us to the airport. I hugged her tightly and went to help Chris with the packing.

* * *

I stepped off the plane with that oh-so familiar knot back in my stomach, but I didn't feel sick, I didn't feel nervous, I felt… excited, I picked up my carry on and walked off the plane it was late now, the show was starting in about an hour and we still needed to get to the arena. We ripped through the freeway, trying to get there on time; I could feel Chris' own excited radiating off of him. Bless him, he actually looked like he could wet himself.

When we got to the show you could see everyone rushing around like headless chickens doing last minute checks before the show went live in… I looked down and checked my watch… 5 minutes, me and Chris got out the car and made our way inside I pulled down my jumped suddenly feeling conscious of my podgy stomach, at best I looked like I'd gained a few pounds, I didn't think anyone would suspect that weight was a baby. Fingers crossed. Chris went off to find his dressing room and I walked in the opposite direction.

When I got to my destination I knocked a few times before I heard "come in!" I walked in and saw the smiling face of my boss. She waved me further in and I sat down in front of her my hands playing nervously on the picture I held tightly "Vicki I didn't expect you here at all!"

"Well when I heard Fozz had signed a new contract and he was debuting tonight I thought I would come"

"I'm so glad you did, you look amazing. We have to film a promo with you and Randy tonight! I'll fix it in somewhere. Does he know you're here?"

"No he doesn't, Steph there's a reason I came to see you, I've been out now for just under 3 months, I know you thought I was putting in extra training, but I wasn't"

"so what was you doing?" I looked at the photo and held it out to her, she took it and studied it for a moment, I looked on, I couldn't think of the words to say it to her, so why not show her? I was a chicken shit for not actually saying it, but I couldn't blame me. Can you? I felt my palms sweating slightly but then she smiled, and huge smile "Vicki… are you trying to tell me your having a baby?"

"Yeah, I am. Surprise…"

"how far gone are you?"

"About 11 weeks I had my scan this morning"

"This is so amazing, I take it Randy doesn't know?"

"No he doesn't that's another reason why I came here. He has to know, why not tell him now?"

"This is excellent; perfect for the storyline we've been struggling for a reason to get Randy out of Evolution this is perfect!"

"Hang on there boss, he doesn't know yet. Let's give it a little while then will talk okay?"

"you better hurry he's doing an interview you should be able to catch him" I ran from the room and skidded to halt outside the interview space, there he was, in his wrestling trunks waiting for his match tonight, he looked amazing, the intercontinental title gleaming on his shoulder, the title would be on the line tonight against a surprise opponent. I knew it was Fozz but he didn't. Yet.

When the interview ended I watched his form slouch and his hand started to rub his head, he looked sad. I walked up to him and place a hand on his shoulder "looks like you could use some company" he looked around and the cheerless expression he once had was now a beaming smile. It made me smile, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and hugged me and I returned the hug with more enthusiasm. He had changed into his trunks but I could still smell his aftershave mixed with cigarette smoke.

I loved that smell. It was my comfort smell, like a child with a blanket I was an adult with a… well with a Randy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he smile stayed glued to his face, he bent down and kissed me softly. I melted into him so easily, we shouldn't do this now but I couldn't help it, I had planned on this happening when I told him about the baby. But what the heck?! I had missed him! All I had gotten was a few on screen kisses and the ones we shared in my bedroom the day he left. I opened my mouth a little as I could feel his tongue gliding across my bottom lip. He bit me softly, nibbling me. He kissed my cheek then my collarbone, still hugging me, it was like he didn't want to let go

"I have missed you so much" he moaned into my ear hugging me again planting small kisses on my head. I leaned into his a bit closer.

"I missed you too handsome" he chuckled slightly and took me back to the locker room where everyone was shocked to see me I hugged everyone getting an extra special hug from Mickie. We all sat down, I grabbed a bottle of water and crossed my legs comfortably on the sofa. After a while I was getting hot, I had to take off my jumper. I pulled it off and threw it on the chair; I pulled my knees up tight and sat down. No one was to see the 'bump' just yet. Hopefully nothing would force me to stand up soon.

"THE CHAMP IS HERE" in strode John, or maybe not. He took one look at me and lunged; he picked me and hugged me tightly -_with all this I'm surprised this baby is still here!- _

"John put me down I can't breathe" he let me go and looked me over he grabbed my hand and twirled me around everyone laughing

"You put on weight?" -_trust John! Now brain get yourself into gear, get your excuses at the ready- _She I didn't have any good ones so I agreed with him, I'd get him back for the insult when they knew I was actually pregnant, God, that sounded so weird to me.

"Yeah, I put on a few extra pounds while I was off" I consciously began pulling at my shirt and hiking my jeans up

"Yeah but you said you've been training…"

"So…"

"So… you should have lost it all by now"

"well I did put on quite a lot! And besides, I haven't been able to do too much training in case I strain my knee again. I'm taking it easy" John, along with everyone else eyed me suspiciously, I was sweating now, I was grateful when John dropped the subject and sat me on the sofa with him. I sat down with everyone till Randy's match was up, he got up and I wished him luck, before we all watched him walk from the room.

Everyone but me was shocked when it was Y2J making his big return, but I think I was the most shocked when Chris pinned Randy for the one…two…three becoming the new Intercontinental Champion. I felt 2 emotions at once, I was so happy Chris had come back and won the title! But I was upset it was Randy who lost it, he was going to be seriously, pissed. We all waited for him to come back to the locker room but after half an hour he still hadn't come back. Everyone looked to me "why are you all staring at me, I don't know where he is"

"well go and find him"

"I'm not his keeper John" I snapped at him he held his hands up defensively

"Alright, calm down, I'll go and look for him" he got up and walked from the room everyone look at me with raising their eyebrows

"What? I'm not his keeper, if he wants to sulk then he can"

"Vicki, he just lost the title he held for almost 8 months"

"I know, but his got to sulk hasn't he I'm sure he just wants to be left alone right now, like I do" I got up and walked from the room like John did now a minute ago. When I walked out I let out a long sigh, -_hormones are kicking me right in the fucking arse, this is going to be a long 9 months- _I turned down the corridor with my hands in my pockets. I let me feet carry me to wherever they wanted to go.

When I turned the corner I saw John and Randy, he look defeated, you couldn't expect any less really I would be just as pissed as he was. I turned around and headed in the different direction, hopefully he would feel better later. I don't think I could handle it right now, I found myself outside the men's locker room, I knocked and waited when the door open I saw the smiling face of Shawn Michaels, "hi darlin' are you lost?" we both laughed and I nervously pulled at my shirt again,

"No I'm looking for Fozz actually"

"Fozz?"

"Oh right sorry, Chris, I wanted to congratulate him"

"he's not here at the moment but come in and wait it's just me"

"Thanks" he stood aside and I walked in, I took a seat on one of the chairs and laid my hand on my podgy stomach. My fingers lightly caressing it

"You okay?"

"What…" I looked up brought out from my daze "ah, yeah I'm okay just feeling a little sick"

"Baby sickness? Its expected in the first couple of months, my wife was terrible with it" I looked at Shawn with my mouth hanging open, -_how the hell…- _"baby, I'm old enough to notice the glow of a pregnant woman. How far along are you?"I chocked, I hadn't expected that,

"um… about 11 weeks. How in the name of all that is holy did you know I was pregnant?!"

"like I said I know the look, and I can notice a baby bump a mile off, is it Randy's?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "yeah, I'm pretty nervous about telling him"

"you shouldn't be, his a great guy, anyone could tell you two are in love, I'm guessing this will only add to the joy"

"I wish I shared your optimism" he came and sat next to me, Shawn crossed his arms and looked at me intently

"you should always have optimism, especially when there is a life involved it should be the greatest feeling in the world"

"I got a lot of crap going on at the moment, I guess it's not helping out"

"tell him, as soon as you're on your own do it" he threw his head back and laughed "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"You all are" I looked up as the door opened and Chris walked through the door "Fozz! Congratulations babe! So proud of you!" I hugged him tightly

"thanks, it is great, Y2J IS BACK BABY!" he posed with the belt before handing it to me "I'm going for a shower. You want a ride back to the hotel?"

"No I'm going to see if I can ride with Randy. Then it's crunch time"

"okay, I'll see you back there" he kissed the top of my head and walked away, I placed his belt on his bag and turned to leave, before I did I looked at Shawn

"Thanks for the advice Shawn, it really helped"

"I'm always here" I paused for a moment then walked over and hugged him, I turned to leave and went to look for Randy.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel with Randy was quiet I offered to drive so he could sleep a little before we got to the hotel, when we pulled in I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to him "hey, sleepy head, were here" he opened his eyes and rubbed them still not saying a word, he climbed out and grabbed his bags, waiting for me we walked in together.

Still we said nothing, it felt too weird usually we were always talking but now it was silent. Don't get me wrong, it was never an uncomfortable silence with us, but I didn't like it. It meant he was mad. It did give me some time to think though, I heard the ping! and the lift door opened we stepped out and walked over to his room, he slipped in his key and walked in throwing his bag onto the floor. I sighed and sat on the chair in the corner. He was ruffling around in his bag, his back turned to me, I looked in my purse the pictures were right there.

"Randy…"

"um"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"shoot" he continued to looking through his bag not paying much attention, I sigh again and starting tugging at my lips with my hands, he really wasn't going to make this easy "well go on"

"Randy I need your attention, you have to look at me when I tell you this" he stood up and put his hands on his hips

"I'm really not in the mood for your mind games so tell me what you have to say and be done with it"

"I'm not playing mind games and I would appreciate it if you didn't take your shitty mood out on me"

"Shitty mood?! You're on to talk I mean…" I stopped him before it could turn into a fight, I really did not need it. And neither did he.

"I didn't come here to fight Randy I came to talk, so please listen. I really don't want to fight" he sat down on the bed and looked at me; I cleared my throat "for the past couple of months I have been really messed up. I mean really messed up, with all that stuff happening I didn't know what was right, when I broke up with you I thought I was protecting you"

"babe, I know all this, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm trying to tell you I made a mistake, when I broke up with you I made a huge mistake because I still love you, with everything I am I still love you" then I cried, I don't know why but I did, I placed my head in my hands and started crying, I felt Randy grab me and pull me into a hug

"it's okay, listen…" he picked my head and looked me in the eyes "I know you did what you thought was best, I understand that now, I love you too, I always have and I always will no matter what happens I'm yours"

"Then I guess it's going to be pretty easy for me to tell you this"

"tell me what?" he knelt down on his knees and placed his hands across his legs looking at me. I didn't know whether or not to smile, I didn't know how to say it, my hands hovered over my purse, I opened it and waited

"Randy, I'm… I'm…" rip the band aid off. That's what they say, but it ain't that easy thank you very much. I shook my head and tried shaking off the newly acquired stutter I stood up and walked over to the bed, I shook out my arms and hands

"What are you trying to tell me, can't you just spit it out?!"

"It's not that easy! Okay, listen to me, I never thought in a million years I would be in this situation. But I am, but it's not just me anymore, it's you as well. We can be in this together if you want. I'm not going to push you"

"okay, I was never to good at riddles in school so can you just tell me" he got up from his feet and walked over to me, I looked at him and smiled

"Randy, I'm pregnant" his eyes glazed over and became foggy, my smiled faded "Randy… can you hear me?" he didn't respond but he fell to his knees I tried to catch him but I wasn't quick enough, but I reached down and caught him before he fell onto his back with as much strength as possible I lowered him onto the floor "oh shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I straightened out his legs and knelt beside him.

"Randy wake up, can you hear me. Come on your scaring me" I lightly tapped his face but he wasn't waking up, I placed his head to the side and rushed into the bathroom, I wet a towel and ran back into the room I tried cooling him down when his eyes fluttered open, I leant over him "are you okay?!"

"what… what happened?"

"you fainted, are you okay?" he tried sitting up but I pushed him back down "don't get up just lay here for a moment"

"I had the weirdest dream"

"what happened?" knowing the answer before he even said it

"You told me you were pregnant"

"it was no dream Randy, I am pregnant" he sat bolt right and grabbed my hands he was looking at me searching my face for any signs of me lying, but he didn't find any

"I thought you couldn't…"

"me too, but as it turns out I am, I'm 11 weeks gone I had my first scan today, I wanted to be 100% sure before I told you" he didn't say anything he just smiled, his eyes were bright and his smiled was huge, I felt myself begin smile as well, "are you okay with this? Like I said you don't have to be involved if you don't want too"

"are you kidding me?! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT HAD EVER HAPPENED!" he stood up and helped me from the floor, he looked me over he pulled my jumper over my head and threw it to the floor, he held my arms out and looked at my stomach I laughed at him "my baby is in there?" he raised a hand to my belly and traced it with his finger. I just nodded at him.

"It's why I've been so ill. Jen ran some tests and the pregnancy came back positive. Here…" I walked to my bag and took the photo over to him, I held it out and he looked at it, tears forming in his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand

"wow, this is my baby, it's so small"

"I'm only 11 weeks, it's still got a long way to go before it's any bigger" he didn't say anything he just sat on the bed and looked at the picture, he was in awe of it, I watched him for a moment before sitting next to him "they said that because of the last pregnancy, I have to be careful, but Stephanie said something about using it for a storyline, now you know we can go in a discuss it with her, if your okay with it?"

"I guess will just have to see what she says, but I don't want you doing anything that could put you in danger, that is a big no-no"

"Come on let's get into bed"

We both climbed into bed, I lay on my back with my arm behind my head. "I was so scared you would hate me for it" he looked at me confused

"why would I hate you for it?"

"I just though you know maybe you would be mad because everything is going for you right now and I might ruin it"

"that could never happen, I want you and me to be together and I want us to bring up this baby okay?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend again?"

"not only that, but I want you to move in with me" I looked at him shocked, I didn't know what to say, but it didn't take long for me to make up my mind.

"I say I would love to" he pulled me closer to him and I wrapped myself in his arms our legs tangled and our fingers laced together. We fit perfectly. What was I so worried about?! It was a stupid childish thought to think he would be mad at me!

"I'm going to be a dad" he kissed my head and snuggled closer to me, I closed my eyes and silently thought

Hot damn, I'm going to be a mother.


	32. That's Our Baby

**Chapter 32 - That's Our Baby.**

18 Weeks Pregnant.

I sat down on the uncomfortable chair, with my hands leaning over my thighs, and chin touching the top of my chest, my breathing was becoming heavy and I could feel myself drifting off, I was falling asleep. And it was at the most inappropriate time, right in the middle of a meeting. But not just a normal meeting, a meeting with the whole of the Raw roster including stage hands and errand boys. But not only that, Vince McMahon was here. Not really a great time to sleep but I was tried, and I didn't care.

I was catching bits of the meeting, but my concentration was on trying to sleep. I was feeling exhausted. I had been spending the past couple of months moving all of my stuff from England to St Louis, everyone was helping John, Chris, Mickie, Dave and Hunter but it didn't help that I was now 18 weeks pregnant and my stomach was expanding. I was bigger than most woman got at that stage, because I was eating everything I could get my hands on. I felt a squeeze to my thigh and I opened my eyes slowly looking up.

Randy was smiling at me, pointing to Vince who was at this minute playing a clip from last week's Raw. I smiled at him and nodded my head, but as soon as he looked away my eyes were closed again. For the past couple of weeks I had been through every emotion possible, anger, sadness, happiness you name it I went through it. But the one I had been going through the most was fear. Yeah that one particularly sucked it doesn't help my situation at all.

5 weeks ago I got a call from Bobby, I don't think I had ever been more scared of him in my whole life, it was a simple call _"I'm booking a flight right now, I'm coming" _so simple yet so frightening. He never said what flight or when, and that's what was more frightening than ever. I guess dropping the phone and screaming on the top of my lungs didn't help the situation either. I remember Randy running down the stairs 4 at a time till he got to me. I shook awake when I felt myself let out a little snore I looked up at everyone staring at me, John was laughing, _-I guess it wasn't that little- _I coughed and sat up. How embarrassing!

I put one hand on my stomach and pulled my shirt down "sorry, sleepless night again" Vince just nodded at me and carried on, I was a lot more alert now I could feel Randy looking at me I leaned over and whispered "stop staring at me, it makes me feel nervous" he smirked slightly and looked back. I let my eyes wonder over the room and watched everyone my eyes set on Kelly, she was looking at me she smiled and gave me a little wave but it was the way she did it that made me want to vomit.

She may seem lovely and cuddly on TV but trust me she was anything but. She was a manipulative, backstabbing bitch, who quite frankly I would be happy to tackle to the floor and punch. -_Violent hormones? That's a new one- _I inwardly giggled to myself, but truthfully I had been having some run in's with her and they seemed to be when I was on my own. We would exchange words then go our separates ways, I could trust he as far as I could throw her. Even though I have thought about it sometimes. All the time…

"Okay so everyone knows what they're doing tonight?… Great I guess the meeting is over" chairs scraped the floor as everyone stood up, I stayed in my seat and placed my hands in my hair and pulled it back from my face.

"Babe… You okay?"

"yeah, just tired… and hungry"

"you're always hungry"

"yes well I'm pregnant what do you expect, I'm going to get some food, I'll see you in a bit" I stood up and kissed Randy on the lips before placing my hands in my jean pockets and walking in the direction of catering. My DC's skimmed the floor as I dragged my feet. I entered the room and headed straight for the food, my attention was caught by a creamy chocolate cake. What that was doing here I had no idea, the Diva's would be damned if they touched such calories! Well, with the exception of me and Mickie. God must really like me I picked up and huge slice and sat down, I picked up a forkful and was about to eat it when I suddenly lost my appetite- which wasn't a particularly easy thing to do at the moment

"Eat anymore of that and you'll never fit into a size 2 again" I knew that voice, that cute, bubbly voice.

"Fortunately I don't have the desire to be a size 2, and if you haven't noticed I have a baby growing inside me"

"so your destine to be a pig forever?" I scoffed at her and had the urge to throw the cake in her face

"Look Kelly, if you don't fuck off your going not only going to make a very unsuccessful debut against Beth tonight, you're going to make a very unsuccessful debut against Beth with chocolate cake backcombed into your hair. Got it?" she rolled her eyes and started twisting some of her extensions around her finger

"You know you seem awfully cocky for a woman who can't even walk without waddling"

"Blah, blah, blah. Listen you are aware of the fact that I am friends with Beth, I could quite easily 'waddle' my way over to her and ask her to drop you on your head a couple of times"

"You won't be saying that when I smack the sense for that pretty little head of yours"

"oh don't worry if I won't, there are 20 people in here who will be perfectly capable of doing it for me, they wouldn't let you hit me"

"I have more class then that I wouldn't hit a pregnant woman, I'm talking words" I leaned in close to her and narrowed my eyes at her

"I didn't know you could string two together I have to say I've already be surprised by this conversation" she laughed at me and smiled

"Did you happen to speak to Randy at all during your 'break up'?"

"of course I did you simple minded fuckhead. But I fail to see what that has to do with you"

"I guess it doesn't have anything to do with me, your right. By the way did he mention we slept together why you were split up?" okay so that really did smack the sense from my pretty little head. I gulped down the lump that had formed in my throat, I smiled at her though and picked up my plate filled with cake and started eating it. Kelly smiled at me, the irritation clear on her face waiting for a reaction and she would be getting it in three…two…one.

I dropped the fork picked up the cake in my hand and shoved it in her face; I grabbed her shoulder and started rubbing it in her hair. She was too shocked to do anything but stood up and wiped away the cake that was in her eyes she screamed at me "you are going to regret that!" I really wanted to laugh at her, she looked ridiculous. But I was too pissed off. I wanted to stay that way to be honest.

"Oh am I?" I went to lunge for her but a pair of arms snaked around my chest avoiding my stomach and pulled me back before I could attack

"Control yourself, your pregnant" I licked the cake on my fingers and turned to Kelly

"Bitter sweet. You should maybe go and wash that off" she turned round running from the room. I laughed and picked up a tissue and started cleaning my hands "thanks John"

"Baby girl, you can't go around attacking people you know. Not right now, at least wait until the baby's here"

"John. Did Randy sleep with Kelly while we were split up?" I turned around and looked at him.

"No…"

"Don't lie, I just want to know"

"are you going to hurt him. Or me?" I shook my head at him and laughed "he did say something about him an…"

"John! Just tell me straight please"

He sighed and nodded his head "Yes he did"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah okay, I'll catch you later" I turned around and walked from the catering room, I didn't know what to think. I had been so adamant that he find someone else and be happy that I actually believed he would. Shit, shit, shit! Jealousy is a petty thing.

No one else thought he would, I guess they were right, hearing that he had actually found someone else hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I felt a churning in my stomach. I walked in the direction of the woman's locker room hoping for a tiny bit of peace but when I walked in I was jumped by all the girls placing their hands on my belly shooting questions at me.

"When are you due? Is it a boy or a girl? Who's godmother? When are you back in the ring?" I smiled at them and walked further in the room answering their questions

"I'm due in July, I don't know yet, I haven't decided and I'm back as soon as I can be. But your all going to be aunties so you have no worries" I sat down with them all chatting for another couple of minutes till all the girls went back to their business I sat there rummaging through my bag, trying to find my phone. I stopped when I saw a pair of heels standing in front of me when I looked up those heels were on the feet of Melina.

It was no secret that me and her never got on, after the words I'd had with Kelly this was not what I needed right now. I looked up at her; she showed no emotion on her face, her hands were entwined together in front of her. I stood up and watched as everyone in the room went silent. Oooh, tension.

"Listen Vicki, I know we have bad blood between us, but I want to put that all aside and… I want us to be friends" I looked at her and my eyebrows creased, this wasn't what I was expecting from her, I guess it was her version of an apology.

"You're not going to jump me when my back is turned?"

"It wouldn't even cross my mind"

"Truce?" I extended my hand for her to shake, it may not be what I expected but I respected her for being the bigger person. Figuratively, at the moment. At least I only had to watch out for Kelly now.

"Truce" she shook my hand and smiled at me, and I could tell it was genuine, "congratulations with the baby as well, I'm happy for you and Randy"

"Thanks Nina"

"Nina?"

"Think of it as your new nickname from me" she let go of my hand and went back to her bag. I looked over at Beth and she mouthed '_what was that?' _I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her. I picked up my bag and put it over my shoulder, exiting the room I started walking in the direction of Evolutions lock room, I tried calming myself down, so what Randy slept with Kelly? We weren't together, and that's what I wanted but I want to know why he hadn't told me in the first place. Being nosy was not one of my best traits.

I walked in and Randy's back was turned to me he had earphones in and was going through his stuff looking for something. I put my bag on the floor and walked over to him he pulled out an earphone and he kissed me lightly on the head "I wondered where you got to"

"I went to get some food then I went to see all the girls"

"yeah, I heard the food ended up on Kelly though"

"Yeah… she pissed me off"

"oh yeah? How?" he was laughing slightly, and I sighed lightly, I really was not in the mood right now, so I didn't beat around the bush.

"She told me you slept with her while we were broken up" the smile he had on his face fell he tried smiling again but it didn't really stay for longer than a second.

"Um she told you that? It's… not true" I scoffed at him; he wiped his head clear of sweat, this is fun.

"I know its true John told me you did when I asked him. He has no reason to lie. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would be mad at me"

"I'm mad at the fact you didn't tell me. I just don't understand it, you dated her, cheated on her then broke up, and then slept with her"

"whoa, whoa I never cheated on her"

"she said that's why you broke up"

"No we broke up because she cheated on me! I caught her with one of the crew guys. I ended it" _-of course she lied to me- _okay it wasn't so fun anymore. Damnit.

"But if she cheated on you why did you sleep with her again?"

"I don't want to talk about this" he put his hands up and turned his back to me but I pulled him round to face me

"well I do"

"fine, a little while after you spilt with me and you got injured I was feeling really lonely so I went down to the bar and she was there we got talking and one thing led to another and I woke up in her hotel bed. Happy?"

"Not really, but at least you've told me the truth"

"Can we forget this now please?" he came over and hugged me, I slipped my arms around his waist and leaned in closer. "You ready for tonight?"

"I always am, have you spoken to Hunter?"

"Yeah I did, his cool about the whole thing, apparently it was his idea" we sat down and cuddled together waiting for the show to start because tonight it was the final Raw before No Mercy. Tonight Randy and me were leaving Evolution. I was excited about it but I didn't know how Randy was feeling and I had avoided asking.

I got up and pulled out my clothes for the night, I slipped off my jeans and decided to change into a cotton white skirt; I changed my top and put on a red halter neck top which hugged my boobs and had a skull design on the left side. I slipped off my shoes and put on a pair of pumps with a ribbon wrapped around my ankles and calves. My body had a good tan considering it was February. I walked over to the full length mirror and took in my appearance. I looked good for someone who was 5 months pregnant. But that didn't mean I felt good.

It was beginning to take its toll on me, I was eating like a horse, my boobs were getting a lot bigger and so was my waist line, I felt awful and when Kelly told me I looked like a pig it hit me hard. Added was the pressure Bobby had been putting on me. I was praying he didn't know about me being pregnant. I looked in the mirror and Randy was standing behind me, he moved my long hair and kissed my neck "you look beautiful"

"no I don't, I look awful"

"That's ridiculous, you look amazing more beautiful than ever" I lifted my shirt up and exposed my stomach

"This is not beautiful this is an opportunity for stretch marks and baby fat"

"Your glowing"

"I'm not glowing, I'm sweating"

"even if that is the case I'd still love you" he put him hands on my stomach and started to rub it, I let out a heavy sigh, "come on were having a baby something you never thought would happen, you should be happy not sad"

"I'm not sad, I just feel awful the last thing I want to do is go out in front of the fans feeling like this, it's the first time they've seen me in months and I look like this" an unexpected tear rolled down my cheek. He reached up and wiped it away

"They will probably thinking what I'm thinking you look beautiful okay there isn't any need to cry." I felt another churning in my stomach, but it felt good, we both turned to the door when it was opened and John walked in

"Hey! How's my favorite couple?" his smile dropped at little when he saw how upset I looked I brushed Randy's hands away and pulled my shirt down "what's going on?"

"Nothing, I better finish getting ready" I walked over to my bag and grabbed my make up and walked into the bathroom, I could hear them whispering, Randy was probably digging at him for telling me about Kelly. It was Randy own fault for sleeping with her. Bad boy. I started applying my makeup, leaving my face fresh, but having a vibrant colour of red on my eyelids and heavy eye-liner with a sharp flick coming out of the sides. I applied mascara packed up my stuff and walked out. John had his arms up shrugging and Randy was poking him in the chest "Randy it wasn't John's fault he told me about you and Kelly"

"What?"

"Lay off of him, it's not the end of the world. Can we just not talk about it?" John looked at me and thanked me with a smile on his face Randy walked back to his bag and took out his wrestling trunks. I guess everyone was a bunch of happiness tonight.

As they show wore on my energy started to slip away, I was about to fall asleep when the TV blared Raw's theme, I sat up and looked at the screen, the familiar sound of Evolutions music hit and all 4 of them walked out, Randy was at the front looking more annoyed then he usually did, the crowd were cheering him, I smiled he loved everyone cheering him now. He preferred it to the booing. I guess anyone would, unless they were actually assholes. I guess he was happy about leaving Evolution. Tomorrow night he was facing Hunter for the World Heavyweight Championship. I would be cheering for him.

I got up and walked out of the room, I hadn't been on Raw for months but Randy had been 'talking to me on the phone' and before that I was making small appearances, the fans didn't know I was pregnant they would be finding out tonight. Scary dare-y. I walked down the corridors till I reached the monitor outside the gorilla pit, I loved watching him perform whether it was wrestling or just cutting promo's it gave me tingles and for the third time that night I felt a churning in my stomach.

They were all standing there Hunter was running his mouth about tomorrow. It was easy to hate him in the ring, but it so hard outside. They suddenly they all turned on Randy, I suddenly cringed when Hunter, Dave and Ric all started beating him, I hated seeing him getting hurt. But it was an occupational hazard. We deal with it. I quickly check to see everything was in place and smoothed down my shirt and skirt. I stepped up to curtain and put my hand on them ready to pull back and walk out. But my hand started trembling.

I shook them out took a deep breath and walked out.

**In The Ring-**

I heard the instant cry of the crowd clapping and screaming, I jogged down to the ring and slid in as gently as I could and started pulling on Hunter's arm and turned him around. When he did he eyes widened in shock, Dave and Ric dropped Randy and I rushed over to him. Their eyes travelled down to the one hand on my stomach. I leaned over Randy and snuck my hand into my shirt and took out some knuckle dusters and slipped them onto his hand.

I felt Hunter's arm clasp around my arm and pull me to my feet he stuck his finger in my face and started shouting and pointing then he started pointing to my stomach "What the hell are you doing?! Who knocked you up?!"

"Let go of me Hunter!" I staggered to the side when Randy had punched Hunter in the face with the knuckle dusters, he fell to the floor and then Randy leapt for Ric and Dave but they ducked from the ring, he stepped back and watched as they dragged Hunter from the ring supporting him, I could still here the cheering but now it was not only for me but for Randy as well.

I walked over and grabbed a microphone handing it to him, he was pacing the ring like a crazed animal, Hunter was shaking out his head and they were all backing away Hunter screaming at us both in the ring. "Stop right there Hunter, don't you go any further I have something to say to you!"

He stopped for a second and looked around at the crowd cheering. He smiled baring all of his teeth; I smiled as well "for the past few months you have been treating me like crap. Evolution was supposed to be about us taking over the WWE. It was supposed to be about the future!" Ric walked around and grabbed a microphone and jogged back to Hunter-

"ARE YOU CRAZY ORTON…"

"Crazy?! Of course I'm crazy! Crazy for joining you, I gave my soul to the devil the day I joined you. I know why you tried to beat me tonight you tried to take me out because you know at No Mercy, I'm taking your World Heavyweight Championship away from you"

"You won't be taking away my title from me, this title belongs on my shoulder! You got that?" Hunter turned his attention to me "Summers get your ass out that ring and stand by Evolution!" I just shook my head

"She isn't going anywhere, you see it was Vicki who showed me what you were doing, she showed my you were planning on pushing me out so you could keep your precious title. I'm done with Evolution as so is she. Not ONLY am I leaving but so is she. Together we are taking the title for good"

"You two are going to regret this! But you think I care that Summers is gone, why would we want some knocked up cast off's?!" All the crowd gasped, and I joined them -_I didn't know he would be saying that- _I'd get him back later

I ran to the side of the ring and went to step out but Randy held me back I started screaming at Hunter I took the microphone from Randy and putting my foot on the lower rope and leaning on the top

"You better watch what you say to me Hunter! For months and months I have been stuck with Evolution, my every move was monitored by you and your cronies. I couldn't sneeze without permission, well it ends now, I'm out, done, finished"

"well boohoo Summers, let's see how long you last without us!"

"I'll be just fine" The 3 of them started walking away but I stopped them "hold on! I'm nowhere near finished with you. _We_" I pointed at Randy standing beside me "are not finished with you. When I was injured it him who called me, him who asked me how I was, if you wanted me in Evolution, then why wasn't it you?" Hunter put the microphone to his lips but I stopped him "don't even bother I know why, because you care only about yourself, and that title. But that won't be staying on your shoulder for much longer"

I smiled, and I didn't need a mirror or the big screen overhead to know it wasn't a pleasant one "You wanted to know who knocked me up? Well it was the only man in Evolution that had any stamina enough to do it. The future World Heavyweight Champion. Randy Orton" I walked over to Randy where he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. I was secretly cursing Stephanie for telling Randy to pick me up. She thought it would look really romantic, I just thought it was uncomfortable.

We pulled away and looked at all 3 of them backing away till they reached the curtain and walked through it. Randy walked out of the ring and held the rope open for me we jumped down and walked to the back hitting hands with all the fans.

**Backstage- **

When we got to the back I hugged Randy again "that was amazing!" he spun me around and kissed me again. When we broke away we smiled at each other and walked back to the locker room ready to grab our stuff and leave the arena. We walked in packed up our stuff and went to leave when Chris was walking in our direction

"Hey Roxy that was amazing!"

"I know I'm still shaking from the excitement"

"Where are you heading now"

"late doctor's appointment. My second scan"

"Don't forget to print out an extra picture for me!"

"Of course I'll see you at the hotel" I gave him and quick hug and Randy grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the car obviously excited about the appointment. When we got in I put my bag in the back of the car and planted my feet on the dashboard and snuggled closer into the seat. I turned on the stereo and turned up the volume of Paramore and felt the car start. Halfway through I heard the music being turned down. "What are you doing, I was listening to that"

"it was giving me a headache"

"okay granddad"

"Ha-ha, very funny" he took his hand off the gear stick and placed it on my stomach and started stroking it "I love you" I felt a push in my stomach as he said it. I took my feet off the dashboard and sat up

"Oh my god"

"What?"

"say it again"

"say what" I pulled his hands towards my stomach and placed it at the bottom

"Say I love you"

"I love you" the push came again only it was much stronger "what the hell was that?"

"the baby kicked"

"WHAT?!" he pulled the car over and shut off the engine he said it again, and the baby once more kicked me, we looked at each other and laughed "that's amazing"

"It really is" we sat there for another couple of minutes before setting off for the doctor's appointment. When we got there we sat in the waiting room until the doctor came in and walked us into his office.

I took the usual position sitting on the couch and rolling up my shirt. Randy was sat next to me and held my hand as the doctor squeezed on the gel and pressed turned on the machine there was that usual heartbeat. Randy held my hand tighter I looked at him and his eyes filled with tears

"Have you been having any problems so far?"

"No nothing everything is fine"

"Your keeping you stress levels down?"

"following my orders sir down to a T" he smiled at me and began moving the machinery over my stomach till he stopped at pointed to the screen "There is you baby" I watched as the little thing was sucking it's thumb I couldn't take my eyes away "are you interested in knowing the sex?"

"Can we find out at this stage?"

"it's possible" he started moving it around I looked at Randy his tears were now slipping down his cheeks I reached over and wiped them away "so do you want to know?"

"Randy?"

"So Doc boy or girl?"

"You are having a baby girl" my heart exploded with joy, I started laughing and tears started falling, it wasn't even remotely funny, but I couldn't help it. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to stop laughing, but it didn't work I didn't really expect it to. "Were having a girl?!"

"You're having a girl" I looked on at the monitor and watched my little girl sucking her thumb moving about I couldn't take my eyes away. After everything that had happened, this little girl was going to make everything right. Me and Randy spoke at the same time

"that's our baby"


	33. You Owe Me

**Chap 33 - You Owe Me.**

I sat up in the bed the next morning with my eyes aching. I hadn't had any sleep that night and it didn't help that every time I turned over Randy was sleeping like a baby. It made me feel worse, why should he sleep when I couldn't?! Okay maybe that was a teeny bit selfish. But I'm tired. When I looked around the room he was nowhere in sight. But I saw a bouquet of roses. I reached over and took out the little note '_Something to make you smile when you wake up. I love you. x' _It did make me smile.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and let out a small growl and stood up stretching. I walked straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and tested the water then slipped underneath it. I let the hot water wash over my body.

It slipped over my hair down my shoulders and covered my whole body. I was frustrated, I missed being in the ring, I missed the action. I wanted to be back so badly and most of all I wanted the belt. But I couldn't and that's what made me frustrated more than anything. I was itching to get some ring time. But I couldn't get myself in harm's way. Randy would kill me. Well-- probably not kill me but I'd be in deep trouble.

I rinsed all the soapy water off my body and stepped out the shower I wrapped myself with a towel and walked out of the bathroom "oh!" I pressed my hand to my chest and let out a heavy sigh "you scared the hell out of me!" I looked at John sitting on the bed dressed in his trademark jersey and jeans. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see if you were awake yet, and then I heard the shower on so I thought I would wait"

"Is there any reason why you wanted to see if I was awake?" I walked over to my bag and pulled out some clothes. I slipped on my underwear making sure the towel was still wrapped around me

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling and how the appointment went yesterday"

"oh right, everything's cool doctor said the baby is healthy"

"I'm glad, listen there was something I need to talk to you about"

"Hold that thought a second John, I'll be right back" I rushed quickly into the bathroom and slipped on a pair of jeans and tank top and walked out "so what is it you want to talk about"

"I spoke to Randy a little while ago about something and I wanted to know if it was true" I looked at him with a little flutter of anxiety "was your dad murdered?" I choked a little, I was expecting him to say that. Fuck. And I wasn't expecting Randy to tell John either. Double fuck. John was one of my best friends and he was Randy's best friend and they tell each other everything. But this? It was suppose to be private. Who else had he told?

"John… when did Randy tell you this?"

"It was when we were back in the states after the European tour ended, he was in the bar drinking and I went over and we started talking and he told me…"

"Told you what?"

"He told me everything" I stood up and turned my back to John, I started chewing on my nail nervously; I ran my hands through my wet hair "is it true? Is this why you've been so different? Is this…"

"Just stop John! Please!"

"No, you stop! I'm supposed to be your best friend. I can understand you not wanting to tell me but I can't understand why you can't trust me!" I turned around and punched the wall, as hard as I could and let out a frustrated cry. "You're crazy baby girl! You can't go around punching walls listen. Tell me what's going on!"

"you already know John Randy told you everything remember"

"I want to hear it from you" my mind was spinning not know what to do, there was a throbbing in my hand. My own fault for punching a wall I guess, I don't know what to tell him, I don't want to re-live it. Christ this wasn't how my life was supposes to go. It was suppose to be perfect. Words couldn't describe how much I wanted to hurt Randy right now for telling John.

"My dad was murdered John. He was shot, the guy who did it, is out of jail and after me. I'll spare you all the details, I was a bad kid. It all just fell apart"

"why is he after you?"

"because when he shot my dad, I was holding the gun as well"

"that doesn't make sense"

"I was holding it and he forced me to press down on the trigger"

"I still don't get it" I sighed in defeat and just told him everything anyway, he wasn't going to shut up if I didn't. When I finished I was resting on the bed, with my feet across John's lap. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"And have people look at me differently and have them think of me as a murderer?"

"No-one would think that"

"Yeah right John. Think about it who would believe me?"

"I believe you. Randy believes you, Mickie believes you. And most importantly your mother and sister do" I looked at John, and didn't blink once till he looked away, I suddenly felt very uncomfortable with him being here, maybe it was the fact that he knew about everything. Maybe.

"This isn't supposed to happen John. I'm supposed to be happy but I'm not because…"

"His back. The guy who did it. Bobby? His back and his stopping you from being happy" I just nodded my head. This is insane. I just wanted everything to end. I wanted this whole thing to be over with. I was about to reply when the door opened and Randy walked in with a smiled on his face but when he saw John and me I saw him gulp "YOU!" I walked over to him and shoved him "I thought I could trust you not to tell anyone!?" I screamed at him and shoved him again.

"You can trust me. I didn't mean to…"

"You never mean to do it! I've had enough of this!"

"I had to tell John, come on dude help me here"

"You stay right there John! Tell me why you told him, I told you because you because I thought I could trust but it looks like I can't"

"I told him because I needed to. What you told me was too much for me to keep to myself, understand that"

"understand? UNDERSTAND?!" I pick up the vase full of roses and flung it at Randy, he ducked out of the way just in time. I was just seeing red, I mean blood red. I was letting out all my frustrations right now directing it all at Randy. Was that the wrong thing to do? Maybe. Probably. I walked over to my bag and put it on my shoulder, I stopped for a second and placed a hand on my stomach when I felt a sharp pain "oh my god"

"What? What's wrong"

"I have to get out of here"

"you're not ending this are you?"

"No I just have to get away from you right now. If I don't I'll be giving birth early" I walked from the room slamming the door behind me. I walked in the direction of Mickie and Dave's room. I knocked lightly on the door. The door opened and Mickie smiled

"Hey you! What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in please?" she lead me into the room and sat me on the bed taking my bag from me. "Can I stay for a while?"

"Yes of course what happened?" I let out a long blow of air and told her everything she just hugged me. I hugged her back and held on tightly. If you wanted a really nice girly hug, Mickie was the person to go too. I didn't know what to think. Now I thought about it I might have overreacted just a tad. But I couldn't go back now and apologize I was too damn stubborn at the moment. Mickie got up and went to meet Dave down at the hotel restaurant for dinner. After a while I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock Mickie and Dave still wasn't back yet. I went over to my bag and took out some shoes. I put them on and walked out of the room, I crossed my arms over my chest. I was just about to walk to the lift when I felt someone grab my hair and push me towards a door, they reached out and pulled the door open and pushed me in "what the hell…" I turned around and it was Bobby standing in front of me. Aaah crap.

My heart started thumping in my chest he looked irate, like he wanted to hurt me. Like he was going to hurt me he backed me into a wall he pinned me there "don't hurt me please" he laughed it was manic. It scared me shitless, I didn't know what to do I couldn't get out

"don't hurt you? You fucking bitch I'm going to kill you" he clasped his hand around my throat I could feel the air escape from my lungs. "You think I would never find out about you being pregnant? I thought I had solved that problem when Sunny died"

"don't…" I tried to speak but I couldn't tears were slowly slipping down the corners of my eyes. Shit! I really didn't need to be crying right now.

"Don't what?" he let go and I fell to the floor

"Don't you dare speak her name" he laughed again

"How about I kick you in the stomach and solve this problem" he ran at me but I got my hands up

"NO DON'T!!" he stopped before he got to me, and laughed again he picked me up by my hair and threw me into the wall again; it shook my spine as I hit my head on the wall "don't hurt my baby. Please don't"

"Your baby?! There isn't going to be one once I'm done with you" he slapped me across the cheek. He had a ring on his finger which caused a gash in my cheek. I raised my hand and wiped away the blood. "Don't wipe it away, I want to see you bleed" he pulled his hand back and it came crashing down onto my eye. I hit my head on the wall again. He was a man possessed. Je-sus, God help me!

He kept punching me in the face till I was on my knees. My head was spinning, I was delirious my vision was blurred I had to get out of here or I wouldn't be getting out at all. I tried crawling but my arms were shaking too badly. Bobby was watching me, laughing at me. He got on his knees and crawled next to me "where you going? You running so soon? I thought you had more fight in you" he grabbed my hair and slammed my face into the floor.

I felt a sharp pain in my head again, this was getting crazy, my head was still spinning I shook out the cobwebs and laid on my back "stop doing this Bobby… you only going to drive yourself crazy with resentment"

"RESENTMENT?!" he screamed at me in the face I looked at him sit up and take in a deep breath looked like he was counting to 10 -_is he trying to control his anger?!- _"you owe me" he punched me in the face again. I felt my head snap back "you owe me everything you have, including that baby your carrying, that baby should be yours and mine, like it should have been all those years ago, but now you're not going to have one. Because I'm going to kill both of you!" he reared his arm back ready to hit me again. But I rolled out from underneath him and he punched the floor.

I stumbled to my feet running for the door I stumbled but go there and I just got my hand on the doorknob when I felt myself be pulled back no, no, no damnit! "I didn't want to do this but your making me!" he punched me in the stomach. I let out a huge breath of air and felt a stabbing pain in my side

"NO! Stop, stop!" I started crying I was afraid I needed to get out of the room. He picked me up and grabbed my face with his hands

"I told you you're going to die" I spat in his face, it was now covered in blood. My blood. I dread to think about what I looked like; I licked my lips and tasted blood. He looked enraged he let go of me and wiped his face, I turned and ran from the room I got into the hall then I felt myself being knocked to the floor, he started to punch me in the face again, I got my arms up shielding I was trying as much as I could but he still managed to get me.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" HALLEUJAH! Praise the lord I recognized that voice! It was John, Bobby was thrown from my body, I still felt sharp stabbing pains in my stomach, I rolled into a ball one hand on my stomach the other covering my face, I looked up and John tussling it out with Bobby. Bobby got shot in causing John to stumble back and he ran from the hotel with his tail between his legs.

John came over to me and cradled my head "oh my god are you okay, what's your name? Can you hear me?" what's my name?! Oh god I was beaten so bad he couldn't tell who I was

"John it's me" I whispered, it hurt just too talk and the salty tears were stinging my face.

"Vicki?! Oh Christ, okay what did he do?"

"Hospital—baby, Randy!" okay, keeping the sentences short was good.

"Okay, hold on" he picked me up cradling me and took me downstairs he ran into the bar "RANDY! Has anyone seen Randy!?" I watched as people gasped at me in John's arms, someone ran off to get him, I felt my stomach start to cramp

"John I feel woozy"

"Just hang in there, Randy!"

"Whoa John who's the chick?"

"It's Vicki, Randy someone beat the shit out of her, and we have to get her to the hospital NOW!" Randy took me from John and hugged me close they both rushed out to the car

"Baby, what happened who did this"

I just shook my head, and clung to his shirt. He hugged me closer kissing the top of my head it was the last thing I felt before I passed out.

When I woke up all I heard was beeping, I opened my eyes and but only the right one would fully open, I looked around the white hospital room, I saw Randy sleeping on the chair. I sat up, and felt a stabbing pain my head. I looked down and my stomach. My bump was still there but I didn't know if I was pregnant still, "Randy" I said his name softly but he heard it and was straight over to my side "the baby…"

"She's fine, she's a fighter"

"did you call the police?"

"yeah, I spoke to them a few hours ago there out looking for him. But they want to talk to you"

"tomorrow. I don't want to do it right now" Randy stood up from the chair and got in the bed next to me "I was so scared"

"its okay. I'm sorry I told John"

"it doesn't matter now, what does matter is that everyone saw me in the bar"

"yeah they've been calling wondering if you was okay, I told them you were. Hunter is worried sick. So is Mickie"

"I want this all to be over. I was so scared I was going to lose our baby"

"no way, she's a warrior. I'm just glad your okay"

"what did he do to my face?"

"He beat you black and blue" I started to cry, Randy held me tighter hugging me. Everything was supposed to work out now, but I had someone out there who wouldn't stop until I was dead. Who wouldn't stop till he got his revenge on me. I wanted everything over with, how can you do that when you have a psycho after you? "I was thinking how about we name the baby now"

"really?" I wiped my eyes lightly, but my head just throbbed

"yeah, I was thinking how about Maria Summers-Orton?"

"I don't want Maria" we sat there in silence for a few minutes I was clueless

"how about Jackie?"

"No way, how about Natalie?"

"hate it… how about Katie?"

"That's not too bad. But not for our baby. Isabella?"

"Gross. How about Suzanna?"

"No thank you" we sat there in silence for another couple of minutes, I was about to fall to sleep when I was jogged awake

"I know!""What?"

"How about this Effy Sunny Summers-Orton?"

"I love it! But how about Effy Sunny Orton"

"beautiful" he kissed the top of my head and kicked off his shoes, and snuggled under the hospital bed with me he slipped his arm around me as I snuggled closer, I was thankful that the baby was okay. I was thankful I was okay. But I had a feeling I wasn't going to be for very long. Shit, how about that eh?


	34. I Know Your Secret

**Best. Chapter. Ever. If I do say so myself, it was my favorite to write. I hope you all like it! Read and review!**

**Chapter 34 - I Know Your Secret.**

After spending a week in the hospital I was finally ready to get back on the road. It had been hell in the hospital I couldn't get out of bed for the first day I was in because the pain in my head would start every time I moved. I hadn't even had the guts to look in the mirror yet and it had been a week since it happened. Every time I touched it I was instantly regret it. Mickie had come to see me every day as well as the rest of the girls and Hunter even squeezed in a visit. Yay for everyone seeing me looking like crap!

I hadn't seen Randy since the day after I was admitted he was so busy promoting No Mercy and by the time he got back to the hotel he was exhausted. But I had Chris with me most of the time. It kept my spirits up, but what I didn't was needing the 2 cops outside my room to make sure nothing happens again. By orders of Vince McMahon apparently I was '_very stupid' _for not reporting anything earlier. I guess it has to come down to the possibility of me losing my child to really get my ass in gear.

I hated talking to the cops about everything. It was like I was actually there again. I held onto Chris' hand throughout the whole interview. I gave them a description then they left saying that they'll '_call me as soon as they know anything' _that didn't sit too well with Chris. Or me either for that matter, hello! Psycho murderer after me, you know?

I got up from the bed and moved to my bag and started to pack it, I collected all my things then walked into the wash room the mirror on the wall had been covered with a t-shirt, but I needed to see what I looked like. I reached up taking down the t-shirt and looked at my reflection. My left eye was swollen shut still, my lip was bruised and covered in dry blood were they had to stitch the wound closed. That would leave a scar. My cheek had also been glued shut to reduce a visible scar on my cheek. The bruises had started to fade but some still had a hint of purple in them.

To put it simply, he had beat 7 shades of shit out of me. And I was still feeling the pain. I couldn't look in the mirror any longer I covered my head with the shirt and walked out; I sat on the bed and let out a long sigh. I was so tired the baby had been kicking all night so I hadn't slept at all. I got up and paced the room my hands grazing my tummy. I wanted to get out of here, I felt like a prisoner! I turned and faced the window and looked out at the garden below.

Just then my phone started vibrating I ran over and picked it up "hello?" someone else to talk to!  
_"hello darling"  
_"hey mum, how are you?"  
_"I'm fine, been worrying about you"  
_"I'm okay, in a little bit of pain but alright…" the conversation was silent for a while, I could literally hear my mum's brain working. Trying to think of something to say  
"_How is the baby?"  
_"She's fine, did you get my photo?"  
"_yeah I did, it's on display for everyone to see, your cousins were so excited when they saw it"  
_"Mum…"  
_"Yes sweetie"  
_"I was so scared"  
"_Oh honey! I wish I could be there with you, if I got my hands on that murdering scumbag, I would kill him myself  
_"That wouldn't do any good mum. I don't think I could handle seeing you in jail"  
"_Call it '_self-defense'" I couldn't help but laugh  
"Am I going to be seeing you soon?"  
"_I hope so I'm booking some time off work so I can be with you closer to your due date"  
_"Good, because I want you here. Her grandmother needs her when her own mother is out kicking ass"  
"_Not so fast! I bet your going to be back training as soon as you have the poor baby!"  
_"You know me too well, how's Jenny doing?"  
"_Not good"  
_"Why? What's wrong?"  
_"Besides wanting to see you? She hates her job. Can't stand it there anymore"  
_"I thought she loved it there!"  
"_No not anymore, is there anything you can do?"  
_"There might be, I'll see what I can do, but don't tell her okay?"  
"_You got it; I'll let you get some rest okay? Call me soon"  
_"I love you" I hung up the phone and put it in my jacket pocket. I sat on the chair and rubbed my eyes, I was so tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"You're up!" I turned round and my eyes blazed with happiness. I smiled as best as I could seeing as my lip was stitched up. But I ran straight into the arms of Randy. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck

"I can't believe you here I thought you were already in Tampa getting prepared for No Mercy!"

"I wasn't going to not pick you up from the hospital was I?! How are you feeling?"

"Much better now you're here, god I wish I could kiss you right now" I let go of him and he bent down and kissed my neck. God I had missed him and it had only been 3 days since I last saw him.

"you're looking better today"

"bullshit Randy. I looked in the mirror I look like I had a fight with a truck and lost"

"So you finally looked? What did you think?"

"Honestly? I think I looked fucking awful. But I'm just going to have to wait for it all to heal. And it doesn't help that the whole locker room saw me in the bar after it happened." I sat down on the bed and realized something "Randy, I can't handle all their questions! I don't want to be…"

"Taken care of"

"what…?"

"Me, Chris, Dave, Hunter, Mickie and Ric sorted it all out for you."

"How?"

"We told them you were attacked by a crazed fan"

"they're not going to buy that"

"They already did. And we asked everyone not to question you when you get back on the road with us" I got up and hugged him tighter

"thank you" I kissed him as lightly as I could.

"How's Effy doing this morning then?" he bent down on his knees and started rubbing my stomach.

"She's okay. Kicking me all night like her father"

"Hey!"

"Can we just get out of here I want to have a nice bed instead of this lumpy hospital one!" I picked my bag up and chucked the other at Randy and ran from the room. When we got to the airport, I had put on my huge sunglasses and hat to stop the stares "I swear to god Randy if I get another 80 year old woman come up to me and say '_you better leave him before he kills you' _I'm going to scream" Randy laughed and placed his hand on my back leading me onto the plane.

* * *

The car pulled up outside the arena and I felt my stomach lurch. I had locked myself in the hotel room and I hadn't come out. I had successfully avoided everyone but I had to face them now. I was still bruised as hell and the stitches in my lip hadn't completely dissolved yet. The gash on my cheek was just started to heal properly and the swelling in my eye had gone down. Thank you for small mercies.

But I was still bruised and it didn't help the situation at all. I hadn't even spoken to Stephanie or Vince about whether or not I was appearing on the show or any show till I was healed because luckily what happened hadn't appeared on any gossip websites.

Me and Randy sat in the car in silence. I didn't look at him but I could tell he was looking at me. I pulled my hat lower over my face and pushed my sunglasses on. I went to get out of the car but the doors were locked. I unlocked them but as soon as I had they locked again "can you stop locking the door Randy?" he didn't say anything; he reached over and took my glasses and hat and threw them in the back of the car "what are you doing?"

"You're not going in there hiding your face"

"Why not?!"

"because you have no reason to hide your face"

"I never took you for an idiot" I reached in the back but Randy held onto my arm stopping me "let go I just want to hide away"

"Everyone in there is your friend. What do you think they're going to do laugh?"

"No! I'd just feel better if I felt no one could see my face and if you're not going to let me wear anything to hide it then… I'm staying right here." but Randy ignored me and unlocked the doors and climbed out, I had no choice but to go out after him, if there was one thing I hated it was being ignored. I ran after him trying to get his attention "hey Randy! Wait!… Stop walking away from me and answer me!" I was too busy shouting at him to realize we had walked into the arena.

When I did finally realize I stopped at looked around all the crew guys staring at me. I froze on the spot -_there all looking at me. There all judging me- _I felt someone's hand clasp mine and drag me in the direction of the locker room. We passed a lot of people, Rey, Ric, John Morrison, Big Show, Mickie, Beth and worst of all Kelly. I waved at them all happy to see the guys from Smackdown! who I don't usually get to see until inter-promotional shows.

When we got to the locker room I rushed inside and sat down "see it wasn't that bad"

"You can be such an asshole sometimes"

"But you love me"

"Yeah, yeah" I lay down on the sofa and closed my eyes, I heard Randy shuffling around the room. Then I heard the door open and him leave the room, I sat up on the sofa and crossed my legs beneath me. I was so bored I had no idea what to do with my time here. I could get up and go to catering for some food, because I was hoping they would have that chocolate cake again.

But then again I could sit in here all night, watch the show, and then go home. Sounds like a good idea to me, it sounded like the perfect idea for a coward, but who was I to judge? I put my feet up and was about to fall asleep again when there was a knock on the door; I just ignored it and shut my eyes tighter. But the knocking didn't stop it just got louder. I let out a small growl and rubbed my head "come in!" the door creaked open but I didn't open my eyes.

"Um… Miss Summers"

"yes, that's me."

"Stephanie McMahon requests that you join her and her father at the main office right away"

"go tell her I'm sleeping"

"She specifically told me to get you there"

"okay, okay. Fine I'm going" I got up and walked from the door, I followed the stage hand to the main office. After stopping to say hello to a few people we finally got there. "Thank you" I knocked on the door and walked in. Poking my head around the corner of the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Miss Summers… I heard it was bad, but this?!"

"Vince I think by now you can call me Vicki" I brushed a hand over my face shrugging it off "but this is nothing. Honestly"

"Don't down play it, John told me what he saw, but what we want to know is what John didn't see"

"Vince, I really don't want to talk about it" Vince sat down on the chair at the head of the table with Stephanie standing in the corner not saying anything, I felt extremely nervous, it was like I was meeting them all over again. "It was just a crazed attack"

Vince just laughed, I didn't know whether or not to be offended or glad "we've had fan attacks before but none of them have ever been this bad, tell us what happened"

"I was just walking down the hall and someone approached me for an autograph, I gave it to them and was about to leave but they wouldn't let me go, we got into a small argument he turned physical"

"Vicki" Stephanie spoke up for the first time since I walked in the room "you do understand that not only you could have been hurt but you baby?"

"Yes I'm aware of that, which is why I called the police"

"I don't think you know how serious this is"

"what!? Of course I do!" okay, so I was lying to my bosses but what else could I say? I couldn't tell them the truth I would lose my job. I sat there looking at them both, "so what happens next?"

"I'm sorry to say this but were pulling you from the storyline" it hit me like a ton of bricks, but I knew this was going to happen. But that didn't stop me from letting a couple of tears fall. I might not be wrestling but at least I was on TV! But now I wasn't going to be. "We can't have you on the TV until this whole thing blows over, and with the amount of damage you took, it wouldn't be good for the young fans to see you like this"

"It's okay… I understand" I stood up slowly and walked to the door "I better get going I didn't tell Randy I was going he's probably worrying about me"

"take care of yourself" I walked out the door and ran back to the locker room. Before I got there I waited outside, I needed a little time to myself, after hearing I was being pulled from the storyline I felt even worse. I thrived in the ring whether or not I was wrestling, just being out there made me feel amazing. And the thought of being out there with Randy tonight when he won was the only thing that actually got me to the arena. No, I didn't have anything, fucking great. I hate you world

I walked into the locker room only to be meet with the angry glares of John and Randy "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" John strutted over to me and grabbed my shoulders

"I was at the main office talking to Vince and Stephanie" trying to prise his arms off of me was not easy

"You could have at least told us!! We were worrying our asses off!"

"Can you let go, you're going to add more bruises to my body if you're not careful!" John let go and stood back taking his hat off

"sorry… but now I know your okay! I better get heading to get changed" he went to leave but turned to me first "next time, tell someone!" when he left I turned to Randy and sucked on my top lip waiting for him to shout at me as well. But he didn't.

"I was worried"

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to be gone for a while, and the bosses wanted to see me. I didn't mean to make you worried" we both sat down on the sofa and propped our feet up

"What did they want?"

"They said there pulling me from the storyline"

"What?! Why?"

"Randy look at me, I hardly think I would be setting a good example if I walked out like this. I'll just wait backstage to congratulate him when you win"

"IF I win"

"No Randy. When you win" he opened his arms up and I fell into the snuggling close to him. I really wanted to be with him tonight but I guess Stephanie and Vince were right. I couldn't go down there, it wouldn't be good. I guess I was just going to have to deal with it. Damnit…

* * *

I watched on the monitor as Randy and Hunter continued to fight in the ring, I was nervous as hell, Randy was doing well but Hunter had more experience than he did. If I could go down there and help him I would, but he needed to do this himself. I watched as he went for an RKO, but Hunter reversed it pushing him into the ropes then catching him in a spine buster.

I cringed when Randy's head came crashing into the floor below, his hands shot to the back and started squirming around "come on Randy get up you can do it" I whispered silent encouragement to him, I watched on as Hunter picked him from the floor and threw him violently into the corner. Randy bounced back out and walked right into another spine buster.

I sat down on the sofa, and watched it all play out. To me it was as though it was going in slow motion, and I was feeling every hit, every slap, every slam into the floor, I hated it, Hunter was setting Randy up for the pedigree. Before he could hit it Randy reversed it throwing Hunter to the floor, I let out the small breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Randy was on top now, he had to keep going I was silently praying in my head, I could see he was tired, he had been wrestling close to 45 minutes now, well when I say wrestling I mean Hunter was kicking the shit out of him. He was putting every ounce of strength he had into each punch. But then Hunter hit back, throwing him over to the top rope where Randy fell with a huge _thud. _

Hunter going right after him, started ripping at the announce table, I watched as Randy got slowly to his feet completely oblivious to Hunter waiting for him to turn around. -D_on't turn around. Don't…- _Too late. He walked straight into a shot from the monitor, falling to the floor, his hands were covering his head, but when he took them away, I let out a small groan. He was bleeding badly "shake it off babe, come on get up"

After 10 more agonizing minutes, I watched as Hunter again set Randy up for a pedigree I held my breath again. Randy reversed it; I watched still holding my breath. Randy hit the RKO. My face was turning red, the baby was begging for air. Randy pinned Hunter. The ref checked to see if his shoulders were down then counted. I was still holding my breath I was face to face with the monitor holding onto the sides, waiting. Then the 3rd count came and Randy had won.

I let my breath go, running from the room without a second thought my shoes were scraping the floor as I ran. I got there in time to see Randy walking through the curtain with the title in him arms; I jumped on his wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, not caring that he was getting blood all over my clothes. I wiped his mouth clean and kissed him, I didn't care that it was hurting my lip I just wanted to kiss him.

The baby was kicking harder than it had before I smiled into the kiss and then rested my hands on his neck "you did it"

"I did it" I jumped down and hugged him again I was so proud, I remember when he won the intercontinental title and going to see him with that little cake I brought to congratulate him. I didn't think I could be happier at this moment.

"We need to get you cleaned up" I took him to the medical room to get cleaned up, he received 4 stitches on his head wincing whenever the doctor touched him "now you know how I feel"

"Shut up you"

"I'll go and get you some water. I'll meet you back in the locker room" I gave him one last kiss before walking out. I walked to the catering area and picked up two bottles of water before turning and heading to the locker room. Well I would have if Kelly wasn't standing in my way. I tried to walk around her but she stood in my way "move Kelly before I knock you on your ass" she ignored me and leaned close whispering in my ear

"I know your secret" I froze for a second she stood straight, and crossed her arms over her chest I looked at her for a second not knowing what to say, help me think of something!

"I don't have a secret"

"Of course you do, I heard Randy and John talking I didn't know you were a murderer…" I dropped the bottles of water on the floor; I couldn't breathe "so it is true!"

"It's not true"

"I heard everything, I know what you did, and I know it wasn't a 'fan attack'

""what are you going to do Kelly?"

"I'm going to make sure everyone knows what you did"

"You can't do that Kelly, you're going to ruin everything. What did I ever do to you?"

"You took Randy away from me, we were doing fine before you came along"

"Kelly this was over a year ago you can't seriously tell me this is because of that"

"We were going to get back together before he met you!"

"You're nuts! You're going to ruin everything if you tell everyone, I'll probably lose my job, don't do it"

"I'm going to do it, and there is nothing you can do to stop me" and she was probably right, I couldn't stop her. But I could do something else. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't stop it, she turned around to leave but I grabbed her hair and spun her around, I tackled her to the floor and clawed at her face, she tried protecting it but I couldn't help myself. I was screaming at her. I was panicking. I had flipped

She was going to ruin everything and the worse thing about it was that I couldn't stop her, but I could hurt her. I continued to hit her, I continued to punch her as hard as I could, I heard yelling around me people telling me to stop, but then I felt Kelly slap me, and it drove me overboard "YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME KELLY!" someone was trying to prise me off of her. But I pushed them away and continued to attack her. I was a woman possessed I couldn't stop myself, every hit made me feel better. And I didn't even feel bad for it.

A crowd had gathered around us, I was only vaguely aware of Vince's booming voice shouting at me to stop, and Stephanie asking me too control myself. I only stopped when I felt a tingle in my arm and someone pulled me away, I knew that feeling, it was Randy I looked at him, then down at Kelly who was still covering her face.

Her hair was messed up, her face covered in scratches and her nose was bleeding. "Vicki Summers my office now!" I turned to see Vince walk away leaving an opening for me to follow. Randy grabbed my hand and we walked after him, I looked over my shoulder to see Cody Rhodes helping Kelly to her feet. Before we got very far I heard her shout-

"THE CRAZY BITCH IS A MURDERER!" Randy grabbed my hand tighter everyone around the room started gasping. Talking. Gossiping, I shut my eyes tight, everything was falling apart. Crumbling beneath my feet. And I couldn't stop it I had no control

We walked to the office and I was shaking, not because I was angry but because I was scared and I was trying not to cry "Randy wait outside" as I walked in Vince closed the door behind me. "Take a seat" I sat down visibly shaking. He sat down placing his hands in front of him on the desk "that behavior was unacceptable Miss Summers"

"I know…"

"Why did you attack Miss Kelly?" fuck, I couldn't tell him the truth, I couldn't say why, if I did… fuck

"I… don't… I have no reason"

"so you just attacked her for no reason at all?"

"No Vince, I mean… damnit, I can't tell you why, I know I shouldn't have but I just saw red, I couldn't help myself"

"Couldn't help yourself?! She may have suffered a broken nose; you don't break someone's nose for nothing. You could have done some serious harm, not only to her but to yourself"

"I understand that and I'm sorry…" he held his hands up to stop me. My mouth snapped shut.

"What did she mean by 'she's a murderer?'"

"She… was just angry that I attacked her that's all… it was nothing…" I ran out of things to say. This was completely out of my control I didn't know what to say next. I just looked at him, I was about to talk again when someone knocked on the door

"come in" one of the medical staff walked on, I looked at Randy standing at the door, '_it's okay' _he mouthed to me, I just nodded my head. I felt like I was being told off by the headmaster. _'Bad student, detention for you!'_

"Mr. McMahon, I have checked over Kelly and it appears she had a broken nose, I've sent her to the hospital because I also suspect she has a broken cheekbone, we'll know more once we get the x-rays" -_oh fuck- _he left the room leaving me with Vince I looked at him, scared of what was going to happen next.

"I'm very sorry Miss Summers, as you know I have always thought highly of you as a wrestler and as a person. Stephanie regards you as a good friend as well, but under the circumstances and because you attacked Miss Kelly without any reasonable explanation and because of the severity of her injuries I must treat this as an unprovoked attack. So I'm left with no choice but to…" -_oh god, please no. Don't say it Vince don't say it- _he shook his head and took in a big breath "I'm left with no choice but to terminate your contract"

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in "you can't do that. I'm sorry! I… please don't Vince"

"You can still travel with us as Randy's partner but you are no longer employed by the WWE. I'm sorry" I didn't look back as I walked out of the room. The tears were streaming down my face as I closed the door behind me, I collapsed to the floor in a heap, and Randy came next to me and hugged me close, trying to calm me down

"What happened? What did he say?"

"He… he…"

"He what?" I looked up at Randy tears streaming down my face, he looked in my eyes waiting for what was next, I chocked on my words it just didn't feel real to me.

"He fired me."


	35. I Am NOT A Murderer

**A/N; can I just say, it's taken me ages to figure out the time lines with Vicki's pregnancy and the firing, and I think I have it worked out. If not PLEASE try your hardest to understand it because I have avoided giving actual dates in this story for the simple fact that it confuses me. If I have fucked up, please ignore it and just go along with it! Because I am no good with it. At this moment in the story I'm going to say it's May, one month before her due date which is in June. **

**Chapter 35 - I Am NOT A Murderer.**

35 weeks pregnant.

I sat on the windowsill of mine and Randy's house and looked out at the street. I felt so lonely being here. It felt weird not booking into the hotel and lying down to fall asleep after a long fight. Something I thought I would never miss. I felt like a big chunk of my soul was missing. Every day for the past 3 months I had been playing the words Vince had said to me in my mind _'I'm left with no choice but to terminate your contract' _I lost my livelihood. I had lost the one thing I had worked my whole life for, all because my temper had got the best of me. Bobby was succeeding in making my life hell. I would give him a medal if he wasn't trying to kill me, and if I actually liked him.

Because now I was trapped in my house thinking about how everything had gone so wrong so quickly. I had missed Wrestlemania! I had missed being with Randy when he defended his title against Hunter and picked up the win. I wasn't there waiting behind the curtain to congratulate him because I was scared to face everyone there. Kelly had kept true to her word and told everyone my secrets. She spread the gossip like wildfire and now everything thought of me as a murderer. Not something you wish your friends to think.

Every time I had spoken to Randy I had asked him if the talking had died down but it hadn't, I was still public enemy number 1. How could I face all those people? How could I face them knowing they were judging me? The answer was that I couldn't. Stephanie had called me constantly apologizing for her dad having to fire me. And she wanted to know if the rumors she was hearing were true. I kept telling her that it wasn't which in some ways were true.

Worse of all I had ruined Randy's big moment. The night we were supposed to be celebrating his big win, the night we were supposed to be celebrating his first big championship we had spent it in our hotel room. Randy comforting me about everything. It wasn't right at all, and that made me feel 100 times worse then I originally did. Which was a lot worse.

I looked down at the laptop in front of me. The same article that I had been reading present on the screen, I was torturing myself by looking at it. '_World Wrestling Entertainment has come to terms on the release of WWE Diva Vicki Summers as of February 17th__, 2008. WWE wishes Vicki the best in all her future endeavours' _I felt tears in my eyes again. Shit, I have read so many of them in the past but I never thought I would be seeing my name there. Every time I read this I cried I clicked off the page and went to the next, the hottest WWE gossip website had covered the whole thing.

* * *

'_Word backstage is that Vicki Summers was realised after a fight broke out with fellow Diva Kelly Kelly it was confirmed that Summers broke her nose and cheekbone resulting in Kelly being out of actions of a number of months. A source inside the WWE said that before Summers left Kelly shouted '_THE CRAZY BITCH IS A MURDERED' _it should be interesting to find out what happens next. But one thing is for sure WWE won't be the same without her' _

* * *

"Stop looking at those websites. They'll only drive you crazy" I looked up to see my mum offering me a mug of tea which I gladly accepted I clutched it in my hand closing the laptop down.

"I can't help it, sometimes I look at it just to make sure that it's all real and I didn't imagine it all"

"listen to me darling, it's not going to be easy to deal with, but looking at the website isn't going to make it any easier. You need to concentrate on you and my grandchild right now, that's all that matters" I leaned my head on her shoulder and shut my eyes tight. Wishing for everything to go away "I'm going to finish the baby's room are you going to be okay for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine mum stop worrying! You're only going to be upstairs!" The only peace of sanity I had been given for the past couple of months was having my mother with me. Some people would think I was crazy thinking having my mother with me would keep me sane. But since when was I not crazy? She was keeping me sane while Randy was still on the road, and getting so close to the birth of the baby I needed my mum around me. Helping me get around because I had grown so big, my stomach was now so huge, I was finding it hard just getting up the stairs. And the pain had started to come more frequently now. Hell, I couldn't even see my feet.

My mum got up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs to the baby's room. I got up a little while after she left struggling slightly when a pain came through my body, making me unsteady; I regained my composure and walked over to the phone dialling Randy's number. I waited for him to pick up

"_Hello?"  
_"Hey babe, it's me"  
"_God I've missed your voice! How are you feeling today?"  
_"Okay I guess. Still a little down about everything"  
"_I know, I wish I could come and see you right away but there is a HUGE meeting going on before Raw tonight, everyone has to be there"  
_"It's so weird you being in St Louis and not actually at home…"  
_"I know, but I will see you tonight, why don't you come down to the arena?"  
_"Oh… I don't know… I'm really not ready… are they still talking about me?"  
"_No"  
_"Liar"  
"_I'm not lying"  
_"Of course you are. What has Kelly told them now?"  
"_You know what Kelly is like! She's just a gossip"  
_"Yeah I know that Randy, part of the reason as to why I broke the bitches face" I heard Randy laugh down the phone  
"_Someone's a little moody today!"  
_"Moody? I'm fucking raging today"  
"_Okay, changed of subject! Where's your mom?"  
_"She's doing the baby's room. I would be helping her but I'm not feeling too good today"  
_"why? What's wrong?"  
_"Just a few cramps, but that's suppose to happen so close to due date, there probably Braxton Hicks"  
"_There who?"  
_"False labor! Where you not listening when the doctor explain all of this?"  
"_No…"  
_"Okay jerk I'm ending this call now"  
"_No don't! I was listening I swear!"  
_"Oh yeah, prove it, tell me what did the doctor say was one of the signs of false labor?"  
"_I uh… um… the baby isn't born?"  
_"Wrong! I'm hanging up now"  
"_Okay I'll see you toni…" _I hung up the phone and laughed, okay so it might be a little mean but he'll get over it. I'm sure he was laughing right now as well. The phone started ringing again and I picked it up without checking the caller I.D. expecting it to be Randy again. Boy was I wrong. Shi-iit.

"Randy I told you…"  
"_Randy? Last time I checked my name wasn't Randy" _my stomach packed up it stuff and dropped right from my body. Right now this was not what I needed. I hung the phone up and made a b-line for the stairs, but the phone started ringing again I rushed over checking the caller I.D. I picked it up slowly _"nice house. You home alone?" _I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs, well I tried to run, and I did a pretty good job of it. I burst through the bedroom door and startled my mum. I'd apologize later

"Mum calls the cops!"

"What's going on…"

"Don't fucking ask questions mum, just do it and hurry!" I retreated through the door; my mum was taking out her mobile and dialing as quickly as possible. I rushed back down the steps my hand firmly on my pregnant stomach. I locked the windows and doors. Once that was done I peeked out the window looking around, I didn't hear my mum's presences until she placed a hand on my shoulder, I jumped out of my skin, I guess I won't apologize now, we were pretty even "you scared the crap out of me!"

"I called them there on their way, what's all this about?"

"Bobby called. I think he's looking at the house" my breathing was getting harsher; I clenched my teeth when I felt a shooting pain spread through my back and stomach.

"Darling what's wrong? Are you in labor?"

"No, no I'm not!" I think I answered a bit too quickly, my mum opened her mouth to protest but I spoke over her "are the police on their way?"

"Yes they'll be here soon" I looked out of the window again, I was panicking. My breathing was becoming so heavy I was getting light headed.

"Darling come and sit down, if you don't you're going to faint"

"I'm fine!"

"Victoria Marietta Summers, you move your butt into the chair right now!" I walked over to it and slowly lowed myself into the seat. Your wish is my command master. Or something like that. "I'm calling Randy"

"No don't! He'll only worry. He has a huge meeting, he's probably in there right now, and we can't"

"someone's coming up the drive" my head shot up, I popped out of the seat and looked out the window, sure enough someone was running with a hood pulled firmly over their head. It was obviously Bobby. What a stupid disguise. I'd have been more surprised if he'd tapped me on the shoulder and gone 'boo'. I could see the terrified expression on my mum's face it scared me even more "what are we going to do…" the banging started he was shouting through the door I could see tears forming in her eyes, this was the man that killed her husband. Or monster, whichever you prefer, I liked to use the latter.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand; I reached for the phone and dialed Randy's number I was shaking so badly I got it wrong "open this door, you fucking BITCH. I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN!"

"Fuck" I fumbled with the phone trying to dial Randy's number again, I got it wrong again. "Fucking thing" I could feel my mum's arm shaking I turned to her and clutched her hand close to my chest "listen to me mum, I want no buts go up to my bedroom and lock the door okay, call the police and get them to hurry up?"

"I am not leaving you, what if he breaks through the door?!"

"I said no buts just go!"

"No way, I am not leaving you down here when he can easily burst through that door and hurt you"

"we have reinforced locks on the door, they're harder to break down, it will be fine go upstairs please!"

"I can't go and leave you down here"

"I know how to handle him better then you do, trust me just go!" truth was I really didn't have a fucking clue, but I wanted her out of the way. She hesitated at first then ran up the stairs. I looked at the phone and slowly dialed the numbers again

"I SAID OPEN THE DAMN FUCKING DOOR! DON'T BOTHER SENDING YOUR MOTHER AWAY, I'LL GET TO HER ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"I've called the police you psycho, you're not coming anywhere near me. You got that?!" the banging continued I looked down at the phone I was such an idiot! There was a reason man invented speed dial, for emergency situations like this. I held onto the number and pressed the phone to my ear, it kept ringing and ringing the banging and shouting was continuing and there was still no sign of the police. I was starting to get a head ache.

'_Hi, you've reached the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton, I'm not here right now, but leave a message…' _I hung up the phone "JACKASS" I racked my brain trying to think of someone to phone. Then I remember the main office. I dialed the number and held it tightly to my ear.

"_Hello, this is Amanda White speaking, how may I help you" _I pressed my hand on my forehead wiping away the forming sweat that was dripping down my temple, talk about being under pressure.  
"This is Vicki Summers, I have a situation, I heard there was a big meeting and I was wondering if it started"  
_"Yes it has, who do you need to contact?"  
_"I need to speak to…" I racked my brains. I had heard about Amada she never let anyone interrupt a meeting, bitch was like an ice queen. Here's to hoping she'd melted "Vince McMahon straight away"  
_"that's not possible like you said there is a big meeting and he wishes not to be bothered"  
_"Like I said Amanda I have a situation here and I need to speak to him urgently"  
"_I can't do that"  
_"listen you fucking career driven bitch I need to fucking speak to him!"  
_"Sorry I can't help you" _the phone clicked and she hung up. "BITCH" I paced the hallway, and stared at the phone who now?! I tried John's number, it went straight to voicemail, I tried Mickie's then Chris after that I just gave up and tried the main office again, I tried to put on the most posh voice I could. Don't laugh. I was desperate.

"_Hello this is Amanda White speaking how may I help you?"  
_"Hello this is…" -_think woman. THINK- _"Vince McMahon's second assistant, there is an urgent problem I need to discuss with him, is it possible I could speak to him?" I held my breath  
_"I'm sorry that's not possible he is in a meeting"  
_"I'm aware of that but he is expecting my call, it has something to do with the meeting he is currently in"  
"_Okay, one moment" _I waited impatiently, tapping my feet, the insults from the other side of the door was becoming frantic the police was nowhere in sight, my stomach was cramping harder than ever; it was like a really bad period. Bad analogy, but it was true—there was a click of loudspeaker being switched on that really wasn't something I needed but what the hell. An annoyed male voice sounded on the other side of the phone  
"_This is Mr. McMahon this better be important, I am currently holding a very important meeting"  
_"Mr. McMahon this is Vicki Summers I need to speak to Randy urgently"  
_"Randy Orton" _I could almost picture the surprise on his face and Vince's annoyance _"sorry Vicki not possible…"  
_"Listen Vince, I have a situation going on here!" I held the phone to the door you could hear Bobby screaming, it was the quickest way to get Randy on the phone.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU HEAR ME I WILL SHOOT YOU STONE DEAD AS WELL AS YOUR MOTHER. I WILL DO WHAT I DID TO YOU FATHER. I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOUR WHOLE FAMILY INCLUDING THAT FUCKER RANDY ORTON. EVERYONE YOU LOVE I WILL KILL I SWEAR TO GOD! BITCH OPEN THIS DOOR…"

"See?"  
"_What in God's name is that?"_

"I need Randy!" there was a scuffling on the other side and I was praying Randy was smart enough to take me off loudspeaker. My heart was about to jump from my chest, I was almost crying.  
_"Babe what's going on?!"  
_"He's here Randy! Bobby is here you need to get home now! I need you!" I walked over to the window and saw Bobby knocking on the door he noticed me and pressed his face against the glass and started shouting through it  
"_I'm on my way now. Lock the doors, call the cops. Arm yourself with something please!" _I could hear John's voice in the background as well as Chris' and various others  
"please hurry babe" I hung the phone and looked Bobby in the eyes, he stopped banging and was staring at me intently I pressed my face against the glass "JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I could hear faint sirens blaring.

"You called the fucking cops?" he growled, his breath was steaming the windows

"I told you I did, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I must have screamed too loudly because I heard footsteps as my mum was rushing down the stairs you could see the glare of the police lights. Bobby bent down picked up and huge rock from the front garden and hurled it at the window. I turned to my mum and shouted "WATCH OUT" I grabbed my mum's hand and pulled her to the floor with me and covered my head with my hands.

I looked up to see Bobby running to his car, jump and speed off. I brushed off the glass from my mum's hair and body gently, tears were silently slipping from my eyes as I looked her over "are you okay?"

"Yes…yes I'm okay. Are YOU okay?" I just nodded my head; I was completely ignoring the pains in my stomach I brushed off the glass, causing small scratches. That was way too over dramatic, shit. I stood up and saw the 2 police officers knocking on the door I rushed over and opened it

"Are you the lady who called?"

"No it was next door, of course it was us! You took your damn time getting here!"

"we got as here as fast as we could. What happened?" I explained everything, shaking like hell, my mum was sweeping up the glass, I kept glancing out of the window every few seconds "you waiting for someone ma'am?"

"Yes I am as a matter of fact…" just then Randy's rental car pulled into the drive way, I pushed the cops aside and ran into the waiting arms of Randy. He hugged me tightly I let out a few sobs. I clutched onto his shirt as tight as I could. He half carried me into the house and looked at the busted window.

"Babe are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not!" I gripped on tightly to his arm and let out another cry. He took me over to the chair and sat me down. My mum came over and held tightly onto my hand as Randy finished talking to the cops for me, I had told them all the important information. I rested my hands on my head and wiped my tears away. The police left and my mum got up to make some tea and probably call my sister. You know exciting news and all. Randy knelt in front of me and grabbed me into a big hug.

"You scared the hell out of me"

"I'm so sorry, but I was scared too! He… he… I don't even want to talk about it, it was so scary! He said some awful… things…"

"I know I heard"

"Shit, everyone heard it, I was on fucking loudspeaker!

"Babe, don't worry!" he hugged me tighter and I rested my head against his chest

"Oh my god, they probably think I'm some… some… I don't know anymore!"

"Everyone was frantic. Especially Vince and Stephanie not to mention John, Chris and Mickie"

"I don't know what to do anymore, I feel so lost, I feel so… damaged" Randy didn't say anything he just hugged me closely kissing my forehead lightly "oh god" I sat up in the chair and rubbed my back with one hand and my stomach with the other

"What's wrong?"

"I just… the pain is getting worse"

"I'm taking you to the hospital, grab your stuff"

"no way, it's okay, like I said before Braxton hicks are common at this stage"

"I'm not taking any chances"

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here. When my waters break then you can take me"

"Okay, come on…" he lifted me up slowly and took me upstairs to our bedroom laying me down. He rearranged my pillows underneath my head "I'll get you some water and I'll be right back okay?" I just nodded my head and pulled the covers up to my chin. I waited for about 10 minutes then I saw Randy slip into the room silently, he crawled on the bed and lay next to me. I rested my head on his chest and concentrated on his breathing. "Vince wants to see you"

"well he isn't my boss anymore, so he can't tell me what to do"

"he wasn't asking as a boss. He was asking as a friend"

"I cannot go there Randy. Everyone heard everyone… I'm not going okay and that's final"

"You didn't see the look on everyone's faces when they heard him screaming that he was going to kill you, even Kelly looked worried…"

"Don't mention her name. I don't want to hear it"

"Everyone in that room was genuinely scared, half of them wanted to come with me. You can't hide in this house forever"

"yes I can, me and Effy will be fine here"

"and what about me Vick? I'll only get to see my daughter and you a handle full of times out of the year. I went through that shit with my dad. I don't want my daughter to go through that was well"

"you have no choice in this. I'm not going back"

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE?!" he voice was getting higher and higher. His cheeks were going red. A sign that he was reaching his boiling point, it didn't faze me, I just pushed myself up and struggled out of the bed. My pregnant stomach getting in the way

"YES RANDY YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! I don't want to step foot out of there…"

"YOUR SO FUCKING PIG-HEADED AND SELFISH BITCH YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Well this pig-headed and selfish bitch, is staying in this house"

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY OPTIONS AWAY!"

"YES, I AM, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AN STOP ME" Randy stood from the bed and walked to the other side of the room; we turned out backs to each other and folded our arms across our chests at the same time. I knew I was being selfish, but like usual I didn't care. I really was a selfish bitch. Maybe. Probably. My mum walked in the door having heard the shouting, she calming walked over to Randy handing him the cup of steaming tea

"give me 5 minutes with her please?" he silently nodded his head and walked out the door I muttered 'asshole' under my breath and relaxed my shoulders sitting on the bed. "Now what was that about?"

"Vince wants to see me but I am clearly refusing to leave this house. He doesn't like that fact that I don't want to spend 24/7 with him. He can't handle that fact that I want to be at home with my baby when she's born…"

"Your baby? Sweetie, listen to what you just said. It's not just your baby it's his as well. You can't expect him to be happy about you telling him he has no choice but to not see his daughter. He was right you are being selfish…"

"I am not!"

"you are! Think back to what you said, you're going to stay cooped up in this house with a baby? You can't do that to the child, you can't do that to yourself and you can't do it to Randy. Go with him to the arena and talk to Vince. Once you get out of the house you will feel better. You haven't left since he fired you. It's not good for your health" I felt my barrier crumbled around me. She was right. Fucking hell she was always right, I couldn't do this.

But seeing everyone scared the hell out of me. I rubbed my cold arms, feeling a little stinging from the small cuts caused by the broken glass. Why is it smaller cuts hurt more than big ones? I had to be strong I had to fight back. I used to be a firecracker going everywhere at 100 mph. I used to love taking my bike out for a ride I hadn't done that for months.

My feet were never on the ground, I loved to wrestle, I love to entertain, and I loved to hang out with my friends. I loved to be with everyone and I had become a shell of the person I used to be. And I hated that, I blamed myself for everything so far but it wasn't my fault it was Bobby's everything had been his fault. And now I had finally realized that. It felt like someone was dumping ice cold water on me. I knew what I was going to do. I had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing that happened was my fault. Yay for me I wasn't completely clueless!

And I was going to have no problem tell everyone that. They could talk all they wanted but I knew the truth. If people wanted to ask I was going to tell them.

"Okay I'll go but I want you to come with me mum"

"of course I will. Get yourself dressed into something nice I'll go and tell Randy alright?" I nodded my head and grabbed on her hugging her as tightly as I could. I hadn't shared a moment like this with my mum in ages it felt good to finally do it. She reached up and pushed a stray hair behind me ear. She kissed me lightly on the head and walked out the door.

I started to undress as I breezed over to my wardrobe and opened it taking out my white cotton skirt which was ruffled all around the corner. I quickly slipped it on and smoothed down the skirt making sure there weren't any creases. I don't have OCD; I just didn't want to look like a tramp. Should I care? No. But do I care? Huh, how about that, I do. I took out my black top with a tattooed arm running down the side. I took out my red cardigan with black stairs all down the arms and snaked my arms inside.

I walked to the mirror and let my cheeks fill with air, and then let out a long sigh; I took the bun out of my hair and let my locks fall down my shoulders. I rubbed my faces and bent down—well I squatted down, very attractive. Not. I picked up my pumps put them on got up and walked down the stairs to see my mum and Randy sitting on the couch waiting for me to emerge.

He looked up and me and walked over he kissed me softly on the lips brushing them gently together "you look absolutely beautiful" he whispered into my lips

"So I don't look pig-headed or selfish?"

"No. Do I look like an asshole?"

"Sometimes" I smiled into his lips as he kissed me again. I snaked my arm around his waist and held him tightly "I love you" he placed a soft hand on my stomach

"I love you too" I looked up and him and grinned. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed slightly and winked at my mum. It was crazy that he still made me blush like a school child, I would be losing major IQ points if anyone was watching "come on we better get going Vince is going to kill me if I don't get back to the arena soon" I linked my arm with my mum's as we walked out the door and made our way to the car.

* * *

I looked at the arena doors in front of me taking in a slow deep breath I pushed them open walked through holding Randy's hand and having my mum walk besides me. As soon as I walked in I felt everyone's eyes on me. I thought back to what I was telling myself in the car -_fuck them all. Let them stare, let them wonder. This is not going to get to me- _I felt a sudden rush of confidence and lifted my head high. Well not so much confidence. I think stupidity was a better word. Randy was leading us in the direction of his locker room. Passing a few people on the way, I just waved and smiled.

As Randy pushed the door open I could already hear the talking stop. I walked in with a smile on my face "thank god you're okay Roxy!" Chris walked over and hugged me tightly"baby girl, I was so worried about you" John hugged me next, making sure to give me an extra squeeze before stepping aside and letting Mickie hug me next she leaned in a whispered in my ear

"I'll kill that fucker stone fucking dead. I love you babe"

"Love you too Mick" Hunter, Ric and Dave were next the usual guys hugging me tightly then all sitting down. Now I know how babies feel when they're passed around all the time. We kept the conversation light as possible. My mum got up and leftt to grab everyone some food, Ric and Mickie went with her. I was left with Chris, John, Randy, Hunter and Dave. They all looked on like protective big brothers.

"What did the police say trouble?" I look at Hunter and smiled, it must have worried him slightly cause he returned it uneasily.

"no need to look worried Mr H" he laughed thinking back to the time I had first called him that "they sent out a couple of patrol cars to look for him after I gave the description of the car. They asked if I wanted to press charges for criminal damage, invasion of privacy, trespassing they usual but I declined…"

"You're freaking nuts! Why did you say no?!"

"Because John, I knew it would do fuck all. So I'm going to get a restraining order against him. I don't think that will do fuck all either but I might as well give it a shot"

"What was he screaming about on that phone? '_I'll do what I did to your father'?_"

"Long story guys"

"tell us the truth" I looked at Hunter and Dave they were the only two in the room that didn't know what had happened to me. It was time to test my whole truth thing, see how that works out. Maybe I could lie a tiny bit."Well you know what Kelly said after I kinda… beat her senseless? Well it was kind of true" I sat back and explain everything. Their mouths hanging open at certain points, when I was ending my story the others walked back in handing out food, I continued my story, I started to get emotional at some points but I held myself together. You got to be strong and whatever. I try, it works sometimes.

When I finished I felt a little lighter. My heart didn't feel as heavy I didn't need to hide things anymore. They all knew and more important they would all protect me. It was like Hunter read my mind "you have nothing to worry about now trouble, he ain't getting no-where near you with us around. We'll protect you"

"thanks Hunter" I leaned over and gave him a quick hug before resting my plate of food on my stomach and finished it all off.

"right babe, we have to go and see Vince, he must know you're here by now"

"yes he does" I looked at my mum raising my eyebrow at her "Stephanie saw us getting the food, knew you was here I told her to give you some time and you would come looking for them"

"okay well I better get going, you coming?" Randy nodded and stood up helping me from my chair. I waved goodbye to everyone and me and Randy walked to the main office. Why did it feel like I had the funeral tune playing in my ear? As we got closer I saw Amanda White coming from the office with a bunch of contracts in her hand. I gave her a sly smile as Randy knocked on the door. My throat became dry as we were told to enter. Vince and Stephanie were stood talking when they saw me they smiled.

I was a bit shocked when Vince walked over and took me into a hug, I had been hugged all day, but this one felt more welcoming. It was like a fatherly hug. When he let go I smiled at him "I'm okay. I promise"

"you had us all worried, but you mother told us you were okay"

"yes well my mother is a blabber mouth" I attempted some light humour they were both un-impressed. Guess I weren't that funny. I looked at Randy and shrugged my shoulder, I sat down in the closet seat, Randy sat next to me with Vince and Stephanie sitting opposite "so I guess you guys want to know what happened huh?"

"That would be good, that phone call was worrying to say the least"

"Yeah sorry about that. It happened years ago, I met this guy one night his name is Bobby and you know… I fell in love. I was 14. I was stupid, my whole life spiraled out of control, I was hooked on every drug imaginable, I was a run girl for him, I was a prostitute, I was anything you could think of. I did a lot of things I regret now. He got me pregnant when I was 15; well at least I think he did…"

"What do you mean think his did?"

"Dad let her speak" I smiled at Stephanie and continued my story

"I lost the baby when I was around 8 months pregnant. After a violent fight he punched me in the stomach causing me to fall down the stairs and create a tear in my womb. When my baby died I hit an all time low. I was told I could never have kids, I went back to him like a fucking idiot, and just carried on the way I had been doing. I lost everything I had, my parents, my life everything because I was so hooked on this 2nd life that nothing else was important to me"

I let out a deep sigh and rested my head in my hands. I shook my hair slightly, the next part I wanted to prepare myself for. "What happened next?"

"When I was 17 everything just got too much for my dad to handle, I was skin and bones I was addicted to drugs, I was mourning my child every day, I was stuck in a relationship that was slowly killing me. My dad had enough he came round to the house intending to snatch me up, take me home and help me fight everything. But it didn't turn out that way. What happened left me scarred for life…" I turned around and slipped off my cardigan and raised my shirt. "This is why I always refused to wear clothes that bared my back"

"that's awful, how did it happen"

"It kind of ties into what happened to my dad. After the fighting I had enough, I was disorientated from the blood I was loosing after Bobby had cut me wide open with a kitchen knife, you know causing the scar, I got his gun from the draw and pointed it at him intending to kill him, but I couldn't do it. He came over and pointed it at my dad. He told me to say sorry; it felt like I was saying goodbye and I was. He forgave me for everything I did to him, and then Bobby squeezed my finger on the trigger and shot him in the heart"

I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek I brushed it away and took in a deep breath "it killed him straight away, it was always going to happen, the police arrived and arrested Bobby I was taken to the hospital and treated, when I woke up I realized they had arrested me, I was handcuffed to the bed, Bobby blamed me but after my side of the story and a lot of other statements and hospital notes, it was decided that I had lost so much blood I wasn't aware of what I was doing and I had never actually killed my dad. It was him. He was sent to jail for life but he broke out. Now his after me, he wants to kill me. And my baby, and my family everyone I love. He attacked me that night in the hotel, and he tried attacking me again today"

"I knew that was no fan attack, Vicki you could have told us"

"I know, I know. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. That's why I attacked Kelly, she threatened to tell everyone. I lost it. I couldn't help myself I went crazy"

"that's why she called you a murderer"

"basically yeah, Mr McMahon, Stephanie I am a lot of things, I have done a lot of things in my life that I am disgusted with. But one thing I am not is a murderer"

"I finally understand everything. You have lived a tragic life but look at you. You're in love, your having a baby you have your family around you, you have a mother and a sister. And most importantly you have the job of your dreams…" I looked at Vince really confused, it showed, my face was scrunched up my forehead was creased into a frown, I looked at Randy, he shrugged his shoulders completely confused

"what are you talking about, you fired me"

"that was when we knew that you attacked Miss Kelly for no good reason, now we know the real reason, it's no longer considered an unprovoked attack"

"What are you saying?" I stood up from my chair following Vince who stood from his chair and out stretching his hand "I want you to come back to work, we've missed you here and ratings in the woman's division have gone down since you left, not to mention the angry emails I received" I laughed a little, Randy stood next to me placing a hand on the small of my back. I took Vince's and shook it firmly, I was getting my job back, this was surreal. I had expected to be banned from the arena, from every event. I had at least been expected to be thrown out, but this? This was amazing. "Are you willing to sign a contract if I get them written up before next week?"

I went to open my mouth when I felt an extremely large pain spread from my back to my stomach, stopping at my pelvis. It was more intense then the pain I had been getting, it hurt to tie my shoe-laces, I couldn't get comfortable with all the false labor but this was something completely different "Oh!"

"what is it? Babe?" I looked at Randy, I had a small smile on my lips I knew what was coming next, I felt a sudden warm gushing of water fall between my legs. I looked at Randy, he face dropped, he had gone as pale as a ghost, when he spoke his voice was harsh and scared "what the hell was that?" I smiled so big that my face ached a little I looked at them all, they were staring at me concerned the only one who wasn't was Stephanie, she knew what I was about to say next-

"I think we may have to wait to celebrate me getting my job back"

"What?"

"My waters just broke, I'm in labor."

"_I have personally come to believe that childbirth is a blessing to women sent straight from God. I mean, in its purest form, birth is the most fantastic orgasm married with a miracle! What more heavenly gift could there be?" _I just prayed that it didn't fucking hurt.


	36. Effy Sunny Orton May 19th 2008

**Chapter 36 - Effy Sunny Orton. May 19th**** 2008.**

I held tightly onto the edge of the desk as I felt the 5th contraction rip through my body. My eyes were firmly shut as I let out a small cry of pain. When I opened them again I looked at my knuckles which had turned white. I slowly let go my fingers sticking slightly to the desk and I found myself sitting in a chair catching my breath. I needed one of oxygen tanks and a shitload of pain killers. Praying that it wouldn't hurt didn't work. Damn, damn double damn. I looked around at the others to see how they were doing. Randy was pacing the room his face still hadn't regained its colour. Stephanie sped off somewhere shouting something like _"I'll go and get help!" _she still wasn't back yet. And Vince was screaming down the phone "I need hot water and towels right now!"

"Vince, I really don't need any hot water or towels. I need…"

"Don't worry yourself, I have it all under control" when he turned his back on me I got up and walked over. Hanging up his phone

"Seriously Vince, all I need is to get to the hospital"

"Okay, I'll order a car" I tutted and quickly blocked his arm which was reaching for the phone

"Randy can take me, just book him the night off"

"already done, just hurry up and get going, I have to go and changed a few things for the night" he hugged me tightly pressing his hand on my stomach "good luck, I'll have those contracts written up for you to sign soon" trust him to mention business while I had a tiny person trying to push their way out of my body. He rushed from the room and allowed me to go over to Randy

"Time to go Randy"

"I can't do it" he closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his hair looking kinda defeated

"Can't do what?"

"I can't be a father…" -_ouch, that hurt- _it took all of my self control to not punch him in the head and let's be honest I deserve a medal for that. And I would have done if I didn't have another contraction. Instead I firmly gripped his hand and squeezed his hand as tightly as I could. I heard his knuckle crack and he let out a cry of pain "ow, ow, ow" I completely ignored him but turned my head to the door when I heard it open. My mum and John walked in both looking out of breath and worried as hell. I'm glad someone was. I let go of his hand as my mum walked over to me and rubbed my back as John embraced Randy

"What happened?

"My waters broke about 30 minutes ago"

"Okay so how far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know! But there getting closer together. How did you know I was here?"

"Stephanie came to find us about 5 minutes ago. But don't worry about that now…" my knees buckled slightly as another set of pains I wasn't ready for came, these were more painful than the last and something told me they would be getting worse. Great.

"Oh god, this hurts so bad mum!"

"Right let's get going, Randy and John help me get her to the car" Randy walked over and to help me but I moved my arm out of reach

"Don't you touch me!"

"Wha… what?" he tried to help me again but I moved further away

"Don't touch me! You don't want to be a dad then you don't get to touch me" Both my mum and John looked at him with their mouths hanging open, Randy looked like he was about to puke,

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it!?"

"Just that… I don't know I'm not…" I punched him in the mouth and he fell flat on his butt before he could finish the sentence it might have looked funny on the outside, but I was seething. Call it hormones, that's what I would be blaming later. He held onto his jaw and looked at me with pure rage as well.

"Bitch!"

"Don't you fucking dare Randy, don't you dare! You deserved…" shit, another contraction, this time I screamed, partly because it shocked me and because it hurt like fucking hell—I was right it was going to get worse and worse.

"sweetie I think you should leave this argument on hold and get you to the hospital" my mum grabbed my arm and helped me out, I could hear John and Randy having whispered words, fine by me as long as I didn't have to look at him

My legs were getting tired and my stomach cramped with every movement. The feeling was not pleasant. I sneaked a sideway glance at Randy. He still looked pissed and he was rubbing his jaw, good, I hope it hurt.

Sitting in the car was the most uncomfortable experience of my life. It wasn't just the pain; it was the tension that made it even more so. When John had said he was driving Randy slyly suggested he drive instead, making the excuse of John being a terrible driver and he didn't want to pay for damages so he said he should drive instead, I glared at him I think my exact words were '_so you would rather drive then support your pregnant girlfriend who's about one sneeze away from giving birth? Coward' _both my mum and John kept their mouths closed, it wasn't there argument.

I could get what was happening mapped out clear enough in my head, to the point where I felt the starting of a headache everything was going too fast for me. And that was saying something. As I pressed my forefinger and thumb to the bridge of my eyes another contraction started. I grabbed John's hand and locked in a vice a grip. I didn't know whether or not I was hurting him but he just put his free hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently "no, no, no. Oh for God's… SAKE. It's getting worse!" Randy spoke for the first time since our argument

"it's going to be alright babe. Don't cry" he looked at my fresh tears in the mirror-

"Alright? ALRIGHT?!"I tried ignoring the pain for a moment I sat slightly forward, well as far as I could go "you don't even want to be here, yet your trying to tell me it's going to be alright?!"

"this isn't the time to talk about this"

"I think it's the perfect time to talk about it. What was it you said '_I can't be a father'_?" he was keeping his mouth firmly shut. Smart man. "And now you're trying to comfort me? If you wanted to do that you would be holding my hand not John"

"I know you're angry right now and in a lot of pain so can we finish this argument later?"

"Fuck you" I spat my words at him through gritted teeth. I didn't think it would be this bad; I was going to be having words with that fucking birthing teacher. '_Think of your opening as a flower'_ indeed. I could kill her right now. I was glad when we finally arrived at the hospital I struggled out of the car immediately seeking comfort from my mum. She helped me inside where I was taken to a private room and changed into a hospital gown.

"The doctor will be in to see you soon. Just try to relax. Can I get you anything?" the nurse smiled at me while rearranging my pillows

"Keg full of morphine?"

She laughed "you have no idea how many women say that" she patted my arm and walked out the door. My mum excused herself intending to call my sister to let her know what was happening. I sat silent trying to concentrate on the baby rather than the pain, which was hard considering she was causing it. I won't it against her. Not even when she's 18. Promise. I looked quietly around the room. I suddenly felt very hot so I threw my covers from my lap. It was only a few hours ago that I was face-to-face with Bobby, where not only my life but my mum's was in danger.

Deep down I knew the cramps I were having all say were a sign. I knew perfectly well they were not Braxton's Hicks. My body was telling me Effy was on her way but I had ignored it out of fear, the fear had overwhelmed my desire to finally meet my daughter. Something I had been waiting patiently for 8 months. It was weird now I'm here and it's actually happened I'm scared as hell. Everything you could worry about was going through my head. I really didn't need it right now.

I looked up from the bed and stared at Randy nervously biting his nails. I felt a couple of things when I looked at him. Anger, frustration, sadness and complete an utter love. When I was little I had always imagined falling in love. The old cliché—you know. I had always thought about being married to my dream man and the best part was thinking about having his child. Perfect image when I was drawn in my hopeful 7 year old mind. Young I know but watching my mother and father had taught me that you could never be too young. Never be too young to be anything, to dream anything to do anything.

But then I met Bobby and my life was thrown in the opposite direction. My perfect image was ripped about by hate, jealousy, possessiveness and dominance. Instead of having a child I had said goodbye to one. For a long time I thought my image was going to be practically impossible to live. But then I met Randy, granted I didn't like him very much at first but it took such little time for me to fall hopelessly in love with him. But it was worth it when I did. And here I sat about to have his child and I knew one day we would be married at least I silently hoped because this relationship was built on love, trust, freedom and equality.

My thoughts quickly dissolved when another set of pain started to slowly make itself known. I braced myself aware of what was going to happen. I forgot my anger and looked at Randy I said his name loud enough to here but when I looked at him, his was in his own world staring into space. It took John (who was already at my side) to shout his name 4 times for him to come back to the real word. He realized what we happening and rushed over. He went to grab my hand but I snatched it out of his reach "Vicki… babe what's…"

"If you want to hide in your own little world Randy then that it fine. Shit…" the pain intensified and I tried unsuccessfully to ignore it "but do it on your own time. Not while I'm trying to have our baby"

"I was not in my own little world!" the pain subsided and I relaxed my body

"yes you are. I think… we established you don't want to be here" tears spilled easily down my cheeks as I voiced my feelings, stupid hormones, "just go and sort your head out. When you know what you want. I'll be right here" Randy followed a tear that escaped my eyes with his own sad ones, but he just walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

"Baby girl…"

"I know what you're going to say John, so just don't say it at all"

"he's scared"

"and I'm not?"

"I didn't say that. You're both scared and you're both handling it in a different way from each other"

"But unlike Randy I can't ignore the whole situation; it's my '_flower'_ it's coming out off"

His forehead creased in confusion and asked

"flower?"

"Something my stupid birthing teacher said" I waved it off and relaxed deeper into the bed

"anyway—he isn't trying to ignore the _'whole situation' _he doesn't know how to deal with it. He isn't prepared"

"John stop defending him! Randy has had the same time as me to prepare for this" my tears spilled harder and faster. John brought his chair closer to the bed and put him hand on mine and rubbed it gently "he isn't the only one who is scared John. I'm so frightened; all I keep thinking is that I'm not going to be a good mum"

"Well you can stop thinking that right now! You are going to be an amazing mother" I didn't answer him. I just leaned closer to him and hugged him tightly wiping my eyes from the tears. We sat there content for another 5 minutes till the doctor walked in with a clipboard and friendly smile

"Hello Miss Summers. How are you feeling?"

"M' alright thanks doc"

"And I'm guess you're Mr. Orton? The father?" I was about to correct him when someone did it for me-

"No I'm the father" Randy walked over and shook the doctor's hand I let out a sign of relief. Yay! I took a quick look at my mum who had walked in with him but she winked at me and sat down. Randy walked over and took a seat on the bed next to me. He put one around my shoulder and held my hand with him hand and softly stoked it.

"Right let's get down to business" the doctor put on some gloves and sat down across from me at the foot of the bed "how long since your waters broke?"

"Roughly 1 hour and 45 minutes ago, it took us a while to get here"

"and the contractions?"

"I don't know how far apart they are. But if I had to guess I would say 5-10 minutes?"

"How long do they last?"

"About 45 seconds"

"And will you be having pain relief during the birth?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay right so I'm going to examine you now, so just raise your legs slightly…" I was just about to do it when both John and Randy stood from the chair in protest

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?"

"Will you two sit down!"

"What is he doing?!" I shifted uncomfortable in the bed and grabbed Randy's shirt pulling him into the chair as my mum did the same to John. I didn't particularly like what was coming next but, if it got Effy out quicker, I'd gladly go through it. The poor doctor looked extremely uncomfortable

"he's checking to see how far along I am"

"but why does your legs need to be apart?!" I huffed at him getting slightly annoyed at him

"You really didn't listen to me or the doctor at all did you? He needs to check my cervix"

"you what?"

"just sit down Randy, sorry doc please go on" Randy and John both looked extremely embarrassed when doctor checked me, both of them going bright red not looking happy about the situation it was extremely uncomfortable so I held onto Randy's hand sometimes moving around slightly.

"Okay, so is this your first baby?"

"Technically""

how so?"

"I had delivered a baby but she had already passed away. So I'm not new to this"

"okay, well it's moving along faster than expected, you around 7 almost 8 centimeters dilated"

"really?" I started to panic slightly, Randy was finally listening noting the panic in my voice, it was hard not to, it was a bit obvious. Even to me.

"What does that mean?" the doctor wrote something down on his clipboard and moved his glasses further up his nose before answering Randy

"That means, you two are going to be parents very soon"

"how long do you reckon?"

"I don't know, every woman is different but seeing as your progressing quite quickly I would say maybe an hour or more. But you have nothing to worry about, if there are any problems just press the button and the nurse will be along. One will be soon to attach you to the baby heart monitor"

"What do we need that for?"

"Just to keep an eye on the baby's heart rate, nothing to worry about okay?" he smiled reassuringly at me and left the room. I shifted slightly in the bed and waited everyone was quite. Even though I wasn't as mad as I was with Randy I still had a few questions for him, and I could even slip in a couple of mean names for the sake of it. It was like being back in the car again. It was tense.

"What did Jenny say mum?"

"She said to keep her updated and she'll be on the next plane as quick as possible" I mumbled a response and went back to being quite. Everyone was picking up on the tension John got up

"I'm going to call some of the guys and give them an update"

"don't forget to call Fozz John!" he nodded his head before walking out. My mum quickly followed not even hiding the face that she was leaving because she knew we needed to talk, at first we didn't say anything I was completely at a lost, I had some many things I wanted to say but I didn't know where to start. Randy was still sat next to me

I was about to say something when I felt another contraction, this time Randy was ahead of me and already rubbing my back as I leaned forward. He whispered comforting words in my ear as the pain carried on. I was slowly repeating every word he said in my head till the pain subsided and I relaxed a little. After another few minutes of silence I finally spoke up "you came back" I whispered to him

"Yeah, you told me to go and sort my head out, so I did"

"and?"

"And I'm sorry. I'm acting like such a fucking asshole"

"got that right"

"look I am sorry for the way I acted, but I couldn't help it!"

"You could have at least waited until after Effy was born, hell, you could have said if BEFORE she was born! It might have been a more appropriate time"

"will you just let me explain please?" he got up from the bed and walked across the room he sat in the chair my mum had just vacated. I nodded my head a little apprehensive. "When you first told me you were pregnant I couldn't have been happier. Just watching you grow was amazing; knowing it was going to be you who was giving me my first child filled me with happiness. But then in Vince's office when your waters broke and Effy was coming I freaked out. I realized what was happening and I was scared"

"you're not the only one Randy…"

"I know that, all of a sudden I was thinking all these things like, 'am I going to be a good enough dad' 'is Effy going to be okay?' 'How am I going to do this' 'do I want to do this' and it got to the point where I didn't even want to be a dad anymore. And I'm sorry I ever thought that"

"but why would you even think that?"

"Because I was scared, of everything that was happening"

"was?"

"Yeah, was. I'm not scared anymore, I was talking to your mum about it and she made me realize that I had nothing to be scared of. That all I needed to do was look at Effy when she's born and know that she is mine, and I won't feel like this anymore"

"my mum's a smart woman"

"she really is. Please forgive me, I was such an idiot for thinking the way I did" I looked at him for a minute, -_this man is going to be the death of me- _here's to hoping it was a sweet death.

"Of course I forgive you" he walked over and sat next to me again hugging me closely "I love you"

"I love you too. So much" I rested peacefully in his arms, acknowledging my mum and John walking in. Every now I would feel another contraction; they were getting closer and closer. I was currently hooked up to a monitor that was keeping check on Effy's heartbeat. Me and Randy sat watching it, every now and then getting a little scared when it would suddenly start getting high then slowing down.

"Baby girl, I just spoke to Hunter, Mickie, Chris and Dave they're going to be here anytime soon"

"oh John, you should have told them not to bother! They've been wrestling all night I'm sure they just want to go to bed"

"I said you would say that, Chris told me to tell you to '_shut the hell up'_"

"I'll get the little fucker for that" I was laughing when all of a sudden I felt a gut wrenching pain. I screamed without even realizing I had done it. "Fucking hell" I scrunched my body up tightly waiting for it to pass, just vaguely aware of people around me, and voices. They pain lasted longer this time and it was worse than anything I had ever felt. When I relaxed and opened my eyes and everyone had arrived. They were all looking at me curiously. "GUYS!" I opened my arms and everyone filed forward we huddled together in a group hug "you know you all didn't need to come"

"Roxy we weren't going to miss the birth of the little Orton were we? I mean…" he leaned closer whispering in my ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear "it may be the last thing we ever see!" I laughed slightly when Randy smacked Chris on the back of the head. Fun, fun, fun. We all sat and chatted for a little while before the doctor came in again to check Effy's heartbeat, I saw him frowning a little, I looked up at him waiting

"What is it doc?"

"Her heartbeat doesn't seem to be in a steady rhythm"

"that good or bad?"

"Can't tell right now, will know more once she's out. Can I?" he looked around the room at everyone

"Just do it, they don't care, do you guys?"

"About what?" but before they could say anything the doctor was checking my cervix. All the guys immediately ran from the room, except for Randy who stayed close to me, it was funny as hell, and that's kind of what I needed right now. The doctor's hand was all the time pressing against my stomach, feeling for the baby. I felt nervous every time he did this; it made me feel like something was wrong. Stupid but true.

"Okay, so your contractions getting closer together?"

"Yeah"

"more painful?"

"Yeah"

"want to know why?"

"Yeah"

"because you my dear lady are 9 centre meters dilated and anytime now will be 10"

"fuck" I took in a deep breath, this was getting so close, so real. But I couldn't be more excited. I looked at Randy nervously, his eyes were wide with shock, he had obviously heard the part where the doctor said at 10 they baby will be coming. He look like his was going to be sick, "babe, are you okay?" before he could answer he was up and running to the sink and was sick. I huffed a little chuckle at him and watched as he started cleaning himself up and splash cold water on his face. "Hey mum, think you could go and get him something to eat?" she nodded her head and walked out with her purse.

"So am I going to get my drugs soon doc?"

"The nurse will be in soon"

Randy walked back over slowly, my stomach started hurting again, the contraction starting; he could clearly see my pain, so he was at my side in a matter of seconds. I doubled over the pain was intense I had Randy's hand firmly gripped in my own, I brought his hand to my lips and pressed them against in, this one last longer than any of the others, and I had an over-whelming desire to push. "I think it's…" I was just about to finish my sentence when everyone came into the room at once, and looked at us both. Talk about timing.

I was about to shout at them all when I had another set of pains, okay so I was dead wrong -_this I the worst pain I have ever felt- _I screamed slightly, I was getting really hot. And all I wanted to do was push. And I knew what it meant "it's time for what babe?" Randy looked down at me

"time to push" I smiled up at him, he rushed from the room and came back with a doctor, they both came over and everyone looked on anxiously not knowing what was going on, I didn't even understand it, and I was living it. The doctor check me again, as well as checking the baby's heartbeat, he looked at me and smiled

"You ready Miss Summers?"

"Is she ready for what?" everyone turned to look at my mum walking through the door, who was holding a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"Time to have my baby mum" everyone was cheering and laughing, but the pain came again, and they stopped when I started shouting. "Okay… so it really is time"

"We'll move you to the delivery room now"

"wait, wait! What about the drugs?!"

"It's too late, you dilated quicker than we expected, you going to have to do it natural"

"No, no, no!" I cried. And everyone took it as their cue to leave they all shouted good luck and watched as they wheeled me into the delivery room with Randy at my side the whole time. When we got in the pain was coming more steadily and more painful, the intensity was becoming unbearable. The nurses were hooking me up to various monitors checking my heartbeat and sorting everything around me.

When everything was ready we waited for my next contraction and it didn't take long for it to come, my legs were raised up and I grabbed onto my knees and braced myself, the pain came throwing in a solid punch. Well that's what it felt like; I could hear the doctor telling me to push, encouraging me. I took his advice and pushed as hard as I could. Randy had one arm wrapped around my leg, the other around my shoulders.

"Okay, stop pushing" I did with great difficulty. I let out a sign of relief and rest my head back. "We just need to wait for the next one and you need to push again okay?" all I could do was nod; I started counting in my head. I didn't even get to 20 seconds and the next one started

"Oh my god, Randy. Je-suuus help me!" he gripped my hand tightly still holding my leg as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was starting to sweat and it was clinging to my hair, I let out a frustrated groan when the doctor told me to stop. Telling me to stop. It was hardly the easiest thing to do. I barely managed. No wonder so many woman hit their doctor's during child birth

"You're doing okay babe"

"I know" I nodded my head, and cried. Shit, it was like hell on earth. Okay, overkill but it was something like that. Another 30 minutes passed and Effy still wasn't here. My body was sweating more and more every time I pushed. My body was so tired I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I was crying shamelessly, everyone around me was encouraging me at every opportunity, Randy was forever whispering comforting words into my ear. Nurses were coming and going keeping everyone outside updated on how it was going. But I kept telling them not to bother; they could probably hear my screaming from halfway across the country. Probably.

The next one came full pelt, taking me by surprise, my eyes widen in horror at the pain, it felt like someone was taking a knife and slowly cutting open my stomach. I might have preferred that, you know—c-section. But life sucks. Both my hands were on my knees as I push as hard as I could, it felt as though the bottom half of my body was falling out. –_Ew, ew, ew, gross- _I panted my breaths out trying to ease the pain but it wouldn't work, I gritted my teeth until I couldn't breathe "you're doing good Miss Summers, the baby's head is crowning"

"Let me see…"

"Randy you don't want to…" -_too late- _in all fairness he took it better than you would have expected. He did look extremely pale, all he did was silently come over to me and grab my leg and hand. It made me laugh a little, but then I realized what it meant that Effy was crowning. She was almost here the doctor confirmed what I was thinking

"Okay Miss Summers, on the next time you need to push, put all of your effort into it. She's almost here okay?"

"I can't do it"

"why not babe?" I looked at Randy and started crying

"I'm so tired! I just want to sleep, it hurts too much!"

"Come on babe, you can do it! I believe in you okay? I'm right here I ain't going anywhere"

"Just so you know Randy, we are never doing this again"

"the sex?"

"Oh yeah"

"Well you only have one more push and it's done" I just nodded my head—he could ignore the no sex rule as much as he wanted, it was still going to be there. I felt my body automatically start to push.

"Oh my _GOD_!" I dragged out every word then screamed at the top of my lungs. I pushed with everything I had, which at the moment wasn't very much, but I must have done a good job because the doctor was praising me

"Okay, the head is out now. This is going to be the last one then she's going to be here"

"the last one? Randy I thought you said that was the last one!"

"well I lied"

"Are you ready?" I looked at the doctor and shook my head

"Not even close" but I went along with it anyway. My body allowed me a small rest but not for long, I cursed myself and then grabbed Randy's hand and gripped it tightly "make it stop Randy please!"

"It's going to be over soon okay, just one last push and she'll be here" I just nodded at him he kissed me swiftly on the lips and waited. Then it came. Maybe the worst pain any woman would ever feel in their whole entire life. And I felt it big time, at first I didn't say anything I was just straining but then I let out a small grown, the sound coming from the back of my throat, then it got louder and louder till it was a full blown scream. My whole body started shaking with the amount of effort I was putting in.

Then just like that, the pain stopped. It was like a flipped switch I felt relief, like someone had just injected me with a bucket load of pain killers. I was hoping they had but I knew what had happened, "why isn't she crying?" I became frantic I couldn't hear anything, I tried sitting up but Randy kept me down "Randy, why isn't she crying?!" but then I heard the most beautiful noise I had ever heard. Effy started crying.

"Mr. Orton you want to cut the umbilical cord?" I watch as Randy bent down and cut it, but I couldn't see the baby. Then the nurse bent down with some towels and produced and huge moving lump she handed it to Randy and he slowly walked over and sat next to me when he lower the towel I looked down at Effy. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life.

I watched as she cried, Randy slowly handed her to my waiting arms where I gladly held onto her. My finger traced her cheek and I rocked her slightly where the crying died down, Randy looked down with me and she held his finger. Hot damn, we had a baby.

We both looked at each other completely mesmerized, Randy leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, when we looked down again she had opened her eyes and was looking at us "she's got your eyes babe" and she did. One was a beautiful icy blue the other a golden green. I choked out a little sob and rubbed my eyes with my shoulder not wanted to move her. Then the nurse walked over

"We're just going to clean her up and weigh her then you can have her back" I just nodded as the nurse took her away. I turned to Randy he was smiling like me

"I can't believe we actually did it"

"No you did it Vicki, all I did was help make her, you're the one who just gave birth to her"

"Please, it hurts to talk about it" he chuckled slightly then kissed me, pressing his lips hard against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he rubbed his nose against my jaw line kissing me neck. "I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

I was sat quietly in my room with Effy in my arms, I was playing with her fingers and kissing her every now and again, she was tightly wrapped in a blanket keeping her warm. I held her hand with my finger and looked at the small tag on her arm '_Effy Sunny Orton. May 19__th__ 2008' _I just grinned, no matter how tired I was right now; I didn't want to put her down.

I let myself cry slightly savoring these few minutes, my emotions were everywhere at the moment because my hormones hadn't even started to return to normal. It would take a while; anything could trigger any emotion in me. God help the world. Randy was with everyone now probably taking them through every single detail.

She was absolutely beautiful, I looked up when everyone tip-toed into the room my mum first, she was by my side crying in 2 seconds. Everyone started coo-ing at her. I handed her to my mum so she could see her grandchild. Randy sat next to me on the bed and I rested against him "did you call your parents?"

"Yes I did, they left hours ago but the traffic if so terrible said something about an over turned car"

"when do they think they'll get here?"

"They won't, they had to turn around, the cops completely blocked the whole route and there isn't any other way to get to the hospital"

"They coming tomorrow then?" Randy nodded his head and rested it against mine.

"So baby girl, what was it like?" I turned to John raising my eyebrow at him

"what was what like John?"

"Giving birth"

"agony"

"Really? I always thought you women put it on a bit"

"did you hear me screaming John?" I was slightly agitated, even though it was perfectly clear he was just kidding.

"Yes"

"Would you like to scream like that anytime soon?"

"No"

"then be quite" he shook his head laughing then leaned over Effy and kissed her on the head. For the next 10 minutes she was passed around softly so everyone could hold her. She looked tiny in their big, muscled arms. I was about to fall to sleep when I was jolted awake. I looked over and Randy now holding the baby. So I guess 2 parts of my perfect image were complete. Let's hope the last one was just around the corner. I mean right on the corner, well not that I was bothered or anything— Damnit, I wanted a ring.

"Hey Roxy I was just wondering"

"what's that?"

"How does something so big come out of something so small?" I was about to answer when John got in first

"small, you think a lot of her" I lunged from the bed intending to go for his throat

"I'll kill him!" John started laughing and ran out the room as Hunter placed me back in the bed. I huffed slightly but couldn't help but laugh, when I did so did everyone else. Knowing it was safe any I wouldn't turn on them. Couldn't blame them, I would have if I wasn't in such a good mood. Tra-la-la. Ri-iight. But this started Effy crying, Randy started comforting her, he looked so natural doing it, my mum stood up stretching her arms out.

"I think it's time we left this happy family alone"

"do you have to go mum?"

"Yeah, you could do with some sleep sweetie, you and Randy, I'll be back in the morning okay?"

"alright" everyone stood up and said goodbye before leaving the room, when they had all gone and the door clicked quietly behind them Randy got up and walked to the bed "I don't think I've ever been so tired in my whole life" I opened the covers for him to join me, he walked over and laid Effy into the little cot besides the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed, we laid spooning each other where Randy had his arm wrapped around my waist the other in my hair.

"I can't believe she's ours"

"why?"

"She's too perfect"

I chuckled quietly "she's got your lips. And ears, poor thing"

"hey!" he just wrapped me in his arms tighter and kissed my forehead "one thing's for sure, she is beautiful" I leaned into him and closed my eyes and was just about to fall asleep when… "Vicki…"

"yes"

"are we really never going to have sex?"

"I'll think about it" I heard him take in a huge breath and let it out again,

"shit" I laughed quietly then fell into a really peaceful sleep.


	37. Congratulations and Goodbye

**Chapter 37 - Congratulations & Goodbye.**

Staring down at Effy I still had a hard time believing she was mine, the only explanation of why was because she was too perfect. It was crazy that something so beautiful could be mine. I watched as she started sucking on her fist and twitch as she fell into a deep sleep. I wish I could see her dreams, I wondered what they would be like and I prayed they were happy dreams. Mine weren't. At the moment I was waking up half crying because I had a nightmare. It was so childish, it wasn't something a 25 year old woman should be waking up about. "_Mummy, mummy, there's a monster under my bed" _you know that kind of stuff.

I picked Effy up from her hospital cot and wrapped her blankets tighter around her body, making sure she was extra warm, I never thought about being a mum much. I always though -- even when I was going to have Sunny, that I would be a terrible mother, I always thought that part was inevitable seeing as at the time I was a drug crazed manic depressive. Even now being as happy as I was I still had the feeling I was going to fail. And that hurt me more than anything.

Effy opened her eyes and yawn escaped her mouth, I cooed at her and started clutching at her tiny fist with my finger. I looked at the door when it opened and a tired looking Randy walked in with a car seat in hand. His lips parted into a broad smile and he hurried over putting the seat on the bed. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist and his lips went straight to mine. "How are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Were both exhausted. Here take Effy so I can finish packing up our stuff" I handed her over and quickly started packing everything. I started throwing in all of my clothes and the things that everyone had brought us. I was rushing; I wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. "So, how long do you have off work?"

"eh… about that…"

"What, what, what?! Don't tell you haven't been given any time off!"

"Well, I was given a week off house shows and signings and stuff but I got to be back to work on the live show"

"You have got to be kidding me! Randy I can't take care of Effy all on my own. And you can't spend so much time away from us!"

"I know, I know I can't help it. If I spend too much time away I'll have to give up the title and Vince doesn't want me to yet. I couldn't argue with him"

"Argue with him? My mum leaves tomorrow! She's got to get back to work. This is… this is…" I couldn't think of anything to say. So I turned my back on Randy and continued to pack the bags. When it was all done I put the bag over my shoulder and turned around to see Randy putting Effy in the car seat he had bought. We left the room and I filled out all the papers I needed and we made our way to the car. We didn't speak at all, great, my own fault I guess. But I was secretly blaming him. It probably wouldn't last long.

When we got home there was masses of balloon's and flowers that decorated the living room, Randy carried in Effy and the bags and I started looking at all the name cards. I forgot my anger towards Randy quickly—see I told you. "Look this ones from Hunter _'Congratulations Trouble, I always knew Randy was going to be good for something one day. Xx' _ha, he was right there"

"I'll get him for that and you" he smirked at me and placed the car seat on the couch and started with removing Effy. "Listen I'm really sorry about work and everything…"

"It doesn't matter. You can't help it as long as you're here now, that's what counts" he Randy bent down and kissed me lightly before sitting next to me Effy tucked safely in his arms

"where's your mom?"

"Out with Chris, he made her take him shopping"

"Chris made your mom take him shopping. Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"Not with Chris. You should know that by now" me and Randy decided to start packing everything into Effy's nursery and then relaxed down onto the sofa with the baby monitor on the coffee table. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady breathing.

"Thank you" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. A smile that could melt the knickers off of any sane woman.

"For what?"

"For loving me. For giving me a beautiful baby girl"

"No Randy, thank you. I never thought I would be able to have another child. After Sunny…" familiar tears welled in my eyes but I brushed them away "I thought I wasn't ever going to be able to give you a child and now I have" I wrapped my arms tightly around his body and brushed my lips against his. He deepened the kiss and we both fell into it. I hadn't felt this good in months; I welcomed the warming sensation growing in the pit of my stomach. Was I nervous? Probably. Did I want him? Definitely.

He held me tighter pulling me closer to his body where we comfortable fit together. I climbed over his legs and gripping onto him tighter so that I was straddling his waist. His arm curved around my back and the other rested on my thigh, were it slowly rubbed up and down. Damn it felt so good. I broke from the kiss and rested my head against his "I've miss this so much"

"what about the no sex rule?"

"screw it" we both laughed and I kissed him again. His hand that was on my thigh slowly moved up until it rested on my back, I pushed my hair behind my ear and moved back so I could take my shirt off. I threw it aside and rested closer to Randy's body he raised his eyebrows and stared at me

"No bra?"

"Nope" he sighed leaning closer

"I love you" then he pulled my head to his and kissed me furiously. I moaned and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I wasn't complaining, it felt really good. He kissed down my jaw line then my collarbone. I actually forgot how good this was. How, how, how?! How had I forgotten? Never mind, I was remembering now. He bit down on the flesh above my breast and I moaned again. I was just about ready to explode then!

But we were interrupted by Effy crying. Shit, shit! I groaned lightly and rolled off Randy. I stood up to go to her but Randy beat me too it "I got it, you just relax okay?" I picked up my shirt and put it back on before falling back into the chair and resting my head on the sofa. I heard Randy going into the bedroom over the baby monitor and whispering "you have the worst timing in the world kid"

I laughed and started going through all the cards reading through all the messages the one from Mickie read "_Hey girl! I can't believe you're a mom! I'm so happy for you and Randy and wish you all the luck in the world. Love ya! Xx"_ the next one was Ric's _"Woooo!_ _Congrats kids. I'm so happy for you and wish you all the happiness in the world. (Vicki -- can't wait for you to make an honest man out of Randy)" _I sorted through everything (over the monitor I could hear Randy singing Effy a lullaby) I opened up a card quickly and scanned for the name. When I saw it my whole body froze in terror.

I read the note slowly… _"So you finally replaced Sunny? What makes you think you deserve that child? Because I sure as hell don't. You stopped me before but you WON'T do it again. Understand? Congratulations and Goodbye. B x" _I felt an aching in my stomach and sick start to rise in my throat. I fell onto the couch and sat with the card in my hand. I was shaking like crazy. The singing and crying on the monitor stopped and I could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs.

The card was still firmly in my shaking hands, it could have been on fire and I wouldn't have let go. I probably would have clutched to it, just to make sure I could actually make sure it was reality. Fucking damn! Randy flopped onto the coach next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder "she's asleep peacefully" only then did he notice my shaking "what's wrong?" I tried to my mouth to speak but I couldn't. "Vicki what's wrong"

"Did you sort through the cards already?"

"No, why?" I just handed him the card and watched his reaction. At first his face was peaceful, calm even, and then it started to crease into surprise, then anger. And finally his face went bright red "I'm calling the cops"

"what good will it do? I think he's proved that doesn't help"

"doesn't help?!" he stood from the chair and went for the phone but I was quicker

"look at the facts, he broke out of jail, managed to fly all the way from England and get to here, he got away from the police a second time when he came to the house! He successfully beat the living crap out of me, got away again! I think they have proved utterly useless"

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't" I sat down again and folded my arms across my chest. You could hear Effy's slow breathing and it calm me slightly. But only slightly the increasing panic in my stomach was going away that quickly. The door opened and my mum and Chris walked in carrying shopping bags.

"Sorry we took so long Chris couldn't decide what colour vest to buy"

"I resent that" they both started laughing but when they noticed the tension in the room they immediately stopped. "Roxy what's wrong?" Randy handed him the card and I sat there ignoring all the arguing going on around me for the next 10 minutes, it was whispered shouting, nobody wanted to wake the baby. Fine by me, Randy and Chris started calling each other names. It was like being in primary school, only I'm sure 5 year olds didn't call each other, _'fucking stupid pansy' _or _'arrogant fucking prick' _my mum stood helplessly between the two trying to stop it, she looked at me for help and I intervened. .

"ALRIGHT!" all 3 of them looked at me with blank eyes. "I have had enough of this. You all need to stop arguing and we need to figure out what to do. Because I am sick of this" I left the room and walked upstairs. When I got into Effy's room I closed the door quietly pulled up a chair and leaned on the bars of her crib. Maybe actually being with her would unwind the uptight feeling in my tummy. Fingers crossed.

I stared down at her sleeping for what seemed like hours. It was very peaceful. I could hear the arguments coming from downstairs and I sighed heavily. All sorts of worrying thoughts ran through my head. More uneasiness settled in my stomach. I felt sick at the thought of what was waiting for me in the near future. Because now I understood what had to happen for this to all be over.

"Jesus Effy, how did this happen to me? I was perfectly fine till he came back. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, you're probably dreaming about pretty colours and patterns. I just wish I could fix it all with a click of my fingers. It would be so easy eh? Sorry to break it to you Effy, but life sure ain't easy. Damnit" I leaned in closer to her cot and stroked her forehead "I wish I could make life peaceful for you but instead I have to get to a grip with that fact that my future seems deadly" I stood and kissed Effy's head lightly and walked from the room closing the door quietly. I walked into mine and Randy's bedroom and threw myself onto the bed.

This wasn't over with _him_ and I doubt it ever would be till either I was dead or he was. Like I said. Deadly.


	38. I'm Drowning I Can't Breath

**Chapter 38 - I'm Drowning. I Can't Breathe. **

Bliss. Heart stopping bliss. My chest rose up and down in breathless gasps. I tried to shake the dizziness that I felt; I hugged the cover to my chest and let out a puffing laugh. My free hand moved my hair away from my sweating face. And I looked to my side. Randy laid next to me his own chest raising and falling in sync with mine. Yes, it is what you are thinking. We both look at each other smiling. He opened his arms and I rolled next to him hiking my leg up and resting it across his.

We let the silence take over the room the only sound that could be heard was the breathless breathing come from me and Randy as well as Effy over the baby monitor. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a laugh, it was all I could manage. Randy leaned in closer and gave me a small kiss on the forehead and hugged our naked bodies closer together, I tried again to say something but the baby started crying, "I'll go get her"

I started to sit up when Randy held out an arm to stop me"don't worry I'll go" before I could protest he was pulling up his boxers and walking out the door. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling. Heart stopping bliss. Those were the right words I was looking for. I tried to regain the right heartbeat but it took a while. I smiled and curled up tighter into the bed sheets and inhaled the scent of Randy's aftershave he had left clinging to the sheets. I heard the murmurs of a lullaby on the monitor and sat up in the bed. I grabbed a night gown from the side and threw it on before walking down the hall to the baby's room.

I leaned on the doorframe and looked in the room. In the rocking chair in the corner of the room, Randy sat with Effy resting close to his naked chest and he was singing to her. He looked up at me and caught my eye smirking at me "did anyone ever tell you, that you're a terrible singer?"

"she doesn't seem to mind"

"she's a baby, she can't speak her mind yet" I walked over and took Effy from him and laying her down in her crib before walked over and sitting on his lap

"you thought anymore about you two coming back on the road with me?"

"yeah, I have"

"and…" I looked at him thoughtfully. After sitting down and thinking about it I was still clueless when it came to what I was going to do. I hated the thought of being away from Randy, but I hated the thought of being alone in the house without him even more. I was scared of what would happen if I was totally honest with myself. Shit, I hated being scared and being backed into a corner with all my options being stolen away.

"And I'm still not sure"

"babe, come on! It so simple…" I cut across him pinching his lips together with my thumb and forefinger when his voice got close to shouting. I pointed at the crib and let go slowly. I walked out the room back into our bedroom and sat on the bed and raised my legs up to my chest. Randy was close behind and leaned against the doorframe. "Please come with me. I'd go crazy if you weren't with me"

"I know I just…" I looked at him and let out a defeated sign, what other option was there. I wanted to be close to Randy and I didn't want to be alone so… "Alright. We'll come on the road with you" he hugged me tightly and kissed my lips

"You won't regret this, I promise" I smiled at him and took off my robe and let it fall on the floor. Randy's eye bulged from his sockets and his mouth fell open, I laughed and dragged him back to the bed by his boxers, we both fell down onto the bed and only did we stop when we both struggled to keep our eyes open.

When I woke up I looked over at Randy sleeping, I checked the time. Damn it was early! It was _7.46am_ and I had to get up to feed Effy. I pulled myself from the bed and quickly dressed. I walked down to Effy's room and picked her up from the cot she opened her eyes and looked at me, he eye's had started to brighten so you could notice the mismatch in colour even more. "Morning precious" I kissed her fist, smiled at her and walked downstairs.

My heart jumped when I got to the kitchen, sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee was John "holy crap man! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he looked up at me and smiled setting his coffee down and walking up to me taking Effy

"as long as you don't drop my Goddaughter I'm cool with your heart giving out"

"Asshole" I mumbled but he heard me anyway

"no swearing in front of the innocent" he held her closer and kissing her head lightly. She looked so tiny in his huge arms; I tried not to giggle and succeeded. Yay! "Want me to feed her?" I walked over to the counter and started making some formula

"Yeah sure" after making up the bottle and handing it to John I set myself in the chair raised on knee up and tucked my chin on it "how's things?"

"Can't complain, I was talking to Steph and she was saying she just found out she's pregnant"

"no way! That's amazing! Hunter must be chuffed"

"yeah, big bad Cerebral Assassin is going to be Daddy" I sipped my coffee smiling

"At least when the kid plays up he can threaten it with a sledgehammer" we both giggled together at the thought and rested back into the chairs "I'll call them later and congratulate them"

"How's things with you and Randy now this little one is here?"

"Perfect John. I never thought I would be here right now, but I am and I have a family of my own. Last night she started crying and he got up and started soothing her with a lullaby, without even complaining. He knows what she wants, when she wants it and I… I…" my shoulders tensed, trying to think of the best way to put it

"You what?"

"I have never been so happy in my whole life" I relaxed myself and continued to drink my coffee. John had finished feeding Effy and was now burping her. Everything was making me smile, it was ridiculous, how could the sight of John feeding Effy make me grin so widely? I couldn't stop. If I could; I would be giggling nonstop too. You couldn't remove my smile with crowbar.

I sat back on the sofa with Effy lying on my legs; her eyes were wide open as I played with her hands smiling down at her. John was sat next to me watch football on the TV when footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Randy came into the front room dressed and showered with an identical smile "Hey Cena, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by. Then your girl here roped me into feeding Effy" I punched John's arm lightly

"You offered!"

"Alright, I offered. What do you guys want to do today?"

"I've got to pack; me and Effy are coming on the road"

"Did you actually convince her to come Randy. Nice work" Randy threw the pillow from the chair and John's head as I ducked out the way "how about me and Randy take her out and give you some peace for a few hours?"

"Really?" I looked at Randy and John smiling, Randy nodded his head and took Effy into his arms and kissed her lightly "great! I'll go over to your mum and dad's for a while then come back and pack" I ran upstairs and showered and changed. When I came downstairs Effy was in her pram and John and Randy were kidding about fixing her bag. I picked up some keys and my bike helmet "hey guys, I'm going"

"bye babe" Randy kissed me softly and walked back over to the pram

"Oh and guys…" I turned to them before leaving "try not to look like too much of a gay couple who just adopted their first child, don't want the gossip websites to get the wrong idea. Bye!" I left the house laughing, and set out on the open road with Randy and John's un-amused faces etched firmly in my memory, I laughed all the way, to Bob and Elaine's home. Could life be any better? Maybe. Probably… Na-aah.

* * *

2 weeks and I back into the routine of flights, hotels, shows and more hotels. I welcomed back the tired feeling I always got from travelling. It felt even better going to the shows. I missed that feeling of seeing the fans. Even though I wasn't performing in front of them. I still got a slight adrenaline rush from watching other people do it. I had scratch my palms when I was waiting outside the curtain to welcome Randy back from a match with Effy to stop myself from going out there. I peeked once, if I wasn't holding Effy I probably would have said _'fuck it' _and ran down with a chair to beat up Hunter.

"So everything set for tonight?"

"yup, Mickie and Dave are looking after Effy for the night while you go out with John and I get a well deserved rest" I walked over to Randy and wrapped my arms around his waist "you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to having a hot bath"

"you keep saying things like that I won't be going out with John"

"You better get going or John will think I got you wrapped around my finger"

"Like you already don't" he laughed at me and I slapped his stomach playfully and kissed him lightly before he left. I sat on the bed and listened to the silence of the room. Effy was safely with Mickie and I had the whole room to myself. I turned the TV on rented a movie and ordered room service. When it arrived I and settled back into the bed and started eating. It was so good to eat edible steak, and drink good coffee! When I finished I set the plate aside and focused my attention to the film. I only caught the opening credits before I fell to sleep.

When I woke up I thought I heard footsteps in the room, but I was still half asleep so it was probably my imagination. I turned and looked at the clock on the side _2.36am _I groaned and rubbed my eyes lightly. Randy still wasn't back. I usually woke up this time before Effy would wake up hungry. I sat up the TV screen had a blank blue screen the film must of finished hours ago the light was throwing a glowed reflection in the room. I climbed off the bed and stretched my arms above my head yawning. I moved to go to the bathroom when a fist smacked into the side of my head sending me flying across the room.

My head hit the wall and the impact rattled my spine. My eyes unfocused my breath hissed out in my lips. I clutched my head and tried to focus on the figure that was approaching me -_oh, shit, oh shit!-_ my heart beat picked up and I tried to climbed to my feet. I didn't get up quick enough and my head was brought back when a handful of my hair was pulled maliciously. I stared into the cold, dead eyes of my worst fear. It was _him._ No, no, no. I was in deep shit.

My heart jumped into my throat and I could feel the blood running through my veins. I could hear my pulse beating against my skin. He brought he face close to mine and I could smell the rank smell of whiskey on his breath. It wasn't like Randy's his was always mixed with breath mints. I loved this smell, but Bobby's smell made me feel sick. "I told you I was coming"

"Let me the fuck go!" he laughed in my face. Heat rose to my cheeks I tried pulling his hands out my hair, unsuccessfully.

"Where's lover boy?"

"You leave him out of this! It's got nothing to do with him!"

"It's got everything to do with The Legend Killer! Mr. Randy Orton. Once I'm finished with you, I'm going to kill him as well"

"DON'T!" his hand wrapped around my throat squeezing tighter. I choked as his hand convulsed squeezing then loosening. Yeah, I was right, definitely in deep shit.

"You deserve this. Do you know what I'm going to do after?" I shook my head willing him to let go "I'm going to take Effy…" my hand automatically balled into a fist and connected with his jaw. He stumbled back taken by surprise I tried running for the door but he recovered and he took my legs out from underneath me and dragged me across the floor.

I kicked at him trying to get him to let go of me. But he wouldn't, he pulled me so quickly into the centre of the room, my shirt rode up and my back dragged across the floor. It stung like a bitch. If carpet burn was the worst I was going to suffer, I think I could handle that. Somehow that didn't seem likely. He stepped back "You know I was going to make it quick and painless but now I think I'll drag it out!"

He stalked closer to me and I raised my hands up "stop! Stop! Please don't do this Bobby; I've suffered for what I did! You've made me suffer, isn't that enough?" He shook his head and continued for me. I rushed to my feet ready for him, when we were in reaching distance of each other. I punched him in the jaw as hard as I could. He stumbled back but didn't go down. I had to do something I wasn't going down without a fight! I jumped at him, hitting him as many times as I could he never faltered. It didn't seem to hurt him. I felt all the happiness drain away from me in one moment it felt like a heavy weight was sitting on my chest.

I couldn't stop hitting him; adrenaline was pumping through my veins. The extra oxygen was needed desperately. I finally cracked him in the head hard enough to send him back. I noticed my plate of room service sitting on top was a knife I grabbed it and turned. Bobby was up already he had his own kitchen knife out, fuck me it was huge, I guess carpet burn was the least of my problems -_Randy! I LOVE YOU! I love you with everything that I am! Please come and help me!-_ I whispered hurried thoughts in my head. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how scared I was.

I was praying as I watched Bobby stalk towards me. I was frozen. I dropped my own knife when Bobby's fist connected with the side of my head sending me to the floor my sight unfocused again, when I could see Bobby was on top of me the knife in his steady head. He held it to my neck and I gulped down the bile that threatened to rise in my throat -_I need you Randy! Please save me! SAVE ME! I __NEED__ you- _the voices in my head were screaming at me now.

I fought back tears, but one escaped and trailed down my cheek. Bobby caught it with the knife wiping it away. I need Randy. He needed to come through that hotel room and save me. He had to. That's the way fairytales ended. The bad guy gone and the heroine and hero together. "I told you not to fight me. I'm going to watch as you take your last breath. I am going to kill you" -_RANDY SAVE ME! HELP ME. I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU. EFFY. EFFY! I CANT LEAVE HER!- _I had no more goodbyes to say,

"Bobby you don't have to so this"

"And why is that?"

"Because…" I tried for anything, "because you still love me"

"Lies!" he spat in my face, not literally thank god for that.

"You do, you still love me, do you still want me?" he thought about it for a second, this is what I needed, time anything, so I reached for it. I would do anything to stop this. He smiled at me then, and it crept me out, I kept the grimace from my face and he leaned closer, pressing the knife deeper into my skin

"of course I do, why wouldn't I? You're irresistible. You even managed to tame Randy Orton, did you read ever read the stories about him? I did, as soon as I knew you were fucking him"

"why?"

"So I knew who I was dealing with. He slept with 100 woman before you tamed him" that really was news to me; it didn't exactly bother me much. He was mine now but I showed hurt on my face, I just needed a distraction till Randy came back. "That's hurt you hasn't it?"

"Yes"

"Good" he kissed me on the lips, I swallowed back sick. Shit, shit, shit. "You still want him?" I lied

"No"

"Who do you want?"

"You" he smiled at me again and kissed me harder, it actually hurt; I wouldn't be surprised if it bruised my lips. I bit down on his lip so hard I could taste that it drew blood. He let me go and back handed me, damnit, another busted lip. I fucking hated him.

"Stupid bitch! You don't want me, you want him! I will kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it." I just about fucking crapped myself, when I understood that he really was going to enjoy it. I took in a deep breath and let my eyes go completely blank of emotion, no fear, no anger, no sadness, no nothing.

I looked into his eyes and quoted "Death? Why this fuss about death. Use your imagination; try to visualize a world without death! ... Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean bitch?"

"It means you stupid sick fuck is that death happens, do your worse" I raised my head and spit in his face, I watched him shake with rage. I rested back and began searching frantically for the knife I had dropped. Bobby leaned close and screamed wordlessly in my face. I clasped the hilt of the knife I had dropped. 3 things happened at once. All slowed down and played out separately in my vision.

The hotel door opened and Randy and John walked in. (Might I add, perfect fucking timing.)

Bobby's knife plunged deep into my side. I let out a painful scream that shook the hotel room

The knife I held in my hand sunk into Bobby's chest and I stared him in the eyes and watched as they widened in fear and pain.

Bobby's weight was torn away from my body. I saw the knife poking out of his chest and he rolled to the floor. I was praying he was dead. I could see John on the phone his lips were moving frantically but I heard no noise. More tears slipped from my eyes Randy was kneeling next to me his eyes and hands on the kitchen knife sticking from my side. I looked down at him. It was like he was itching to take the knife out and stop the hurting I was experiencing.

The pain was insurmountable, I tried speaking but I couldn't, slow tears left my eyes. I gulped and tasted copper and salt in the back of my mouth. Randy came closer and cradled my head in his chest and cried. I felt his body shaking with sobs. I could feel the warm wet of blood soaking my clothes I could feel it leaking from the side of my mouth -_Randy I love you. Effy I love you. Mum I love you. Jen I love you. John, Mickie, Hunter, Dave, Ric, Fozz I love you all-_ in my head I was saying my goodbyes. It made me cry harder. The sobs moved the knife in my side and I let out a pained cry.

It felt cold in my body I could feel it knocking my insides. Randy held my head in his arms still. John wasn't in the room anymore. And Bobby hadn't moved -_please be dead. Let it be over- _that thought filled me with hope but it faded quickly -_I was wrong. We were both going to die- _Randy brushed my hair from my eyes. I looked to the door. John was back with Chris and Dave they immediately went to check to see if Bobby was still alive. Chris checked his pulse and shook his head. My heart inflated. -_He's gone-_ Mickie was trailing behind with Effy in her arms. -_Don't let my baby see me! Take her away!-_

John had vanished into the bathroom and came out with a towel he pressed it into my side, I let out a pained cry and he put pressure around the knife and tried to stop the bleeding "I'm sorry Vicki, I need to stop the blood" I was grateful. But I knew there wasn't any point. It was all over for me. Those thoughts brought new tears to my eyes.

I looked into Randy's eyes. They were red and still crying he was shouting, screaming his mouth forming words I couldn't hear. I swallowed the blood in my throat. And breathed in slowly. "Oh God…" my mouth was dry. I wanted to tell him so much. My hand tried to touch the blade in my side. It was too much; I tried to pull it out. But John's hands was blocking me as best they could. The pain cleared my ears and I could hear the approaching sirens of an ambulance most likely. Mickie's sobs could be heard. Randy noticed what I was doing and his hands touched mine moving them away and he held them close to his chest.

"No, no, no, don't try to take it out. It's going to be fine babe" I felt the sudden urge to laugh. I tried to swallow it but it escaped my lips

"Please, I don't… it… hurts so… bad!" I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to bloke the pain away. -_Take it out! Just take it out-_

"I know babe, I'm so sorry, it's going to stop hurting soon I promise"

"I'm… so… sorry"

"For what?" his eyes produced more tears

"I… didn't…want…to leave you…so…soon" I had to whisper my words it hurt to talk, physically. The words hurt all the same.

"You're not leaving me okay? You're staying right here. The paramedics are here there going to make it better. I promise"

"don't…make…promises… you…can't keep" my eyes blurred again. The pressure John was applying was helping to stem the flow of blood but not stopping it, I could feel it spreading underneath me. I smiled at him; his tears were falling onto my shirt. My tears were leaking into my hair. "I probably…look…like…a…mess" Randy chuckled, but the expression didn't reach his eyes.

"You look beautiful like you always do" Mickie's sobs had stopped I looked around she and Effy were gone -_Goodbye baby. I love you-_

"Listen…too…me…Randy" my voice was breaking. It was laced with tears and pain Randy tried to silence me

"Shh, it's fine. It's going to be fine. I love you" he rested his forehead on mine and rocked me so gently in his arms it was comforting. Inside my head I was laughing like a madwoman. His breath smelt like whiskey and breath mints. It was so unfunny, I had to laugh.

"No…listen…make sure you…look after Effy for me" more blood spilled from the side of my mouth Randy's eye widened as he realized I was saying my goodbye's I felt John rest his head on my stomach then pressed on my side "and I…I…I…love you so…much. I always…will. I…promise"

"Don't do this to me Vicki! You cannot leave me! You will not leave me you hear me!" I tried to hold on. Black spots were appearing in my eyes, I felt myself being sucked into blackness I tried shaking it off.

"I…love you and… Effy. I'm…so…sorry…I'm…leaving you…I love you" Randy wiped the blood from my mouth and leaned forward brushing our lips together and he cried into the kiss. Tears streamed out the corner of my eyes. I heard muffled voices from the door way. -_The paramedics are here. But they're too late-_ The voices sounded as though they were coming from underwater. Someone was checking my pulse. I could faintly here the paramedics

"This one's dead. What about her?"

"We're going to have to incubate. She's lots too much blood, we need to get her in now, if we don't were going to lose her too"

Randy was screaming "NO! YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU. I NEED YOU" I was torn from his arms suddenly, probably by John because there was no more pressure. My arms went limp to my sides and I felt a blackness engulf my whole body. I welcomed it kindly, anything to stop the pain. But I was still wondering why I could feel mounting pressure on my chest, I counted in my head—one, two, three, four, five, six… then air rush to my lungs.

Why was I feeling this?! Why?! I could still hear screaming "YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! SHE HAS A DAUGHTER, I NEED HER!" I wanted to tell him to shut up, that screaming wouldn't help. I was already dying. What was the point in shouting?

"You need to calm down Randy" that was John, I was glad he was here for him. He would need someone when I was gone. Shi-iit, how morbid was I being?

"I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN! MOVE!" There was a ripping sound, probably a shirt or something. More voices, I couldn't understand them, someone was pulling my mouth open and putting something down it. I would have choked. But suddenly I was falling asleep. It was just like they said, going to sleep. Slipping into the next room.

Bliss. Heart stopping bliss.

"_I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter."_


	39. My Last Opportunity Pt 1

**The last chapter are going to be is going to be in two parts, so this isnt the end of the story. Your going to have to hang on for the actual last part! I'm sorry if this is annoying but i know alot of you wanted to know whether or not she died, so here it is. Read and review everyone and i hope you enjoy!! xxx**

**Chapter 39 - My Last Opportunity Pt 1.**

_My throat tightened as I tried breathing on my own. Something was sticking in my throat, my lungs would fill with air without my help and fall again softly. I could hear the beeping of the machines, I could feel someone gripping my hand, I tried to squeeze it but my fingers wouldn't grip anything. I opened my eyes softly blinking at the surroundings. They stuck together before I finally got the open enough to take in my surroundings, but it was blurry, I blinked again and again till I could see. The room was white. It was a hospital room. I was so confused. -_What the hell going on?-

_My heartbeat picked up as I started to panic. Whatever was down my throat was starting to scratch my windpipe and was struggling to breathe. My hand twitched, I looked at who was holding it. Randy… he was leaning on the bed his face resting on my thigh his hand tight in mine. He grunted in his sleep. I shook my hand lightly, trying to wake him. It was like rousing the dead. I was glad to see I still had some of my old humour. Yay for me._

_The beeping from the machines around me was growing erratic. I moved my head around trying to look for something. Anything to get someone's attention. A long tube was connecting to something that was completely covering my mouth. No doubt it was the thing that was helping me breathe. The beeping woke Randy. He looked around the room half asleep, I would have rolled my eyes, but I was a little occupied. I moved my hand again and he looked at me. His eyes lit up as he realized I was awake. "Vicki…? Oh my god, NURSE!! SHE'S AWAKE!" _

I breathed out a heavy sigh of anticipation when the cold water from the shower hit my body. When it did I welcomed the feeling that awaked my nerves. It felt good. I washed my hair, rinsing all the suds out before washing my body. I reached the pink scar in my side and pressed my fingers into it lightly. It didn't hurt anymore. All it was now was a perfect reminder of a closed past. Bobby was dead. And I was free. Free to be who I was again and love who ever I wished without looking over my shoulder.

What's a scar versus a lifetime of freedom? Answer; nothing. I would wear this scar proudly. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around me tightly. The night was forever etched into my memory. I remembered Randy holding my broken body. I remember John laying his head on my stomach as I breathed my last breaths. Well technically they were, till they restarted my heart. Let's hear it for being in shape and healthy. I had survived. It was probably the best feeling in the world. I smiled and let the water wash completely over my face.

_I was holding onto Randy like my life depended on it. I hugged him as tight as I could. I looked up at him and kissed him. I loved the taste of his mouth, he pulled away and looked at me smiling and laughing, he was still holding onto my hand "I thought I lost you" I tried to speak but it choked in my throat and I just held onto him again. He prised my locked arms from his neck and held my hands in his and sat next to me. _

_I tried to speak but my throat was so dry. It was like I hadn't had anything to drink in weeks. All I could do was smile. I was alive. I was breathing. I was here. But I felt tired, and I was in so much pain. My side felt like it was on fire. I felt under the covers and touched soft padding. I wanted to see but then again I didn't. It's like a car wreck you really don't want to see the carnage but you can't help but look. I tired lifting my covers up but my arms were so weak I just gave up. "You really scared me babe, I thought I'd lost you" _

_My voice cracked "never" I said and we smiled again. I reached for the water on the table and regretted it. I winced in pain. _

"_Lay back I'll get it for you." After taking a long drink I felt a lot better. Randy helped me sit up in the bed and we started talking straight away. _

"_How long have I been out for?"_

"_about a week and a bit. I'm so glad you're awake" _

"_Me too, I thought I was dead. I really did, I'm so sorry I put you through that" _

"_you don't have to be sorry, I'm just…" he smiled again, stroking my hands softly before raising it to his lips and kissing it softly "so happy I get to see you smile again" I shifted over a bit and made a space for Randy to squeeze in next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder "how are you feeling?"_

_"Sore, my throat hurts and my side is killing me"_

_"that's to be expected"_

_"how is Effy?" I looked up at him and almost cried just saying her name I wanted to hold her so badly. I wanted her close. The longing ached in my heart._

"_She's perfectly fine, she's been crying for you though; we brought her to come see you. She's staying with John at the moment" _

"_But she's happy yeah?" _

"_Of course, I guess I should phone everyone and let them know you're awake…" just then his phone starting vibrating against my leg. He reached in and checked the caller ID. "It's John" I reached for the phone and opened it smiling at him. _

"Hey Randy, how is she, is there any change?"  
"_I'm pretty good thanks John. How're you?" The other end of the phone went silent I would of thought he'd hung up if it wasn't for the fact I could hear him almost hyperventilating on the other end. I was enjoying him speechless for once but I wanted to talk to him "so, how the fuck are you big guy?"  
_"Vicki…"  
"_John"  
_"FUCK! I can't believe you're awake…when…how?"  
"_Not too long ago. Are you coming to see me?"  
_"I'm already out the door"  
"_Don't forget my daughter!"  
_"Shit, I'll be there soon" _and he hung up. I smiled handing the phone back to Randy and cuddled close before the nurse came in and gave me some more pain meds._

I stepped from the shower and walked over to my bag. I put all my stuff in it that I would need for tonight. I packed it all away neatly and sat on the bed drying my hair. I had a smile on my face that started to make my cheeks hurt. It was crazy. To me everything had been moving so quickly. I only really knew how many months had gone past because of how old my baby Effy was. She was almost a year old. She was my big girl, and you have no idea how much she looked like Randy. She had that devious little smirk when she smiled. Her ears were slightly pointed at the top. They were like twins. The only feature we shared was the mismatched eye colour.

I was so proud of her. And Randy, he had to take the brunt of everything while I was recovering and was off the road for a few months. They wrote him out with an injury and he lost the title. I had protested as much as I could kicking a screaming telling him –well screaming anyways, I wasn't doing much giving in at the time, I squeezed in a couple pinches but he learned to stay out of touching range shortly after. I kept telling him I could go live with my mum while I recovered but Randy had said "no" and that was the end of the argument. Bully for him, that's the only argument he would ever win. Yay for me.

We were even more in love then when we first met. He was back in the ring now. And I was with him at every show. I was in nearly every show. I had made my in ring return a little while ago making sneak attacks on heel Diva's. Wearing a mask. Chris though it was funny as hell. I didn't. But I was back in the ring and that's what makes me happy.

But I welcomed back that adrenaline rush I always got when I went out. I welcomed back the feeling of hearing the fans screaming. I even gladly welcomed back the stiffness I felt after a stiff shot. I welcomed back everything I had taken for granted before. I rested my head against the pillow and fell into an unexpected sleep.

_I could hear his sneakers squeaking on the hospital floor, I was pretty sure it would be John, who else would it be? I waited for him to come into the room; I knew Effy was with him, so it was a double whammy. When he came through the door, I smiled, well grinned like a Cheshire cat seemed like a more appropriate statement. _

_He was grinning too I noticed the carrycot he had, and I cried, he ran in and hugged me tightly, "OW! JOHN!" he let go quickly and laughed_

"_Sorry, sorry!" _

"_it's okay" he hugged me again and this time he was a little more gentle, I was still crying, when he placed the carry cot and the foot of the bed and took out my baby, she was crying lightly, whimpering, I reached out automatically and he placed her in my arms, I looked at her and balled my eyes out. As soon as I held her she stopped crying. "Hello, my darling baby" I kissed her and hugged her tightly. _

_I sat with her in my arms for the next 10 minutes talking with John and Randy. I just couldn't believe I was seeing my baby again, I cried, like a fool, for the 5__th__ time during our conversation "damn baby girl, your hormones still playing up?"_

_"Shut up" I laughed through my tears "I'm just happy" _

"_I'm so happy you're awake" Randy stood up and I handed Effy to him "I'm going to take her for a walk, around the garden out back, while you two talk for a while" he kissed me quickly before leaving. John came over and sat next to me on the bed and took my hand in his. He looked at me for a moment then chuckled, his dimples deepened as his smile widened. I had to break the silence;_

"_Listen John, I wanted to thank you…"_

_"No, don't, it's fine I would have done anything to save you…"_

_"And that is why I wanted to thank you. It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't of done what you did. I'm so thankful…" I pulled him towards me and hugged him closely and cried again. When I pulled back, John's eyes were wet and he brushed them quickly "thank you"_

_"stop saying that girl! I would have done anything to save you. If me and Randy would have come back earlier it might not have happened, I'm… I'm having nightmares about it"_

_"John…"_

_"No wait" I don't think I wanted to hear this. No, forget that; I definitely didn't want to hear this "I keep seeing you on the floor, with all the blood, your blood, dying and it was so scary, I had to scrub to get your blood off my hands, out from under my nails" no I __really__ didn't want to hear it, I tried to mentally block it out but I couldn't His eyes were to intense. _

"_John, I'm sorry I did that to you. I really am" I held him closer to me and hugged him as tightly as I could. _

"_I think it will be okay now you're okay"_

_"yeah, I'm fine, well a little sore but I did have a knife in my side. Go figure!" thankfully he laughed with me. He looked at me, intently his eyes were still shiny but he didn't bother to brush them away. I held his head in my hands and kissed him on the lips, he was my best friend and I loved him. And if it wasn't for him, I probably would have died. _

_I kinda owed him my life to be perfectly honest. He was a perfect gentleman and didn't try to slip me the tongue; I give him major brownie points for that. When I stopped he hugged me closely again. It was all hugs today "How had Randy been while, I've been… out?"_

_"Inconsolable, I don't think I've ever seen him like that. Back at the hotel, when they started CPR and then put the tube in your throat, he was screaming, '_SHE HAS A DAUGHTER. I NEED HER! WE BOTH DO!'_ it was insane, I couldn't keep him back from you, it took me, Chris and Dave just to keep him back, we had to wrestle him to the floor"_

_"yeah, I heard him say that"_

_"heard him?"_

_"Um-hum, just before I um, I actually went under or whatever" _

"_Ever since they brought you out of surgery, he hasn't moved from the bed, he refused to go to RAW for the live tapings. He didn't care if he lost his job. It was crazy"_

_"he shouldn't have done that"_

_"yeah but he would have anyways. Would you have moved from his side?"_

_"No I wouldn't have. But how has he been with Effy?"_

_"Brilliant. She was with me today, so he could have a break for a while" we sat in silence, I played with his hands and thanked my lucky stars that John Cena was my best friend "can I see your stitches?" I laughed at him; he always could make me laugh._

"_Sure, I haven't even looked yet" John pulled back the sheets for me and I rolled up my hospital gown. There was a huge pad over my side and I carefully peeled it back. "Ow, ouch!" Underneath it was a neat row of stitches, I'd guess about 20, maybe 30. It was horrible; there was dry blood all over it. It was a clean cut, but that didn't stop the horror from setting in. I almost cried. Almost. John's face scrunched up in disgust "it's horrible" _

"_It's not too bad; once it starts healing I'm sure it would look better"_

_"I hope so" _

"_You know I bet your going to get a wicked scar out of it"_

_"yeah, because what I really need is a new scar" I laughed at him and I covered up the horrible mess that was my side. Gross, I was right; a new scar was really the last thing I needed. But at least I was alive right? _

I awoke when I felt a light shoving in my arm. I opened my eyes and looked up at Effy and Randy smiling down at me. Randy held Effy in his arms along with her blanket and bear "hey sleepyhead. You gonna get dressed any time today?"

"like you really want me to get dressed"

"true, but… Effy's here so we'll have to wait for that" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and sat next to me

"I hope it's worth the wait" I sat up hugging the towel to my body. My hair had dried while I was sleeping and fell down my shoulders in neat curls. I quickly dressed into some jeans and a t-shirt and took Effy from Randy's arms holding her close "where did you two run off too?"

"we went to go and see uncle Fozz"

"and I bet he was happy to see you too"

"Effy yes, me no" I laughed at Randy's terrible attempt at a sad pout. I placed Effy on the bed and ran into his arms. I kissed his lips lightly and hugged him close. His arms went under my top and caressed my back. His fingers landed on the pink scar and he sighed into my hair "does it hurt?"

"no, not anymore. It's more an inconvenience" Effy clapped her hands behind us and let out a high pitched giggle. I let out a soft sigh and rubbed my forehead "she isn't going to sleep tonight is she?"

"of course she is"

"you gave her something fizzy didn't you"

"no!" He held his hands up in defence trying desperately to claim his innocence's but I jumped on his back and got him into a chokehold, laughing

"she will be up all night!!"

"hey! Get off!" he grabbed my arms and swung me around so he caught me and hugged me close to his chest. "It wasn't even me! Blame Chris!" I looked at him for a moment and decided he was probably telling the truth.

"alright, alright. What time do we have to leave for the arena?"

"I don't know a few hours?"

"we have time for a movie? Effy do you want to watch a movie with your Mum and Dad?" She nodded her head and jumped up and down reaching out for Randy to pick her up. Her little hands were reaching as far as they could go and he rushed over and picked her up, swinging her playfully. Life was perfect again.

"_oh look Effy, Brad and Angelina might be adopting another kid" I looked over at Effy, she yawned placed her fist in her mouth and went to sleep, "no? You don't care? Alright then…" sighing I laid back down into the hospital bed throwing the gossip magazine I'd managed to read at least a dozen times onto the bedside table. I was bored stiff. I stared it to the white room and felt like I should be tied into a straight jacket. All that was needed was the padded walls._

_I lifted myself as carefully as I could out of the bed. It hurt like hell. I winced and groaned till I got to my feet. I was sitting in the room waiting for Raw to start. I would much rather be there but the doctors told me an hour car ride to the arena would be _'too much' _I scoffed at him and before I could protest Randy had clamped his hand over my mouth and said I would be a good girl and stay here._

_I walked over to Effy in her carrycot and picked her up, I felt a little twinge in my side and ignored it. I __always__ ignored it. I sat on the chair in the corner with her in my lap. She was getting so big so fast. I rocked her gently and sang to her. Anything to pass the time, I needed something to brighten my mood. I missed Randy. He'd only left 2 hours ago and I was going stir crazy. _

_After 10 more minutes I laid Effy down and rested in the bed. I was in desperate need of a shower. I switched on the TV and settled back to watch Raw. Just as the pyro's were going off and John was entering the ring there was a knock on the door. "COME IN!" I yelled and Vince McMahon walked in with an armful of papers. _

"_Miss Summers, you look great"_

_"Mr McMahon how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Vicki"_

_"Then you call me Vince" he set his paper on the side table and gave me a hug. It surprised me but I hugged him back "how's Effy doing? And you?"_

_"I'm great, just a little pain and Effy is fine. Why are you here, Raw's starting shouldn't you be there?" _

"_I have a little business to take care of"_

_"hmm, business, take a seat" he sat down and we chatted for a while and he held Effy who started crying. "I'm so happy for Steph and Hunter by the way. You're going to be a granddaddy, you must be chuffed"_

_"unbelievable so. She's getting big, Hunter is beyond happy, he's already set up the nursery and everything, but on to you…"_

_"me?"_

"_yes you. Go ahead and read those documents" I reached over and grabbed them. Skimming over all the legal blabber, I found one line and I held my breath in my chest, I knew if I didn't let out my breath I was going to split my stitches. I let it out slowly _

"_you really serious?"_

_"I told you I was a couple months ago. This is just making it official, when your healed and ready. I want you back kicking butt" I was like a deer caught in the headlights. I watched him put Effy back in her carrycot and I chocked on tears. "So are you going to sign on the dotted line?"_

_"a…contract for… 3 years?" he just nodded his head. I read and re-read till I could almost say it word for word. I took in a slow breath and let it out again. "Where do I sign?" _

I sat in the car leaning my head against the car window. John and Effy were in the back and me and Randy were riding in the front. I stuck my ear phones in and pressed play on my iPod. I relaxed into the chair and smiled as Paramore's - Decode played. I mouthed the words to the song and tapped my fingers against my thighs. I turned to Randy and he grinned at me.

I touched his hand lightly and he locked his fingers in mine. He mouthed something I didn't need to hear him to know he was saying '_I love you'._ I mouthed I love you too and went back to my music. It was nice, being in my own head for a while. There was all sorts of crazy shit going on up there.

_The adrenaline was working it's way through my whole body, I could actually feel it, I was happy, nervous, excited, nauseous, scared and motivated. It had been sooo long. Too long and it felt so right to be back. No body would know it was me, and that was fine because I knew. I __knew__ it was me, and so did Randy. I wondered how many of my friends would be able to tell it was me. Me and Randy had a bet going on who we thought would guess first, I was betting on John, he was going with Mickie, I hoped I won, I had a full 2 weeks worth of nappy changing up for grabs. _

_And seeing as Effy was getting so big now, well it was kinda gross. I was so familiar with this sight, locking up, twisting the arm behind the back, throw into the ropes, take down. It was as simple as writing my ABC's. So why was I feeling so damn nervous? "_Because it's unfamiliar babe, you just need to work off the rust" _Randy had muttered those words to me so many times in the past couple of weeks. Yes, yes it was all well and good saying that but… it was actually doing it that made me nervous._

_I had just taken my stitches out so I was a little sore but I was okay to do a little '_light exercise' _but like usual I am ignoring the doctor despite Randy's strong protest, like usual it was the worry first _"I don't want you hurting yourself" _then it was the pleading _"just give it another week please babe!" _Then the emotional blackmail _"think how Effy would feel if you got hurt again"

_I tried my hardest to ignore him, it was easy sometimes but other times it was mind numbing sometimes I would answer with _"yes dear, no dear" _but I was only kidding. I shook out my hands and grabbed onto the red rope and pulled my self inside the oh-so familiar ring. Like a second home. It felt safe; strangely enough. I smiled at the man in front of me, John was the only one who agreed to train me so early, everyone else flat out refused. All claiming that if they helped my mum would personally hurt them, they believed her, so did I oddly enough._

_But John was used to me threatening him so he didn't mind. "Thanks for helping me John"_

_"no problem baby girl. I was going to anyway no matter when you decided you wanted to" _

"_enough talk lets kick ass" he just smiled and I got back into it. I was finally shaking off my ring rust and settling back home. Ah, it felt great to be back._

I swatted a hand away on my shoulder, once, twice, three times. I was snuggled up into a ball in the car seat and happily falling deep into my memories of the past 11 months; give or take a couple. But this persistent somebody wouldn't leave me in peace. I slowly peeled one eye open and looked at that somebody. How did I not guess. Chris was leaning in the car window grinning at me like a mad man.

I fought a smile bravely and gave him and evil glare and sleepily said "so it's not enough that you're a fucking moron on TV but you have to be a moron off as well"

"Roxy!! How very dare you say that to me"

"how very dare you wake me up"

"just for that I'm getting you out this car the hard way" I was just about to open my mouth and protest when he leaned over and undid my seat belt and practically pulled me out the car via the window.

"Owww! Fozz!!" he flung me over his shoulder and spun me around his head. I tried going for his hair but I couldn't reach that far, I couldn't help myself and I started laughing, I was nearly crying from laughter, not that spinning me around his head was funny but he had my tickle spot under his fingertips and was brushing it lightly "Fozz put me down before I set Randy on you!" I heard a faint shout in the background

"I ain't coming no where near you two!"

"Thanks Randy!" I shouted back, oh laughter, it's the best medicine and I was coming down with a case of the jitters, or nerves; whatever. You pick, I didn't like either option. When Chris finally set me down I straighten out my shirt and brushed my tears away "that was not funny"

"you still laughed" I shoved him and walked away still laughing. It was so good to be back. A giggle threatened to escape but I swallowed it, running; I took Effy from Randy and we all walked into the arena hand in hand. Yeah it was good to be back.


	40. My Last Opportunity Pt 2

**Holy crap guys! This is it, the end of my first story. *tear*. I know you're probably looking it and thinking "damn it's long!" but I didn't want to split it into 3 seperate chapters (I have this wierd hate for odd numbers) But it's finally here. And who knows? I might even right a one-shot Epilogue one day. If you want me too, say so in your reviews. **

**I want to thank eveyone who reviewed my story. Who took the time to read it and anyone who added it to his/her favourite story list. Just if you took the time to actually read any of it. I want to say and huge, massive; THANK YOU. Don't forget to review the last chapter and enjoy it. **

**Thanks again everyone. **

**Chapter 40 - My Last Opportunity Pt 2.**

_Frustration is not something I can easily ignore. It sets itself in and I have a hard time shaking it off. Right now it had set right in and I was trying my hardest to get rid of it but I couldn't. So here I was in the bedroom alone trying to get ride of it. I could hear nothing from the guest room next door where Randy was sleeping for the night. Again._

_Another night; another fight. Great. Yeah, yeah I know you want to know what we're fighting about like every other nosy shit I know. Urgh, I was so fucking mad I actually hit him. I hit the man I love. The man who was sticking by my side no matter how the fuck I acted or treated him. He would sit outside my door and wait for me to let him in, but tonight he'd gone to the guest room instead; right after I punched him._

_My cheek tickled when another tear slowly slipped down it. I was officially at my all time low. I was waking up screaming and hitting at the air, trying to fight away the dream or nightmare that was disturbing my sleep, it was the typical dream. I'm running. Running till my lungs ached for air and my legs felt like jelly. But I didn't stop because I could feel his breath down my neck, that manic laugh and suddenly I was thrown to the ground letting out a gasp as I felt cold steel pierce my skin._

_No matter how fast I run I can never get away fast enough. He was still haunting my dreams, but he was dead, I had killed him with my own hands. It was dismissed in court as self defence. But that didn't stop the tears and screaming. I had slowly began to drift away from Effy and Randy. Not to mention everyone I knew. I was pushing them away because I knew no matter how much I loved them, they would hurt me in the end. _

_They always__ hurt you in the end. Or so I had convinced myself. I no longer had the comfort of the baby monitor with me. That was next door with Randy. But Effy was my child, she would never hurt me. I kicked off the covers and put on the silk robe that was draped across the chair and quietly walked out. My feet padded against the carpeted floor and I slipped into the baby's room._

_It was silent, I walked over to the cot she was in and looked down at her. I hadn't held her in weeks. Hadn't wanted to. _What if she rejected me_? I would think. Fucking crazy right I know; insane even. But I couldn't fucking help it. I was about to walk out when she started to cry. I froze, should I walk back and comfort her? I'll try. _

_When I got back I hesitated in picking her up, my hands reaching out then back again, reaching out and then back. I finally got the guts to pick her her but she continued to cry, she was rejecting me I knew she was! So I tried rocking her in my arms "shh, little one, it's okay, mu…" I couldn't even bring myself to say it "I'm here" was all I could think of. Pathetic; I think so. _

_I still rocked her gently and she still cried and I cried. I was trying! But the cries grew louder and louder and soon it turned into screams. I couldn't even comfort my own baby! "Effy please! Stop crying, stop crying come on!" I shook my head but the tears were still there. Fuck it! I couldn't do it. _

"_Let me take her" I jumped, spinning round Randy was there with his arms out ready to take her. His eye was bruising already, he looked like shit, like he hadn't slept either. He came forwards and took her from me, I watched him rock her gently and sooth her with words and coo's of comfort and she stopped. _

_I almost chocked on my own shock. She was rejecting me, just like Randy, just like my mum and John and everyone around me. I sobbed and covered my mouth with my hand as Randy turned to look at me, with nothing but pity and sadness in his eyes. I just turned around and rushed out the room. _

_When I got into the bedroom I took the chair and shoved it under the handle so no-one could get in. I fell onto the bed crying. I could hear no more cries coming from the room down the hall all I could hear were footsteps that stopped outside the bedroom door. Randy was probably going to rub it in. _He should _my own voice leered at me _You cant even stop your own child crying! Pathetic. _There was a light knock, "Vicki, babe let me in" I shook my head. I knew he couldn't see but I knew if I opened my mouth I would scream_

"_Please let me in" I swallowed and tried to calm the crying, when it did die down I just got under the covers of the bed and fought against a headache building in my temple. Just what I needed now, another headache. "Vicki…" one fist smashed the door "open the goddamn fucking door" I answered when I was sure I wasn't going to scream_

"_No! Just leave me the fuck alone" _

"_let me in or I swear to God I will…"_

_"you'll what? Smash the door down?! Go ahead" a fist pounded on the door again, I sat up and stared at the door. _

"_Just let me in so we can talk" I let him in, I don't know why but I un-lodged the chair and sat back on the bed. The door opened slowly and Randy walked in. I looked at him, and felt nothing. How could I feel nothing? _

_I was an emotional mute right now. I'm supposed to love him! With everything I have and I feel nothing?! "Listen to me, Effy is just…"_

_"don't" I whispered "just don't"_

_"babe, please you have to snap out of this" I shook my head at him he sat on the bed next to me, I flinched and Randy froze. _

"_Don't touch me"_

"_This is getting out of hand now! You need to listen to me…" he took my shoulders and shook my body, I didn't make any movements other then the forced ones. "I am sick of see you like this, you need to snap the fuck out of this. Effy needs her mother and I need my girlfriend back to the way she was!"_

_"I said don't touch me. I don't want you touching me, I don't want anyone touching me. I am no one's mother. I am no one's girlfriend. So just don't touch me" I knew it hurt him. Good, better then actually being hurt myself. Selfish I know. But right now I was so fucked up I didn't care_

"_how can you say that? I love you, don't you love me? After everything we've been through?" _

_"I don't feel anything. At all, not anymore" I stood up from the bed and left the room quickly. Shit, I was never going to be the same again._

I shoved that memory down as quickly as I could. It was not something I wanted to relive. Ever. I shivered at the thought of it. I looked at Effy and I got a light feeling in my chest. And my head felt light. I loved her, I needed her to keep me sane. She was mine! All of her. And Randy when I looked at him it jerked a feeling low in my body and made heat rise into my cheeks.

"Randy…"

"yeah babe?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"anything you want"

"put Effy down and kiss me" he did and the kiss lingered even after we stopped. I looked at him and I smiled, grinned like a maniac. He was mine. All mine! All I need right now is an evil laugh. Mwahaha; there we go.

_It was hard, so hard. But I did it. With the love of everyone around me I actually managed to pull myself out of the depressive mind set I had myself in just a month ago. I could actually hold my baby without cringing or crying. I could look at Randy and have the heat reach my cheeks and have to stop myself touching him. _

_I could look at everyone and not feel like they were plotting against me. Ahh, it was a breath of fresh air. Literally, I was standing outside of mine and Randy's home and looked at the fresh layer of snow that covered the grass. Christmas was coming and everything looked beautiful. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull my closer. "You know, you look beautiful when your cheeks are all rosy like that" _

"_not as beautiful as the snow"_

_"that was cheesy"_

_"I guess so" I chuckled under my breath and it was visible in the icy wind _

"_how come you're out here?"_

"_thought I'd come and look at the snow for a while"_

"_come inside and I'll fix you some hot chocolate" he went in and after a one more glance at the snow I went in too._

I put on my familiar lycra pants with the shoot stars at the side, they were a bright teal colour that I had chosen myself. My top bared my stomach and was short enough to show both the scars I now had. Yes, that's right I was showing my scar's proudly. Fuck them all. It was a laced material and they colour was teal as well as mixed with black from the tiny amount of my bra that was showing.

I put on the normal knee pads and winged boots. My hair was curled tightly then pinned back at the sides. My make-up was flawless against my skin and my eyes; teal to match my attire. False eyelashes thick with mascara and eyeliner thinly on the lids finished with flicks at the corner inside and outside my eyes finished it all off. I had the make-up artist do it, I didn't want to mess it up on one of the biggest nights of my life (so far).

My stomach was alive with butterflies and snakes fighting to make me more nervous. I wanted the butterflies to win, they were smaller and made me less nauseous. I wanted to run screaming "I HAVE TO GET OUT, OUT!" but I kept both feet planted firmly on the floor and standing in front of the mirror.

"You look absolutely amazing babe" I turned quickly and Randy stood there mouth gaping slightly, then his expression changed, his mouth lifted at the side and he smirked at me. So I laughed. It had been a while since I saw that cocky grin. It seemed like years ago that that smiled made me think _arrogant shit. _But now it turned my legs to jelly. I wanted to do naughty things to him, but later.

"You talk to much" he came in and handed me some baby oil. "What do I do with this?" I looked at him, he was already covered in it

"Put it on your body" he looked at me as if it was the most simple thing in the world

"and look like you?"

"yes" he ignored me, and splashed it all over me before I could protest.

"Oh Randy!! I'm going to be all slippery!" He ignored me, and continued. I was about to protest again but it felt nice him rubbing it on me, I moaned a little and my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "What effect is this suppose to achieve?"

"It will make you look more toned and sexy"

"so I'm not usually?"

"You know you are" He kissed my neck and pulled me onto the sofa with him where his gleaming WWE championship belt lay. "You nervous?"

"very, even worse then when I first came back"

"there isn't really any need you know that right? You're going to be fine"

"Really?"

"Really" I took out the ribbon I had in my bag and began wrapping it around my arm then it continued down my chest to my stomach and finally snapped it off tying it into a bow.

"Is my mum and sister all set?"

"Yep they're in their seats at the front watching the Money in the Bank. Your sister looks like she's about to explode with excitement"

"So would I if it was me with seats like them" I sunk back into the leather sofa and my now oiled back rubbed against it uncomfortably. How the hell was I going to hold onto my opponent if I couldn't even sit on the damn sofa?! Stupid Randy. I'd blame him if I lost.

_My legs were wrapped around his back, his around mine and we were sitting facing each other. It was quite in the house, no sounds over the baby monitor Effy was away with John for the weekend. I stared at the man in front of me and I knew I loved him, with every fibre of my being, everything I was didn't mean shit if he wasn't with me. I wrapped my fingers in his and squeezed "I love you, you know that right?"_

_"Of course I do, I love you too" I leaned closer and kissed him barely brushing my lips to his. _

"_for everything I put you through these past months, I'm sorry"_

_"We don't have to talk about that. I know you're sorry. I know you didn't mean it. At least your okay now, and the nightmares have stopped" _

"_That's probably because your back sleeping next to me" he laughed at me and I laughed back _

"_that's so cheesy" _

"_I guess so" I kissed him again, but hard. I kissed him till I couldn't breathe anymore and I had to pull away. But I sucked in more air and kissed him again and pushing him flat on the bed carefully. I leaned over him my hair falling my face which he gently pushed back. His hands ran along my bare back. I shivered and all the hair on my body stood to attention from the sensation. Things low in my body jerked and settled. _

_I pushed my naked torso against his chest and felt him shiver, unlike me the sensation he felt showed. I felt his hand lower to my side and undo the knots that kept my underwear on my body. It was pulled away and I was left in the nude. "Randy, you're overdressed, I can fix that" I pulled his boxers off and smiled at him. _

"_Now what?" _

"_What do you think?" _

"_I got a good idea" he leaned up and kissed my neck "but why don't you show me?" So I did, I kissed down his chest, licking his skin savouring the sweet taste and smell of his skin. I felt him shiver again and I lightly bit down on his chest, making sure my own chest rubbed against his stomach. I continued down to his hip and bit a little harder this time. I heard his moan and I smile against his skin. _

_I teased him as much as I can, proving that it doesn't always have to be that__ intimate for it to be pleasurable. I kiss, lick, nibble and rub his stomach, chest, thighs basically any place I could reach other then the most obvious part. I felt Randy's shivers of pleasure as well as my own. He finally had enough and grabbed me by the wrists pulling me towards him so we were face to face. _

_He was smiling at me, it was a lazy smile like he was already tired and wanted to stop. But it obviously wasn't what he had in mind. He sat up and I was kneeling on either side of his legs. Leaving me wide open and vulnerable. Randy kissed me, softly brushing just the side of my mouth. Then kissing my cheek, the side of my eye. The centre of my brow. _

_His head lowered into my hair and buried his face into my neck and nibbled and the sensitive spot I had on my collarbone. All the while his hand was brushed my back his fingertips lightly caressing my skin. Barely even touching me. His other hand encircled my neck and brushed my hair away before he kissed my neck. The hand that had pushed the hair away was slowly gliding down my front, through my cleavage, down my stomach stopping just before it got to my most obvious and sensitive part._

_I groaned in frustration and guide his hand the rest of the way and looked him in the eye and I moaned my thanks. I kissed him again, hard and eager. I didn't even realise he had removed his hand. I only realised when both hands were tangled in my hair and I felt a sudden wave of pleasure when he had replaced his hand with something else._

_I held onto Randy tightly like you would if you were going onto a terrifying rollercoaster ride and the handlebars were your only means of staying inside the seat. His fists tightened in my hair and the feeling just caused more gasps from my throat. I looked at him and I kissed him never taking my eyes from his. My breathing started to get faster. Randy matched me, we both started glistening slightly with sweat. _

_To me, hours seemed to have passed, all that mattered was the man in front of me and how much he was pleasing me. I hugged him close to my body throwing back my head and almost singing. We both groaned and moaned, tugging at each other's lips. All to soon it seemed to reach it's peak. I tried to hold on but couldn't. Just as my body shuddered so did Randy's. I barely managed a breathless '_oh my god'_ before I was hit by another wave of mind tingling sensations. When we finally caught our breaths I moved off of him and we slumped onto the bed._

"_Was it ever that good?" I ask through a gasping laugh_

"_I didn't think it could get any better, you just proved me wrong" he kissed my forehead softly_

_"oh goody" I replied before I fell into a deep sleep. Comfortable for the first time in weeks that I was safely tucked away in Randy's arms._

Just an hour more, that's all I had to wait, just an hour. It wouldn't matter, I had been waiting years for this. So a measly hour wouldn't hurt anyone. Least of all me… Okay so maybe it really did hurt. My muscles were aching to get out there behind the curtain I had to strain to stop myself waiting at the curtain and hour early. I had Effy in my arms which helped.

I knew my mum and sister were enjoying the show, so I sunk into the chair into another memory from the past 11 months.

_I was waiting for my moment to go out there. Everything was in place. I had my mask on to hide who I really was. Randy was waiting at my side. Chris was poking fun at me. It kind helped the nerves. But just a little. Melina stood next to me holding my hand in encouragement our past arguments completely forgotten. _

"_You remember everything we've been going through?"_

_"Yeah it's all up here" I tapped my head lightly with my free hand_

"_you remember all the steps?" _

"_Yes ma'am"_

_"Alright, well I'll see you out there. Good luck" she kissed my hand and walked out as her music began floating through the arena and a chorus of boo's followed. Okay so it was soon, very soon. _

"_Randy please hold my hand" he did so, without another word. Chris had scuttled off after I had ignored his insults. It was like a child ignore him and he gets bored. I watched the monitor where Melina now stood and I watched. _

"_**So as you can all see, I survived against Beth at the Rumble last night. Everyone said I couldn't beat that she-man and I proved you all wrong" more boo's followed her when she went silent. Her heel status was back. "Shut up!" her screeched echoed through the arena "after our rematch next I will prove that it was no fluke and I am the most dominant woman's wrestler to date!" **_

_**I watched the match go back and forth. Nerves were eating me from the inside. The match ended Melina had won, and now it was my time. She grabbed a mic and stood over the newly faced Beth Phoenix. "I told you all! I told you I am the most dominant woman today! I dare anyone to challenge that!" **_

_**It was a little reminiscent of when I first debuted. But I was going out to help Beth as well. The whole arena went dark and I quickly kissed Randy and ran down to the ring blindly but I had counted steps. I had about 5 seconds of darkness left. I grabbed Mel's back to find it and waited. Then the lights came on. Melina raised the mic "what the hell…" but she didn't hand time to finish. **_

_**I pulled her around and hit her till she dropped the mic and then threw her into the rope she came back and I clotheslined her, once, twice and waited for her to get back up. All the time playing up to the cheering crowd, when she did I grabbed her arm, lifted my foot to the side of her head and dropped my body onto the floor. I stood over Melina and slowly grabbed the mic from the floor and leaned over her. I lowed my voice and spoke softly "challenge accepted" and dropped it. I left the ring and walked to the back. Nerves now gone. **_

That was one of the best nights of my life, it was on the Top 5 list. I loved the feeling, I never realised how much I had missed it till I was in the ring again. I was proud of what I had achieved so far, but tonight was my night to accomplish everything. To become top dog. And I was going to do it, even if I had to pay with my own blood.

I was in the locker room alone preparing for the challenge I faced tonight. I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself. My nerves were now eating at my insides. I kept breathing but it became laboured. I rushed to the bathroom and puked into the toilet before wiping my mouth. Gross, this isn't what I needed. My family were out there waiting. Preparing to watch me. My mum was there and sister. The others were watching at home.

I knew all my friends backstage would be watching me, scrutinizing my every move. Cheering when I did something good, groaning in frustration when something went wrong. Hopefully there would be no groaning. But it doesn't always work out like that. I walked back into the locker room and quickly checked my make-up everything was in place. Being sick hadn't ruined my make-up. Thank you God.

_**I was standing behind the camera my mask was on and I watching Todd Grisham interviewing Melina about the last couple of weeks I'd been interrupting her matches. I folded my arms and waiting. "Welcome back to Raw I'm Todd Grisham and I'm standing with WWE Woman's Champion Melina" boo's were sounding from the arena as Melina scowled at the camera. "Melina what are your thoughts about what's been happening these past few weeks" **_

"_**if you're referring to the sneak attacks by that masked freak I think it's cowardly! I think she has no guts. Whoever she is, whatever she is. She should have the guts too show her face. Challenge me face to face!"**_

_**"What about the challenge you put forth a few weeks back and she accepted what are your thoughts on that"**_

_**"She'll have to face me before she gets an answer" She lead the camera off in the direction of the ring. I made sure I was behind the camera and followed. When Melina was finally stood in the ring she called me out. The arena went dark and I quickly ran remembering the counted steps, I already had my microphone and I sat on the top term buckle and waited for the lights to come back on. **_

_**When they did, Melina's back was to me and the crowd were cheering. I raised the mic and lowered my voice and whispered "hey Melina, over here" she turned around and faced me before backing off to the other side of the ring. "What do you want?" We stared each other down before she finally answered**_

"_**I want you to show your face!" **_

"_**Sorry no can do baby" **_

"_**You're gutless, you're a freak"**_

"_**and I recall accepting your challenge a few weeks back. You said you wanted me too meet you face to face. Here I am…"**_

_**"So you are. But before I do accept I want one condition! No more sneak attacks after my matches! One sneak attack before and the match will not happen!" **_

"_**Done deal" **_

"_**See you at No Way Out" she went to leave but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back**_

"_**you have one condition? Well so do I. This match isn't going to happen at No Way Out. This match happens at Wrestlemania" **_

"_**Fine!" She screeched into the microphone. I was betting my eardrum had popped. She went to leave but I still held onto her arm. I dropped the microphone put my foot to the side of her head and dropped onto my back. My new finisher which I had happily named 'Shining Star'. Don't ask why, I thought it was a pretty name for a deadly move. Ha-Ha. I left the ring with a hidden smile on my face.**_

It was almost time. Chris' match was coming to a close. I had refused to watch, not afraid to voice my protests about the match to both Vince and Chris. I hated Chris' heel status at the moment. It was impossible for him to take Effy to the park without a mob hurling insults at him.

As for him facing the 3 veterans well… that was a different story. I don't know what it was but the feeling of Chris facing them made me a little sick. Maybe I was being an unreasonable bitch. Maybe. Maybe not. I stood waiting behind the curtain for someone to let me know that Mickey Rouke was going to be coming into the ring soon. That I didn't want to miss. I heard Chris' music play, he had beat all 3 veterans. Damnit I was hoping they'd teach him a lesson but oh well, cant win everything.

I quickly turned on the monitor and watch Mickey and Jericho circle each other. "Come on Rouke punch him" I whispered silently to myself. Then _blam! _Chris went down and I could have sworn he was out cold for just a second. I jumped around clapping like a maniac. He was my best friend but he had a big mouth and it deserved to be shut. I felt someone slip their arms around my waist and pull me close to their chest. "What's so funny?"

"Chris just got knocked out cold by Mickey Rouke!"

"I can see the humour" Randy bent low and his breath was hot on my neck. I shivered shamelessly. I was about to turn and kiss him when Chris came backstage. I broke free from Randy and jumped at him.

"Fozz! Are you okay?!" I waved my hand in front of his face, I was really trying my hardest not to laugh but it was difficult "How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"Hardy-bloody-**har**. You are so funny Roxy. I didn't expect him to knock me out!"

"you got what you deserve!"

"Hey! I just got knocked out, aren't you suppose to be fanning me and checking to see if I'm okay?"

"I did ask" I couldn't help it any longer and I laughed till my stomach hurt. Chris and Randy were both laughing with me. Thankfully. I didn't want people passing thinking I was laughing because I was mental. God forbid. I straightened out and slapped Chris on the arm, "I love you Fozz"

"you too Roxy- come here" he hugged me tight and kissed the side of my head. "Good luck tonight, I'll be waiting for you when you win"

"thank you" I squeezed tighter then let him go and shower. "Right last check over babe, how do I look?"

"as beautiful as ever. How do you feel?"

"I feel calm. I'm ready for this. Will you be waiting?"

"Like always, just promise you'll come back to me in one piece okay?"

"Promise" I crossed my heart and lifted my hand in scout's honour. I pressed my body closer to his just as Melina was arriving, the gleaming championship on her shoulder. She shot me a half smiled and said

"I ain't gonna go easy on you Vick. I want to keep this title for as long as I can, I'll be relentless, I will keep it at any cost"

"I wouldn't expect any different. Give me your best damn shot" She nodded her head. I wasn't the least bit doubtful about her not holding back. I would be lucky if I came away without a black eye. My hands started shaking with anticipation. Melina's music hit and she went out. I waited and waited. Till the lights went out and my time had arrived.

_It was cold in the car. Not literally but it didn't stop the cold feeling I had creeping down my spine. My mum was driving the car and I sat in the back with a sleeping Effy tucked tightly into her car seat. I saw the huge gates coming into sight and suddenly felt like I wanted to be sick. I was anxious about this meeting. Last time I had been here, I was beaten black and blue desperate to seek comfort from my dad. _

_Only this time I wasn't really seeking comfort I was just here to show Effy her granddaddy. By the time we reached the grave stone Effy was excited clapping her tiny hands together and pulling on locks of my hair then nibbling on them. "Come now Effy, behave were here to see Granddad" she gurgled excitement and tried wiggling out of my arms, I just pushed her higher on my hip and walked in a steady rhythm with my mum. "Do you think she'll understand?"_

"_of course she will darling. She's a smart one. Takes after her gran" _

_"oh really?" I smirked at her, living in the light conversation helped my own excitement to be kept down just a notch. We got there and my breath caught in my throat. I knelt in front of my dad's grave and placed Effy in my lap. "Effy this is your granddaddy. Say hello" she made a light sound in her throat and reached out to touch the stone. _

This time the lights turned up and brightness shined through the crowds, Supermassive Black Hole by Muse sounded through the massive stadium and I walked out and the whole crowd cheered with massive enthusiasm. Lillian Garcia introduced me under my temporary ring name "Introducing her opponent she resides in St Louis, Missouri, she is Roxy!" I took the walk down the long ramp, the open air stadium only made the crowd seem louder. By the time I got to the ring my blood was pumping in my ears and I was solely focused on the task ahead of me.

I had to win I just had too. If I didn't, I would feel like I wasn't good enough to ever win. I slid into the ring and looked over at my mum and sister in their seats giving me the thumbs up and encouragement I needed to push all my fears aside. I blew them a kiss and waved to the crowd. The knowledge that Randy was backstage with Effy watching and waiting made me feel like I was good enough. And that I could do just about anything.

I stared down Melina from across the ring, she had what I wanted. She had what I needed. And I wasn't going to give up until I had it in my hands. The bell sounded and the match started, we charged at each other locking up, I caught her in a headlock, but didn't have enough time to get a good hold before she pushed me into the rope, I bound off and we caught into another arm lock. This time I pushed she all the way into the corner before the referee separated us.

Melina punched me in the head backing me away before she screamed and kicked me. The shot caught me in the head and I went down to the mat where Melina straddled my waist and continued to hit me. I protected my face as best as I could and managed to get a few punches in myself. She moved off me and backed up slowly smirking at me. I got to my feet and we circled each other.

I ran at her spearing her to the floor, I straddled her myself and punched her as much as I could, all I kept repeating in my head was "got to win, got to win" it kinda help. I got off Melina and picked her up by her hair and threw her into the ropes. I stood at the other side and ran at her and smashing my body into her. She slumped into the corner and I jumped onto the second rope and dropped down kicking her in the chest. I stood up at pointed to the crowd relishing in the cheers.

She clutched herself and I picked her up hitting her with forearms I threw her into the ropes and went for her again but she clutched onto them and dropped out of the ring. She was rubbing at her chest and walking around shrugging me off. I ran for the ropes and threw myself between them intended to take her down in a suicide dive but she had seen me and I went crashing into the announce tables.

It knocked the wind out of me and I didn't have enough time to recover before Melina picked me up and speared me into the side of the ring. She moved back and did it again. I sunk to the floor clutching my back, it ached and I had a few minutes to breathe when Melina rolled in the ring to stop the count before she rolled back out. She pulled on my hair to pick me off the floor and threw me back into the ring, I rolled to the corner and away from her.

She was waiting for me to get back on my feet, I took my time so I could catch my breath, when I made it up, she came running at me screeching on the top of her lungs, I ducked out of the way and grabbed the back of her head and dropped her over my knee. I fought to get to my feet, when I did I went over to Melina and kicked her in the gut. I moved back and waited for her to get up, I was encouraging her, itching for her to get into position.

She got to her feet and I grabbed her arm and intended to go for the Shining Star, but she hit my knee and I had to let go. I buckled to the floor and Melina started to relentlessly kick at my knee and leg. Sharp pains hit me with every kick. She then twisted my knee and got me into position for an inverted STF. The pain was intense and immediate. Not only was my knee hurting but my back was aching too. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to keep the title and would at any cost.

I shrieked in pain as I tried dragging myself to the ropes, my nails scrapping across the mat. I reached my hand up to tap, the pain was getting worse and I didn't think I could take it much longer. I held onto my head almost pulling my hair out in frustration. Then I saw my mum and sister standing from their seats and supporting me, clapping their hands together getting the crowd cheering with them. My mum looked as if she was going to cry, my sister was screaming at me to get to the ropes.

So instead of tapping I pulled myself to the ropes, my fingertips were scraping them and I inched myself forward and grabbed hold. But Melina didn't let go and the referee had to start the count before she did. I pulled my self outside the ring and dropped the floor cradling my knee. I tried to get up, but my knee gave out and I fell onto the barrier. I got onto one knee and tried catching my breath. I could see Melina taunting me, taunting the audience confident she had done most of the work and I was already beaten.

I could hear my mum shouting "come on! Get up, you can do it!" I stood up with the support of the barrier. Melina came walking over to the ropes, I rushed forward and took her legs out from under her and yanked her out of the ring. She landed with a thud on the floor below head first. I shook my leg out and limped over to her. I picked her up and threw her in the ring, climbing in after her.

I watched Melina on the floor holding her head and started climbing up the ropes, I was wobbling all over the place, my knee wouldn't hold my weight. I was rushing because I knew she would recover soon.

I didn't have enough time to fall on my own though because Melina ran into the ropes and knocked me down. My leg gave out and I fell from the top rope to the mat below and I landed pretty hard on my head. I felt Melina cover me and heard the ref counting before I got my shoulders up at two. I rolled away but Melina came at me again, I punched her in the gut, again and again till she fell to one knee then I kicked her in the head; the smack could be heard through the stadium. She fell to her back as I struggled to my feet.

I blocked everything out, the cheering. The screaming I could hear coming from my family. I waited for Melina to get up, I crouched anticipating it, she got to her feet, I turned and caught her with the Pele. I covered her and my heart clenched in anticipation, but she kicked out at 2. I pounded the mat with frustration. I picked Melina up by the hair but she chopped my hands away and kicked me in the chest. I fell on the mat gasping for air. It really was going back and forth.

Melina picked me up kicked me in the gut and positioned me for her finisher 'Last Call'. I went spinning and landed right on the back of my head. My eyes went blurry as I felt Melina cover me, I pulled from deep down inside. I thought of the disappointment everyone would feel. I thought of everything I had been through. One-two-thr… and I lifted my shoulder up.

I heard the cheers and it filled me with a rush I drank down and used. I saw Melina slamming her fists down and screeching at the referee. Well, I heard it more than saw it.

I pulled myself up using the ropes. My head was pounding I tried shaking it off but all that did was succeed in making my head hurt worse. I looked at Melina screaming at the ref still, I stumbled over grabbed her arm and got my foot on her head and dropped her into the Shining Star. I could have covered her and won, I should have but I didn't.

I looked around everyone was screaming my name, my mum was pointing at Melina, my sister was screaming at me to pin her. But I ignored it all and dragged her over to the corner and climbed. I looked around kissed my fingers and pointed at my mum and sister then got to the top. It was happening in slow motion, they were still pointing at Melina shaking their heads at me. I turned back to Melina and balanced myself. My knee was protesting but I ignored it. I looked at the sky and whispered "this is for you dad" and I flew into the Shooting Star Press. I hooked Melina's leg and waited.

I watched the referee his hand came down for the one-two-three. My music played and I launched myself off Melina throwing my arms in the air. Everywhere people were standing and cheering, my eyes instantly blurred with tears. I forgot the pain in my leg and head and just relished in the celebration. To me I could only hear two voices. I dropped to my knees and smiled up at the sky.

I couldn't believe it. Finally I had done it. The referee handed me my title belt and I hugged it to my chest. I kissed the gold and raised it high above my head. I heard Lillian announce my name as the victor "here is your winner and the new WWE Woman's Champion. Roxy!" I shook my head and walked over to her. I asked for the microphone and slung the title belt over my shoulder.

"I have a confession to make…" the crowd were still cheering and I still smiled "I'm not the new champion. Roxy is not the new champion. I am not Roxy. I want the guys in the back to play my real music and I'll show you who I really am" I dropped the microphone and Reggie and the Full Effect's - Get Well Soon played through the stadium and everyone instantly started chanting

"Summers! Summers!" I could hear The King and Michael Cole shouting in disbelief.

"_No way! It can't be Vicki Summers!"_

_"I think it is King, it's her music!" _

I reached back and undid the mask I was wearing. I took it off and threw it at Melina who was standing outside the ring screeching in anger. My face now uncovered by the mask and I smiled. I climbed the term buckle and raised the title high above my head and screamed in happiness. I climbed out the ring and jumped the barrier going to my mum and sister, I clutched onto them and hugged them as tightly as I could. "You did it! I knew you could, I told you, you could do it!"

"Come with me!" I took them back over the barrier and together we celebrated. I thought about Randy backstage with Effy I thought about everyone. I was bursting with excitement. Nothing could make me more happy at this moment. I got to the top of the ramp and raised the title above my head one more time and left the stadium and ring behind.

Going to the back I saw everyone was there. Chris, John, Hunter, Mickie, Melina, Dave, Steph, Candice, Shawn. All of my friends, every friend I had made since being in WWE was here. They were clapping at me, I hugged them all and came to the people I wanted to see the most. Randy was standing with Effy in his arms smiling at me, I rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. I kissed every inch of his face till I found his lips.

I kissed him till someone behind us coughed in annoyance. I blushed and took Effy from his arms "sorry" I whispered. "How did I do babe?"

"You won, you were great. I was so proud of you" I hugged him again tightly and Effy clamped onto me and started biting my hair. I was so happy, I almost cried again then Randy whispered in my ear "give Effy to your mom for a minute" I looked at him confused but did it anyway. He took my hand and took me to the middle of the room. Everyone formed a semicircle around us and my heart began to pound in my chest.

"What the hell is going on Randy?"

"Shh, just listen to me for a minute" my heart stopped altogether, what the hell was going on!? "We've been together for well over a year now. And we've been through a hell of a lot together. I have stuck by you through everything. Even in these last few months, I stuck by you. When you told me to get lost, I sat outside the door and waited for you to let me in. When you wouldn't eat, I was always there convincing you that you needed to. When you finally asked for help to get better, I was the one who did it for you."

"What..."

"hang on I'm not finished" I shut my mouth and waited. "Whenever I needed you, you were there for me. When I needed encourangment, you were there giving it to me. When I needed someone to love me, you were always there to do it. When I needed someone to boost my ego, you were always there"

"where are you going with this?" I asked, I was suddenly very embarrassed. My cheeks flushed hot an I wanted to hit Randy for saying this in front of everyone

"Just shut up and listen" he laughed and grabbed my hand "I wanted you since I first laid eyes on you in Steph's office. You remember right?"

"Of course I do. I thought you were an arrogant shit" everyone laughed then. I felt very self-consciences again, it was insane I'd just wrestled in front of thousands of people, but now in front of a handful of friends I wanted to hide my blushing cheeks. Shit. Someone help me!

"I want you forever, you have given my first child. You have given me everything I've ever needed in life" suddenly he bent down on one knee and John handed him a black velvet box "Victoria Marietta Summers, I want you be with you for as long as I live. For as long as we live. Will you marry me?" I think I stopped breathing. Actually I know I stopped breathing. He opened the box and inside sat and a ring. It was beautiful.

The band was shining silver, the diamond was huge. And it was accompanied by two blue sapphires on each side. I almost chocked on surprised, I could taste it on my tongue. Inside my head a screaming battle was raging. Oh god, oh, god, oh god, oh god, oh god. "Please say something before I run screaming"

"Are you completely insane?!" Randy suddenly turned deathly pale. But I laughed, how stupid could he be? "Of course I'll marry you! I was just wondering what took you so long." He took the ring from the box and placed it on my finger. My hands were shaking and Randy steadied them for me. I hugged him fiercely clutching onto him like it was my last lifeline.

Everyone moved in, I took Effy from my mum and hugged Randy. I looked at my family, I was lucky. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Jesus Christ, how did I ever get to this point? How comes I deserve it? I had Randy, he was my everything. I could rely on him to love me through everything. I could rely on him to make me feel beautiful when I felt like shit.

And Effy she was my baby. The one I thought I'd never have. I said I couldn't believe I could be any happier but boy was I dead wrong. I was going to get married! After a few more minutes of madness with everyone me and Randy went back to the locker room. Effy had succeeded in falling asleep during the whole excitement so I passed her to my mum to settle down in John's locker room.

I stared at the ring and almost jumped around the room with excitement. Jesus it was beautiful, it was so big! Randy hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear "how are you feeling future Mrs Randy Orton"

"I can't even describe how happy I am right now. I have everything I have ever wanted in life, thanks too you"

"I'll love you forever and ever"

"that was so cheesy"

"I guess so" he leaned down and kissed me, I put my brand new title belt on the sofa and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt like a kid overexcited on candy. I had been through so much shit in my life and fought through it.

After the beatings I took. After almost dying; I had just pushed my way right through and come out the other side breathing in a lungful of fresh air. Look at me now, I was the Woman's Champion, I had a beautiful baby girl and now I was engaged to the most beautiful man in the world who I love with all my heart.

Yeah, it was great to finally have my feet planted firmly on the ground. And I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *


End file.
